DBS-El camino de un dios
by cosmos.custos
Summary: Creada para darle un poder de dioses a aquello que enfrenten al SSJL, Estela y Mikoto, hermanas que son la viva representación del SSJG. Sigan el camino que pasaran estas saiyajins criadas por el Dios de la destrucción y su ángel en su camino para ser candidatas por ese mismo puesto… Descubranlo.
1. Capítulo 0

Pre-historia.

Siendo la historia de «Cosmos, la vida» una de las que más he planeado y antigua, esta nueva historia es una que tenía pensado hacerla desde finales del 2015, decidí crearla y darle más profundidad por el juego de «Dragon Ball Xenoverse».

Así que, aunque actualmente sean unos quienes leen mi historia, les agradezco y espero que esta también les gusto.

Ahora empezare con una descripción más detalladle del personaje, cosa que no hice al comienzo de la otra.

Pero bueno, empezare con nombrar la historia como «DBX, El camino de un dios». El cual contara la historia ficticia de mi avatar en el juego y con la del anime.

¡Empecemos!

Datos generales.

Nombre: Estela Kushto (Koshō, que es pimiento en japones)

Edad: 325 años, +10000 años antes en su otra forma.

Ocupación: General de división de patrulleros del tiempo de 7 estrellas. (Rango mío para aquello patrulleros con poder para destruir galaxias). Aprendiz del dios de la destrucción. Héroe de la ciudad conton y toki toki.

Raza: Saiyajin primitivo. (Siendo ella una de las primeras/os saiyajins con características de la serie).

Planeta: Salada (Salieron poco antes de que se destruyera).

Apodo: La diosa blanca.

Apariencia.

Altura: Es de 1.60 m, o de 5.26 pies.

Peso: Es de 50 kg, o de 110.231 libras

Color de piel: Su tonalidad es blanca, demasiado para que le digan albina sin que lo sea.

Color de ojos: Sus ojos son de color rosados rojizos, con una pupila.

Cicatrices o marcas: En el rostro lleva una herida que pasa por su mejilla, se la hizo cuando era una bebé. Su torso tiene la cicatriz más grande, puesto que fue hecha por Bills para que ella despertara el poder interno que tenía. Y otras en piernas y espalda, que demuestran las batallas y entrenamientos que ella ha vivido.

Peinado: Su peinado es parecido al de Yamcha (Lo es en el juego, pero como intentare dibujarla, tal vez no me salga igual), es largo, en puntas y de color blanco intenso.

Otras características: Su cuerpo no es tan musculoso, y eso se debe a que ella comprime sus músculos para tener mayor movilidad sin dejar de lado el increíble poder que en ella alberga. Una de sus peculiaridades que la distinguen de los demás saiyayin es su cola, la cual es blanca y un poco más larga de lo normal (En el juego no se puede poner cola personalizable o movible por desgracia). Esta no puede ser arrancada por ningún motivo ya que ella siempre mantiene una barrera de KI en todo su cuerpo, incluyéndola.

Personalidad.

La personalidad de Estela es la mescla de una dama educada con la mejor educación, teniendo modales en la mayor parte del tiempo, y la de un saiyajin salvaje que ama luchar y volverse más fuerte.

Ella es demasiado analítica. Además de ser muy inteligente (eso se debe a que ella con los años que ha vivido, más entrar en la habitación del tiempo con el supremo kaio-sama y Whis, le han dado por conocer cómo funciona la jerarquía en el multiverso, los dioses y sobre el tema que es la más experta en su universo, que sobre el KI y sus formas de usar).

Pocas veces se confía ante una situación crítica, dando por hecho que la más mínima pelea puede acabar con ella derrotada.

Es obstinada y puede volverse muy violenta cuando entra en un estado distinto al normal.

Como cualquier saiyajin, se emociona cuando pelea y busca seguir luchando. A su vez que ella ingiere cantidades exageradas de comida para luego quemarlas en un instante para seguir comiendo

Relaciones.

Bills (Dios de la destrucción del 7 universo): Ella estima demasiado a Bills, pues, lo ve como el padre que nunca tuvo. Por su parte, Bills la ve cómo su mayor logro en todo lo que ha hecho. Aunque no sea muy afectivo con ella, ha logrado ayudarla en muchos momentos de debilidad y miedo. Estela suele hacer que le muestren el merecido respeto que merece él y Whis. Y aunque Bills no quiera admitirlo y ya sea obvio para todos, ya paso tiempo desde que ella paso el nivel de pelea de él.

Whis: Como con Bills, Estela lo mira como su querido y gran maestro, siendo este quien entrene con ella y su hermana desde que las encontraron. Ella es más tranquila con él, siendo ella y su herma quienes toman el papel de dios de la destrucción mientras Bills duerme. Whis ve a Estela y a Mikoto como sus pequeñas hijas/estudiantes que, aunque se volvieron más fuerte que él (Ya transformadas), aun las protege y les da consejos cuando ellas lo necesitan.

Mikoto: Su hermana, ellas suelen ser unidas y desunidas… suelen pelear mucho entre ellas, a tal punto que han puesto han peligro al universo en muchas ocasiones. Sus personalidades chocan entre sí, siendo ella más despreocupada y manipuladora que Estela. Pero con sus diferencias, Mikoto y Estela siempre han sabido como salir de los problemas más difíciles que encuentras, desde pelear contra miles de enemigos, hasta cerrar una fisura en el espacio tiempo. Siendo hermanas, es la única familia de sangre que tiene y por ello ambas hacen lo posible para protegerse entre sí. Mikoto es un poco más débil que Estela, pero un poco más resistente que ella.

Supremo kaio-sama (Shin): Se lleva mejor con Bills por el hecho de ser destrucción, pero ella lo ve cómo su maestro de control y creación. Por su habilidad y estudio en el KI, ella ha podido utilizar técnicas de los kaios, desde creación de objetos, hasta la teletrasnportación a cualquier parte del universo.

Suprema kaio-shin del tiempo (Chronoa): Su mentora en sus primeras estancias como una aprendiz recluta, ella suele preocuparse demasiado por ella por el afecto que le dio, Cómo su mentora y de la misma forma que con Shin, ella aprendió técnicas de manipulación del tiempo, pero fue en secreto porque no debería hacerlo.

Patrulleros del tiempo: Ella los trata como sus aprendices cuando toma el papel de enseñar y como una adulta que disfruta entretenerse con sus amigos.

Frieza: Mas que una relación, sería una de respeto y buena convivencia entre ambos. Aunque él odie a los saiyajin y que alguien sea superior a él, está convencido de que ellas están a otro nivel que él no alcanzara y mejor decidió llevarse bien con ellas, así no tendría que pelear con ellas. Siendo curioso que Freezer ha llegado a colaborar y pedir ayuda con ellas.

Cell: Estela entablo amistad con él por el hecho de la perfección, siendo estela uno de sus defectos que es algo estresante al decir que es perfecta y una diosa. Así que sólo son amigos por ser ambos narcisistas.

Buu: Ella suele divertiré y alocarse con Buu, por el hecho de que cuando era una pequeña niña, nunca pudo jugar con otros o tener una infancia divertida. Aunque ambos pelean por ver quién es el mejor en competencias de comida.

Fuerzas especiales de Ginyu: Siendo Ginyu quien respeta demasiado a Estela, son más como un grupo de amigos y colegas del trabajo que fueron salvados por ella cuando estaban perdiendo un combate, todos se preocupan a tal punto que cada vez que se encuentran le preguntan si a dormido, comido, entrenado y si está bien; siendo esto enterneciendo para ella, causando que los proteja y disfruten su estancia juntos.

Goku: Ella lo llama Kakaroto o por su nombre completo. Goku busca pelear con ella por el hecho de ser más poderosa que él, a su vez que Estela trata de que él sea cada vez más fuerte para poder pelear con su máximo poder.

Vegeta: Nunca ha admitido Vegeta que tiene una admiración por Estela por ser la máxima expresión de su raza, aunque odia que no sea él quien este en la cima de todos. Suelen complementarse por el hecho de que las actitudes de ambos sean algo iguales.

Guerreros Z: Ella los mira como unos guerreros bastantes fuertes para el límite que tienen, a veces ella toma prestado las habilidades de ellos o usarlos como unos conejillos de india; aunque se relaciona algo mejor con Piccolo y Gohan que entiende que ambos son guerreros admirables.

Ellas es amiga de los personajes de la mayor parte de los personajes de dragon ball, así que puede entablar conversaciones con ellos. Con los villanos que ella los ha considerado así, serían sólo Broly (A quien odia con mucho ímpetu por enfrentamientos pasados), Janemba por ser irritante y hacer enfrentamientos difíciles por sus ataques especiales, Hildegarn por enfrentarse a varios al mismo tiempo cuando no era tan poderosa, Towa y Mira los considera como individuos que querían lo mejor para su raza (Eso sea controlar a todos) y su enemigo más poderoso que ha enfrentado y ganado sería Demigra quien logro un poder extras tras conseguir las esferas del dragón.

Habilidades.

KI: Siendo una experta en la manipulación del KI, puede controlar su propio flujo y el de otros individuos. Contando que ella tras un enfrentamiento con Bills, adquirió el Ki destructor y replicarlo con una secuela critica. Puede absorber técnicas de otros y aprenderlas rápidamente. Su Ki es divino, por ende, es más poderoso que el normal.

Físico: Ella realmente es fuerte, siendo capaz de detener fácilmente un golpe de Bills enojado con una de sus manos. A su vez que cuenta con un factor regenerativo acelerado tras estar transformada en SSG.

Reflejos: Ella actualmente domina el estado del ultra instinto, aunque este se activa al entrar en su estado alfa. Siendo así, sus reflejos suelen estar afinados de tal manera que puede escuchar, ver y sentir el Ki que todos emiten.

Trasformaciones.

Estado base: En su estado base es ligeramente más fuerte que el dios de la destrucción más poderoso de los 12 universos.

SSJ: Ahora es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle pelea a Whis, más no se sabría quien ganaría.

SSJ2: Ya es más poderosa que Whis, ahora puede hacerle pelea al Ángel más fuete, pero no ganarle.

SSJ3: Ya supera al Ángel más fuerte y puede pelear con varios Ángeles más no ganarles a todos.

SSJ4: Su poder se aumenta un poco más, pero aún sigue sin ganarle a todos los Ángeles.

SSG: Este es el estado Alfa de Estela, siendo esta la transformación más controlada y acostumbrada a utilizar, actualmente ya tiene el poder para ganarle a todos los Ángeles, pero con mucho esfuerzo.

SSB: Ya supera de tal manera a todos los Ángeles, puede ganarles sin cansarse tanto. Esta es una transformación que pocas veces usa por el nivel que conlleva utilizarla.

Estado místico: Al igual que la trasformación del SSG, utiliza esta ya que no consume tanto poder y los instintos se aumentan más que el del SSJ3.

Kaioken: Un plus que nunca ha utilizado con una transformación, ya que sería mortal para ella. Aunque claro, sabe utilizarla.

Estado KI destructor: Ahora su cuerpo libera el KI destructor en su interior, siendo momentáneamente invulnerable a una gran cantidad de ataques y sus técnicas aumentan exponencialmente al volverse destructoras.

Estado KI de Ángel: Tras un entrenamiento demasiado difícil aun para ella, ha logrado canalizar algo del KÍ de Whis cuando se enfrentaron. Ahora se encuentra en un nivel superior y puede ser mesclado con otras trasformaciones y estados.

SSJU (Super saiyajin ultimate): Es un estado que está en proceso de creación por parte de Estela, esta transformación pretende mesclar todo el poder que tiene un saiyajin y explotarlo de un golpe. Aun no puede controlar todo el KI que conlleva.

Artículos.

Grilletes: Ella tienes unos grilletes que utiliza para entrenar y controlar su nivel de Ki, estos son demasiados pesados y fueron otorgados por Daishinkan.

Pendientes: Ella posee unas pendientes potalas especiales que consiguió cuando pudo juntar las super esferas del dragón, siendo estos especiales que el tiempo es infinito, el individuo decide cuando separarse, son virtualmente indestructibles (menos a Zen Oh-sama) e incrementan más veces el poder que los comunes.

Aurora: Tiene una aurora que la corona por las aportaciones que hizo para ayudar al cielo e infierno, sólo es estético.

Técnicas especiales.

Hakai: Puede mesclar la técnica de destrucción con cualquiera de sus técnicas normales o especiales.

Sōzō: Técnica de creación que le permite crear múltiples elementos que le puedan servir en el combate. Suele usarlo para reparar su ropa en combates, crear pesas y para aumentar el esfuerzo en su entrenamiento. Suele ser más útil que el hakai ya que con eso puede estar en cualquier ambiente sin verse perjudicada, claro es que hasta cierto límite.

Jikan: Habilidad del salto en el tiempo, a diferencia de Hit, esta le permite manipular, reparar y saltar entre el espacio. Rara vez la utiliza ya que suele crear líneas temporales.

Gōtō: Una rama que ella creo y especializo la cual le permite bloquear, robar o eliminar el KI de los contrincantes o en un lugar.

Kumiawase: Habilidad especial que le permite combinar todo el arsenal de combate que posee, desde técnicas, hasta transformaciones.

Zenkai: Por default, la principal razón por la que ella es tan poderosa, dada por ser una saiyajin puro, utiliza esta habilidad de fuerza en sus entrenamientos para volverse más fuerte, llegando al borde de la muerte, utiliza el Sōzō para recuperarse y así aumentar su poder descomunalmente.

Prendas.

De gala:

Su conjunto favorito es el mismo traje el cual posee Bills, con la diferencia en la que ella utiliza unas botas blancas y el aro coronándola. Suele usarlo cuando desea imponer su superioridad o cuando va a pelear contra alguien sumamente poderoso.

Entrenamiento:

Su segundo conjunto es un de gi azul oscuro con un cinturón/cinta blanca, unas botas azul oscuro y sus manos llevan unos guantes cortos de color negro.

Civil:

Es una camiseta azul con un chaleco grisáceo, lleva unas mangas negras que llegan casi hasta los hombros, los brazaletes de control, unas botas blancas con azul y un pantalón como el de Gogeta.

Historia:

La historia de Estela se remota siendo ella la forma física del poder del SSG, siendo sintetizada en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada dio como resultado a 2 saiyajins.

Al borde de la destrucción del planeta, fue salvada en una nave muy primitiva, logra tener la suerte de que terminara llegando a los dominios del dios de la destrucción.

Siendo este que por un motivo decidió criarlas.

Muy resumido en unas partes y demasiado en otras, pero esta es una idea que puede volverse historia, espero que los que lean esto puedan dar su opinión.

La historia pretenderá iniciar en la saga de la resurrección de frízer, o antes. Aunque tendrá partes antiguas, dependerá de cómo la organice.

Aun así, esperen el nuevo capítulo de «Cosmos, la vida» que no tardara mucho… espero y sea así.

Bueno, si tienen más duda por cómo se ve, pueden verlos en este URL.

Contestando a la pregunta que realizo _**ZACK**_ : Sí y no. No hay un enfrentamiento como tal de Cosmos y el Lich, pero si están frente a frente. La batalla comenzara como e capítulos más. Y la segunda es un sí y no sucesivamente, Sí es LeoxBonnibel más no es nada de Finn con Marceline.

Espero les allá gustado, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y nos vemos en otro escrito, hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

.

.

Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo oficial de uno de los varios proyectos que tengo en mente para subir, espero les guste.

No sé si lo puse, pero es claro decir que los derechos de la serie no me pertenecen y esto es solamente para entretener, pero bueno...

Empecemos.

.

.

-Dentro una dimensión, se encontraban dos potencias chocando entre sí, la

tensión y la energía empezaba a destruir el lugar poco a poco. Gritos, impactos y

descargas de energía se escucha estruendosamente. Pero, poco a poco

empezaron a bajar la potencia de los ataques para encontrarse frente a frente-

Estela: Oye, Mikoto ¿Tú detuviste la sesión de entrenamiento? -Una joven que

vestía un traje negro de entrenamiento con algunas partes de armadura y unas

pesas que asimilaban collares y brazaletes. Su cabello blanco y en puntas

sobresalía de una parte de su casco-

Mikoto: No, pero ya me estaba empezando a cansar. -La misma ropa, la diferencia

es que era un poco más baja, una piel más morena y su cabello era azul celeste y

liso-

Estela: Sólo han pasado 73000 años de entrenamiento en este lugar, es apenas

un calentamiento. -Empieza a estirarse mientras truenen sus huesos-

-Ambas se percatan que alguien empieza a caminar hacia ellas-

Whis: Me alegra saber que siempre busques sobrepasar tu nivel Estela, pero me

vi en la necesidad de interrumpirlas en su sesión de entrenamiento.

Estela: ¡Wish-sensei! ¿Nos necesita?, ¿ocurrió algo?, ¿es una nueva amenaza?

Mikoto y yo la resolveremos en seguida. -Alterada, se quita el casco rápidamente y

toma una pose militar-

Mikoto: Cálmate hermana, muy posiblemente sea Bills-sama. Algún loco tuvo que

hacerlo enojar. -De igual manera se quita su casco y empieza a darle palmadas a

su hermana en la espalda para calmarla-

Whis: De hecho, es algo parecido. Bills-sama despertó para enfrentarse a un tal

dios super saiyajin. -Ambas se miran- Tras enfrentarse con Son Goku, el

desbloqueo aquel nivel y por las circunstancias, decidí que ya era el momento de

avisarles. -Explica con una proyección-

Estela: ¿Tan pronto?, digo, no pensé que pasará tan rápido el tiempo.

Mikoto: Bueno, era claro que esto pasaría. Pero aun así es muy pronto.

-Tras salir de la dimensión, estas cambiaron sus prendas a un Gi blanco y azul

respectivamente. Ahora caminando en los pasillos del castillo-

Estela: Así que todo esto paso, parece ser que todo va siguiendo la misma línea

del tiempo.

Whis: En efecto, pero aun así es recomendable que vayan.

Mikoto: Aun me sorprende que no lo haya matado, al fin a cabo, no era un rival

para Bills-sama. -Con aires de orgullo-

Estela: Pero, aun así, espero que lo que suceda no afecte de mucha manera a

Bills-sama… no quisiera que algo le pasara. -Con preocupación en su voz-

Mikoto: Siempre tan precavida hermana, no le pasara nada, él puede destruir

cualquier cosa en este universo, ¿o lo olvidaste? -Chasqueando al final simulando

el efecto de destruir-

Wish: Es reconfortante ver su preocupación hacia Bills-sama, pero recuerda que

yo soy su asistente, no tendrán que preocuparse. -Sonríe al ver las actitudes de

sus dicipulas, pero se vio interrumpido al acercarse otra figura-

Bills: ¿Yo correr peligro? ¡JA!, que ridículo. No imagine a alguien tan descarado e

ignorante para hacerle frente al dios de la destrucción. -Frente a ellos, con un tono

de burla por lo que escucho-

Estela: ¡Bills-sama! -Se pone frente a él hace una reverencia a lo cual el acepta-

Bills: Puedo ver que has aumentado exponencialmente tu nivel de pelea, no cabe

duda que serás la mejor en las competencias. -Le revuelve el cabello a lo cual ella

ríe un poco-

Estela: Es un gusto volver a verlo Bills-sama. Ya verá que no lo defraudare cuando

sea el momento. -Esta se anima a lo cual el ríe un poco-

Bills: No digas ridiculeces, tú y tu hermana nunca lo han hecho. Whis, creo que ya

es hora de la comida. -Whis asiente y todos prosiguen a ir al comedor principal-

-Comiendo con calma y delicadeza, Estela y Mikoto comían con rapidez, pero

controlada. Era divertido para Bill y Whis ver como dos saiyans comían despacio

después de pasar años sin probar la comida-

-Mientras comían, Bills decidió contarle lo que sucedió desde que ellas entraron a

entrenar. Desde su presagio de pelear contra un tal guerrero predilecto, la ida con

el Kaio del norte con su enfrentamiento previo con Goku, su llegada a la tierra, el

problema del pudín, la pelea contra los guerreros Z y al final con la pelea de aquel

dios super saiyajin-

Bills: Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió, debo admitir que no era la pelea que

esperaba, pero si fue más su sorpresa por las cosas que Goku hizo. -Dice jugando

con un huevo-

Estela: Bueno, era claro que eso pasaría Bills-sama. Y créanos que aun faltan

varias cosas por delante. -Recoge su plato y del resto mientras se retira a dejarlos-

Mikoto: Y nos vemos en el inconveniente de no poderle decir nada sobre ello, un

juramento con la suprema Kaio-sin del tiempo. -Esta se limpia los restos con un

mondadientes-

Whis: Pero no termina ahí, cuando llegamos a la tierra, sentimos un tipo de ki

peculiar que estaba presente. -Eso tomo la atención de ambas- Era ki de un

demonio, más específico, de un dios. -Ahora estaban serían-

Mikoto: Y… ¿Por qué Bills-sama no destruyo aquel poder maligno? -Sólo recibió

un coscorrón por parte del nombrado-

Bills: ¡Eso es porque yo sólo iba por el dios super saiyajin! -Se calma un poco-,

eso es trabajo que les corresponde a ustedes 2. -Eso las sorprendió-

Estela: ¿Quiere que vayamos a la tierra a investigar ese ki maligno? -Ambos

asienten a lo cual ella sonríe- No se preocupen, Bills-sama y Whis-sensei,

nosotras nos haremos cargo de la mejor forma. -Toma a su hermana y se alejan

para preparar sus cosas-

Bills: Esa niña sigue siendo tan predecible cuando hablo con ella. -Se acomoda

para continuar comiendo-

Wish: Eso se debe al afecto que le tiene, Bills-sama. Poniendo esto de lado, ¿cree

que mentirles para que vayan a la tierra sea una buena idea? -Ahora lo mira

fijamente-

Bills: Necesito que ellas alienten a aquello saiyajin para que se vuelvan más

fuerte, los necesitaremos para un futuro. Y que mejor que otros saiyajins para que

quieran superarlas. -Empieza a dar mordiscos a un trozo de pescado-

Whis: Si usted lo dice Bills-sama. -Tras su conversación, ambas hermanas

empiezan a preparar su cosas-

Mikoro: Espera, creo que no es necesario que empaquemos cosas o que nos

preparemos, simplemente podemos hacerlo aparecer y ya. -Pero es ignorada-

Escucha, copo de nieve. -Eso llamo su atención, aunque no de la mejor manera-

¿No crees que podemos aprovechar un poco las circunstancias para divertirnos un

poco? -Ahora le planteo duda-

Estela: ¿A qué te refieres Mikoto? -Ella se acerca hasta su oreja para decirle su

plan-

Mikoto: Bueno, técnicamente ninguno de ellos nos conoce es esta línea del

tiempo, así que podemos asustarlos pareciendo que somos personas salvajes que

buscan conquistarlo y destruir su planeta.

Estela: ¿Y qué diferencia abría de lo que hacemos en realidad?

Mikoto: Bueno, eso sólo fue una vez… Como sea, ¿entras conmigo para jugarles

una broma pesada? -Duda- Será divertido, tómalo como un juego entre hermanas.

Estela: Muy bien, llevo tiempo sin hacer travesuras. -Ambas ríen con algo de

malicia-

-Antes de despedirse de sus maestros, esto les dicen que visitaran la tierra en

cualquier momento para revisar su progreso. Ambas desaparecen con un kai kai y

reaparecen en la luna, ambas empiezan a prepararse para la jugada-

-En la tierra, Vegeta se encontraba en una planicie pensativo y furioso por lo que

paso-

Vegeta: Así que super saiyajin dios. Grrrrr… maldito insecto, si crees que lograras

ganarme, estas muy mal Kakaroto, ¡seré yo quien domine esa trasformación¡! -

Empieza a acumular ki violentamente convirtiéndose en super saiyajin face 2 y

seguir avanzando en este-

-El lugar empezó a destruirse, una fuerte onda de viento empieza a levantar trozos

grandes de tierra, pero se detuvo al ver dos destellos acercándose rápidamente-

Vegeta: ¿Qué es eso? -Vuelve a su estado base y toma vuelo para divisar a dos

naves espaciales conocidas- ¡Imposible!, se supone que no debería de haber más

como nosotros. -Toma vuelo para seguir a aquellas naves esféricas-

-En las lejanías, en un campo de cultivo, se encontraba a Son Goku en un tractor

bastante aburrido por la rutina vaga de trabajo, a su lado se encontraba a Goten

tratando de animarlo y entablando una conversación con su progenitor-

Goten: ¿Y qué sentiste al convertirte en un dios y pelear contra Bills?

Goku: Sólo puedo decirte que sentí un gran poder dentro de mí y que no era yo en ese momento. -Recordando nuevamente su enfrentamiento contra el dios de la destrucción y el momento donde adquirió aquel poder-

Goten: Pues fue impresionante papá, aunque mamá aun no perdona que salvaras el mundo y estés trabajando ahora. -Eso le causo gracia a Goku-

Goku: No te preocupes, Milk quiere que trabaje para darle un ejemplo al futuro hijo de tu hermano. -Goten sonríe a lo cual le contagia la sonrisa a su padre, pero el momento no duro cuando ambos notaron aquellos dos destellos que se acercaban cada vez más-

-Ambos reaccionan rápido y salen volando rápidamente para ver como los dos destellos chocan fuertemente en sus cultivos creando un gran temblor en las lejanías. Después de que el polvo se disipara, Goku quedo sorprendido al ver que aquellas naves eran unas que recordaba-

-Poco a poco se acercaron, para escuchar el sonido de compuertas abrirse y ver salir a dos figuras de ellas a lo cual tomo una pose de pelea-

-Ahora, Mikoto y Estela vestían la armadura de batalla de los saiyajins que las parecía dar el estilo de hombres. Pero tenía algunas diferencias, era de un color gris oscuro metálico, cubriendo más partes de su cuerpo y poseían un escáner en forma de casco que les cubría completamente el rostro y el cabello. Daba un aire de ser hombre-

-Al verlos, estas embozaron cara de desprecio para luego cambiar a una de superioridad. Cuando tocan la tierra, sus escáneres pitan por la presencia de un tercero-

Vegeta: No esperaba que quedaran más de los nuestros por el universo.

Goku: Oye, Vegeta, ¿acaso tú los conoces?

Vegeta: No que yo recuerde, pero no parecen que serán un problema. -Al decirlo, ambas empiezan a reír (Con un modulador de voz) haciendo que se enfade- Ya cállense, verán quien ríe al último, malditos incestos. -Toma una pose de pelea-

Estela: Lo oyes, este debilucho con un poder de 1000 cree poder ganarnos. Haznos un favor y apartate del camino.

Mikoto: Somos bondadosos y les daremos tiempo para correr. -A su comentario, causo que Vegeta y Goku pusieran una mirada de confianza-

Goku y Vegeta: ¿Eso creen? -Ambos empiezan a incrementar su nivel de pelea causado que el ambiente se torne pesado y el suelo empezara a levitar-

Mikoto: No puede ser... estos números no son normales. -Asustada (fingiendo ambas la actitud en toda la pelea) empieza a retroceder junto a su hermana-

Estela: ¡Ustedes!, ¿cómo han conseguido tener un poder tan alto? -Ambos detienen su carga y con satisfacción contestan-

Vegeta: Vaya, parece ser que ya no se creen tan poderosos como pensaban. -Desapareciendo en un instante, aparece frente a Mikoto y la golpea en el estómago mandándola a volar lejos-

Estela: ¡Hermano! -Cuando iba a prender vuelo para ayudarle, Goku aparece frente a ella-

Goku: No te distraigas en una pelea. -Estela voltea a ver que Goku la recibe con una patada que la manda a la misma dirección que a su hermana-

-En el cielo se veía a Vegeta golpeando consecutivamente a Mikoto, las ondas expansivas eran visibles desde la ciudad llamando la atención de todos y de otras personas en específico. Por otra parte, Goku acribillaba con ráfagas de ki a Estela en el suelo generando un cráter-

Mikoto: Con toda esa fuerza, creí que golpearías más fuerte. -Eso ocasiono que Vegeta se transformara en super saiyajin tomando por sorpresa a Mikoto- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? -Dice tratando de no mostrar miedo-

Vegeta: He, ahora soy super Vegeta. -Se acerca velozmente y con ambas manos le da un mazaso en la nuca a Mikoto con lo cual ella grita y cae en el suelo-

-Con Goku y Estela-

Goku: Debo admitir que eres demasiado resistente y persistente para poder soportar esta batalla. -Mira a su contrincante el cual apenas puede mantenerse erguido-

Estela: Si esto no es tu potencial, te daré un detonante para ver tu potencial. -Dispara una potente ráfaga de ki la cual destruye unos edificios y logra enojarlo-

Goku: ¡Desgraciado, esto no te lo perdonare! -Transformándose de golpe, le da una serie de golpes a su rival con lo cual ella las recibe y arremeta con una ráfaga de ki con lo que la manda al suelo-

-Desde la corporación capsula, aun recuperándose del enfrentamiento de Bills y Goku, ciertos individuos se percataron de aquellas descargas de energía e impactos provocados por una pelea-

Bulma: ¿Y ahora qué está pasando? -Sosteniéndose en unas de las paredes-

Trunks: Es el ki de mi papá y del señor Goku. -Este se eleva para ver mejor-

-Para su sorpresa, dos individuos caen fuertemente en los terrenos de la corporación capsula sorprendiendo a los presentes. Disipándose el humo, Goku y Vegeta se acercan flotan al lugar del impacto-

Vegeta: Será mejor que ya no se levanten, ¿o acaso quieren morir? -Des/trasnformandoce de igual manera que Goku-

Bulma: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Se acerca a ambos saiyans-

Goku: Hola Bulma, lo que pasa es que estos dos sujetos empezaron a causar el caos. -Los señala a lo que empiezan a reír-

-A su vez llega Piccolo, Gohan y Krilin por percatarse de aquella pelea. Ambos guerreros se levantan del cráter-

Estela: Sabes, creo que ya es momento de dejar los juegos de lado... ¿Tú que dices? -Voltea a ver a su hermana-

Mikoto: Siendo sincero, creo que aun hemos llegado demasiado pronto como para que sean una pelea verdadera. -Esta se estira y truenan su huesos- He tenido masajes más dolorosos que esto.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres decir insecto? -Volviéndose a transformar, se abalanza a Mikoto, esta sin moverse se mueve un poco y sucede-

-En un momento, el ambiente cambia bruscamente, De ella se crean una inmensa cantidad de ki repeliendo a Vegeta. La expansión de la onda era tal que empezaba a destruir todo a su paso-

Piccolo: ¿Qué clase de sujeto puede liberar tal cantidad de ki? -Voltea a ver que el otro sujeto estaba parado sin verse afectado por la expulsión de ki-

Estela: Vamos, detente o terminaras destruyendo el lugar. -Mikoto calma su liberación de energía- Creo que el 1% de tu estado base sería demasiado para ellos. -Eso sorprendió a ambos-

Goku: ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir que el 1%?, ¿aún tiene más? -Retrocediendo, ambas se acercan poco a poco-

Vegeta: ¡No me importa, te derrotare...! -Al acercarse, es recibido por un poderoso golpe de Estela el cual expulsa una gran cantidad de ki del cuerpo de Vegeta- ¿Qué... me... hiciste...? -Tirándose al suelo y agonizando, lo veía-

Estela: No te preocupes, sólo libere todo el ki no vital de tu cuerpo, estarás bien... creo. -Bulma corre a socorrer a su esposo junto a su hijo-

Mikoto: Muy bien caballeros, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente? -Todos toman una pose de pelea, pero ya inseguros la ver lo que le hizo a Vegeta de un sólo golpe-

Estela: Déjalos, mejor destruimos el planeta. -Ella asiente y ambas elevan una inmensa esfera de ki la cual opacaba el cielo con un color negro-

-Ninguno de los combatientes se movía del lugar, puesto que su propio cuerpo les decía que no era buena idea atacarlos. Su sorpresa fue que rápidamente tiraron la inmensa cantidad de ki al suelo y estos cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor-

-Más su sorpresa fue que al abrir los ojos, la esfera exploto, pero esta empezó a reparar los daños que causaron. Sorprendidos, vieron como aquellos sujetos se acercaban poco a poco a ellos-

Estela: Espero y esto no haya sido todo su poder, pues es muy decepcionante. -Cruzándose de brazos, Mikoto se recarga en ella-

Bulma: Disculpen, pero... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Ambas se miran y asienten entre sí-

-Ambas se quitan los cascos revelando sus largos cabellos y darles la sorpresa de que son mujeres-

MIkoto: Un gusto, mi nombre es Mikoto Seyori y ella es mi hermana Estela Kushto. Ambas somos saiyajins primigenios. -Eso sorprendió a todos-

Goku: ¡Espera! ¿Son saiyanjins? -Gritando, ambas asienten calcando nuevamente lo que dijeron hace un momento-

.

-Fin-

.

.

Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, sé que posiblemente como es el primero no tenga comentarios, pero espero ver si les gusta este tipo de historia y la jugabilidad que le daré.

No serán tan largo, pero no tan cortos. De igual manera no pondré muchas acciones encerradas en guiones «-» ya que será un estilo destino a mi otra historia.

Puede que el nombre de Estela se parezca a otro personaje de «Cosmos, la vida.», pero la nombre así cuando la cree en el juego de DBX2, pero ahora es un poco diferente.

Si quieren conocer un poco más el potencial de ellas, pueden ver el capítulo anterior a este

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas e incoherencias que puedan encontrar. Les agradezco su lectura y no vemos en otro capítulo.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. Revelando los motivos.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza y lo reducido que son los capítulos, pero a veces tengo momentos de inspiración y otros donde no tengo ideas aun cuando estoy horas frente al monitor, dejando eso de lado...

comencemos

DBS no me pertenece, es un hecho que no y esto es una historia con el fin de entretener.

*pensamiento*

/comentario mío/

-acción o narración de lo que pasa-

(aclaración)

* * *

-Los presentes se encontraban con una gran sorpresa, aun sin creer que

2 saiyajins mujeres que se encontraban frente a ellos y aún más que haya

logrado derrotar a la pareja de guerreros más poderosa del planeta-

-Aun impactados por ambas cosas, dejaron algo impacientes a ambas hermanas-

Estela: Em, ¿Hola?... Oye Mikoto, ¿crees que aún nos escuchan? -Voltea a ver a

su hermana-

Mikoto: No te preocupes hermana, simplemente están impactados por ver que hay

personas aún más fuertes de lo que ellos tienen conciencia. -Se mueve un poco

mientras estos retroceden en el momento- Lo vez, solemos causar esa sensación

cuando dejamos liberarnos, aunque sea un poco.

-Y aun sin mostrar signos de querer hablar, un silencio se creó a lo cual no duro

mucho ya que uno hablo-

Vegeta: Cómo…, cómo… ¡¿Cómo un saiyajin pueda contener tanto poder?! -Con

enojo, se levanta débilmente del suelo para ser sostenido por Bulma- ¡Díganme si

en verdad son saiyajins! -Ambas se miran un poco para ambas ser rodeadas por

un destello y cambiar sus ropas a un keikogi color blanco y negro respectivamente

con unos patrones que simbolizan al séptimo universo-

Ambas muestran sus colas las cuales los dejan ya con los cabos atados-

Estela: Si quieren, me puedo transformar en Ōzaru. -Extiende su mano para que

de esta se creará un orbe de luz conocido por Vegeta y Gokū- Sólo tendrán que

enfrentarse a esa mínima cantidad de poder aumentada 10 veces.

Bulma: Mis más sinceras disculpas por el atrevimiento de mi esposo, por favor,

siéntanse como en casa. -Estela deshace el orbe y sonriera con gracias-

Mikoto: Tomaremos la oferta. -Mira a su alrededor para ver que estaban reparando

y contrayendo varias cosas- ¿Qué paso aquí?, parece ser que pelearon contra

algo o alguien muy poderoso. -Dice cruzándose de brazos-

Gokū: Oh, es cierto. Lo que paso es que tuvimos una pelea contra el dios de la

destrucción Beerus. Y estos fueron las secuelas de nuestro enfrentamiento. -Se

soba la cabeza y pareciera y ano tenerles miedo- Por cierto, hola, mi nombre es

Son Gokū. Pero pueden llamarme Gokū. -Extiende su mano a lo cual ambas

aceptan el saludo-

Mikoto: El gusto es mío, Goku. Y una cosa más. -Se acerca a verlo más

detalladamente- En serio peleaste contra el dios de la destrucción en ese estado,

parece ser fantasía que te dejo vivir. -Le aprieta los brazos para notar algo de

debilidad aun en ellos- ¿Tú que dices, hermana? -Estela se pone frente al saiyajin

para poder verlo mejor-

Estela: Puedo apreciar que tuviste una alta estimulación de poder, diría que la

única forma en la cual pudiste pelear contra el dios de la destrucción sería si tú

también te convirtieras en un dios. -Ahora tomo más la sorpresa de todos-

Gokū: Tienes razón, con la ayuda de mis amigos pude alcanzar un nivel el cual

estaba fuera de lo que pensaba… pude transformarme un dios super saiyajin para

poder defender a los míos. -Vegeta aprieta los puños al recordar que Gokū lo

había superado por mucho-

Mikoto: Tu corazón es puro, Gokū. Creo que varios de los que están aquí o si no

todos pueden afirmar eso. -Todos asienten menos Vegeta- Me lo imagine. Eso es

de respetar. -Le da un ligero golpe en la espalda-

Piccolo: Un momento, si ustedes 2 son saiyajins como dicen, ¿qué están haciendo

en la tierra? -Ahora ambas miran fijamente al namekiano el cual volvió a pensar

que no fue una buena idea haber dicho eso-

Estela: Verá usted, querido namekiano, el motivo por el cual estamos en la tierra

fue por ellos. -Apunta a Gokū y Vegeta- Hemos venido a hacer un examen para

ver si una especie en peligro de extinción está en óptimas condiciones.

Gokū: ¿Cómo que especie en peligro de extinción? -Cruzándose de brazos por no

entender-

Mikoto: Veras, ustedes y otro saiyajin son los únicos que quedan en todo este

basto universo. Así que decidimos venir aquí para cerciorarnos que nada les haya

pasado. Pero puedo ver que llegamos un poco tarde. -Embozando una rostiza

cómica-

Bulma: Pues claro, aquel sujeto con aires de deidad empezó a destruir todo sin

ningún sentido, que bueno que se haya ido… -No termino cuando una pequeña

ráfaga de Ki le roza la cabeza impactando en unas rocas y estas explotan-

Mikoto: Creo que no debieron decir eso, creo que se derramara algo de sangre. -

Todos vuelven a tomar una pose de pelea siendo Vegeta quien estaba frente a su

esposa-

Estela: Beerus-sama es la máxima deidad a respetar en el séptimo universo, un

dios de la destrucción tiene un papel fundamental para darle un orden y equilibrio

al universo. -Paso a paso que ella da todos empiezan a retroceder- Él merece que

le den el respeto que se le debe dar. -Ahora Vegeta parecía atacar- Tu cuerpo

sabe muy bien que si haces eso… bueno, creo que sería mejor despedirte de

todos.

Mikoto: Vamos hermana, es un hecho que no quisieron «Insultar» a Beerus-sama.

¿No es así? -Todos asienten- Bueno, creo que iremos a explorar el planeta si nos

permiten. -Antes de emprender vuelo, fueron detenidas por alguien-

Gokū: Esperen un momento. -Ambas lo miran- Quisiera preguntarles si podríamos

tener un enfrentamiento contra una de ustedes. -Ambas sorprendidas por ello- Es

que no estaba listo hace unos momentos y me gustaría saber que tan fuertes son.

Por favor. -Con ambas manos juntas pidiendo aquel enfrentamiento-

Estela: Siempre me sorprenderá la fascinación que tienes ante los combates…

Kakarotto. Eso demuestra la sangre de un saiyajin latiendo en tu cuerpo. Puedes

escoger con quien quieras pelear. -Con felicidad festeja para luego cambiarlo por

un «gracias»-

Gokū: Me gustaría tener un combate con usted, Estela Kushto. -Recibe un

comentario que solo sea Estela-

Vegeta: Un momento, yo también tendré un enfrentamiento contra ustedes, no

permitiré que Kakarotto sea quien se lleve este combate. -Se coloca a su lado- Yo

me enfrentare a la saiyajin llamada Mikoto. -Toma una pose de pelea-

Mikoto: Bueno, esta vez no haremos trampa y lo mejor será ir a un lugar desértico

para pelear. Les daremos un tiempo para que se preparen para pelear.

Vegeta: No necesito prepárame para luchar, me ganaste porque me tomaste desprevenido. Pero ahora será diferente. -Libera un aura blanca de golpe-

Mikoto: Tranquilo, tranquilo. No quisieras hacer el ridículo otra vez frente a mí. -Se escucha un ¡Ohhhh...! que sólo causa que Vegeta se le hinche una vena en la frente-

Vegeta: Se acabo desgraciado, conocerás la furia del príncipe de los saiyajins. -Se abalanza a ella, pero ambos desaparecen del lugar-

Estela: Bueno, Kakarotto, yo seré tu contrincante, vayamos al lugar desértico para aquel enfrentamiento que tanto deseas... ¿Ustedes también quieren ir? -Le habla al resto de espectadores-

Bulma: Oh no, descuida, no queremos ser un inconveniente para su pelea. -Negando rápido para no meterse en peligro-

Estela: Descuida, si en verdad peleara enserio, créanme, esta galaxia se vería perjudicada. -Eso los puso nervioso- Pero como ustedes son buenas personas me controlare y tendré un enfrentamiento nivelado con Kakarotto. -Extiende su mano a lo cual Gokū la toma y el resto se acerca para escuchar un Kai Kai y desaparecer del lugar-

-Llegando a un tramo bastante claro, para ser más exacto, un desierto, se veía a Vegeta recordándose en el suelo con sus brazos mientras Mikoto tenía su pie en la cabeza de Vegeta mientras embozaba una sonrisa de superioridad-

Mikoto: Te lo dije, te faltan miles de años para poder ser tomado en cuenta como un rival. -Aplastando la cabeza de Vegeta en la arena mientras este gruñe de enojo-

Gokū: ¿Ella suele ser así de agresiva? -Pregunta a la albina-

Estela: Descuida, se está controlando más de lo normal. Bueno, sigamos con el enfrentamiento que tanto deseas.

-Tras tomar distancia y Vegeta ser movido para que ellos inicien su enfrentamiento, ambos hacen un saldo con una reverencia-

Estela: Te conviene atacarme con todo lo que tienes Kakarotto, espero un combate entretenido.

Gokū: No pienso decepcionarte. -El silencio se creó mientras una brisa fue el detonante para el saiyajin-

-Apresuradamente, empieza a liberar un frenesí de golpes que fueron esquivados, dando patadas no fue capaz de darle un golpe-

P.O.V Gokū:

* * *

*No creí que fuera tan ágil, debo aumentar la velocidad de igual manera* -Un grito basto para transformarse en SSJ-

Estela: Puedo ver que decidiste aumentar el poder, veamos si eso puede bastar. -Yo sigo atacando, pero parece ser que el resultado sigue siendo el mismo-

¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápida?! -Estela se aparta de él-

Estela: Descuida, estos son los miles de años de entrenamiento que he tenido, un entrenamiento el cual tu no alcanzarías en ese estado actual. -Ahora ella crea una esfera de un color morado que empieza a tener algo orbitándola- Dime, ¿recuerdas esto?

-Estela empieza a lanzar aquellas cargas que resultaron ser explosivas al hacer contacto con algo, esquivándolas con gran pesar, logra recordar de quien eran-

Un momento, esas son las mismas técnicas que utilizo Beerus-sama cuando pelee contra él cuando estaba transformado en SSD. ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con él? -Estela se limita a reír-

Estela: Upsi, creo que ya hice más de lo debido. Aunque me gustaría empezar con el combate, no falta mucho para que él este por llegar. -Desaparece de la vista para estar atrás de Gokū- ¿Aun recuerdas esto? -Un leve golpe en el cuello de Gokū vasto para que este cayera adolorido y se des/trasforma-

* * *

Fin del P.O.V.

-Estela se agacha para estar al nivel de Gokū-

Estela: Tan poco fue para tanto, como te dije Kakarotto, tú puedes volverte fuerte al igual que Vegeta. -Le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-

Gokū: No puedo aun creer que seas tan poderosa, ¿puedes decirme cómo te volviste tan fuerte? -Ella medita a lo cual mira a su hermana y esta asiente- ¡Genial!, digo, muchas gracias.

Estela: El hecho es que tuve a un gran maestro que me instruyo para poder sacar todo mi potencial. El resto fue mucho tiempo de entrenamiento, aprender nuevas cosas y fortalecer mi mente y cuerpo. Has eso y podrás dominar el estado de los dioses. -Eso los dejo dudando un poco-

Vegeta: Aguarda un momento, ¿acabas de decir algo sobre dominar el estado de los dioses? -La albina asiente- Eso quiere decir que ustedes son dioses. -Ahora las habían atrapado, ambas sueltan una leve risa-

Mikoto: Bueno, nos descubrieron. Lo ocultamos ya que estamos analizando algo en la tierra y queríamos ver a sus guerreros más poderosos.

Bulma: Pero por eso quisieron gastarnos una broma, ¿no es así? -Con enoja, ambas vasilan moviendo sus dedos-

Estela: Sólo fue una pequeña broma, nadie resulto herido... a excepción de estos 2. -Vegeta as mira con un tic en el ojo-

Bulma: Esa no es manera de tratar a las personas, ¿qué clase de persona les enseño a ser así? -Enojada, no vio que un destello aterrizaba detrás de ellos-

Beerus: La misma persona que le perdono la vida a este planeta. -Automáticamente, ella voltea asustada por aquella voz-

Bulma: Hola, beerus-sama. ¿Qué lo trae por estos rumbos? -Asustada, se acerca a su esposo-

Whis: Hola a todos, Beerus-sama y yo vinimos para ver lo que habían hecho estados dos jovencitas que llegaron a la tierra no hace mucho. -Tanto Mikoto y Estela se acercan a su maestro-

Estela y Mikoto: Un gusto tenerlos aquí, Beerus-sama y Whis-sensei. -Una reverencia y un grito de sorpresa de todos-

Todos: ¡Dijiste, Whis-sensei! -Atónitos, ellas quedan desconciertas-

Estela: No se lo dijimos, ¿verdad? -Su hermana niega-

Whis: Déjenme yo les explico lo que pasa. Estela y Mikoto son las protegidas de Beerus-sama y mis aprendices. -Aun en shock-

Beerus: No sólo eso Whis, ellas también están en la categoría de candidatas a convertirse en próximas diosas de la destrucción. Son mi más grande logro y podríamos decir que son mis hijas. Así que, si uno de ustedes les falta el respeto a ellas, bueno, despídanse de la tierra. -Extiende su mano que crea una esfera morada brillante-

-Rápidamente todos empiezan a arrodillarse por el miedo del dios de la destrucción y ver que aquellas chicas conllevaban tanto poder. Después de calmar un poco lo estaba pasando, se encontraban en la corporación capsula comiendo-

-Su sorpresa no fue diferente al ver que Beerus les dio la oportunidad de comer lo suficiente para saciar su hambre, fue mayor la comida que ingirieron de la que los dos sayajins comían juntos-

Vegeta: ¿Entonces estas diciendo que ellas son igual de fuertes que Beerus-sama? -Cruzado de brazos, mira a Whis esperando la respuesta-

Whis: No sólo eso Vegeta-san, sino que ellas son más fuertes que Beerus-sama en su estado base. -Eso les sorprendió a todos-

Gokū: ¡Un momento!, eso quiere decir que son aún más fuertes... ¿qué clase de sayajins son ellas? -Señalándolas, se miran para luego asentir-

-Beerus se levanta para luego darles la espalda a todos y empezar a hablar-

Beerus: Lo diré una vez y espero quede claro para todos. Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando yo me encontraba descansando en mi planeta, todo parecía ser la misma rutina hasta que algo impacto en este. Recuerdo que me acerque a la zona de impacto de igual manera que Whis me siguió.

Flasback:

* * *

-En el bosque del planeta del dios de la destrucción se encontraba una nave rudimentaria estrellada después de impactar-

Beerus: ¡¿Quién es tan desdichado para interrumpir la calma del planeta del dios de la destrucción?! -Vocea mientras se dirige al lugar del impacto-

Whis: Posiblemente fue un cuerpo celeste el que impacto en el planeta, Beerus-sama. -Siguiendo a su hakai-shin llegan para encontrarse el causante del daño- Es una nave, Beerus-sama.

-La sorpresa fue mayor cuando escucharon 2 llantos provenir de estas, arrancando la escotilla pudieron ver a 2 infantes dentro de ellas, una pequeña niña de pelo azul celeste y otras de pelo blanco con una herida que pasaba por su mejilla-

Whis: Parece ser que estas 2 niñas fueron abandonadas por su suerte en el universo, ¿no lo cree, Beerus-sama? -Levanta a ambas niñas después de desaparecer su báculo-

-Ambas niñas callan después de ser cargadas y observan a aquellos seres con unos ojos curiosos-

Beerus: … -Toma a la pequeña peliblanca a lo cual esta extiende sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo al hakai-shin al cual se queda extrañado- Dime que tú también notas esta particularidad en ellas... espero equivocarme.

Whis: No se equivoca Beerus-sama, ellas contienen Ki divino en sus cuerpos... demasiado para ser unas bebés. -La peli azul pareciera querer quedarse dormida a lo cual Whis sonríe- ¿Entonces qué haremos con ellas, Beerus-sama?

Beerus: -Beerus le limpia la mejilla ensangrentada de la niña a lo cual esta toma de la mano al dios que la cargaba- Y parecen ser extrañamente fuertes... Tal vez podemos pulirlas. Whis, encárgate del desastre, yo las llevare al castillo. -Toma a ambas niñas y prosigue a volar-

Whis: Entonces se quedan Beerus-sama. -Con su báculo desaparece la nave y el daño que esta causo- Y ya pensó en un nombre para dirigirse a ellas.

Beerus: Ya pensare en uno, sólo espero que estas niñas no interrumpan mis horas de sueño o yo mismo me encargare de ellas.

* * *

Fin del flashback.

Gokū: Entonces fueron encontradas en el planeta de Beerus-sama, pero aún tengo la duda del por qué son tan fuertes. -Aun con la incógnita-

Mikoto: Veras Gokū, lo que pasa es que Estela es la viva manifestación del poder del super sayajin dios, ella me dio ese poder y gracias a ello y con un arduo entrenamiento de muchos años pudimos llegar al nivel que tenemos ahora. -Ahora estaban más sorprendidos-

Vegeta: Espera, ¿se puede saber cuántos años tienen las 2? -Apuntándolas para luego desistir al mirar a Beerus-

Bulma: Vegeta, ese tipo de preguntas no se le hacen a una chica. Si no quieren responder, no lo hagan. -Enojada con su esposo por aquel acto tan impulsivo-

Estela: No se preocupen. Mikoto tiene unos 325 y yo poseo la misma edad desde que nací como saiyajin, pero en si tengo más de 10000 años existiendo. -Un mordisco a lo que estaba comiendo los dejo callados- ¿Dije algo malo?

Vegeta: ¿Cómo es que han vivido tanto tiempo sin verse tan viejas? -Recibe un golpe por Bulma-

Mikoto: Lo que pasa es que la transformación del super sayajin dios le otorga una longevidad al individuo más un increíble factor regenerativo y curativo. Además de que controlamos el Ki divino de tal manera y por ser candidatas, no han otorgado una longevidad mayor a la del resto del universo. -Dice dando respuesta a su pregunta- Además de que me gusta lucir joven y atractiva. -Ahora recibe una mirada asesina de su hermana-

Gokū: Una pregunta, ¿creen que pueda alcanzar tal nivel? -Eso sorprendió a todos, pero era algo obvio de Gokū-

Whis: Aunque no alcanzaría el nivel de ellas de un día para otro, si puede aumentar más su poder, Gokū-san. -Eso motivo a Gokū-

Vegeta: No permitiré que Kakarotto se vuelva más fuerte que yo. -Eso causo una leve risa en ambas hermanas-

Beerus: Si quieren volverse más fuerte, tendrán que darme algo a cambio del entrenamiento. Y espero sea una ofrenda digna de un dios. -Ambos sayajines se miran pensando en qué pueden darle-

-Fin-

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado al final del capítulo, nunca creí que esta historia llamaría mucho la atención porque hay muchas de DBZ o super, pero es reconfortante que unos les interesa y esperan un nuevo capítulo.

Agradezco las visitas que me dan motivación de escribir nuevos capítulos y sin más felices fiestas y nos vemos en otro capítulo de esta o las otras historias.

Hasta pronto.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

* * *

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y final de año, espero les guste.

DBS no me pertenece, es un hecho que no y esto es una historia con el fin de entretener.

*pensamiento*

/comentario mío/

-acción o narración de lo que pasa-

(aclaración)

Comencemos...

* * *

-En el planeta del dios de la destrucción, después de calmar el encuentro y de que Vegeta convenciera a Whis para que lo entrenara, no paso mucho tiempo /Creo eran 6 meses/ para que Gokū se uniera a la sesión de entrenamiento que tenía Vegeta-

-Acostadas en el césped, observaban como Whis los hacia levantar unas pesas con un peso exagerado mientras el camino en el que estaban desaparecía poco a poco-

Gokū: ¡Esto pesa demasiado! -Con pesar daba cada paso-

Vegeta: ¡Si no puedes con esto no hubieras venido Kakarotto! -Enojado y con mucho esfuerzo seguía a la par con Gokū-

Gokū: ¡No me daré por vencido tan fácil! -Su esfuerzo se veía ya que ambos aumentaron el paso mientras el camino aumento la desaparición del piso-

Mikoto: Ya les falta poco para llegar a la mitad, pero creo que tal vez no lo resistan. -Acostada en el césped mientras daba una probada a un almuerzo de paga que ellos trajeron cuando fueron a la tierra por él-

Estela: Muy posiblemente tengamos que ir por ellos si caen al vacío... bueno, eso les servirá que estas lecciones no son para nada un juego. -Un trago a su bebida para concluir y seguir escuchando las quejas de aquellos saiyajins-

Whis: Parece ser que en verdad se toman muy en serio su entrenamiento, hasta podría decir que me acuerda cuando ustedes eran más pequeñas de lo que eran ahora. -El ángel sonríe provocando que ellas suelten de igual manera una leve risa-

-Con mucho esfuerzo lograron darle la vuelta al planeta, no sin antes terminar y ser teletrasportados al cuarto donde descansaba Beerus, y por un descuido de ellos terminaron siendo alcanzados por una onda de Ki que salió de un grito no intencional, dejándolos inconscientes por el impacto-

Estela: Siguen siendo demasiados débiles aun... creo que necesitaran motivarse todavía más para poder hacerle frente a lo que está por venir. -Su vox expresa preocupación por los eventos que están por venir-

Mikoto: Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer hasta que me obligues a entrenar otra vez hermana, así que no me molestaría ayudarles o divertirme un poco. -Reclinándose en el césped para recibir una mirada de su maestro-

Whis: Parece ser que Mikoto necesita volver a retornar sus entrenamientos. -Eso la dejo quieta-

Mikoto: Jejeje, creo poder con un mejor entrenamiento de lo que ellos pueden hacer. -Whis la mira con una expresión de «¿Eso crees?»- ¿O no?

Whis: Tendré que mandarte otra vez con el kaiō-shin para seguir aprendiendo sobre el universo. -Eso la dejo helada-

Mikoto: ¡Qué!, no quiero ir otra vez con Shin, él simplemente se la pasaba viendo un orbe y tomando tazas infinitas de té... Además, que el anciano se la pasaba idolatrándome. -Enojada, escucha la risa de su hermana- ¡Tú cierra la boca!

Estela: ¿No se supone que te gusta tener la atención Mikoto?, será bueno para ti ver lo bueno de entrenar, hahaha. -Ganándose una mira asesina de la peli azul, Whis no se quedó atrás-

Whis: Tú tampoco te salvas Estela. -Calla su risa- Tú debes de relajarte más, o si no tu cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias de siempre. Eres joven y llena de energía, debes disfrutar esos momentos mientras puedas antes de convertirte en una diosa de la destrucción. -Se quedo azul-

Estela: ¡Pero si no entreno me volveré igual de débil que ella! -Señala a Mikoto-

Mikoto: Sí, te volverás igual de débil que yo... ¡Oye, ahora si veras quien es débil, copo de nieve! -Se abalanza a su hermana empezando a tirarse de las mechas del cabello seguido de una nube de polvo mientras el ángel suspira-

Whis: ¿Qué voy a hacer con estas niñas? -Su pesar se vio interrumpido ya que ambos sayajins aparecieron-

Gokū: Disculpa Whis, pero, ¿ellas siempre se comportan así? -Voltean para ver que ambas ahora empezaban a golpearse mientras avanzaban y destruían el terreno-

Whis: Temo decir que siempre han sido así desde que empezaron su entrenamiento. Estela busca siempre sobrepasar su propia capacidad con Mikoto ya que es la única que le puede seguir el paso y Mikoto siempre busca relajarse y estar satisfecha con el poder que tiene gracias a Estela. -Dice para luego mirar que ambas hermanas salieron de la vista para adentrarse al lago y escuchar un grito agudo de ambas-

Vegeta: ¿Y por qué ya no entrena con ellas? -Cruzándose de brazos para sentarse en el suelo-

Whis: Eso es sencillo Vegeta-san, ellas se volvieron más fuerte de lo que yo pude entrenar con ellas. -Eso les sorprendió-

Gokū: ¡¿Eso es en serio?! -Impactado por la sorpresa incomoda a Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¡Demonios Kakarotto, no grites! Posiblemente sobrepasen el nivel de Whis estando ya transformadas, ¿o me equivoco? -Whis niega- Lo sabía.

Whis: Eso es cierto, yo sigo siendo más fuerte en su estado base, pero cuando llegan a segunda ya no una amenaza para ellas. -Se levanta mientras ambos le siguen-

Gokū: No me imagino lo fuerte que en verdad pueden ser, ya tengo ganas de volverme igual de fuerte y pelear contra ellas. -Choca su puño en su mano en señal de emoción-

Vegeta: ¡El único saiyajin que sobrepasara a todos seré yo!, así que deja la idea de volverte más fuerte que yo. -Con su mirada seria, sólo hace que Gokū sonría-

Whis: Si en verdad tienen ganas de ver una parte de su potencial, tan sólo miren. -Todos miran como el agua empieza a moverse violentamente para dispersarse en una gran onda-

Estela: ¡Vuelve a decir eso, adefesio azul! -Con un ojo morado y varios rasguños, gritaba furiosa a su hermana despendida en el aire-

Mikoto: ¡No tengo nada que decirte, paliducha! -Con la mejilla inflamada y los mismos raspones en su rustro, gritaba igual de furiosa-

Estela: ¡Eso te pasa al enfrentarte a la futura diosa de la destrucción! Te doy la oportunidad de brindarme tu misericordia y tal vez tu castigo no sea tan severo. -Toma una pose de pelea-

Mikoto: Una diosa, por favor, eres simplemente una alusiva simia blanca... ¡La que debe pedir por su vida eres tú! -Libera una gran cantidad de Ki que empieza a destruir el lugar- ¡Pelea, intento de deidad!

Estela: ¡Ahora si ya estoy furiosa! -Liberando la misma cantidad de Ki se abalanza una a la otra-

-Whis crea una burbuja para protegerlos y ambos guerreros son testigos del tremendo poder que genero el primer impacto de sus golpeas. La destrucción fue tal que la onda expansiva destruyo varis de los planetas que los orbitan-

-Así siguieron por un rato hasta que ambas tomaron distancia ya lastimadas una de la otra-

Estela: Maldita... ¡Veamos si puedes con esto! -Toma una posición que a Gokū y Vegeta conocieron, a su vez ella empieza a cargar energía en sus manos-

Mikoto: ¡Crees que eres la única! -Tomando la misma pose, ella acumula energía color blanco, mientras su hermana acumula energía morada-

Estela: ¡Kaaaaaaa!

Mikoto: ¡Meeeeeee!

Estela: ¡Haaaaaaa!

Mikoto: ¡Meeeeeee!

Whis: Si sus ataques chocan, creo que ni este planeta resistirá la energía liberada... ni los planetas vecinos. -Eso los asusto-

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué, dijiste que ni los planetas vecinos?! -Empezaba a sudar por lo que fuera a pasar-

Goku: ¡Whis, debes de hacer algo! -Justo cuando iban a terminar su ataque, fueron golpeadas violentamente en la cabeza lanzándolas al suelo deshaciendo sus ataques-

Beerus: ¡Se puede saber por qué interrumpen mi siesta! ¡Whis! -Enojado, su asistente acude a su llamado-

Whis: ¿Qué sucede Beerus-sama? -Aparece a su lado-

Beerus: Parece ser que ambas no pudieron mantenerse calladas por un rato. Dime, ¿cuál fue el motivo de su pelea? -Desciende hasta el cráter donde estaban ellas-

Whis: Fueron las típicas peleas que siempre han tenido Beerus-sama, simplemente se pusieron en desacuerdo. -Voltea a ver que ambas hermanas se estaban jalando el cabello débilmente con varios murmullos ofensivos-

Gokū: Beerus-sama, ¿no cree que fue algo duro con ellas? -Con algo de preocupación por las chicas-

Beerus: Déjalas, eso apenas fue algo para ellas. ¡Mikoto y Estela!... arriba, ¡ahora! -Ambas dejan su pelea para subir lentamente-

Mikoto y Estela: Hola Beerus-sama... esperemos que este sea un grandioso día para usted. -Con preocupación en su saludo, deciden guardar silencio-

Beerus: Están conscientes de lo que hicieron, ¿no? -Ambas asienten- Y ya saben que serán castigadas por eso. Mikoto, te iras con el kaiō-shin para que aprendas a controlar tu mal genio... Y tú, Estela, quedas actualmente suspendida de realizar cualquier tipo de entrenamiento. Entrégamelos. -Estela mira sus grilletes, con mucho pesar y con un movimiento estos se agrandan para poder ser quitados-

-Al dárselos, Beerus hace algo de esfuerzo sorprendiendo a Gokū y Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¿Acaso esos brazaletes pesan tanto? -Beerus le avienta uno y al intentar tomarlo este lo jala al suelo mientras se escucha un golpe seco- Pero... Esto es más pesado que aquellas pesas. ¡No me digas que ella carga con este peso siempre!

Gokū: Déjame ver. -Al tomarlo e intentar levantarlo, fue imposible levantarlo- ¿Qué? ¡Vegeta, ayúdame a levantarlo! -Ambos saiyajin no logran levantar dicho brazalete para luego desistir-

Beerus: Ahora vayan a cambiarse y a cumplir sus castigos. -Con la cabeza gacha, ambas hermanas se retiran a sus cuartos-

Vegeta: Siempre solían verse tranquilas cuando estaba aquí, pero pude ver una de sus disputas son peligrosas. -Desiste en levantar el brazalete-

Whis: No siempre han sido así, Vegeta-san. Lo que pasa es que aún son unas pequeñas niñas. -Eso tomo la atención de ambos-

Gokū: ¿Qué quieres decir Whis? -Beerus y Whis se miran para luego continuar-

Beerus: Si en verdad quieren quedarse aquí para aprender, creo que será necesario contarles. -Con una actitud seria, ambos escucharon lo que fuera a decir- El motivo de que Estela y Mikoto tengan esa actitud se debe a una época donde ellas eran unas pequeñas niñas.

Flashback.

* * *

-En una planicie del planeta del dios de la destrucción se encontraban 2 niñas y otros 2 seres adultos-

Estela (5 años): Es muy difícil. -Se sienta en el suelo cansada- No puedo, aunque lo intente. -Empieza a llorar levemente mientras Whis se acerca-

Whis: No podrás si te cruzas de brazos Estela, sé que tú puedes. -Le limpia las lágrimas para motivarla-

Estela: Pero Mikoto puede volverse dorada y yo no... No me gusta quedarme atrás. -Un leve berrinche hizo soltar una leve risa al ángel-

Mikoto (5 años): Vamos hermana, no es tan difícil como crees. -Dice transformada en super saiyajin-

Estela: ¿Pero por qué no puedo? -Patalea enojada-

Beerus: Ella puede porque tú hermana logro concentrar su Ki como le enseñé y tú no. Y recuerda lo que te dije sobre hacer berrinches Estela. -Se calla aguantando el llanto-

Estela: Si Beerus-sama. -Se vuelve a sentar mientras a meditar mientras su hermana entrena ya con Beerus con su nueva transformación-

-Y así los días pasaron, Estela no lograba canalizar Ki para concebir aquella transformación, mientras su hermana la perfeccionaba con el tiempo-

-Todo parecía demuestras que Mikoto era superior a Estela en meditar, entrenar y canalizar su Ki. En cambio, estela respondía llorando por no poder hacer nada-

Beerus: Mikoto volvió a ganar el enfrentamiento... ya son 10 contra 0. Me estas decepcionando Estela. -Dice para ver a Mikoto tener en el suelo a Estela que estaba toda golpeada y Mikoto transformada riendo triunfalmente por derrotarla fácilmente-

Mikoto: Ya no podrás alcanzarme hermanita, ahora yo seré la más poderosa. -Levanta a su hermana la cual miraba triste al suelo-

Estela: ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero ser débil! -Cae sentada al suelo llorando a mares-

Mikoto: Vamos hermana, no llores, era un juego. -Se agacha para animarla, pero es apartada-

Beerus: Si no logras transformarte, no serás capaz de seguir el ritmo y serás un estorbo... yo no necesito a un estorbo. -Cada palabra le causaba aún más daño a Estela-

Mikoto: Por favor, Beerus-sama, no es culpa de Estela. -Trata de defenderla, pero no resulta-

Beerus: Guarda silencio Mikoto, si no puedes ser de utilidad ya no me sirves. -Empieza a concentrar energía que apuntaba a Estela asustándola-

Estela: Por favor, Beerus-sama, ¡yo sé que puedo ser útil! -Su llanto no causo ningún efecto en el dios destructor-

Beerus: Desaparece... Estela. -Dispara el rayo el cual atraviesa y destroza una gran parte del costado del infante provocando que esta cayera al suelo-

Mikoto: ¡Hermana! -Se acerca, pero es jalada de la cola y levantada fuertemente- ¡Duele mucho! -Sus intentos de levantarse son en vano-

Estela: Cof, cof, cof. -Escupe una gran cantidad de sangre como la que está brotando de su pequeño cuerpo- Her...ma...na... -Su vista se nublaba y las fuerzas se iban-

Beerus: Ahora tu hermana sufrirá las mismas consecuencias que tu sufriste Estela. -Golpea a Mikoto dejándola sin aire y des/transformándola. Todo mientras Whis volteaba al otro lado-

Mikoto: Lo siento mucho Estela... no puede protegerte... -Sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente fueron aquel detonante en su moribunda hermana-

-El silencio reino brevemente en el lugar, ya Beerus sin ver resultado, iba a destruir a Mikoto hasta que algo llamo su atención-

Estela: Yo... no...soy una inútil. Yo, yo, yo... ¡yo protegeré a los míos! -Se sorprendió al ver a Estela levantándose mientras era rodeada violentamente por aquel Ki que parecía Fuego- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! -Su grito libero aquella inmensa cantidad de Ki el cual empezó a destruir el lugar, Beerus y Whis se cubrieron de las potentes ráfagas de Ki que liberaba la rabia de aquella niña-

-Cada vez el inmenso Ki divino empezó a acoplarse y dar en el resultado de cambiar su cabello a rojo, su piel se hizo algo rojiza y sus ojos se tornaron escarlatas. Ella había alcanzado la transformación del super saiyajin dios, aquella transformación que se creó para proteger a los suyos-

Whis: Ella lo logro, Beerus-sama. Pero parece que no durara mucho. -Notan como el Ki empieza a reducirse- ¿Beerus-sama?

-Estela gritaba aún más, ya no por el dolor, sino por el hecho de que no protegió a su hermana del ataque de Beerus y que esta fuera atacada e insultada por quien conocía como su padre-

-Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien toco sus hombros y la sentó en el suelo-

Beerus: ¡Ya conseguiste la trasformación Estela, y una muye buena! ¡Ahora debes aprender a controlarla y evitar el desgaste de Ki! -La acomoda, pero ella desiste-

Estela: ¡Duele! ¡Me duele mucho! -Llorando, es callada al ver que Beerus la abraza-

Beerus: ¿En serio crees que diría algo así después de criarte? -Ella la mira- Oye, disculpa por lo que te hice, pero necesitabas un detonante para poder llegar a esta transformación. -Eso la dejo pensativa-

Estela: Pero me duele mucho, me duele mi cuerpo, mi mente, todo. -Se restriega los ojos dolida por todo lo que está experimentando-

Beerus: Yo te voy a entrenar de acuerdo a tus limites Estela, pero debes concentrar todo este poder en ti para poder llegar a ser algo mayor. Yo sé que lo lograras. -Ahora estaba sorprendida-

Estela: ¿Qué es eso mayor? -Toma postura de concentración-

Beerus: Tú serás la próxima diosa de la destrucción, no, la más poderosa diosa de la destrucción y yo seré el padre de la saiyajin más poderosa. -Su sonrisa le devolvió la confianza a Estela-

Estela: Yo seré la mejor diosa de la destrucción para que estés orgullosa de mi... papá. -Cerro sus ojos mientras el Ki empieza a concentrarse en una aura estable-

Beerus: Siempre lo he estado.

* * *

Fin del flashback.

Beerus: Eso paso para que ellas empezaran a entrenar. Díganme, ¿ustedes también quieren empezar a entrenar así? -Ambos niegan rápidamente- He, débiles.

Gokū: Pero aún tengo dudas Beerus-sama. ¿Por qué se comportan así si se supone que son más viejas que nosotros?

Vegeta: No digas tonterías Kakarotto, ¿acaso no entendiste la historia? -Gokū niega- Eres un incesto sin cerebro.

Whis: Más resumido, Gokū-san, ella decidió dedicarse toda su vida a entrenar. -Eso le pareció bien a Gokū- Pero gracias a ello, Estela dejo si infancia y se concentró en cumplir aquella meta. Y aunque ustedes tampoco tuvieron una buena infancia, no fue tan pesada con la de ella.

Beerus: Paso tanto tiempo entrenando que no vi cuando había crecido... siempre fue así de obstinada. -Dice el hakai-shin pensativo-

Vegeta: Los saiyajin no somos muy emotivos o esas cosas, aunque me sorprende que ellas si lo sean. Puede que ellas sepan sus defectos, sería obvio ya que fueron educadas por el dios de la destrucción. -Con la mirada gacha, habla dejando pensativo a Beerus-

Beerus: No necesito que digas lo que es lógico, Vegeta. Como entrenamiento de mi parte quiero que le devuelvan este brazalete a ella, ya sabes dónde está su cuarto. -Eso los dejo quietos-

Gokū: ¡Pero pesan demasiado! -Grita exaltado-

Vegeta: ¡Cállate insecto!, sólo hagámoslo. -Entre ambos guerreros levantaban forzosamente un brazalete para entregárselo a su dueña-

-Por dé mientras en la tierra, alguien acababa de pedir un deseo con las esferas del dragón para traer a alguien de vuelta. Aquella persona maligna con un increíble poder había sido revivida, Frieza había vuelto-

Fin

* * *

Gracias por haber leído este capítulo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que tengan un buen año nuevo si es que no ha pasado cuando hayan leído esto.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, incoherencias y otros errores.

No vemos en otro capítulo y hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. -La resurrección de Frieza-

* * *

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, creo que después de este, tal vez tarde con el otro ya que las clases iniciaran. Dejando eso de lado, disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

DBS no me pertenece, es un hecho que no y esto es una historia con el fin de entretener.

*pensamiento*

/comentario mío/

-acción o narración de lo que pasa-

(aclaración)

* * *

-Previamente en el entrenamiento que Whis les daba a Gokū y Vegeta, estos mejoraban considerablemente cada día. Cuando entrenaban entre sí, ya tenían unos conocimientos para poder dominar el la transformación del ssjg-

-Mientras luchaban, eran observados por Estela y Whis quienes conversaban sobre los avances que tenían-

Estela: Ya puedo ver que ambos están por alcanzarlo. -Dice levitando con las piernas cruzadas- No me sorprenderían que lo alcanzaran en esta sesión.

Whis: Puedo ver que tal vez exageres por su progreso, Estela. Ambos cada vez superan el nivel que empiezo con ellos, pero aún son nuevos. -Parado a su lado observa a ambos guerreros-

-El lapsus de observación es interrumpido cuando una figura aparece frente a ellos-

Mikoto: ¡Al fin termino las clases! -Se tira al suelo- No voy a decir que Shin-sama sea malo, pero como lo dije, suele ser algo aburrido.

Whis: Vamos Mikoto, aun sigues con el castigo que Beerus-sama te puso junto a Estela.

Mikoto: Lo sé, sólo que a ella le toco la mejor parte. -Señala a su hermana que se había puesto a meditar-

Estela: Es aburrido no poder entrenar hermana, y no puedo salir a otras partes porque Beerus-sama está durmiendo y nos dejó la tarea de siempre. -Voltea a verla- Además puedes llegar hasta donde yo la deje.

Mikoto: Sí, sí, sí. -Se percata de la pelea- ¿Y ahora qué hacen ello 2? -Los señala-

Whis: Están en su sesión de entrenamiento Mikoto. Simplemente terminara para que hagan las tareas domésticas. -Recibe una risa leve de ambas- Y eso es bueno para ustedes y para mí. -También se une a la risa-

-Cuando callaron las risas y voltearon a ver a ambos saiyajins, estos dieron un fuerte golpe de puños creando una leve onda de Ki azul con dorado tomando la atención de los presentes-

Gokū: ¿Qué fue eso? -Ambos miran sus cuerpos tras sentir aquella sensación de poder recorrer sus cuerpos-

Vegeta: Así que este es la sensación del Ki de un dios. -Aprieta su cuerpo para ver si puede sentir aquella explosión previa-

Whis: Lo han alcanzado más rápido de que tenía en mente. -Poniendo cara serie es mirado por sus alumnas-

Estela: Whis-sensei, nosotras podemos entrenarlos para controlar aquel Ki divino.

Mikoto: Creo que apoyo eso, y qué mejor que unos de su misma raza. -Apoyando la idea de su hermana, Whis piensa si sería lo mejor-

Whis: Muy bien, pero recuerda que tú no puedes entrenar Estela, ¿o acaso quieres que Beerus-sama se enfade otra vez contigo? -Eso la congelo-

Estela: Por supuesto que no Whis-sensei. -Emprende vuelo dejándolo con una sonrisa y una divertida Mikoto la seguía-

-Ambos se percatan que se acercan ambas hermanas-

Gokū: Hola, Mikoto, Estela. -Saluda con su típica sonrisa-

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora qué quieren?, no ven que estamos entrenando. -Ambas se miran y ahora Vegeta estaba en el suelo echando humo por el impacto que le hizo la peli azul-

Estela: Vio, esta vez no hice nada. Bueno, como sea, oye Kakarotto. -Toma la atención de Gokū- Ahora nosotras les enseñaremos a canalizar la energía que ustedes sintieron previamente.

Gokū: ¿A qué te refieres Estela? -Aun con duda-

Estela: Simple, dejaras de entrenar físicamente para entrenar mentalmente, ¡¿no será emocionante?! -Frunce la ceño en desacuerdo- Si, pero no te pedí permiso, escoge a quien quieres de nosotras para que te enseñe.

Gokū: Pues yo diría que escojo a ella. -Señala a Mikoto-

Mikoto: Era obvio, creo que me escogió ya que no soy han cuadrada como tú lo comprenderás hermana. -La empuja levemente cabreándola-

Estela: Eres despreciable Mikoto... ¡Vegeta, tú entrenaras conmigo! ¡Yo te haré más fuerte que Kakarotto! -Vegeta se levanta sacudiéndose-

Mikoto: Escuche eso, parece que quieres apostar Estela. -Parándose frente a frente el lugar se tornó tenso-

Estela: Trato, la perdedora tendrá que hacer lo que la otra quiere. -Extiende su mano-

Mikoto: Creo que te gusta humillarte, trato. -Ambas aprietan sus manos con fuerza- Vente Gokū, vamos a demostrar quién es el mejor. -Se aleja con el saiyajin-

Estela: Esta mujer... ¡Vegeta, vamos a demostrar quién es el que manda! -Defiende a su lado-

Vegeta: No voy a formar parte de esta apuesta, y menos tomarte como mi maestra... -Calla al ver a Estela liberar una parte de su Ki divino sorprendiendo a todos-

Estela: ¡Escucha muy bien! -Este cae al piso ante la potencia del grito- ¡Vamos a superar el entrenamiento que mi hermana le dará a Kakarotto!, ¡tú te volverás más poderoso que él! ¡Entendiste! -Asiente con una gota de sudor- ¡Bien! -Lo toma para ambos desaparecer dejando a Whis solo-

Whis: Bueno, al menos podre dejarlas entretenidas mientras pruebo la comida deliciosa que trajeron. -Camina al castillo para degustar aquellos bocadillos-

Con Mikoto:

Mikoto: Muy bien Gokū, sé que será aburrido, pero tendrás que concentrar Ki en cierta medida para poder familiarizar a tu cuerpo con ellos. -Se sienta en posición india-

Gokū: Pero pensé que íbamos a entrenar, siento que sería más fácil hacer eso. -Reprocha por lo aburrido que sería-

Mikoto: Lo sé Gokū, pero es como si quisieras lanzar ataques si apenas puedes crear una simple chispa de Ki. Así que toma siento y empecemos. -Resignado, decide empezar a meditar junto a ella-

Gokū: Bueno, ¿y en qué debo meditar si aún no puedo manipular bien el Ki divino? -Recibió un leve pero fuerte golpe en la frente- ¡Ay, eso duele! -Se soba la frente-

Mikoto: *Puede que sea más difícil de lo que pensaba* Gokū, lo que debes que hacer es despejar tu mente, mantenerlo y buscar el Ki devino el cual está dentro de ti. Cuando lo encuentres debes de interactuar con el Ki y lograras estabilizarlo en tu cuerpo. -Explica mientras Gokū presta mucha atención-

Gokū: Muy bien, lo intentare. -Cierra sus ojos para empezar aquella lenta y aburrida búsqueda de Ki en su interior-

Con Estela:

-El escenario cambia aun cuarto donde las estrellas brillaban en un vasto espacio el cual el suelo era un enorme espejo que parecía crear ondas cuando lo tocaban-

-Estela esquivaba todos los ataques que Vegeta mientras este estaba llevaba encima unas pesas en su cuerpo-

Vegeta: ¡Maldición, deja de moverte tanto! -Se detiene para poder recuperar el aliento- ¡¿Cómo alguien puede entrenar con estas cosas?!, ¡son más pesadas que aquellas pesas!

Estela: Necesitas que tu cuerpo vuelva a estimularse para poder sacar aquel potencial y debes mantenerlo para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a este. -Señala mientras se acerca- Además esas pesas ni siquiera pesan.

Vegeta: ¡Cómo puedes decir, yo no soy un monstruo como tú! -Estela con un tic en el ojo empuja a Vegeta con una mano dejándolo tirado en el suelo-

Estela: Serás... Bueno, también sirve para que te vuelvas más fuerte que Kakarotto. ¿O acaso eso no querías? -Ayuda a Vegeta a levantarse-

Vegeta: Ese insecto no se volverá más fuerte que yo. -Aprieta su puño- Dominare esa transformación y me volveré inclusive más fuerte que tú. -Señala a Estela la cual emboza una sonrisa retadora-

Estela: Puedo creerte que te vuelvas más fuerte que él, pero te faltan miles de años para alcanzarme. Sólo mírate, no puedes con unas pequeñas pesas. -Toma una pesa con una mano sin mostrar esfuerzo-

Vegeta: ¡Cállate!, volvamos al enfrentamiento. -Le quita la pesa para volver a ponérsela y tomar una pose de pelea-

-Ella hace una seña retadora a lo cual dio inicio al enfrentamiento para poder dominar aquella transformación-

-Ambas hermanas enseñaron y entrenaron a sus respectivos estudiantes para que pudieran dominar aquella nueva transformación para ellos, pero conocida para ellas. En ocasiones Whis iba para poder ver el resultado de los entrenamientos de ambos y levantarles el castigo provocando una felicidad en ambas-

-Todo bien en el planeta de Beerus, pero la historia sería distinta en la tierra. Una inmensa nave había aterrizado en la tierra provocando el pánico en los terrícolas-

Estela: Whis-sensei, iré a la tierra por más repertorio. -Toma un saco- ¿Vienes Mikoto?

Mikoto: Nah, me quedare para ver cómo termina esto. -Sigue mirando como ambos saiyajins no logran encestar un golpe a Whis-

Estela: Bueno, en momento regreso. -Se aleja mientras dice Kai Kai y teletransportarse a la tierra al momento-

-Mientras en la tierra-

Frieza: Vaya, vaya, al parecer cuentan con una poderosa medicina. Pero díganme, ¿eso les servirá para poder siempre? -Emboza una sonrisa maligna mientras empieza a reír por el hecho de que intentaban detenerlo-

Roshi: ¿Qué me dicen?, si atacamos todos juntos podremos ganarle. -pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo-

Piccolo: Imposible, esa sabandija está en otro nivel que nosotros no estamos. -Aclara el hecho de su inferioridad-

Krilin: Ojalá Gokū estuviera aquí. -No deja de mirar a aquel demonio del frió-

Frieza: Bueno, veamos cuánto tardan en morir. -Apunta con su dedo mientras carga energía-

Bulma: ¡Espera! -Toma la atención de todos- Si en verdad quieres pelear con Gokū, deja que lo llamemos. -Dice a lo cual Frieza lo piensa- ¿Qué me dices?

Frieza: Ya fui muy paciente al dejarlos pelear con mi ejército, mejor los asesino para hacerlo enfurecer. -Dispara el rayo a lo cual estos tratan de cubrirse, pero aparece alguien-

Estela: Oigan, vine por más comida. -Sonríe, pero el rayo impacta con ella evitando que les dé a ellos-

-El humo se disipa para mostrar a Estela con su saco destruido y sin ningún rasguño. Mira a su alrededor y luego a quien la ataco-

Frieza: No puede ser... Estela-san. -Eso tomo la atención de todos por como lo dijo-

Todos: ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! -Resonó en todo el lugar-

Estela: Oh, Frieza-san, un gusto saludarte nuevamente. -Se acerca a saludarlo-

Frieza: No esperaba verte pronto, digo, sueles entrenar exasperadamente y pocas veces sales. -Recarga su hombro en su vehículo-

Estela: Pensé que habías muerto, pero parece ser que te has vuelto sumamente fuerte Frieza-san. -Cruza sus piernas- Y viendo todo lo que paso ¿viniste a destruir la tierra o a matar a Kakarotto? -Dice mientras todos no creen que el emperador del mal está entablando una conversación con él-

Bulma: Estela, ¿acaso tienes una relación con aquel monstruo? Señala a Frieza-

Estela: Para empezar, Bulma, no debes interrumpir una conversación. Y Frieza-san fue alguien que me ayudo para volverme más fuerte. -Aclaro sorprendiéndolos-

Frieza: Bueno, dejare que llamen a Gokū para que venga a pelear mientras explico cómo conocí a Estela-san. -Baja de su nave mientras cruza sus brazos en su espalda- Ella fue directo a mí para que la adiestrara, cosa que termino impresionándome de tal manera que ella en un momento se convirtió en mi más poderoso soldado y discípulo.

Bulma: Pero Estela no es despiadada como tú... ¿o sí? -Pregunta dudosa-

Estela: Hubo un momento donde era llamada como... ¿cómo era? Fue hace muchos años. -Se rasca la cabeza tratando de recordar-

Frieza: Era la destructora albina. -Eso sorprendió a uno-

Jaco: Eso es imposible, como esa mujer puede ser aquel ser con una sed de destrucción que termino destruyendo sistemas galácticos. -Negando que la albina pudiera hacer eso-

Estela: Él no me conoce, ¿verdad? -Mira a los guerrero Bulma que niegan- Bueno, entonces yo... -Es interrumpida-

Frieza: Ella es Estela Seyori, general de división de los patrulleros del tiempo de 7 estrellas, aprendiz del ángel del dios de la destrucción, candidata a diosa de la destrucción del séptimo universo, heroína de ciudad conton y toki toki, asesina profesional (destructora albina), suprema general de mis fuerzas especiales y una del dúo representante de este universo. -Dice a lo cual estaba este impactado-

Jaco: Cómo... no, debe ser mentira todo. El dios de la destrucción es parte de la mitología del universo, la asesina es un cuento para asustar a guerreros novatos y qué es eso de patrulleros del tiempo, claramente debes de estar sufriendo demencia como para... -Reacciona rápidamente al esquivar por poco el mismo rayo-

Frieza: Hablas mucho como para dirigirte a nosotros. -Se acerca, pero es detenido-

Estela: Acabas de decir que Beerus-sama no existe, el dios que me crio es una mentira... -La tierra empieza a temblar- Que todas las hazañas han sido mentira, no valoras tu vida. -Jaco al ver su error retrocede temblando-

Frieza: Tranquila Estela-san, seré quien los asesine. -Tranquilamente se acerca a su lado y la dirige a otro- Puedes ir a conseguir aquella comida que buscas, pero te recomiendo que seas rápida.

Estela: Muy bien, iré por una bolsa. -Aplicando otro Kai Kai desaparece-

-Mientras ellos estaban quitando la maleza en uno de los terrenos, estela aparece frente a ellos-

Mikoto: ¿Trajiste la comida? -La mira con polvo- ¿Y ahora juegas en la tierra?

Estela: Esto, es que Frieza-san me ataco por accidente cuando llegue a la tierra. -Eso tomo la atención de ambos-

Gokū: ¡Espera!, ¡¿dijiste Frieza?! -Ella asiente-

Vegeta: ¡¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí?!, ¡debiste ayudarlos! -Empieza a sacudirla- No sé qué pasa en tu cabeza.

Estela: Descuiden, creo que sólo va a asesinarlo uno a uno, así que aún tienen tiempo para llegar y detenerlo. -Ambos se quedaron quietos por aquel comentario, pero era obvio ya que ella tenía cierta actitud que Beerus-

Gokū: Tenemos que ir de inmediato Vegeta, no sabremos qué cosas pasaran haya. -Le extiende su mano- Voy a usar la teletransportación-

Vegeta: Ni se te ocurra que te daré la mano Kakarotto. -Niega cruzándose de brazos-

Estela: Creo que debí decirte que Bulma estaba ahí, y parece que Frieza-san ha aumentado su nivel de pelea, sin decir que ellos están cargando su Ki para poder llamarte. -Gokū empieza a concentrarse ahora con más razón mientras Vegeta le grita que se apresure-

Gokū: Lo tengo, gracias por decirnos. -Ambos se transportan a la tierra deteniendo por poco a Frieza-

Mikoto: Sabes, creo que pudimos llevarlo más rápido si fuéramos con ellos. -Se apoya en el hombro de su hermana-

Beerus: ¿A quién podrían llevar ustedes? -Aparece detrás de ellas sorprendiéndolas-

Mikoto: Lo que pasa es que Estela fue a la tierra por más comida, pero cuando fue, Frieza apareció tratando de destruir a todos, por eso ellos fueron de inmediato a la tierra. -Dice la peli azul-

Beerus: Ya veo, pero creo haber escuchado que Estela fue a la tierra por comida. ¿Dónde está la comida? -Mira a la albina-

Estela: Bueno, yo llevaba una bolsa para traerla, pero por accidente bloquee un ataque de Frieza-san que me dio de lleno destruyendo la bolsa. Por eso regrese por otra. -Sonríe inocentemente

Whis: No será porque les querías avisar sobre Frieza-san, al fin y al cabo, puedes hacer aparecer una bolsa o ir por una en la tierra. -Asegura al lado del dios destructor-

Estela: Bueno, ocupamos que ellos estén vivos, ¿no? -Mueve inocentemente su cola, pero Beerus le jala la mejilla- ¡Duelo, Beerus-sama! -Trata de soltarse, pero no puede-

Beerus: A veces pienso que te dejo ser... debiste traer por lo menos algo de comida, tendremos que ir por ella. -Todos se acercan a Whis- He iremos de esta forma para que puedan explicarme el entrenamiento que les dieron a ambos saiyajins. -Ambas asienten y desaparecen en un destello de luz el cual forma un rayo donde se transportaban velozmente a la tierra-

Fin

* * *

Gracias por haber leído el capítulo, poniendo en claro unas cosas, yo trato de que se explique un poco la historia de ambas hermanas en cada capítulo.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y errores que suelen haber.

Sin más, agradezco que les guste la historia y nos vemos en otro capítulo, hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. -El encuentro de los dioses-**

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, parece que de aquí serán un poco más largo ya que quiero crear una nueva trama. Dejando eso de lado, disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **DBS no me pertenece, es un hecho que no y esto es una historia con el fin de entretener.**

 ***pensamiento***

 **/comentario mío/**

 **-acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(aclaración)**

* * *

-En el transcurso del viaje se la pasaron hablando sobre el entrenamiento que Mikoto y Estela le dieron a Gokū y Vegeta-

 **Beerus:** Super saiyajin dios super saiyajin... es un dolor de lengua el sólo decirlo. -En posición india, refuta el extenso nombre de la transformación- Que se quede en Blue y ya.

 **Whis** : Ya casi llegamos, no vayan a soltarse. -Dice mientras aún siguen viajando-

 **Estela:** Espero y no mueran contra Frieza, la transformación de Golden le pudo hacer frente a la transformación de Blue. -En su voz se escucha preocupación por lo que les fuera a pasar-

 **Mikoto** : Te preocupas demasiado Estela, deberías dejarlo todo en manos de Gokū, al fin y al cabo, yo le enseñe a dominar esa transformación. -Recostándose, mientras se sostiene con su cola de su hermana-

 **Estela** : Oh, pareces muy segura Mikoto. ¿Acaso insinúas que tú ganaste la apuesta?, Vegeta será el ganador. -Voltea a verla-

 **Mikoto** : Por favor hermana, es claro que yo soy mejor enseñando que tú. -Un tic en la frente de la alvina fue suficiente como para soltar a su hermana y esta caiga del viaje- ¡OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...! -Se deja de oír su voz-

 **Beerus** : Que bien que tú lo hiciste antes de que yo las aventara a ambas. -Ya cansado por las peleas de ambas- Ahora démonos prisa, espero que ese postre este intacto cuando lleguemos.

-Frente a frente, Gokū estaba teniendo su enfrentamiento contra Golden Frieza, el cual parecía estar teniendo la ventaja y poder así cumplir su venganza. Los demás guerreros sólo se limitaban a ver la tremenda explosión de poder saliendo de aquello 2 enemigos, siendo Vegeta el que está esperando su turno-

 **Piccolo** : Parece ser que a Gokū no le está yendo nada bien. -Cruzado de brazos, veía al saiyajin perder terreno-

 **Roshi** : Frieza parece ser que en verdad entreno exponencialmente para poder pelear contra Gokū.

 **Jaco** : Pues era evidente, me sorprende que un simple humano pueda hacerle una pelea contra el emperador del mal, eso es algo que debo de ir a representar ante la orden galáctica. -Tomando fotografías y apuntes de lo que estaba pasando-

 **Bulma** : Eso es porque es un saiyajin. -Responde cubriéndose detrás de unas rocas tomando la atención del patrullero-

 **Jaco** : ¡QUÉ!, se supone que es una raza ya extinta en el universo.

 **Bulma** : Mi esposo, el que está parado ahí, también es un saiyajin. -Señala a Vegeta-

 **Jaco** : Debes de estar jugando, hare como si esto nunca paso. -Cruzándose de brazos, veltea la cara para ver un haz de luz proyectarse y aterrizar en la tierra-

 **Whis** : Hola a todos. Ya llegamos, Beerus sama y Estela. -Ambos aparecen detrás de él tomando la atención de todos-

 **Beerus** : Espero traigas ese bocadillo contigo, de no ser así destruiré la tierra. -Parándose frente a Bula, esta reacciona-

 **Bulma** : O si claro, cuando lo siento, en seguida voy. -Ella corre a la nave de Jaco para poder sacar el postre-

 **Beerus** : Parece ser que Frieza se ha vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que lo vi. -Mira la pelea en frente de él- Y creo que Gokū está perdiendo.

 **Estela** : Eso es porque Mikoto fue quien lo entreno a dominar esa transformación, parece ser que perdió la apuesta. -Fantasiosa, mueve su cola alegremente al ver que gano y podrá torturar a su hermana-

-Jaco al volver a ver a aquella chica peliblanca y que este notara más su cola, vio que lo más prudente fue tocarla deteniéndola de golpe-

 **Jako** : Una cola, según los registros, los terrícolas dejaron de tenerlas hace cientos de miles de años. -Se percata de la mirada de Estela- Debes sentirte alagada al ver que un alto patrullero galáctico encuentre interesante este miembro.

-Estela, con su espalda rígida, titubeaba por el descuido de no haber usado una barrera cuando estaba con ellos. Ella respira hondo y viene el resto-

 **Estela** : ¡NADIE TOCA MI COLA! -El grito fue tan fuerte que termino por detener el enfrentamiento, manda a volar al resto de los guerreros, destruir parte del terreno y con ello, el postre que ya estaban comiendo- ¡ALÉJATE! -Lo golpea con una bofetada mandándolo a volar y este desapareciera en el horizonte-

 **Gokū** : ¿Esa fue Estela? -Voltea a ver a sus amigos y comprobar que ahí estaban-

 **Frieza** : No puede ser, ese es Beerus. -Estático por ver al hakai-shin-

 **Mikoto** : Es Beerus-sama. Frieza. -Frente a ellos aparece cargando a un inconsciente Jaco-

 **Frieza** : Era evidente que si Estela-san dejaba su entrenamiento, tú también lo harías.

 **Mikoto** : Es agradable verte otra vez, pero parece que estoy interrumpiendo un enfrentamiento. Los dejare matarse entre sí, sólo les digo que no molesten a Beerus-sama, o tendré que venir a acabar con ustedes. Adiosito. -Desciende junto al resto-

-Al llegar y tirar nada cuidadosa a Jaco, mira a su hermana la cual estaba acurrucada en una esquina mientras sostiene su cola-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Y ahora qué le paso al copo de nieve? -Señala a su hermana la cual hizo caso omiso a su hermana- No es como si le hubieran tocado la cola o algo así. -Mira a Beerus el cual estaba serio intentando no destruir el planeta por el postre tirado, a Estela actuar así y a aquel patrullero-

 **Whis** : Vamos Estela, debes de actuar como una mujer madura. -Tratando de ayudarla a levantar, sólo recibió por respuesta un «Mi cola, mi cola...»-

 **Bulma** : ¿Qué le paso para que actuara así? -Se acerca a la peliblanca sobándole la espalda-

 **Mikoto** : Pues te lo resumiré. Cuando éramos más jóvenes y menos poderosas, tuvimos un enfrentamiento algo... tedioso. -Con algo de pesar en lo último- Bueno, a ella le arrancaron la cola y parte de la columna cuando estuvimos en ese enfrentamiento... fue una experiencia un poco ruda para ello. -Los oyentes estaban sorprendido por ello-

 **Gohan** : Pero ustedes son demasiado poderosas, no me imagino quién pudo hacer eso. -Su mente no daba idea al enemigo que enfrentaron-

 **Mikoto** : Créelo o no, al final terminaron siendo derrotados por alguien más poderosa que nosotras juntas. -Ahora tomo más la atención de todo, incluyendo del dios y del ángel-

 **Beerus** : Mikoto, te di la orden de que nunca volvieras a hablar de ella. -Le da un coscorrón enterrando su cara al suelo-

 **Mikoto** : Lo siento... mucho. -Se levanta limpiando el polvo- Pero ellos me preguntaron.

 **Whis** : A veces debes de no decir unas cosas, Mikoto. -Con un tono serio, ella calla sorprendiéndolos por ver a Whis actuar así-

 **Mikoto** : Voy a ayudar a mi hermana. -Se retira dejándolo con el resto-

 **Bulma** : Disculpa Whis, pero, ¿se puede saber de qué hablaban?

 **Whis** : Lo siento Bulma-san, pero no podremos decirle nada. -Sin más, deciden volver a mirar la batalla que pasaba en sus narices-

 **Mikoto** : Vamos ridícula, ya nadie va a tocar tu cola. -Lo toca la espalda sorprendiéndola un poco por ver aquella barrera ya activa- Parece que ya tuviste tu lección.

 **Estela** : Acordamos no hablar de «ella» si no era nuestro último recurso, Mikoto. -Se levanta ya un poco mejor-

 **Mikoto** : Por favor hermana, fue un pequeño accidente. Además, dudo que en esta línea del tiempo puedan verla. -Tenía un punto a su favor- Creo que se acerca el momento.

-Ambas miran a Gokū siendo derrotado por un pequeño rayo de Sorbet y a Frieza aprovecharse de la situación golpeándolo violentamente-

 **Estela** : Vaya, vaya... Al parecer el discípulo de alguien no pudo contra un pequeño rayo, que pena hermana. -Le da una tocada en la frente con una sonrisa burlona-

 **Mikoto** : ¡Callate! -Mira a Gokū siendo rescatado por Vegeta y el resto de los patrulleros del tiempo- Maldición, no debí dejarlo ser.

 **Estela** : (Risa de Frieza) Parece ser que mi alumno tendrá que salvar al tuyo, parece que gane yo la apuesta. -Se retira mientras le seguía su hermana a regañadientes-

-Parándose al lado de su maestro y tutor, llama su atención-

 **Estela** : Será mejor resguardarnos antes de que el planeta explote, Beerus-sama y Whis-sensei. -Ambos asienten y una cúpula los protege de la explosión que estaba por suceder por la derrota de Frieza-

-Con la explosión y el regreso del tiempo para poder derrotar a Frieza, todos estaban teniendo un festín por evitar aquella destrucción del planeta-

 **Whis** : ¿A dónde te diriges Estela? -Pregunta mientras está comiendo-

 **Estela** : Voy a recibir un recado de Chronoa-sama que me mando hace rato. -Levanta un pergamino (los del xenoverse)- El cual dice que debemos vernos por una alteración en esta línea del tiempo.

 **Mikoto** : Deja voy contigo hermana, debo ir a preguntarle algo. -Ambas toman lugar lejos de ellos- Volveremos a casa en un momento, adiosito. -Ambas desaparecen con un vórtice del tiempo-

* * *

-Viajando por las líneas que le dan el orden al tiempo, ambas llegan a un gran templo donde estaban cientos de pergaminos los cuales tenían almacenados en si todo aquel cambio de la línea del tiempo base-

 **Mikoto** : ¡Hola...! ¡Ven pajarito! (chiflido) Parece que no hay nadie. -Escuchan un murmullo a sus espaldas- Oh, hola Chron-san. -Levanta el brazo es señal de saludo-

 **Chronoa** : Tu sigues igual de maleducada, Mikoto... Hola Estela-chan. -Saluda a su discípula y patrullera estrella-

 **Estela** : Hola, Chronoa-sama. ¿Es una emergencia muy grave para que nos llamaran? -La kaio-shin del tiempo empieza a caminar para tomar otro pergamino-

 **Chronoa** : Es más grave de lo que pensaba, parece ser que esto es tan grande que ni yo puedo ver qué nos espera... Espero y sigan el plan como lo habíamos acordado. -Ambas saiyajins se miran entre sí-

 **Mikoto** : Descuida, si se tornó más difícil de lo que ya es, no me imagino del problema que pudiera ocasionar. -Se cruza de brazos- Se nos está acabando de a poco el tiempo.

 **Estela** : Haremos lo mejor que podamos, Chronoa-sama. -Toman el nuevo pergamino y desaparecen en el mismo vórtice-

-Dejándola sólo, sale alguien más de las sombras-

 **¿?** : Fue agradable verlas... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuche sus voces. -Era un demonio del frio, es bastante alto, sus colores son oscuros y las gemas de color violeta oscuro, tiene 4 cuerno siendo 2 más pequeños que los otros-

 **Chronoa** : Lo mismo digo, Xeno-san. -Se acerca a su guardián número 3- Ahora dependerá de ellas de lo que viene.

 **Xeno** : Espero y si, ya tengo ganas de poder ver el nuevo potencial que ellas tienen. Suele hacerse aburrido entrenar a los nuevos. -Cruzándose de brazos se retira-

* * *

-Ya pasando varios días desde la última vez que derrotaron a Frieza, Vegeta y Gokū siguieron con sus entrenamientos para poder incrementar más su poder-

 **Gokū** : 49995.

 **Vegeta** : 49996.

 **Gokū** : 49997... ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? -Su voz se escuchaba con un gran esfuerzo-

 **Vegeta** : Maldición... 49998.

-Mientras ambos se esforzaban drásticamente para poder hacer unas lagartijas con un dedo mientras estaban usando un traje exageradamente pesado, eran observados-

 **Mikoto** : Las cosas que tornaron aburridas aquí... tengo ganas de salir. -Acostada en el césped, su maestro estaba observando a sus nuevos discípulos-

 **Whis** : Mikoto, si querías divertirte, pudiste haber ido con Estela para hacer el trabajo de Beerus-sama. -Crea una proyección donde se ve a Estela destruyendo cuerpo celestes-

 **Mikoto** : Si hubiera ido con ella, me hubiera mandado que no pudiera divertirme al destruir planetas... un momento, ¿cuándo he escuchado a mi hermana? -Se levanta de un salto- Me retiro, Whis-sensei.

-Desaparece y reaparece Estela violentamente cayendo al suelo-

 **Estela** : Desgraciada, me tomo por sorpresa. -Se sacude la ropa- Hola, Whis-sensei. -Una reverencia a lo cual él acepta- Aun siguen entrenando. -Los señala-

 **Whis** : A si es Estela, pero parece que ya terminaron. -Poco a poco ambos saiyajins se acercan-

 **Gokū** : Listo Whis, ya terminamos. -Con jadeos y sudad, da por terminado su entrenamiento-

 **Vegeta** : Esto es más pesado que aquellas cosas. -Mira a Estela- Ahora esos brazaletes no serán nada para mí. -Con orgullo en su rostro, Estela alza la ceja para luego suspirar-

 **Whis** : Podrías, Estela.

 **Estela** : Por supuesto. -Se acerca a la espalda de Vegeta y con una mano lo levanta sin mostrar algún esfuerzo- Decías. -Ambos se quedan impresionados por ello-

 **Vegeta** : Whis, ¿qué clase de entrenamientos les distes a ellas?... ¡Bájame, insecta! -Ella mueve los hombros y lo avienta bastante lejos-

 **Estela** : ¿Tú también Kakarotto? -Se acerca a lo cual él retrocede negando. Con una sonrisa lo mira, pero esta se ve borrada al ver el cielo y de este llegaba una inmensa luz a lo cual explota a lo lejos-

 **Whis** : Parece que tenemos visitas, y es una que a Beerus-sama no le agradaría. -Mayor fue la sorpresa de Gokū y Vegeta al ver salir furioso al dios de la destrucción con su ropa de dormir-

 **Beerus** : ¡Oigan, les dije que no hicieran ruido! -Los mira a todos- ¡Fueron ustedes! -Extiende su mano y unas potentes esferas de Ki se disparan a Gokū y Vegeta quienes corrían de él-

 **Estela** : Creo que deberíamos de ir con ellos, no nos servirán muertos. -Ambos caminan siguiendo el rastro de destrucción-

-En otra parte del planeta-

 **Champa** : ¿Por qué debemos de caminar tanto? -Cansado y empapado de sudor, era mirado por desaprobación por su ángel-

 **Vados** : Usted tuvo la idea de descender a esta distancia, Champa-sama. -Se detienen ya llegando a una inmensa puerta donde Champa se detuvo a tomar una enorme bebida energética- Debería cuidar más su figura de dios de la destrucción.

 **Champa** : Silencio, ahora es momento de tocar la puerta... y yo sé cómo. -Extiende su mano y una ráfaga de Ki se empezó a formar, pero desistió al ver que la puerta exploto y su ángel había tomado distancia-

-El estruendo se expande por las puertas mientras el dios de la destrucción tomaba una pose algo difícil para su cuerpo, cuando seso el caos, Champa tenía el rostro cubierto de suciedad-

 **Champa** : ¡OYEEEEEÉ! -El rugido del dios levantaba a los árboles y a todos quienes no podían con su poder-

-Beerus se cubre y divisa a quien expulso aquel grito-

 **Champa** : ¿Así es como recibes a tu visita? -Señala a su hermano-

 **Beerus** : … ¿quién eres? -Eso descoloco a Champa-

 **Vados** : Champa-sama, tal vez deba limpiar su rostro. -Le entrega una toalla para limpiarse la suciedad del rostro-

 **Champa** : Soy yo, Champa. -No parece tener cambio alguno-

 **Beerus** : Ah, Champa. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Con enojo-

 **Champa** : Parece ser que tu terca actitud no ha cambiado en nada, es una pena que tengas que educarlas con ese carácter tuyo. -Cada palabra cabreaba más

a su hermano-

 **Beerus** : Si no te retiras, me veré en la penosa necesidad de destruirte. Además, ellas son mejor de lo que tú eres. -Ahora era Champa el enojado-

 **Champa** : ¿Eso crees? -Mira a Whis y a Estela llegando mientras la mirada de ambos- ¡¿Qué sucede Estela?!, ¡¿acaso no vendrás a saludar a tu querido tío?!

-Ella vuela hasta estar frente a frente y responde su llegada con un grande y fuerte abrazo-

 **Estela** : Me alegra poder verlo otra vez, Champa-sama. -El abrazo se vuelve aún más fuerte mientras se escuchan los huesos del dios tronar-

 **Champa** : Debilita tu abrazo, o me vas a dañar la espalda. -Ella lo suelta- Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que ya eras. -Se soba la espalda- Al parecer eso es algo bueno del patético de mi hermano.

 **Beeres** : ¿Qué dijiste Champa? -Con enojo-

 **Estela** : Me he vuelto más fuerte por mis propios medios, al igual que mi hermana, Champa-sama.

 **Champa** : Ya te dije que me debes hablar como tu tío favorito. -Le toca la frente golpeándola un poco-

 **Estela** : Lo siento, Oji-chan. -Se soba la frente a lo cual él la toma con su brazo y la aplasta-

 **Champa** : Que linda, por eso son mis sobrinas favoritas. -Mientras más abrazaba, más molestaba a Beerus-

 **Vados** : Champa-sama, ¿acaso no recuerda por qué vinimos? -Se acerca a su dios- Hola, Estela-san. -Saluda a la saiyajin-

 **Estela** : Hola... Vados-sama. -Dice entre respiros por el agarre del dios-

 **Beerus** : ¡Champa, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, retírate! -Empuja a estela de su lado- ¡Y tú no le digas así!

 **Champa** : ¡Oye, no eres nadie para decir eso! -Chocan cabeza- ¡Ella prefiere estar conmigo!

 **Beerus** : Por favor, yo fui quien la crió. ¿Y tú eres sólo eres un gordinflón que le da malos hábitos?, eres una mala influencia para ella. -Lo empuja-

 **Champa** : Acaso quieres que te golpee. -El Ki de ambos se hacía presente mientras el ambiente se volvía tormentoso-

 **Vegeta** : ¿Acaso se están peleando por ella? -Mira incrédulo a los dos dioses después de regresar del bosque-

 **Gokū** : Parece ser así. -Mira a Whis- Oye Whis, ¿por qué se pelean por ella?

 **Whis** : Es porque ella lo provoco en Champa-sama, ella ha hecho muchos cambios de los que esperábamos. -Ya pasando y calmando su problema, estaban en un cuarto especial donde Vegeta y Gokū no estaban-

-Cabe resaltar que la idea del torneo de los 2 universos ya se había pensado-

 **Estela** : Es por eso que es necesario realizar este torneo, ocupamos que ellos 2 se vuelvan más fuertes de lo que ya son. -Tanto dios y ángel del sexto universo analizaban lo que decía-

 **Vados** : Parece ser más serio de lo que pudiéramos imaginado, Champa-sama.

 **Champa** : A veces se me olvida que estas en esa cosa extraña del tiempo... es tan estresante.

 **Beerus** : Pues ya la oíste, prepara a tus guerreros Champa. -Cierras los ojos cruzándose de brazos-

 **Estela** : De hecho, quería hablar sobre ello. -Toma la atención de ambos dioses-

 **Champa** : Desucada, no lastimaremos mucho a estos saiyajins. -Le alborota el cabello tomando la atención de Beerus-

 **Beerus** : Que ridiculez dices, nosotros ganaremos por evidentes razones. -Señala a Estela-

 **Estela** : Ara. -Se sorprende-

 **Beerus** : Al ser candidatas a diosas de la destrucción del séptimo universo, no habrá nadie que les pueda ganar. -Con orgullo en su voz, molestaba a su hermano-

 **Champa** : ¿Qué dijiste debilucho?, ¿Acaso insinúas que soy más débil? ¡Escuálido! -Vuelven a chocar cabezas cabeza-

 **Beerus** : ¡Mira quién lo dice, obeso! -Juntan sus manos mientras se empujan uno al otro-

 **Vados** : Parece ser que nunca cambiaran. -Se acerca a su hermano-

 **Whis** : Es claro quienes fueron las influencias mayores en ella, su carácter se parece. -Los mira y recuerda las discutas de Mikoto y Estela-

 **Estela** : Por favor, Beerus-sama, Oji-chan. Aun no termino. -Ambos son detenidos por sus respectivos ángeles y le seden la palabra- Verán, también es necesario que los guerreros que Champa... digo, que Oji-chan escoja sean poderoso.

 **Champa** : Y lo serán, veras la paliza que le daré a los demás guerreros que escoja. -Emboza una sonrisa con confianza-

 **Estela** : De hecho, necesito ser yo quien vaya a escogerlos. -Eso sorprende a todos-

 **Beerus** : ¿Qué estás diciendo Estela? -La sacude esperando una respuesta que explique lo que dijo-

 **Estela** : Necesito ir al sexto universo para poder ayudar a Oji-chan a escoger a sus guerreros, pero Mikoto debe quedarse para escoger a los que estarán aquí.

 **Whis** : ¿Estás segura de eso? -Mira a su discípula-

 **Estela** : Es algo necesario, pero si Oji-chan, Vados-sama y Fuwa-sama lo aceptan. -Mira a dios y al ángel de ese universo-

 **Vados** : Yo no veo ningún inconveniente, ¿Y usted, Champa-sama? -Voltea a verlo-

 **Champa** : No necesitas permiso para entrar a mi universo, pero diré que sí si aceptas estar en nuestro equipo.

 **Beerus** : *Desgraciado*

 **Estela** : Acepto.

 **Champa** : Pues, ¿qué esperamos? Vayámonos de aquí de una buena vez. -Van a la salida-Recoge tu cepillo de dientes, ya no sirve el que tienes ahí.

-Retirándose, los dejan solos-

 **Beerus** : Vas vale que sea entretenido ese combate, Estela. -Lo dice con algo de enojo mientras se acerca a ella-

 **Estela** : Lo siento mucho, Beerus-sama, pero fue algo que Chronoa-sama me dijo. -Se inclina- Me disculpo por no poder representar al séptimo universo.

 **Beerus** : Del que pelees contra aquello guerreros no quiere decir que ya no eres de este universo, recuerda que serás la próxima diosa de la destrucción del séptimo universo. -Re revuelve el cabello- Toma tus cosas antes de que ese inútil se desespere, cuídate.

-Ella sonríe y con una reverencia rápida se aleja del lugar dejándolos solos-

 **Whis** : Se parece tanto usted, Beerus-sama. -Dice tomando su atención-

 **Beerus** : No sé de qué hablas. -Se retira-

 **Whis** : Aun se preocupa mucho por ella, siendo más de lo que ellas lo hacen por él... o por mí. -Camina con intenciones de seguir con el entrenamiento de sus nuevos discípulos- Crecen muy rápido.

- **Fin** -

* * *

 **Seré rápido, tengo más dificultad para actualizar los capítulos por el hecho de una sola materia en la universidad, incluyendo el tiempo que tengo.**

 **Espere lo hallan disfruta y seguiré publicando capítulos, aunque tarden en hacerlos.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y las incoherencias que encuentren.**

 **Sin más, me despido y hasta pronto.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. -Un nuevo dios en el sexto universo-**

* * *

 **Este capítulo será el inicio de unos pequeños capítulos donde será la reunión de los guerreros del sexto universo.**

 **DBS no me pertenece, es un hecho que no y esto es una historia con el fin de entretener.**

 ***pensamiento***

 **/comentario mío/**

 _ **Ataque o tecnica**_

 **-acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(aclaración)**

* * *

-Viajando velozmente, una brecha en el espacio se formó mientras 3 figuras se adentraban al universo. Yendo cada vez más lento, se adentraban a un planeta con apariencia griega-

-Un enorme castillo repleto de varias montañas con varias estructuras que asimilaban a los templos, con varios pilares blancos con grabados correspondientes al universo. En el centro se veía un imponente castillo con estilo medieval y el previo dicho que estaba rodeado de varios árboles-

-Ya habían llegado al planeta del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo, Champa-

 **Champa** : Al fin llegamos, me estaba muriendo de hambre. -Se separa de su ángel mientras toma distancia- Ya sabes dónde está tu cuarto, Estela. Y no tardes para la cena. -Se aleja volando-

 **Estela** : Puedo apreciar que champa-sama sigue siendo igual de glotón como siempre, puede ser un problema para su papel, ¿No es así, Vados-sama? -Mira al ángel que la seguía a su camino al castillo-

 **Vados** : Siempre busca comer comida grasosa, ya he intentado estimularlo para que siga su dieta, pero siempre sale con lo mismo. -Niega con pena el estado de su hakai-shin-

 **Estela** : Descuide Vados-sama, yo me ocupare que Champa-sama vuelva a su estado óptimo... bueno, a uno parecido. -Emboza una sonrisa de confianza-

 **Vados** : Bueno, dejando de lado sobre el estado de Champa-sama, me gustaría preguntarte algo más. -Toma la atención de la sayajin-

 **Estela** : ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar, Vados-sama?

 **Vados** : Olvidando el torneo de los 2 universos, la misión de la kaio-shin del tiempo. ¿Acaso también querías venir al sexto universo para poder verlo otra vez? -Al terminar esa frase, el cuerpo de Estela se estremeció, su cola se detuvo y su cara se tornó roja- Ara, parece ser que di en el clavo. -Ríe inocentemente-

 **Estela** : No sé de qué habla, Vados-sama..., yo..., yo..., yo. -No podía articular palabras por el enorme sonrojo que se avivo a un más mientras empezaba a hervir cual tetera-

 **Vados** : Espero y no olvides por qué viniste, Estela-san. No puedes darte ese lujo. -Eso la calma y la entristece-

 **Estela** : Yo también lo creo... han pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo vi. Y como candidata a dios de la destrucción no puedo darme esos lujos... pero me gustaría poder verlo, aunque sea una vez, quizás ya este con alguien más. -Con pesar en su voz-

-Vados miraba con algo de pena a Estela, ella sabía el nivel que ella podría alcanzar y eso se debía al enorme esfuerzo y sacrificios que hizo. Pero, aun así, ella es aún una niña que no ha explorado el mundo fuera de sus deberes y su entrenamiento-

 **Vados** : ¿Qué tal si hacemos como que nunca dijimos esto y vas a divertirte un poco mientras buscas a los guerreros? Además, quién sabe, puede que te topes con él. -Eso la hizo sonreír-

 **Estela** : ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Vados-sama! -Le da un rápido abrazo y se despega viendo lo que hizo, da una reverencia disculpándose y se va a su cuarto a buscar unas cosas-

 **Vados** : Siguen siendo unas pequeñas niñas... aunque Estela-san lo sea aún más. -Mira su báculo el cual proyecta un recuerdo previo-

- **Flashback** -

* * *

-En un gran terreno, se veían 2 pequeños bultos (uno azul celeste y otro blanco) corriendo velozmente mientras otro gran bulto color morado las perseguía-

 **Champa** : ¡Tiempo..., fuera! -Jadeando y lleno de sudor, mira a una pequeña Estela y Mikoto acercarse a él-

 **Mikoto (7 años)** : Vamos, Oji-san, aun no nos atrapas. -Vestida con un keikogi azul oscuro con los patrones del séptimo universo-

 **Estela (7 años)** : Espera Mikoto, tal vez quiere descansar un poco. -Ambas miran al dios que parecía recuperar el aliento-

 **Champa** : No sé de qué hablan. Por cierto, no tienen hambre. -Gruñe su estómago-

 **Mikoto** : Creo que tengo un poco de hambre, ¿tú qué dice Estela? -Pregunta a su hermana que vestía las mismas prendas que su hermana, pero en un gris oscuro-

 **Estela** : ¡Vamos! -Ambas salen corriendo al castillo dejando al dios-

 **Vados** : Si que son muy imperativas, Champa-sama. -Le entrega una toalla para secarse- Inclusive ya llegaron al castillo.

 **Champa** : Estas niñas son unas revoltosas, no sé cómo el inútil de mi hermano puede con ellas. -Ambos caminan, hasta que ven a las mismas revoltosas llegar a ellos-

 **Estela** : Casi nos olvidamos de usted, Oji-chan. -Ambas niñas toman al dios de cada mano mientras lo jalaban sorprendiéndolo-

 **Vados** : Creo que ya se cómo lidia con ellas. -Sonríe, pero se percata de que Mikoto la toma de la mano-

 **Mikoto** : Vamos a comer todos juntos. -Su sonrisa reflejaba su inocencia ante los seres que estaban frente a ellas-

 **Vados** : Por supuesto, Mikoto-san, Estela-san. -Siguen su camino al castillo-

 **Champa** : Estas niñas parecen ser una caja de sorpresas. ¡Más les vale no dejar nada de mi deliciosa comida!, o las destruiré. -Las amenaza, aunque no surge efecto-

 **Estela** : A Beerus-sama no le gustaría eso, se enojaría mucho con usted. -Responde inocentemente-

 **Champa** : El debilucho de mi hermano no podría darme un golpe, aunque le ponga la mejilla adelante, después de todo, soy más fuerte que él. -Con ego, se percata que una tiene los ojos brillantes y la otra estaba entre molesta y emocionada- ¿Qué pulgas les pico?

 **Mikoto** : ¿En verdad es más fuerte que Beerus-sama?, ¡Es usted muy genial, Oji-san! -Eso sorprendió al hakai-shin-

 **Estela** : Si usted es más fuerte que Beerus-sama, eso quiere decir que tendré que volverme aún más fuerte para poder arrebasarlo, Oji-chan. Yo me convertiré en la más poderosa diosa de la destrucción. -Ahora, su ángel estaba impresionada por la firmeza y detalles en su voz-

 **Champa** : …

 **Vados** : ¿Champa-sama?

 **Champa** : No cabe duda que son demasiado raras. Yo sé que serás la diosa de la destrucción más poderosa que todos juntos, ¿y sabes por qué? -Niega- Porque yo te entrenare y así podrás traspasar cualquier barrera que se ponga en tu camino. Al fin y al cabo, son mis pequeñas sobrinas. -Ambas se miran y asienten felices por lo que dijo-

* * *

 **-Fin del flashback-**

 **Vados** : Y lo han logrado, Champa-sama. -Mira al cielo y ve un haz de luz dispararse al espacio dejando una onda expansiva por la velocidad que tomo- Nunca dejara de sorprendernos. -Sigue su camino al castillo-

-Ya entrando al castillo, estaba Champa comiendo grandes cantidades de comida descomunales y exóticas, sin importarle que su ángel estaba viéndole con desapruebo-

 **Vados** : Por lo menor debería recordar sus modales, Champa-sama. -Toma lugar al lado de su dios destructor-

 **Champa** : Tardaron demasiado en venir, además, sentí el Ki de Estela alejarse. Parece que ya decidió empezar con su entrenamiento. -Da un enorme trago a su bebida- Aun con el torneo, debería tomárselo más calmado.,

 **Vados** : Tal vez Estela-san busca que usted y Beerus-sama tengan una experiencia satisfactoria en el torneo.

 **Champa** : Sí, sí, sí. Tanto preocuparse por nosotros le causara un gran estrés. Y no necesito que ella espera que yo y mi tonto hermano lo disfrutemos, yo lo haré al verlo perder ante el poder del sexto universo.

 **Vados** : Si usted lo dice, Champa-sama.

-En otro lugar-

* * *

-Unas cuantas horas de viaje, un vórtice se abre en el espacio para poderse ver algo con una increíble velocidad, como si de un cometa se tratara, Estela viajaba rápidamente por el espacio siendo rodeada de un aura blanca-

 **Estela** : Si no me equivoco, el planeta Sadala debe de estar por aquí. -Se detiene para poder divisar un sistema solar- Bingo. -Con un Kai Kai desaparece de su lugar-

-En el planeta, los habitantes estaban con sus actividades cotidianas, ya sea vender, luchar/entrenar o simplemente ser peatones caminado sin algún rumbo en aparente. Mientras en una de las montañas, Estela aparece viendo el ambiente rocoso con vegetación (arbustos pequeños o algunas planicies con pasto) del planeta-

 **Estela** : A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pise aquí... espero encontrarlo rápidamente. -Mientras caminaba, cambio sus ropas a una túnica con capucha negra para pasar desapercibida... cosa que no funciono ya que recibía miradas de todos por verse peculiar- *Demonios*

-Mientras ella caminaba llamando la atención, por su parte un joven corría rápidamente de unos perseguidores que estaban unos armados y otros disparaban ráfagas de Ki desde sus manos. Y más atrás estaba un joven de cabello corto en puntas con la armadura típica del lugar persiguiendo a aquello que estaban persiguiendo al otro-

-Mientras destruían todo a su paso, los demás habitantes tomaron distancia y ella toma distancia para observar mejor-

 **Kyabe** : (Desde un comunicador) Tenemos que sacarlos de la aldea y poder derrotarlos, Daiki-sensei. -Esquivaba a unos «matones» que le intentaron hacer frente-

-El que estaba primero revelo ser un joven adulto (Se veía más grande que él, pero aun joven) saiyajin de pelos en punto alborotados de color negro, ojos cafés rojizos y un color de piel claro y opaca, pero no tanto. Vestía una armadura diferente, parecida a la de un patrullero del tiempo, pero sus pantalones eran de un color azul oscuro-

 **Daiki** : Ya casi lo logramos, Kyabe-san, no debemos de meter a nadie en esto. -Por poco esquiva una ráfaga de Ki que termino explotando una gran casa- ¡Maldición!, espero y estuviera vacía. -Toma una pose de pelea-

 **Kyabe** : ¡Sensei! -Da un gran salto y se coloca a su lado- Lo ayudare en cuanto pueda.

 **Daiki** : Agradezco tu ayuda. -Los maleantes se abalanzan a ellos- Te los encargo, yo voy por el más grande. -Dejando a su discípulo, se acerca a un gran saiyajin con ciertos aires de Nappa, pero este tenía algo de cabello en su cabeza-

 **/Pongámosle Appan, no tengo un buen nombre para un personaje de relleno rápido/**

 **Appan** : Parece ser que el cobarde decidió enfrentarme cara a cara. -Truena sus manos ensanchando una sonrisa de confianza- Me divertiré golpeando ese rostro tuyo.

 **Daiki** : Mi deber será proteger a todos a toda costa, aunque deba pelear contra enemigos como tú. -Ambos se miran directamente y se abalanzan el uno al otro-

-Appan tenía ventaja por tamaño y peso, pero Daiki tenía experiencia y agilidad. Chocando en un frenesí de golpes, ambos se encestaban varios golpes y Appan le arremata con una gran patada mandándolo a volar y destruyendo varias casas a su paso. Cuando se iba a abalanzar, Daiki desaparece con la teletrasnportación dejando que el impacto siguiera-

-Daiki se abalanza dando varios golpes repetitivos mientras Appan se cubría por poco de ellos, Appan lo toma del brazo y lo estampa contra el suelo. Este levanta carga su puño y de este una poderosa onda de Ki magenta empieza a derribar todo a su paso-

-Al instante, Daiki se cubre con sus brazos absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de daño, pero este se llevado por la potencia y se estampa en una casa mientras se levanta el polvo-

 **Appan** : Parece ser que me excedí con el ataque... -Mira una sombra levantarse- ¿Qué? -Ajusta su vista para poder ver lo que empezaba a brillar-

 **Daiki** : ¡ _Big bang attack_! -Una poderosa esfera de Ki azul se dispara de su mano y se abalanza a Appan, mientras esta estaba destruyendo lo que estuviera en su camino, Appan lo detiene con ambas manos mientras se veía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por no sucumbir- Si la sueltas, terminaras destruido por ella. -Se acerca poco a poco-

 **Appan** : Quién pensaría que semejante sabandija tendría técnicas interesantes... pero no es lo suficiente. -Poco a poco empieza a comprimirla con sus manos (Estas empezaban a lastimarse mientras más esfuerzo hacia)-

 **Daiki** : ¡Debes de estar jugando! -Al abalanzarse, varios bandidos se atraviesan y lo sostienen con enormes cadenas de Ki que se clavaron al suelo- ¡Es en serio! -Intenta separarse, pero era inútil- ¡No sean montoneros, uno por uno a la vez!, ¡fórmense en una fila para no acabar con el mismo 2 veces!

 **Kyabe** : ¡Daiki-sensei! -Grita mientras intenta seguir luchando- ¡Yo lo salvare!

 **Daiki** : ¡Aléjate, ya has visto el potencial de esa técnica!... *¿Cómo se volvieron tan fuertes?*

 **Appan** : Es un Ki muy poderoso, pero gracias a aquel árbol pudimos volvernos más fuertes. -Rápidamente Daiki recuerda el motivo por el cual lo estaban persiguiendo, él había descubierto un árbol del poder que habían intentado encontrar para destruirlo- ¡Ahora, muere!

-Arroja la misma técnica la cual estaba más concentrada, viendo lo que estaba por venir, decidió cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor y por haber fallado en su misión... y en su promesa. Pero el ataque desaparece antes de que llegara-

-Al no sentir el impacto, divisa que un encapuchado aparece entre los individuos mientras absorbe la técnica-

 **P.O.V Daiki.**

* * *

 **¿?** : Ara, parece que me metí en un conflicto un tanto insignificante. -Aquella voz... -*Por qué me suena conocida?*-

 **Appan** : Te recomiendo alejarte mientras puedas, al fin y al cabo, todos aquí morirán. -Su voz y arrogancia era una molestia-

¡Aléjate mientras puedas!, estos tipos tienen un gran poder. -Veo como simplemente arque los hombros como si no le importara el enorme peligro-

 **¿?** : Si ese es su nivel de pelea, creo que son una lástima... en especial tú si estas así. -Veo como levanta una mano y extiende un dedo- Con un dedo bastara.

-Pareciera que sólo causo risas a todos los que estaban ahí- ¡No estés jugando, son demasiado peligrosos! ¿Acaso quieres morir? -Exclamo con fuerza, pero no logre mi cometido-

 **¿?** : Sólo son unos simples mortales. -Baja su dedo y al instante todos los acompañantes de él caen al suelo rendidos y noqueados, eso sorprendió a todos los que estaban viendo la escena-

 **Appan** : ¿Qué demonios hiciste maldito... -Fue demasiado rápido, veo como aparecía un hueco en todo el abdomen de mi enemigo. Ahora se mira como del dedo le despedía humo-

-Cae y parece no volverá a levantarse nunca-

 **¿?** : Creo que me pase... upsi. -Eso ultimo revelo su voz, y era de una chica-

¿Quién eres? -Veo como ella se acerca a mí y desprende los grilletes del suelo como si levantara una pluma-

 **¿?** : Pareces que te has vuelto muy débil... o yo me he vuelto más fuerte, Dai-ki-kun. -Ella se destapa mostrándome aquella cara que nunca pensé volver a ver tan pronto-

Estela-chan... -Su sonrisa parecía detener mi tiempo, aquella albina que con tanto aprecio había vuelto, su cabello estaba igual de blanco, su piel se veía suave y aquellos ojos rosados intensos me mostraban el imponente poder que en ella tenía... aquella diosa de la que me enamoro volvió-

 **Fin del P.O.V**

* * *

 **Estela** : Me alegra poder verte otra vez, Daiki-kun. -Con felicidad en su voz por volver a verlo-

 **Daiki** : No puede ser... Estela-chan... No tengo palabras por lo que está pasando. -Intenta tocarla, pero desiste- ¿O estaré muerto?

 **Estela** : Si estuvieras muerto, no podrías cumplir aquella promesa. -Le toca la nariz- Más te vale cumplirla. -Eso le sonroja-

 **Daiki** : Nunca dejaría que alguien me hiciera eso, yo la cumplire. -Asiente entusiasmado-

 **Kyabe** : Daiki-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? -Sale corriendo desde lejos-

 **Daiki** : No te preocupes, me encuentro bien gracias a ella. -Señala a Estela-

 **Estela** : No puedo creer que fueras tan débil... ¿o acaso te estabas conteniendo? -Posa sus manos en su cadera con una mirada de desaprobación para el saiyajin- ¿No piensas responderme? -Se acerca a su rostro-

 **Daiki** : ¡Ah!, digo. No quería mostrar eso aun aquí, todavía no es el momento. -Esperando que la albina se crea aquella mentira, él se mantenía sudando esperando que no hiciera una locura-

 **Estela** : Tenemos mucho que hablar... Daiki... -Toda esperanza se perdió para él-

 **Kyabe** : Ah, disculpen. -Toma la atención de ambos- Daiki-sensei, ¿podría decirme quién es ella?

 **Daiki** : Oh, es cierto, ella es Estela-chan. -Se acerca a su oído- Pero dile Estela-sama, es recomendable. -Se aleja- Ella es una saiyajin del séptimo universo.

 **Kyabe** : ¡Una saiyajin de otro universo! -Parece sorprendido- Pensé que sólo había saiyajins aquí.

 **Estela** : Y no te equivocas. En el séptimo universo sólo existen 5 saiyajins puros, el resto murió junto a su planeta.

 **Kyabe** : ¿Todos están muertos?, lo siento mucho por ustedes. -Da una reverencia-

 **Estela** : Así que decidiste entrenar a alguien, puedo suponer que en verdad acumulaste mucho poder o decidiste combinarlo. -Se recarga en él- ¿O me equivoco?

 **Daiki** : Bueno, decidí entrenarlo después de ver el potencial de los saiyajin de esta parte del planeta. Claro que después de que te fueras con tu hermana, seguí entrenando.

 **Estela** : Sí... pero también vine a este planeta por otra cosa. -Lo sorprende-

 **Daiki** : ¿Y qué cosa es? -Con duda, Estela señala a Kyabe sorprendiéndolo-

 **Estela** : Necesito que participes en un torneo que se realizara entre el séptimo y sexto universo. El universo ganador tendrá un deseo de las super dragon balls.

 **Daiki** : ¡Ya es tan pronto!... Digo, eso se escucha interesante, debes de entrar, Kyabe-san. -Le pone la mano en el hombro-

 **Kyabe** : Yo... bueno, no sé si pueda enfrentarme contra ellos. -Algo desanimado- Pero si Daiki-sensei y Estela-sama confían en mí, yo daré lo mejor de mí. -Ahora tenía más ánimos-

 **Estela** : Perfecto, ahora iré a escoger a los demás luchadores que deban entrar al torneo. -Cuando estaba por emprender vuelo, la sostiene tomando su atención-

 **Daiki** : Acabamos de encontrarnos después de mucho tiempo... quisiera disfrutarlo un poco más. -Kyabe miraba sin entender- Me gustaría volver a intentarlo. -Al principio no parecía entender, pero su imaginación se encargó del resto-

 **Estela** : No lo sé, no creo que puedas durar mucho como la última vez. No podías mantenerte en pie por días. -Kyabe parecía tartamudear por malinterpretar todo-

 **Daiki** : He estado esforzándome mucho solo.

 **Cabba** : *Daiki-sensei no es alguien que haga esas cosas... a menos que*

 **Estela** : Muy bien, sólo por ser tú, tendremos un enfrentamiento. Pero no en este planeta. -Él asiente entusiasmado por ello- Y creo que podrías ayudarme, ¿quieres acompañarme a reclutar al resto de los participantes?

 **Daiki** : Si puedo estar contigo, no veo un inconveniente. -Mira a Kyabe- Tú también vienes Kyabe-san, te servirá de prueba de entrenamiento.

 **Kyabe** : Sí, sensei. -Estela sonríe y de su mano aparece un báculo con parecido al de Whis y Vados- Pónganse detrás de mí. -Ambos prosiguen a ello y un destello los cubre para salir disparados al espacio-

- **Fin** -

* * *

 **Que capítulo, les diré cómo esta el juego. Pondré en ocasiones flashbach que explique varias de las cosas que hizo Estela y su hermana en el pasado, el hecho de que le pusiera una pareja no quiere decir que todo el tiempo será así, para eso tengo otras historias.**

 **No subiré el próximo capítulo hasta que suba el otro de «Cosmos. la vida» ya que también quiero iniciar la nueva saga en esa y aun falta mucho para que esta llegue a su clímax o una historia más detallada que aun planeó.**

 **También quiero agradecer en esta parte a «abajo»** **que me dio el permiso de utilizar el ambiente de los planetas de los guerreros en su historia de «No sólo los universos vienen en pares» aunque aun no los use en este capítulo, sino en el siguiente. A su vez a un amigo (Tuls) que me ayudo en la creación del personaje y su historia con Estela que saldrá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos a «NarutoUchiha00» que fue el primer comentario de esta historia, eso motiva y sé que les gusta mi historia.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que hay.**

 **Sin más me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo, hasta pronto.**

 **Lord-Argilos, ya me dejo.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. -El choque de 2 fuerzas, siéntete libre de atacar-**

* * *

 **Hola a mis lectores, espero estén teniendo una buena semana o día en que lean esto, quiero decir que esta un poco complicado subir capítulos por el tiempo de la universidad. Pero como tengo suerte, la aprovechare y seguiré escribiendo todas mis historias y más.**

 **Sin más que decir hasta el final, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **DBS no me pertenece, es un hecho que no y esto es una historia con el fin de entretener.**

 ***pensamiento***

 **/comentario mío/**

 **-acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(aclaración)**

 _ **tecnicas**_

* * *

 **Vistazo al pasado.**

* * *

-Dentro de la ciudad Conton, se encontraban dos saiyajins meditando y concentrándose junta con su mentora-

 **Chronoa** : Van muy bien, sólo deben enfocarse y aceptar este nuevo Ki. -Rodeadas de un Ki color bronce con platino a Mikoto y Estela que estaban frente a ella-

 **Estela** (18 años): Creo poder sentirlo, Chronoa-sensei. -Poco a poco empieza a absorber aquel Ki-

 **Mikoto** (18 años): No me quedare atrás de ti, Estela. -Empezando a guardar el Ki del tiempo para poder manifestarlo-

 **Chronoa** : Parece ser que en verdad son prodigiosas, ahora, intenten de no utilizar Ki divino ni normal para que su cuerpo pueda acostumbrarse al Ki del tiempo. -Empieza a retirarse- Yo iré a hacer otras cosas, pueden divertirse como las jóvenes que son y recuerden no hablar de esto con cualquiera.

-Despidiéndose de ellas, ambas se encontraban ahora descansando en una de las montañas que los rodeaban-

 **Estela** : Si Shenlong está observándonos desde la distancia, ¿por qué sale otro cuando juntamos las esferas? -Sentada observa la enorme cabeza de un enorme dragón en la distancia-

 **Mikoto** : Tal vez sea una ilusión u otro shenlong, al fin y al cabo, hay aquí namekianos muy poderosos. -Recostada en un árbol, le contesta su idea a la albina- Me toca, ¿por qué estamos aquí sin hacer nada?

 **Estela** : Porque Chronoa-sama nos dijo que debemos canalizar nuestro nuevo Ki para luego volver a entrenar.

 **Mikoto** : Eres tan cuadrada hermana, debemos ir a divertirnos un poco. -Se levanta y truena los huesos- Me volveré vieja antes de alcancemos nuestro poder final.

 **Estela** : Primero, no debemos de llevar a la ligera nuestro entrenamiento; segundo, eres saiyajin, serás joven por una gran parte de tu vida; tercero, ya cumplimos nuestro deber en reparar líneas del tiempo. -Argumenta-

 **Mikoto** : ¿En verdad somos hermanas? -Pregunta por la actitud de su allegada- Has lo que quieras Estela, yo iré a divertirme un poco. -Salta para emprender vuelo y dejarla sola-

 **Estela** : (Suspiro) … Creo que iré a meditar en otro lugar. -Emprendiendo vuelo con calma, toma una misión dónde tendía que salvaguardar un planeta con una especie nativa que estaba siendo amenazada-

 **P.O.V Estela.**

* * *

En verdad suelen ser molestos. (Con su puño emanando vapor por haber acabado con los maleantes, ella toma asiento de una pequeña isla dentro de un lago para poder meditar) Y pensar que tuve que atacarlos... (Mira su puño para luego apretarlo con fuerza) Aun soy muy débil, no he podido superar a Beerus-sama con mi máximo poder... aunque sea poca la diferencia.

(Cierra sus ojos mientras su mente se torna en calma y el ruido del exterior se apaga, ahora ella estaba en un plano oscuro. Su cuerpo era un aura de Ki de fuego y frente a ella estaban otras 6 auras de Ki; uno blanco con cambios amarillentos, que es el Ki normal y del super saiyajin; uno color cobre con destellos platinos, aunque poco, era el Ki del tiempo; uno color grisáceo y con mucho brillo, era el Ki divino; un color morado rojizo con destellos negros, era el Ki de la destrucción que había asimilado;; uno amarillento con blanco, era el Ki de creación y muy al fondo, estaba una pequeña llama de color amarillento en el centro y azulado a su alrededor)

*Este es el nuevo nivel* (Acercándose poco a poco, la llama empieza a tomar tamaño) *Vaya, sí que consumes energía, pero no tanto como la de la destrucción* (Al hacer contacto, su cuerpo empieza a cambiar de color del rojo al azul) *Un... poco... más* (Con esfuerzo, su cuerpo empieza a asimilar el nuevo Ki dentro suyo) *Creo que con esto será más que suficiente. (Suspiro) Ahora Mikoto vera los resultados de un arduo entrenamiento* (Descansando, el lugar empieza a temblar) *Genial, alguien viene*

(Abriendo sus ojos, Estela dirige su mirada a varios destellos con explosiones en la lejanía) Esto está poniéndose cada vez mejor (Con molestia), me van a bajar la categoría en mi misión.

(Acercándose más mira que los responsables eran un par de naves persiguiendo a otra más pequeña) Parece que aquella nave y sus seguidores terminaran destruyendo más de lo que esperaba.

(Siendo así la destrucción, Estela decide detenerlos para evitar problemas y aparece enfrente de la nave a la cual era el centro de los disparos) ¡Te tengo!

 **Piloto** : ¡Ahhh! (Asustado por la aparición de aquella chica, no esperaba que dirigiera su nave a otro lugar estrellándola ya lejos de sus)

Listo, te tengo. (Rompe la cubierta de la nave y saca a su tripulante y lo coloca fuertemente en el suelo y pone su pie para que no se levante) Ahora podré meditar otra vez.

 **Piloto** : ¡Podrías quitarte de encima de mí! -Volteo para abajo y era claro que estaba hablando-

¡Puedes hablar mi idioma! -Me separo de él y veo como se levanta-

 **Piloto** : ¡Claro que puedo hablar! Pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué te abalanzaste hacia mí? -Parece que no es muy fuerte, ni siquiera utilice fuerza-

Pues es sorprendente que entre todo el universo podamos hablar el mismo idioma... pero dejando eso, te ataque porque estaban causando alboroto tú y tus acompañantes/seguidores. (El piloto se quita su casco para mostrar a un joven de aparentemente su edad. De cabello alborotado, en puntas y de color negro; sus ojos son cafés rojizos)

 **Piloto** : Ellos no son mis acompañantes, ellos intentaban matarme porque buscaban eso. (Saca una esfera de su nave y esta era anaranjada con 3 estrellas en ella) Se las quite cuando estaban distraídos y se las iba a entregar a una raza que vive aquí.

Pues eso que tienes es una esfera del dragón. -No parece entenderme- Si juntas otras 7 esferas con sus respectivos números, saldrá Shenlong y te cumplirá un deseo.

 **Piloto** : ¿Esfera del dragón?, ¿Shenlong? No esta alucinando un poco. -No es muy listo- Por cierto, ¿quién eres?

Pues, me llamo Estela Kushto, candidata a ser la próxima diosa de la destrucción del séptimo universo. -Postro mis manos con un aire de superioridad, pero parece incomprensible- ¿Hola?

 **Piloto** : Diosa de la destrucción... pues tengo que decirte que tendrás que enfrentarte contra el actual dios de la destrucción, Beerus. -Okey, no lo dejare pasar por no llamarlo por su honorifico-

El dios de la destrucción, Beerus- **sama** es mi padre adoptivo y su ángel es mi maestro. -No parece reaccionar, pero si reacciona a las personas que estaban llegando atrás de nosotros-

 **Piloto** : ¡Maldición! ¡Me encontraron, debo irme de aquí! -Voltea a verme- ¡Debes alejarte! -Me toma de la mano, pero al jalarme no pudo moverme- ¿Qué?

No permitiré que te vayas sin darle el debido respeto a Beerus-sama. (Extiende la mano hacía los atacantes) Con una mano bastara.

 **Piloto** : ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! (Caya al ver que aquella chica acumula una gran cantidad de Ki en su mano) ¿Qué? (Y la dispara. Aquella onda engulle a los perseguidores y creando una gran explosión)

Te lo dije, una sola mano fue suficiente. -Volteo a verlo, pero se veía tenso y algo que no presto atención de antemano- Oye, ¿eso es una cola? (Señala al cinturón peludo que tenía)

 **Piloto** : Eh, digo, es mi cola. (La sostiene) ¿Al algo malo por eso? -Veo como la suelta y la deja suspendida-

Para nada, lo que pasa es que yo también tengo una cola. -Desenrollo la mía y con un pequeño movimiento se vuelve a peinar mi cola- ¿Acaso eres un saiyajin o algo parecido?

 **Piloto** : De hecho, sí soy un saiyajin el cual fue traído a este planeta por mis padres. ¿Acaso tú también eres un saiyajin? -Yo asiento- Wow, nunca vi a un saiyajin con una cola blanca, digo, ninguna saiyajin aparte de mi madre. -Se ve desanimado-

Espera, ¿nunca has salido de este planeta? -El niega- Eso se escucha muy mal, deberías de estar explorando muchos planetas y tener emocionantes peleas, después de todo, eres uno de los míos.

 **Piloto** : Pero no sé por dónde iniciar. Además, me necesitan en este planeta para que no vengan más bandidos. (Mira el cráter antes hecho) Y puede que vuelvan más... creo que no podré. -Es algo desanimado el verlo así, así que decidí darle un leve golpecito-

¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo con tu planeta? -Extiendo mi mano- ¿Qué me dices?

 **Piloto** : No estoy muy seguro, ¿cómo sé que lo lograremos? Necesitaremos una ayuda divina para eso. (Aun desanimado, Estela se acerca a él y le pone su mano en su hombro llamado su atención)

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Soy técnicamente una diosa. Yo soy Estela Kushto, la futura diosa de la destrucción del 7 universo y la más fuerte de todos. (Sonriendo alegremente, el joven saiyajin se quedó en un trance al verla con más detalle. Aquella sonrisa de inocencia, su piel blanca brillaba mientras su albino cabello se meneaba con el aire dándole una perfección; pereciera como si se hubiera olvidado de todo y viera a aquella chica con otros ojos) Por cierto, no te pregunte cómo te llamabas. (Acerca su cara a la suya y él pueda ver mejor aquello ojos rosados intensos)

 **Piloto** : … Daiki, me llamo Daiki. (Dice sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos)

¿Daiki?... Es un nombre raro, pero lindo.

 **Daiki** : Muchas... gracias. (No parecía dejar de mirar sus ojos y sonrisa)

* * *

 **Fin del vistazo al pasado.**

 **Fin del P.O.V**

* * *

-Ahora viajando a una enorme velocidad-

 **Kiabe** : Entonces así fue la forma en que Daiki-sensei conoció a Estela-sama. -Sentado en posición india sosteniéndose de la espalda de su maestro mientras la albina viajaba rápidamente por el espacio como lo hacía Whis-

 **Daiki** : Y aún tenemos más historias desde que nos conocimos. -Ocultando varias cosas como el sentimiento que broto de él por ella y que también ella fuera candidata a diosa de la destrucción-

 **Estela** : Espero estén preparados, ya casi llegamos al planeta del siguiente guerrero. -Viendo todos, un planeta con aspecto verdoso en espirales y otros amarillentos- Espero y no quiera batallar para entrar, sería una pena destruir este planeta.

-Los habitantes de aquel planeta tenían una apariencia amarillenta y de oso antropomórfico y vistiendo prendas simples. El lugar era en su mayoría praderas con varias hectáreas con árboles, como si de un campo tranquilo se tratara-

-Sentado en un lago, se encontraba un habitante vestido de una camisa y botas rojas bastante aburrido mientras lanzaba unas rocas al aire y estas rebotaban en su barrica y salían disparadas al cielo-

 **Botamo** : Que aburrimiento... -El enorme oso amarillo inconforme por la falta de acción en su planeta, se percata de la llegada de 3 seres a lo lejos- ¿Ahora qué será? -Se levanta mientras se acerca a ellos-

 **Estela** : Mucho gusto, Botamo-san. -Saluda cortésmente- Hemos venido con el nombre del dios de la destrucción, Champa-sama, para que usted sea participe en un torneo que se realizara contra el séptimo universo.

 **Botamo** : El dios de la destrucción me pide que sea participe en un torneo, creo que esto es un gran honor y pienso que será muy divertido. Cuéntame más. -Entrecruza sus brazos prestando atención a la albina-

 **Estela** : Será un torneo donde usted y otros participantes tendrán que luchar contra los participantes del séptimo universo. Las reglas serán sacar a su oponente de la pista o derrotarlo; las armas o matar a su adversario serán penalizadas y contarán como penalización. La recompensa será una gran montaña de riquezas.

 **Botamo** : Me convenciste con pelear contra otros sujetos, espero y no sean debiluchos.

 **Estela** : Descuide, Botamo-san, e aseguro que los contrincantes son tipos muy poderosos. De hecho, yo soy un habitante del séptimo universo. -Se señala- Uno de sus compañeros será Kiabe-san, un saiyajin de las fuerzas armadas de su planeta.

 **Botamo** : Te ves muy pequeño. -Inspecciona al joven- Pero he oído que ustedes los saiyajins son una raza muy fuerte. Aunque te vez algo debilucho.

 **Daiki** : Créame, Botamo-san, nosotros los saiyajin somos una raza a la cual no se le debe subestimar. -Emboza una sonría de confianza-

 **Estela** : Creo que ya tengo una mejor idea. -Los tres toman atención- ustedes dos pelearan contra Botamo-san para medir la fuerza de todos. -Desaparece su báculo-

 **Kyabe** : No lo sé, creo que aún no me siento muy seguro de poder cumplir sus expectativas, pero si Daiki-sensei es mi compañero, creo poder dar lo mejor de mí. -Aprieta sus puños entusiasmado-

 **Daiki** : ¿Estas segura de esto, Estela-chan? -Se acerca a la peliblanca- Creo que no sería apto que yo participe, eso cambiaría muchas cosas.

 **Botamo** : Creo que no me gustaría dañar a mis compañeros antes del torneo, pero aceptare si puedo pelear contra ti. -Eso tomo por sorpresa a ella y a Daiki-

 **Estela** : Acepto, ustedes prepárense para pelear. -Extiende la mano y una pequeña pista se crea en el terreno para luego tomar altura-

 **Daiki** : Pero, Estela-chan. -Tratado de no pelear, este se queda helado-

 **Estela** : He dicho, prepárense para pelear. -Una voz fría y con autoridad fue suficiente para que los presentes se prepararan para el evento- Así está mejor.

-Colocándose en cada lado de la pista, maestro y aprendiz pelearían contra Botamo. Aunque Kyabe y Botamo no conozcan nada del otro, Daiki ya tenía una ventaja por su trabajo en la patrulla del tiempo-

 **Estela** : Recuerde, ganan si sacan o derrotan a su oponente. Se prohíben armas y matarlo. ¡Comiencen! -Señalando el combate, Ambos saiyajin se aproximan al oso-

-Dando un frenesí de golpes, ambos compañeros no mostraban mover a Botamo el cual estaba ensanchado una gran sonrisa de superioridad ante sus compañeros-

 **Botamo** : ¿Qué tanto están esperando? Me voy a aburrir si no deciden empezar... -Ambos toman distancia y deciden disparan varias ondas de Ki, pero no contaron que serían recibidos por unas ráfagas de Ki verdosas mientras Botamo se inmutaba ante los ataques de ellos-

 **Daiki** : *Genial (enojado), trasformado ya que eso debe de verlo Kyabe en el torneo... No esperaba que Botamo fuera un guerrero con una gran defensa... defensa... ¡defensa, lo tengo!* ¡Kyabe-san, ocupo que lo distraigas mientras yo me acerco!

 **Kyabe** : Lo que usted diga, sensei. -Abalanzándose a Botamo, este intenta agarrarlo, pero Kyabe hace su versión del cañón galick y sale dispara mientras Botamo recibe la técnica en la cara-

 **Botamo** : Eso es todo, saiyajin. -Disparando nuevamente su ráfaga de Ki de la boca, Kyabe la recibe de lleno y es lanzado de la arena- Ahora sigue tu compañero... -No termina ya que alguien apareció debajo de su cuerpo con una pose en mano-

 **Daiki** : _¡Kiai Hō!_ -Una técnica que creo una potente onda de aire y Ki expulsa a Botamo por el aire. Daiki aprovechó el momento y apareciendo a su lado, lo toma del brazo y empieza a girar rápidamente para sacarlo de la arena. Ya acabando de la arena, se limpia el sudor por el esfuerzo por pelear a tal nivel en su estado base /No es tan poderoso, a lo mucho la fase 3/-

 **Botamo** : Eso fue divertido, creo que me deje subestimar por su tamaño. Ahora será diferente la próxima vez. -Se sacude el polvo- Son compañeros bastantes fuertes, pero hábiles para reaccionar a sus problemas.

 **Estela** : Es un punto el cual debes de trabajar, Botamo-san.

 **Botamo** : Es claro que ya no voy a caer otra vez. -Choca sus puños- Ahora es momento de nuestra pelea, señorita...

 **Estela** : Estela, si vamos a pelear, comencemos. -Ambos suben a la plataforma y Daiki se acerca a Estela-

 **Daiki** : ¿Estas segura Estela?, no queremos llamar la atención. -Se veía preocupado- Creo que deberías de pensarlo.

 **Estela** : Descuida, no seré tan ruda con él. -Truena sus nudillos fuertemente- Y quiero comprobar algo.

 **Botamo** : ¡Oye, Daiki, deja de preocuparte tanto por ella! ¡Si tanto te preocupa tu novia, no la lastimare y esperare a que se canse!

 **Daiki** : Te recomendaría tomar distancia Kyabe-san, esto se pondrá intenso.

 **Kyabe** : ¿A qué se refiere sensei? -No termino ya que Daiki creo una cúpula de Ki azulada- ¿Y esto?

 **Daiki** : Créeme, esto apenas soportara lo que viene.

 **Estela** : Comencemos cuando quieras. -Con los brazos en la espalda y firme, Estela miraba a su contrincante amarillo-

 **Botamo** : Te ves confiada, te daré la ventaja de que tú me ataques. -Cierra sus ojos con confianza- Puedes atacar cuanto quiera... -Apareciendo en un instante, Estela arremete un golpe que termino creando una onda expansiva de sonido y aire que termino destruyendo lo que estuviera en su camino-

 **Estela** : Vaya, pudiste contra mi 20% de mi poder base. -Botamo retrocede un poco- ¿Qué te parece un 40%? -Tronando su mano y empezando a resquebrajar la pista, se acerca lentamente a Botamo el cual no dudo en atacar con puños y ráfagas a Estela la cual no se inmutaba- Si en verdad quieres ser fuerte, debes dejar de confiarte en tu defensa. -Extiende su puño al estómago de Botamo- _Puño vacío: sellar/Sora no ken: Shīru._

-Un golpe el cual creo un destecho amarillento el cual impacto creando una potencia a la cual Botamo salió disparado siendo ahora que su habilidad de enviar los ataques a otro lugar se encontraba sellada. A su paso se creaba un gran camino parecido al estrellar de un meteorito en un planeta y se veía hasta donde había llegado Botamo el cual estaba inconsciente-

 **Estela** : No pudiste con mi 40%, eso quiere decir que no podías contra Vegeta o Kakarotto en su máximo poder actualmente... Te falta entrenar mucho todavía, Botamo-san. -Bajando con los 2 espectadores, estos la veían con incredibilidad- ¿Pasa algo?

 **Daiki** : No esperaba que aumentaras tanto tu nivel de pelea...

 **Kyabe** : Estela-sama, ¿en verdad los saiyajins podemos alcanzar tal poder? -Pregunta con impresión y admiración-

 **Estela** : Soy un saiyajin especial, Kyabe-san. -Mira a Daiki- Además, yo soy candidata a diosa de la destrucción.

 **Kyabe** : ¿Candidata a diosa de la destrucción? -Con duda-

 **Estela** : Aunque no lo parezca, soy mucho más grande de lo que aparento. Esta presentación no es nada de lo que en verdad puedo hacer. Bueno, volveremos por él cuando comience el torneo, ahora es momento de ir por un impostor. -Apareciendo su báculo, vuelve a emprender su viaje a un planeta donde estaban varias naves y un ejército entrenando siendo vistos por un sujeto pequeño, azulado y con cola-

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por haber llegado al final del capítulo, pensaba actualizarlo cuando ya estuvieran escritos los capítulos de las demás historias, pero como Dragon Ball Super se esta poniendo intenso y en el juego saldrá Jiren, pues mejor adelantar un poco.**

 **Espero les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo, ahora serán 2 guerreros en un mismo capítulo o puedo poner a todos de golpe para su deleite, creo que será claro cuando lo este escribiendo.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortograficas, incoherencias y errores que encuentre.**

 **Nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia y hasta pronto.**

* * *

 **** **Casi** **lo olvido, estoy escribiendo una historia personal no Fanfic, trata sobre chico que cambio toda su vida en un momento y no, no es un chico dentro de un mundo distinto o con poderes especiales y esas cosas. Es más a lo realista, pero con mi toque de seres poderosos. Espero puedan apoyarla ya que esta en mi cuenta de Wattpad que esta con mi mismo nombre.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. -El más fuerte del universo 6, ¿en serio crees poder contra mí?-**

* * *

 **Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta grandiosa historia en progreso. Aunque estuve un poco incomunicado en actualizar poco las historias, bueno, hay una muy buena explicación para ello, pero será al final de todo esto.**

* * *

 **DBS no me pertenece, es un hecho que no y esto es una historia con el fin de entretener.**

 ***pensamiento***

 **/comentario mío/**

 **-acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(aclaración)**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en el capítulo pasado...**

* * *

 **Daiki** : No esperaba que aumentaras tanto tu nivel de pelea...

 **Kyabe** : Estela-sama, ¿en verdad los saiyajins podemos alcanzar tal poder? -Pregunta con impresión y admiración-

 **Estela** : Soy un saiyajin especial, Kyabe-san. -Mira a Daiki- Además, yo soy candidata a diosa de la destrucción.

 **Kyabe** : ¿Candidata a diosa de la destrucción? -Con duda-

 **Estela** : Aunque no lo parezca, soy mucho más grande de lo que aparento. Esta presentación no es nada de lo que en verdad puedo hacer. Bueno, volveremos por él cuando comience el torneo, ahora es momento de ir por un impostor. -Apareciendo su báculo, vuelve a emprender su viaje a un planeta donde estaban varias naves y un ejército entrenando siendo vistos por un sujeto pequeño, azulado y con cola-

* * *

-En planeta con apariencia rocosa, árido y con varias fuentes volcánicas hacían que el planeta fuera hostil para para la vida. Caminando por un páramo donde había geiser exhalando gases amarillos, Estela y Kyabe estaban cubiertos por un escudo de Ki verdoso mientras se dirigían a unas instalaciones y edificaciones mecánicas donde había plantas mecánicas que extraían el magma de una fisura que llegaba al manto de la tierra.

 **Estela** : Creo que ya estamos por llegar, apresura el paso para poder terminar con esto o te dejare atrás y tus pulmones se disolverán por la atmósfera llena de carburos -A su lado, el joven saiyajin asiente asustado y apresura su paso-

 **Kyabe** : Me alegro poder estar junto a usted, Estela-sama. Nunca imagine que hubiera alguien así de poderosa en los universos, me gustaría ser igual de fuerte de lo que es usted.

 **Estela** : Descuida, Kyabe-san, es posible que puedas alcanzar niveles de poder similares a los guerreros que hay en mi universo, pero sería difícil que puedas alcanzarme. -Eso lo desmotivan- Pero, sólo ocupas un buen maestro y determinación para que puedas pasar tus limites, Kyabe-san. -Esas palabras alentaron al joven guerrero-

 **Kyabe** : Muchas gracias por las palabras, Estela-sama. -Ya llegando a las instalaciones, fueron recibidos por 2 robots de gran tamaño y con un gran caldero en sus espaldas. Ambos echando vapor de sus bocas asimilando que estaban diciéndoles algo- No logro entender lo que dicen.

 **Estela** : Es lógico eso, sería absurdo que todos en los universos habláramos el mismo idioma. -Se acerca a los guardias- Mucho gusto metalmans, mi nombre es Estela Kushto. Vine en nombre del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo, champa-sama, para reclutar a su mejor guerrero y este participe en un torneo contra el dios de la destrucción del séptimo, Beerus-sama. -Ambos metalmans discuten entre balbuceos y expulsión de vapor para volverá mirar a la albina- Sí el sexto universo es el ganador, ustedes se verán recompensados con una gran suma de dinero u otro medio que el mismo dios de la destrucción pueda darles.

-Ambos metalmans meditan un poco y deciden darles paso a ambos. Llegando a una pista, amos señalaron a uno que estaba llenándose con magma-

 **Estela** : Muchas gracias por su comprensión, podemos seguir nosotros desde aquí. -Ambas maquinas se fueron y ellos prosiguieron a ir al llenado- Kyabe-san, tengo que pedirte que no digas ninguna palabra inadecuada o hiriente a los habitantes de aquí.

 **Kyabe** : Claro, pero, ¿por qué?

 **Estela** : Suelen ser un poco... sensibles a ello. -Ya llegan con el predilecto- Hola, ¿es acaso Magetta-san?

 **/No se poner ese tipo de dialogo, así que supongamos que lo hice bien/**

 **Magetta** : (Sonidos de locomotora, mecánicos o los que tenía en la serie) -Extiende su mano/pinza a Estela estrechándola-

 **Estela** : Es un gusto conocerlo, pero, dejando de lado todo esto, queremos que usted sea el uno de los representantes junto a Kyabe-san -Lo señala- para tener torneo contra el séptimo universo.

* * *

-En una base dentro de otro planeta se encontraba una saiyajin hablando cordialmente con la máxima autoridad de las tropas-

 **Daiki** : Y esos es todo lo que debe de saber sobre el torneo que se piensa hacer contra el séptimo universo. Que me dice, ¿desea aceptar mi petición de participar, Frost-san? -Frente al demonio del frió en su primera forma, él escuchaba atentamente lo que le decían-

 **Frost** : Es una lástima que tengamos que recurrir a una competencia. Y, por otro lado, es una grata sorpresa que Champa-sama quiera que participe en el torneo y si ganamos nos ayudara con tropas. Con mucho gusto aceptare ayudarlos y poder esperar dar lo mejor de mi como mis compañeros de equipo. -Amablemente acepta la petición dándole lugar a otro guerrero-

 **Daiki** : Muy bien, ahora será momento de esperar a que Estela-chan venga a decirle donde será el lugar de encuentro. -Empieza a mirar a sus alrededores- Puedo ver que en verdad usted ha logrado mucho gracias a su deseo de ayudar a los demás.

 **Frost** : Lo que sea necesario para que el universo sea un lugar mejor. Por cierto, Daiki-san, ¿quién es Estela-san? -Curioso por la nombrada recientemente- Si puedo saber, claro es.

 **Daiki** : Descuida, no te lo dije. Estela-chan es una saiyajin perteneciente del séptimo universo que vino para ayudar a Champa-sama en el torneo. Ella tiene una gran relación con los dioses gracias a sus investigaciones y habilidad en el combate. -Explica sin revelarla como una candidata a diosa de la destrucción-

 **Frost** : ¿Qué clases de investigaciones hace como para que el dios de la destrucción se fije en ella?

 **Daiki** : Ella estudia el Ki, sus variables, usos y relaciones. (/Luego verán lo fundamental de eso y como le ayudo/) Aparte de su entrenamiento, ella ha dedicado gran parte de su vida en eso. Aunque le de dicho que a veces debe de descansar y gozar su juventud ahora, pero ella es muy opositada. -Con algo de risa y recuerdo en lo último-

 **Frost** : Parece que conoces bastante a Estela-san, creo que no son sólo conocidos.

 **Daiki** : Me atrapaste, aunque no sabría si es una relación como tal. -Pone Frost cara de duda- Como lo dije, Estela-chan se la pasa entrenando o estudiando... ya son pocas la veces en la que puedo verla. De hecho, ya habían pasado 8 años desde la última vez que la vi.

 **/Creo haber puesto que estela tiene más de 325 y yo puse que ella tenía 18 cuando conoció lo conoció y creo que 5 cuando despertó su verdadero ser. El hecho es que pude haber cometido un error sobre aclarar las cosas, ella tiene la apariencia de un saiyajin de 18 años y ya tenía más años (eso se debe porque en la patrulla del tiempo ya estaban peleando contra enemigos anteriores de la película de «la batalla de los dioses»). Ella ya tenía sus años, pero diré que fueron 8 años porque es un bonito número y en sí, Estela y Mikoto tienen la edad «aparente» de una mujer de 35 años en buenas condiciones y Daiki de igual manera (claro que no en mujer, pero lo aclaro)/**

 **Frost** : Pues creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella sobre lo que piensas y sientes.

 **Daiki** : Creo que será lo mejor.

-De vuelta en el planeta de Magetta-

* * *

 **Estela** : Si eso es todo tu poder, Kyabe-san, dime para que vaya por otro participante. -Desde la lejanía estaba Kyabe teniendo serios problemas para poder hacerle frente a Magetta el cual lanzaba una serie rápida de golpes al joven saiyajin que apenas podía esquivarlos-

 **Kyabe** : Hago lo mejor que puedo, Estala-sama, pero no conté que Magetta-san tendría semejante fuerza. -Magetta gira y logra encestarle a Kyabe el cual es arrojado mientras cae fuertemente en el suelo- Lo siento... no creo poder seguir.

 **Estela** : No es tu culpa, es cierto que Magetta-san es más fuerte que tu actualmente como estas, pero eso no representa que tú siempre pierdas contra él. -Se acerca a Magetta el cual paraba de girar- Muy bien hecho, Magetta-san. Ahora, me gustaría que te enfrentaras a mí.

-Aceptando el desafío, ambos toman distancia y se colocan separados uno del otro. Magetta empieza a aumentar el calor en su chimenea y Estela se limita a ver a su oponente-

 **Estela** : Presta mucha atención, Kiabe-san, que esto te ayudara para poder enfrentarte contra enemigos que sean más fuertes que tú. -Mira a Magetta- Empecemos.

-Abalanzándose nuevamente, como si sus brazos fueran martillos empieza a clavarlos contra el suelo intentando darle un golpe a la albina, pero esta sólo se inmuta a esquivarlos fácilmente-

 **Estela** : Cuando estas en un enfrentamiento, es necesario que uno vea y piense rápido. Las posibilidades se reducirán mientras uno gasta energía. -Salta arriba de la cabeza de Maggeta y con un pequeño golpe de su pie la hunde- Él es muy fuerte y resistente, pero ocupa tiempo para poder aumentar su velocidad.

-Maggeta logra sacar su cabeza y nuevamente aumenta el calor de su núcleo para aumentar su velocidad, Kyabe miraba el incremento de la máquina y a la albina sin verse afectada en ese plus de poder-

 **Estela** : Debes mirar si tu oponente tiene una secuencia y poder aprender su estilo de pelea para poder usarlo en su contra. -La máquina daba un golpe con un brazo y luego con el otro repetidamente, Estela mueve ligeramente el brazo de Magetta y hace que se entierre en el suelo dejándolo inmovilizado-

 **Kyabe** : Impresionante. -Exclama sorprendido-

 **Estela** : Debes de tener cuidado cuando el enemigo sepa que haces eso o empiece a perder el control. -Moviendo la cabeza esquiva un chorro de lava que Magetta expulso y logra sacar su brazo del suelo. Enojado, aumenta tal su temperatura que su brazo se torna al rojo vivo mientras expulsa una gran cantidad de calor- Creo que nuestro siguiente guerrero debe de estar cercas de aquí. Terminare con esto.

-Maggeta impacta con la mano de Estela y el estruendo pareciera como un gran choque. La máquina se sorprende al ver que no parece afectarle en nada el calor. Sorprendido, intenta retirar su mano, pero Estela lo toma con fuerza-

 **Estela** : Aun con lo que te he enseñado, debes de tener fuerza y poder para infringirle daño a tu contrincante. -El brazo de Magetta empieza a resquebrajarse provocando el dolor de la máquina y la sorpresa del joven espectador- Espero que puedas recuperarte cuando sea el torneo, nos vemos. -Alzando a toda la maquinaria de vapor, con facilidad y lo lanza contra unas montañas provocando la liberación de lava- Ahora falta un último guerrero, vámonos.

-Ambos salen del planeta rocoso y se dirigen a un punto un planeta donde habitaba una raza parecida a unos lagartos donde estaba cierta persona escondida en las sombras en la espera del encargo que le habían hecho. Ya llegando ven al Daiki esperándolos-

 **Daiki** : Estela-chan, me alegra saber que están bien. -En las lejanías se encontraron todos-

 **Estela** : Entonces, ¿él esta adentro? -Recostándose cercas de lo que aparentaba un árbol con cruce de coral a lo de Daiki afirma- Perfecto, ahora será esperar a que nos encuentre.

 **Kyabe** : ¿Quién nos debe de encontrar, Estela-sama? -Se sienta en forma india cercas de la albina-

 **Estela** : Pues el guerrero clave para llamar su atención... Hit, el asesino legendario.

 **Daiki** : ¡Espera! ¡¿Hit está aquí?! -Alterado por la presencia de aquel asesino- Pensé que ibas a verlo sola, no con nosotros.

 **Estela** : ¿Qué pasa Daiki-kun?, ¿no se supone que tú eres igual de fuerte que él?

 **Daiki** : Estela... todavía no alcanzo el nivel que tiene Gokū actualmente, no soy tan poderoso. -Con una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Estela, Kyabe decidió alejarse un poco-

 **Estela** : Pensé que te habrías vuelto más fuerte que él, o Vegeta. ¿Qué paso Daiki? -Su tono suena algo serio-

 **Daiki** : Lo que paso es que me conforme con el poder que tenía, ya que con eso podía hacerles frente a todos y asegurar que nada malo les pasara.

 **Estela** : ¿Como cuando llegue? Estabas a punto de morir por confiarte en tu poder... y aun así piensas cumplir tu promesa.

 **Daiki** : Yo cumpliré esa promesa, Estela.

 **Estela** : Pero, ¿cómo? Decidiste estancarte en un lugar... y te haces llamar un saiyajin.

 **Daiki** : En verdad lo siento, pero sabes que yo no tengo un gran deseo de volverme fuerte. Aunque tú seas lo primordial, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos estar juntos.

 **Estela** : (Suspiro) Me prometiste que te volverías más fuerte, créeme que he estado esperando ese día. Daiki, creo que no tengo más opción que yo misma entrenarte. -Eso lo tomo por sorpresa- Si en verdad quieres estar a mi lado, deberás pasar por un arduo entrenamiento... ¿Crees poder con ello?

 **Daiki** : Hare lo que sea necesario, Estela. -Alzando su puño con fuerza-

 **Estela** : Si también quieres volverte fuerte, Kyabe-san, también puedo entrenarte. Iré a buscar a Hit, esperen a que llegue. -Se aleja dejándolos solos-

 **Kyabe** : Sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? Espero y no lo malinterprete.

 **Daiki** : Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

 **Kyabe** : ¿Por qué Estela-sama cambia tanto su personalidad?, ¿acaso es bipolar o algo así? -Eso dejo quieto al mayor-

 **Daiki** : Jajaja, creo que mereces saberlo. Estela-chan es alguien que por naturaleza ayudara a los suyos. Pero, como ella se la ha pasado entrenando por casi toda su vida y ha tenido múltiples maestros. Por lo tanto, ella ha adquirido la personalidad de ellos... Aparte es una mujer saiyajin, ten cuidado con ellas, en cualquier descuido y se volverán un caos aún más difícil de entender.

 **/Creo haber explicado los cambios de personalidad de ella, pero lo volveré a decir el por qué lo hice así. Estela es la manifestación del poder del super saiyajin dios (Con el deseo de ayudar a los suyos), una saiyajn (Con el deseo de volverse fuerte, orgullosa y amante de las peleas), entrenada por Beerus (Con la actitud de un dios, que sería con una postura elevada y un gran ego), entrenada por Whis (Calmada y estricta), por sus maestros (Aquí recaen su sentido de superioridad, perfección, terca, despreocupada, arrogante, tomar las cosas como un juego, hacer sentir de menos a los demás, amable, preocupada). Pero para simplificar todo, ella es alguien que quiere ayudar a los demás y superarse, así que no se sorprendan en los cambios de actitud y sepan de quién era/**

-Ya de noche, se encontraba caminando por las calles, con el rumbo de un lugar alejado y oscuro. Llegando, en el lugar se encontraba un sujeto bastante alto, con tonos lilas y morados, vestido con un traje largo-

 **Estela** : Parece que llevas esperando un rato. (No contesta) Muy bien, iré al grano. Ocupo que participes en un torneo contra el séptimo universo siendo tú un guerrero del dios de la destrucción, Champa-sama.

 **Hit** : No me interesa.

 **Estela** : Sería malo si no participaras. La recompensa por ganar el torneo será una gran cantidad de riquezas. -Muestra la cantidad de joyas y bienes que ganarían- ¿Qué me dices?

 **Hit** : Si me llamaste para esto, me retirare y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a llamarme. -Dejando su postura se acerca hasta estar frente a Estela- Saiyajin.

 **Estela** : Tchs, sería una pena recurrir a la obligación, Hit-san. -Las miradas de ambos se cruzan- Me gustaría que esto terminara bien, ¿qué te parece un premio especial para que participes?

 **Hit** : Habla.

 **Estela** : El cubo de los dioses. -Toma su atención- Un transporte el cual te permitirá viajar entre este y los demás universos sin poder ser alcanzados por los dioses... ¿Ahora aceptas?

 **Hit** : Trato hecho. -Se retira- Sabes dónde buscarme cuando inicia aquel torneo. -Y desaparece en un instante-

 **Estela** : Bueno, creo que con eso ya tengo a los peleadores del sexto universo. Es hora del combate, aunque, me gustaría entrenar un poco.

-Pasando unos días, Vados, Champa y Estela estaban viajando al territorio nulo entre el sexto y séptimo universo siendo seguidos de unas inmensas esferas amarillentas-

 **Vados** : Este parece un planeta adecuado para el evento, ¿no lo cree, Champa-sama? -Ya deteniéndose en un planeta rocoso, estéril y rojizo-

 **Champa** : Es bastante aburrido, preparemos primero la comida y luego seguimos con la pista. Ya me cansé de tanto viajé. -Descienden a la superficie del planeta enano-

 **Estela** : Pero si no ha hecho nada, Oji-chan. -Murmura al verlo limpiarse el sudor de la frente- *En verdad debo de ponerlo en condición*

-Con su báculo, Vados empieza a crear puestos de comida (/Creo que nunca los usaron en el anime, pero los pongo/), gradas para los invitados y la pista que empieza a tomar tamaño. Ella dio por terminado al aparecer 2 grandes marcos que mostraban la imagen de Champa y Beerus junto con un gran gong y una cúpula donde podrían respirar todos-

 **Champa** : Al fin, podré comer algo. -Empieza a llenarse la boca con grandes cantidades de comida- Ya pueden ir por los peleadores, esperemos que el inútil de Beerus llegue a tiempo. Oh abra decidió rendirse al ver lo inevitable.

 **Vados** : Como usted diga, Champa-sama. -Se acerca a Estela- Iré por ellos, ¿podrías esperar a que lleguen los invitados y demás peleadores? -Asintiendo, se retira- En seguida vuelvo.

-Dejándolos a ellos dos, Estela empieza a caminar por la pista para luego meditar sentada en el suelo-

 **Champa** : Espero y encontrara buenos guerreros si es que Beerus decide pasar la humillación, así verá la grandeza del sexto universo. -Se acerca a ella- Y dime, Estela, ¿qué tanto hiciste mientras los buscabas?

 **Estela** : Encontré varios guerreros con habilidades únicas, yo sé que son lo bastante poderosos como para poder meter en apuros a los guerreros del séptimo universo. Y la segunda respuesta, pues, creo que decidí entrenar a 2 saiyajins. Aunque tengan un poder muy bajo para mí, esperaba a que él tuviera un gran poder, pero no fue así.

 **Champa** : ¿Y no era aquel sujeto que te hizo pasar un mal momento en aquel planeta? -Ella asiente- No soy el mejor diciendo esto, pero creo que deberías relajarte un poco. Sueles estresarte con esto de volverte un dios de la destrucción, a vecés debes de tomar las cosas y soltarlas para ver en que resultan.

 **Estela** : Lo intento, pero es algo difícil. -Agacha la mirada- Quisiera saber cómo es que Mikoto lo hace con tanta naturalidad.

 **Champa** : En primera, no deberías de compararte con ella. Mikoto es una salvaje que hace lo que le convenga, en cambio tú también eres una salvaje que suprime eso y por ello te sientes tan alterada. Sólo venos a mí y a Beerus.

 **Estela** : Si decido liberarme, terminaría destruyendo una gran parte del universo en el que me encuentre, si no entreno, perderé condición para poder ser la más fuerte de los candidatos. -Champa le da un coscorrón- ¡Auch!

 **Champa** : ¿Qué crees que te estoy diciendo? Parece ser que lo terco de Beerus si se te pego. -Bufa enojado- Sé que si sueltas aquellas cosas (Señala sus grilletes), ninguno de nosotros podía detenerte a excepción de tú hermana. Sólo toma las cosas con calma. -Termina con su comida- Deberías de comer algo, no quiero que mi sobrina favorita se sienta cansada al patearle el trasero al universo de Beerus.

 **Beerus** : ¿Qué te hace crees que perderemos, Champa? -Un disgusto para Champa y otro de alegría al escuchar aquella voz- Estela, no deberías de escuchar a este obeso, ¿o acaso piensas ganar peso como él? (Llego después de que le digiera que comiera)

 **Estela** : Beerus-sama, me da mucho gusto poder verlo otra vez. -Acercándose al dios felino, lo recibe con una reverencia- Y a usted también, Whis-sensei.

 **Whis** : El gusto es mío, Estela. Parece que llegamos ya con la arena construida. -A la distancia llegan los del universo siete-

 **Estela** : En efecto, sólo falta que Vados-sama llegue con los peleadores y podremos dar comienzo al torneo. -Mira detrás de ellos al ver que ciertos individuos de acercaban- Eres tú, Mikoto.

 **Mikoto** : Disfrute el tiempo que no te tenía a mi lado, nadie me decía qué y no hacer. -Embozando una sonrisa maliciosa y generando el ceño en la albina, se recarga en ella- ¿Qué paso hermana?, pensé que este torneo te alegraría.

 **Estela** : Lo haría si no estuvieras aquí.

 **Mikoto** : Y uno quería ver a su hermana, me lastimas. -Fingiendo tristeza y con lágrimas falsas, aviva más el enojo de Estela- Por cierto, ya sabes que nosotros seremos los ganadores.

 **Estela** : ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

 **Mikoto** : Pues tenemos a Son Gokū, Vegeta, y a alguien en especial que vino a cubrir a Majin Buu. -Voltean la vista para ver acercarse a los 3 guerreros y para sorpresa de Estela al verlo otra vez-

 **Xeno** : Tiempo sin verte directamente a la cara, Estela. -El demonio de frio con una gran armadura con varias puntas negras saluda cortésmente- Esperemos y no interferimos en lo que está por pasar.

 **Estela** : Xeno, no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿No sé supone que deberías de estar en el nido del tiempo? Dejaste desprotegida a Chronoa-sama. -Se acerca al demonio oscuro-

 **/Creo haberlo descrito, pero lo volveré a hacer rápido. Es bastante alto, cuenta con 2 grandes cuernos y otros dos pequeños, su gema es un morado oscuro y tiene una máscara que tapa su boca, sus pupilas son rasgadas y rojas y su cola está blindada. Le quise dar la forma de un Xenomorfo, pero no resulto, por eso es todo negro (menos las gemas en su cuerpo) y aunque no me salió como quería, me gusto como quedo/**

 **Xeno** : No tanto, si hay un problema, seré trasportado al instante. A demás, quería sentir la emoción de pelear contra ellos, suele tornarse un poco aburrido estar entrenando a los nuevos reclutas. -Se truena los nudillos- Quiero ver si aún siguen siendo igual de fuertes como cuando éramos compañeros.

 **Estela** : Xeno, espero y seas alguien que pueda darme una pelea digna. -Emboza una sonrisa de retadora-

 **Beerus** : Entonces, tú también participaras Mikoto. -Mira a la peli azul-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué?... De hecho, yo no tenía ganas de pelear.

 **Beerus** : Pues será así, aunque tú no quieras, sí te reúsas, tu castigo se verá alargado. -Cruzándose de brazos, Mikoto asiente ya resignada- Perfecto. -Ahora mira a Xeno- Eres de la misma raza que Frieza, si resultas ser un debilucho, te destruiré.

 **Xeno** : ¡Descuide, Beerus-sama! Daré lo mejor de mí, y el séptimo universo será el ganador. -El dios lo mira fijamente mientras el suda a mares por la amenaza-

 **Champa** : No será necesario que participen, Estela es lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar a todos los guerreros. Así que mejor ahórrate la tremenda humillación que te hare pasar, Beerus.

 **Beerus** : …, Lo veremos en el torneo. -Se retiran a sus puestos y a su llegada aparece Vados junto con el resto de los guerreros y el árbitro-

 **Vados** : Muy bien, todos los guerreros para poder participar deberán de hacer un examen para ver si cuentan con la suficiente capacidad para por entender las reglas del torneo. -Apareciendo varios pupitres donde había un examen que deberían de resolver-

 **Mikoto** : No me acordaba de esta cosa. -Mira su examen- Bueno, creo que no será tan difícil como para poder pelear.

 **Estela** : Creo que se me olvido ese detalle... -Todos los participantes toman sus puestos y empiezan a resolver su examen, pasando unos minutos, todos lo entregaron mientras Vados y Whis los revisan-

 **Vados** : Perfecto, los participantes del sexto universo son los siguientes. Botamo-san, Magetta-san, Frost-san, Kyabe-san, Hit-san, Daiki-san y Estela. -Aparecen en un enorme cuadro con las imágenes de cada uno-

 **Whis** : Los peleadores del séptimo universo son los siguientes: Vegeta-san, Son Gokū-san, Piccolo-san, Xeno-san y Mikoto. Lamentablemente, Majin Buu-san no pudo completar el puntaje mínimo, así que no podrá participar. -Todos lo miran el cual estaba profundamente dormido- Aparte de quedarse dormido.

 **Vegeta** : Este insecto. -Mira a los peleadores- *Ahora sí, Estela, no podrás alcanzarme con el nuevo nivel de pelea en el que me encuentro* -Alguien llama su atención-

 **Kyabe** : Disculpe, me estaba contando Estela-sama que ustedes son saiyajins muy poderosos, ¿eso es cierto?

 **Gokū** : Si lo somos, por cierto, ¿tú quién eres? -Se para al lado del príncipe-

 **Kyabe** : Mi nombre es Kyabe, y soy un saiyajin del sexto universo. -Eso sorprendió a los saiyajins-

 **/No tengo ganas de escribir el resto de la historia, así que pasare a un poco más adelante/**

-Dioses, ángeles, kaio-shins, espectadores y guerreros estaban preparados para dar comienzo al torneo de los dos universos-

 **Fin**

 **En el próximo capítulo: El poder desatado, la llegada de Zen O-sama. Acaso piensan destruir el universo, descubranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Llegando al final de todo, la razón por la cual ya no actualizo como gantes ya fue dicha en varios capítulos de otras historias. Aparte que estoy teniendo nuevas ideas para más capítulos y aun sigo en proceso de escribir la de Cosmos, pero bueno.**

 **Creo que esta tardara en subirse otro capítulo en 2 semanas más o tal vez el mes, todo depende de cómo me las arregle para seguir escribiendo. (Aparte de que saldrá un nuevo DLC el miércoles 28 de este mes de Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 y pienso jugarlo todo el día y los que siguen, si quieren jugar conmigo para pasar el rato, manden un mensaje. Claro, yo uso micrófono para poder platicar)**

 **Pongo publicidad para que vean la otra historia que publico en Wattpad ya que aquí no puedo subirla, puede que les guste.**

 **Gracias por sus vistas, que les gusten los capítulos y saludos a todos los que lo piden.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores o incoherencias que encuentren.**

 **Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia, hasta pronto.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9. -El poder desatado, la llegada de Zen O-sama-**

* * *

 **Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta gran historia. Desconozco si lo estaban esperando y de ser así, aquí esta. También cabe decir que la saga de Black/Zamasu serán con Mikoto como personaje principal, luego verán eso en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más, disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 ***pensamiento***

 **/comentario mío/**

 **-acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(aclaración)**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior de DBS, el camino de un dios...**

 **Vados: Perfecto, los participantes del sexto universo son los siguientes. Botamo-san, Magetta-san, Frost-san, Kyabe-san, Hit-san, Daiki-san y Estela. -Aparecen en un enorme cuadro con las imágenes de cada uno-**

 **Whis** : Los peleadores del séptimo universo son los siguientes: Vegeta-san, Son Gokū-san, Piccolo-san, Xeno-san y Mikoto. Lamentablemente, Majin Buu-san no pudo completar el puntaje mínimo, así que no podrá participar. -Todos lo miran el cual estaba profundamente dormido- Aparte de quedarse dormido.

 **Vegeta** : Este insecto. -Mira a los peleadores- *Ahora sí, Estela, no podrás alcanzarme con el nuevo nivel de pelea en el que me encuentro* -Alguien llama su atención-

 **Kyabe** : Disculpe, me estaba contando Estela-sama que ustedes son saiyajins muy poderosos, ¿eso es cierto?

 **Gokū** : Si lo somos, por cierto, ¿tú quién eres? -Se para al lado del príncipe-

 **Kyabe** : Mi nombre es Kyabe, y soy un saiyajin del sexto universo. -Eso sorprendió a los saiyajins-

* * *

-El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, todos los espectadores veían el choque de dos destellos, uno blanco y otro azul. Aun estando en otro lugar, la presión que ambas ejercían lograba sentirse-

 **Champa** : ¡Más te vale no perder, Estela!

 **Beerus** : ¡Si no ganas Mikoto, no te liberare de tu castigo!

-Ambas potencias incrementan todavía más su poder provocando que el mismo báculo empezara temblar y con ello haciendo que el Ki que desprendían se sintiera en el planeta-

-Anteriormente-

-Todos en sus respectivos lugares veían al árbitro el cual daría como comienzo al torneo comenzando con los primeros 2 guerreros-

 **Árbitro** : Muy bien, daremos comienzo con los peleadores Botamo y Son Gokū. -Parados frente a frente y con su respectiva distancia, el saiyajin decide empezar el combate con una reverencia y tomar una pose de pelea- ¡Comiencen!

-El pelinegro sale disparado al guerrero amarillo propinando un frenesí de golpes en el trozo de su contrincante provocando que se creen varías ondas en su estómago. Botamo junta sus manos y le da un golpe en forma de mazo a Gokū haciendo que este se retirara adolorido-

 **Gokū** : Impresionante, ninguno de mis ataques logra hacerle daño. Provemos con otra cosa-Tomando eso en mente, decide acribillarlo con un sinfín de ráfagas de Ki-

-En las gradas, veían el esfuerzo en vano de intentar hacerle daño provocando la frustración del dios del séptimo universo-

 **Beerus** : ¡¿Qué esperas, Gokū?! ¡Ya tuviste que haberlo sacado! -Enojado, escucha las burlas de su hermano-

 **Champa** : ¿Qué pasa Beerus? ¿Acaso no eran estos guerreros prodigiosos tuyos! -Burlandoce, voltea a ver a la peli blanca- Hiciste una buena elección en los guerreros, Estela.

 **Estela** : Gracias, pero no debería de cantar victoria. -Eso lo desconcierta- Ellos no saben qué cosas pueden hacer y viceversa.

 **Champa** : ¿Acaso dices que nos ganaran?

 **Estela** : No, sólo digo que hay que estar al tanto de los trucos y habilidades que tengan los guerreros. No siempre se puede confiar en el poder que tenga uno si no sabe utilizarlo adecuadamente. -Viendo nuevamente la pelea, ven que Gokū se desliza por debajo de Botamo tirándolo de sus piernas y alzándolo para irlo arrastrando a la orilla de la arena- Ve.

 **Champa** : ¡Oye! ¡Libérate de inmediato!

-En la arena-

 **Gokū** : Ya casi llego. -Esquivando las ráfagas que escupía, recuerda el enfrentamiento que tuvo con aquella chica y rápidamente envuelve sus piernas en el saiyajin y empieza a estrujarlo tomándolo por sorpresa- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Botamo** : No caeré otra vez en aquel truco. -Apretando con fuerza como si fuera una serpiente, empieza a dispararle mientras aumenta la presión y se escucha el grito del saiyajin-

 **Mikoto** : Eso de debería de pasar... a menos que... ¡Oye, Estela! -Voltea- ¿Qué tanto hiciste con ellos?

 **Estela** : Sólo les di una pequeña ventaja con los que pude, nada fuera de lo normal. -Mirandola con ojos de desapruebo, emboza una sonrisa- Porque pienso que tú también hiciste algo parecido.

 **Mikoto** : Pensaba que tendrías que resolver todo esto tú, al parecer no somos tan diferente, hermana. -Ambas miran la pelea y ven que en el interior de Botamo empieza a resplandecer una luz amarillenta que termina tensando a Botamo y lo liberara-

 **Botamo** : ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? -Todo rígido mira al saiyajin que tenía en sus manos 2 esferas amarillentas que de igual manera el oso tenía dibujado en su estómago un símbolo- ¿Qué es esto?

 **Gokū** : Tuve suerte de aplicarla a la primera, parece ser que Mikoto sabía que me sería útil sellar temporalmente tus habilidades, aunque no sea perfecto, sirve. -Tomando al guerrero amarillo de la pierna empieza a girar para terminar sacándolo de la pista-

 **Estela** : Te dije que no te confiaras de tus habilidades, Botamo-san. -Desde la grada del sexto universo, Estela toca el símbolo destruyéndolo al momento- Creo que ya no podrás participar.

 **Vados** : Ara, no sabía que Mikoto ya sabía crear sellos específicos para ciertas habilidades, ¿no lo cree, Chapa-sama? -Volteando a ver a su hakai-shin se toma con la sorpresa de que estaba apretando los dientes por perder en el primer encuentro- Si sigue así, terminara rompiéndoselos.

 **Champa** : ¡Cállate! -Mira a sus guerreros- ¡El siguiente! Y espero no pierdan.

 **Árbitro** : El ganador es Son Gokū. El siguiente peleador del sexto universo será Frost. -Siendo turno del demonio del frio, toma la atención del séptimo universo por el obvio parecido con Frieza-

 **Xeno** : Me hubiera gustado poder pelear contra él, para mostrarle lo que es el poder de un demonio del frio. -Al lado de la peli azul, recalca ajustándose su armadura-

 **Mikoto** : Pienso que en verdad sería entretenido ver eso.

-Comenzando el nuevo encuentro-

 **Árbitro** : Que comience el encuentro. -Bajando el brazo, Gokū toma una pose de pelea, pero Frost camina hasta él-

 **Frost** : Es una pena que tengamos que conocernos en circunstancias como estas, espero que el resultado de esto no repercute en la posible relación que podamos tener. Procuremos dar lo mejor de nosotros en este evento y agradezco que estén aquí. -Inclinándose, los del Universo 7 estaban atónitos por la personalidad del semejante al Emperador del mal-

 **Mikoto** : Tengo que admitirlo, si no conociera nada de él, posiblemente le creyera.

 **Vegeta** : Este sujeto no puede ser bueno, es la viva imagen de Frieza. -Con el semblante serio, mira a la pista observando los movimientos que vaya a hacer-

 **Gokū** : Vaya, sí que eres muy diferente al tipo que tenemos en nuestro Universo. -Eso lo sorprende-

 **Frost** : ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

 **Gokū** : Bueno, se llama Frieza y es un tirano demente que destruye planetas y mata por placer. -Se ve sorprendido- Pero tú te vez como un sujeto amable. Bien, comencemos.

-Abalanzándose uno al otro, los dioses discutían sobre lo que estaban viendo-

 **Champa** : Me sentiré muy mal si no le ayudo... digo, ayuda para que el 6to Universo sea el mejor. -Opina tras escuchar todas las cosas que hizo Frost y por qué accedió al torneo-

 **Vados** : Eso no es algo que diría un dios de la destrucción, su trabajo no es ayudar a las personas, sino que es destruir para darle un equilibrio entre creación y destrucción, Champa-sama. -Teniendo razón, el dios vestido de rojo agacha sus orejas por no tener algo que decir-

 **Estela** : Tranquilícese, Oji-chan, que luego verá la verdad de Frost-san. -Tras decir eso, Forst cambia a otra trasformación donde ahora tenía la forma de alíen o su 3 fase- Y eso que aún le falta una.

 **Champa** : Sigo sin entender... -Fueron interrumpidos al ver que Gokū fue cubierto de un Ki amarillo y su cabello se enrizo volviéndose rubio con ojos esmeralda- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Estela** : Es el super saiyajin de Kakarotto. -Observa el cambio en el ambiente- Ha incrementado su fuerza.

 **Kyabe** : Disculpe, Estela-sama, pero, ¿qué es eso del super saiyajin? -Mira con asombro al saiyajin que luchaba contra la última transformación de Frost- ¿Nosotros podemos hacer esa transformación?

 **Estela** : Bueno, es algo complicado de explicarlo. -Se ve desanimado- Pero creo que muy pronto lo sabrás, Kyabe-san. -Para sorpresa de los 2 Universos, fue Gokū quien termino saliendo de la pista, este se veía bastante mareado sin la posibilidad de pararse adecuadamente-

 **Daiki** : Y pensar que tuve que ser amable con él. -Observan la burla que le hace Champa a Beerus, la retirada de Gokū, la discuta que tenía Jaco por ver que Frost tenía un arma con una cualidad toxica provocando su descalificación- Otro luchador menos.

 **Estela** : No lo creo.

-En la pista-

 **Vegeta** : El luchador Frost queda descalificado por haber entrado en el torneo con un arma. -Declara mientras el demonio se encoge de hombros después de alegar falsamente que eso era parte de su cuerpo-

 **Vegeta** : Déjenlo... -Todos lo miran- Seré yo quien saque a ese insecto.

 **/Saben qué, me da mucha flojera escribir las cosas que pasaron. Así que escribiré los momentos donde mis personajes actúen, para avivar el momento y llegar al clímax del comienzo/**

-Frente a frente, lo que parecería ser el enfrentamiento entre 2 razas que rivalizaban en el poder de gobernar el universo y siendo ahora las que pelearían en opuestos universos. Daiki, el primer super saiyajin del sexto universo contra Xeno, el demonio del frio más fuerte de la patrulla del tiempo-

-Frente a frente, amigos que ahora se volverían contrincantes para ganar para su universo. Tras la antigua pelea y siendo el Universo 7 quien llevaba la mayoría de las victorias, sólo le quedaban 2 guerreros a Beeru Champa-

 **Xeno** : Daiki, espero y puedas con lo que está por venir. -Quitándose su armadura de púas, esta cae y crea un cráter en la arena- Tome el ejemplo de ellas y debo admitir que el esfuerzo da sus frutos.

 **Daiki** : No pienso perder contra ti, Xeno-san. -Incrementando su Ki logra pasar al super saiyajin 2- Esta pelea cambiara muchas cosas con el ganador.

 **Xeno** : Me siento mal por el hecho de que las cosas no fueran tan estables entre ustedes 2. -Eso lo sorprende- Creo que me enoja de igual manera la falta de interés que le diste-

 **Daiki** : Un descuido que no volverá a pasar.

 **Xeno** : (Suspiro) Entonces, si dices eso, no me contendré contigo Daiki. -Golpeando con su cola el suelo levanta pedazos de la arena- Terminemos esto. -Ambos se abalanzan entre si provocando un gran choque cuando sus brazos se conectaron-

-Lanzándose uno contra otro, ambos logran aferrarse en la superficie, Daiki lanzando un _Big Bang Attack_ termina siendo bloqueado por la mano del changlong oscuro-

 **Xeno** : Pensé que tendrías más repertorio de ataques y no usaras los mismo que te había enseñado. -Extendiendo su mano apuntándole- Creo que sería prudente tener que llevarte al límite.

-Desapareciendo lo da un rodillazo al saiyajin provocando que quedara estático por la fuerzo del golpe, dándole un cobo de golpes termina por cargar una gran cantidad de Ki en sus minas para lanzarlo y al impactar lo ametralla con un sinfín de ráfagas dando con la caída del saiyajin-

-Desde el suelo, mira débilmente las gradas para ver una expresión de pena y decepción por parte de la albina la cual voltea la cara y se oculta. Con mucho esfuerzo, logra levantarse mientras su cuerpo truena por la cantidad de golpes que tuvo-

 **Daiki** : Aun puedo seguir. -Limpiándose el hilo de sangre de su boca, toma una pose de pelea- No tirare el orgullo de saiyajin que quiero volver a tener... no será más un débil y así poder ser digno de estar a su lado.

 **Xeno** : La pelea ya está ganada... Pero me gustaría ver más de cercas el potencial del saiyajin que tengo adelante. -Apareciendo atrás suyo le propina una patada mandándolo al aire y apareciendo a su lado lo toma por el cuello con su cola empieza a golpearlo como si de una bolsa de boxeo fuerza-

 **Daiki** : ¿Eso es todo? -Casi sin respirar, Xeno aparenta sonreír y lanzándolo contra el suelo empieza a cargar una esfera de Ki morada con estática de la punta de su dedo-

 **Xeno** : Esto no te matara, sólo quedaras tan dañado que no despertaras en semanas. -Lanzando aquella esfera de Ki- *Espero y puedas con esto*

-Chocando con el saiyajin, Daiki empieza a sentir como su cuerpo empieza a atrofiarse por el excesivo daño que estaba recibiendo. Los presentes veían la escena con expresiones diferentes; unos con sorpresa, otros serios, preocupados, impresionados y una que no despego la mirada-

 **Estela** : No quiero haberme equivocado contigo, Daiki-kun. -Como si un susurro se tratara, él por alguna razón logro escucharlo y como si de la nada empezara a cargar más y más Ki. El ambiente morado empieza a ser cambiado por uno amarillo y el poderoso grito que termino por detonar el ataque y mostrarlo- (Sonríe) Es un alivio.

-Xeno mira al super saiyajin fase 3 frente a él, su torso estaba descubierto mostrando el aumento de la masa muscular y su melena recubierta de rayos-

 **Mikoto** : Así que pudo volver a transformarse después de mucho tiempo. -Mira a su hermana que no dejaba de verlo- Espero y hayas escogido a un buen cuñado.

 **Beerus** : No permitiré que alguien tan débil como él este al lado de ella. -Aprieta su puño- Primero tendrá que vencerme a mí para así poder darle una oportunidad. -Los presentes del equipo lo veían con una gota en la cabeza por la repentina y violenta forma de preocupación hacía ella- Eso va de igual manera para ti, Mikoto.

 **Mokoto** : Ara, no te preocupes, Beerus-sama, yo soy más exigente que ella. -Siguiendo con la pelea, veían impresionado como Daiki se abalanza y empieza a propinarle una similar cantidad de golpes-

 **Kyabe** : Ese es el poder de Daiki-sensei. -Impresionado por el nivel de poder que su maestro alcanzo, logrando causarle un daño considerable a Xeno el cual toma distancia-

 **Xeno** : Ahora hay diferencia con tú transformación, Daiki. -Acomodándose el brazo en su lugar observa a su contrincante-

 **Daiki** : …

 **Xeno** : Puede que sea una gran carga mantenerla, así que como tú te trasformaste, yo lo hare también. -Levantando su cabeza, empieza a ser envuelto en un fuego color oro y magenta oscuro. La pista empieza a iluminarse mientras empieza a agrietarse la superficie del planeta, Daiki con sorpresa observa que él empieza a elevar su poder a un nivel sorprendente para luego desaparecer-

 **Gokū** : ¡¿Acaso esa es?! -Desde su lugar trata de observar el increíble destello de la arena-

 **Vegeta** : No puede ser... ese insecto no sólo es más fuerte que Frieza, es más fuerte que nosotros. -Furioso, reconoce los 2 factores que envolvían a su compañero de equipo, siendo uno aquella transformación y aquel Ki que empezó a rodearlo- *Maldición, ya son más a quienes debo de superar*

 **Beerus** : Ese Ki... ¿acaso ellas? -Medita sin dejar de ver el espectáculo-

 **Whis** : Así es Beerus-sama. -Sentado cercas de él, analiza al demonio helado-

 **Mikoto** : Denle la bienvenida a la trasformación de Dios dorado... -Señala a Xeno el cual fue cambiado a un patrón dorado con morado, su Ki divino se mostraba emanando de su cuerpo para ocultarse-

 **/En este estado, Xeno en su máximo poder tiene la fuerza para poder pelear contra Gokū super saiyajin blue Kio-ken por 20, aunque no ganarle. Cabe recalcar que es una trasformación aun inestable/**

-Daiki retrocede al ver la imponencia de su contrincante, su cuerpo reaccionaba que lo más inteligente sería rendirse por no poder superarlo y por el daño que ya tenía. Recordando su principal motivo, aprieta sus puños elevando aún más su Ki-

 **Xeno** : Estoy en otro nivel al tuyo, Daiki. -Abalanzándose el saiyajin, es recibido por un potente rayo el cual logra que su cuerpo se pasme- Recibe esto. -Ahora una consecutiva y poderosa danza de rayos golpean a Daiki provocando que pierda la transformación y salga de la arena- Te lo dije.

-Rearándose a su lugar y Daiki siendo transportado a sus bancas. Daiki abre levemente los ojos para mirar a Estela que lo tenía en su regazo-

 **Daiki** : Lo siento tanto... En verdad Xeno-san es muy fuerte... (Gruñido de dolor) Lamento no haber ganado.

 **Estela** : Pudiste volver a transformarte en super saiyajin 3, eso es suficiente para mí por ahora. -Le acaricia el cabello- Creo que te ganaste un merecido descanso, Daiki-kun. -Embozando una sonrisa, su mente se alivió por saber que las cosas estaban yendo por buen camino-

 **Champa** : ¡Oye Estela! ¡No le debes de dar un premio a ningún perdedor! -Enojado, les grita a ambos- Vamos perdiendo, más te vale que ganemos o si no él será destruido. Hit, es tu turno. -El sicario se acerca a la arena esperando a su contrincante con la mirada seria- Con Hit y Estela no podremos perder. -Embozando una sonrisa de confianza espera a la siguiente víctima de derrota del asesino más poderoso del Universo 6-

 **Árbitro** : El siguiente enfrentamiento será de Hit contra Mikoto. -La sonrisa de Champa se quedó petrificada al escuchar el nombre de la peli azul y más cuando Beerus la toma en sus brazos y ambos ponen una mirada maliciosa-

 **Mikoto** : Me asegurare de que sea lo más rápida e indolora posible. -Mira a su contrincante- Espero que no halla resentimientos y puedas darme una demostración de lo poderoso que eres. -Empieza a estirar sus músculos y entrar en calor-

 **Hit** : No logro encontrar un nivel para el nivel de pelea que tienes... Pero si dices que eres pariente de la saiyajin de cabello blanco y tienes una relación con los dioses de la destrucción, es claro que tienes un gran poder oculto. -Toma pose de pelea- Me pagaron por eliminarte y eso hare.

 **Mikoto** : Tienes razón, aunque a mí me levantaran el castigo si es que te derroto fácilmente. -Al dar el primer paso, Hito congela el tiempo y camina a la congelada Mikoto-

 **Hit** : Tu derrota será confiarte. -Al preparar un golpe certero, se lleva una sorpresa-

 **Mikoto** : Y tú también. -Apareciendo atrás suyo- Esto es muy básico, Hit.

 **Hit** : ¡Qué! -Retrocede bruscamente- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en mi salto en el tiempo?

 **Mikoto** : Para mi mal gusto tuve lecciones de los kaio-shins, siendo una la kaio-shin del tiempo. -Se acerca lentamente- Te enseñare un bucle en el tiempo. -Mueve su mano y al instante Hit es atacado por un sinfín de golpes los cuales no logra protegerse de ninguno-

-Debilitado, observa a su contrincante aparecer frente a él y con ponerle el dedo en la frente lo deja inconsciente-

 **Mikoto** : Siguen sin poder hacerme una pelea aún, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme. -Retirándose, todos vieron a la saiyajin florar a su lugar impresionados y aterrados por la enorme facilidad en la que derroto al segundo mejor guerrero del 6to Universo- Por cierto, Vegeta y Gokū, ¿aún creen ganarme?

 **Gokū** : Eres increíblemente fuerte Mikoto, ya tengo ganas de pelear contigo. -Embozando su sonrisa, sus amigos se quedan incrédulos por aquella petición- ¿Tú qué dices, Vegeta?

 **Vegeta** : Disfruta mientras puedas Mikoto, pero yo seré quien te sobrepase. -Arrogante como siempre-

 **Mikoto** : Esperemos y por lo menos puedas divertirme al menos en mi estado base, Vegeta. -Siendo Hit trasportado a las gradas, el guerrero fue despertado por Vados-

 **Hit** : No puedo creer que ni siquiera vi sus ataques. -Moviéndose con esfuerzo voltea a verlos- Ella no es una peleadora como cualquiera. -Sentándose con dificultad observa que los siguientes peleadores serán Xeno y Estela-

 **Champa** : Más te vale no perder Estela, o seré yo quien te castigue. -Frustrado por las continuas derrotas, mira la cara sería de Beerus- ¿Acaso no quieres que la castigue, debilucho? -Burlonamente, su hermano delgado voltea la mirada-

 **Vados** : Champa-sama, creo que debería de ver esto. -Señala a la arena con los nombrados-

 **Xeno** : Demonios, aún no he hecho todas las cosas que quise en esta vida. -Jugando, se truena sus huesos- Recuerda que debo de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas.

 **Estela** : Descuida Xeno, esto será lo más rápido posible, aunque no indoloros –Con un brazo colgado y el otro en la cintura da seña para que inicie el encuentro- Vados-sama, Whis-sensei... Tal vez deban cubrirlos a ellos.

-Ambos ángeles crean una cúpula que cubría a los espectadores. Iniciando el encuentro, Xeno empieza a desaparecer rápidamente mientras se acerca velozmente a su rival-

-Propinando una serie de golpes, estos fueron bloqueados por la punta del dedo de Estela la cual generaba una onda con cada impacto. Incrementando más su poder, Xeno crea la misma esfera de Ki morado y al lanzarlo es desecha con un simple chasquido de la saiyajin-

 **Estela** : Sigues siendo inferior a mí, Xeno. Pero quiero mostrarle a Whis-sensei y Beerus-sama lo que he hecho todo este tiempo en mi entrenamiento. -Al cerrar su puño con fuerza, Xeno retrocede por instinto-

 **Beerus** : ¿En verdad lo hara?

 **Whis** : Así es.

-Apareciendo frente a Xeno avalanza velozmente su puño a unos centímetros de distancia de la cara del demonio. La onda expansiva fue tanta que la pista, el escudo y una parte de la corteza del planeta fueron arrasados y expulsados al vacío del espacio. Aferrándose de donde pudieran, podían ver los presentes la destrucción que creo con un simple golpe-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Aun piensan superarnos? -Lanzada al aire su pregunta, los ángeles reconstruyeron la arena junto con su escudo. Y en medio de todo estaba aun Xeno inmovil y Estela sonriendo de lado-

 **Estela** : Eres la siguiente, hermana. -Xeno cae inconsciente al suelo y es llevado a sus gradas para llegar al espectáculo final- Nuevamente estamos frente a frente en un duelo.

 **Mikoto** : Aun recuerdo todas las veces que te gane en el pasado, hermana. -La tensión que se creaba entre ambas fue interrumpida por varias voces-

 **Vados** : No pueden pelear en este planeta. -Aparece al lado de Estela-

 **Whis** : Si logran pelear en su estado base, será similar como si Beerus-sama y Champa-sama pelearan. -Aparece al lado de Mikoto-

 **Vados** : Así que tendrán su enfrentamiento en un espacio especial donde ninguno de ellos y el universo corran peligro. -Coloca su báculo y este crean un portal a una dimensión blanca-

 **Whis** : Será en donde ustedes tienen su entrenamiento. Allí, ustedes podrán liberarse un poco sin perjudicar a nadie. -Ambas asienten y deciden quitarse unas cosas-

 **Estela** : Si podre pelear contra ella, daré lo mejor de mí. -Ambas se quitan sus pesas (menos los brazaletes en el caso de Mikoto), sus ropas de entrenamiento las cuales sonaron en un ruido seco mientras se hundían y así quedar ambas en ropa interior donde mostraban sus heridos y su muy tonificado cuerpo-

-Siendo vestidas con un Gi blanco el caso de Estela y uno negro en el de Mikoto, atravesaron el portal y al llegar eran vistas por todos-

 **Mikoto** : Espero y no llores cuando te gane, copo de nieve. -Da una reverencia y así tomar una pose de pelea-

 **Estela** : No me contendré, así que más te vale perder, o Beerus-sama se quedara sin otra hija. -Respondiendo con una reverencia toma de igual manera una pose de pelea-

-En el otro lado-

 **Beerus** : Estas niñas... -Emboza una sonrisa- Será presentes de la pelea de 2 dioses.

 **Champa** : ¡Me asegure que comieras mucho, así que debes ganar por tu querido tío!

 **Beerus** : ¡Guarda silencio, escandaloso!

 **Champa** : ¡Cállate, debilucho! -Ambos chocan cabezas, pero se separan al ver que aún seguían sin moverse- Ya comenzaron.

 **Gokū** : ¿Ya empezaron?, pero si ni siquiera se han movido. -Entrecierra sus ojos viendo la pantalla-

 **Vegeta** : Estarán analizando los movimientos de cada quien, aún se están tomando su tiempo.

 **Whis** : Te equivocas, Vegeta-san, observen detenidamente la pantalla. -Enseña un acercamiento que ambas están vibrando-

 **Vegeta** : Están vibrando. -El espacio entre ella empieza a reducirse poco a poco- Y se están acercando.

 **Beerus** : Whis, reduce la velocidad. -Asintiendo, todos logran divisar la impactante pelea- Aun están calentando.

-Los presentes veían que Mikoto esquivaba todos los ataques de Estela con un toque de plateado en sus ojos mientras que los ataques de Mikoto impactaban en su hermana, pero estos no refutaban un daño en su hermana con los ojos de igual manera plateados-

-Ambas salen expulsadas tras chocar violentamente sus puños-

 **Estela** : Como odio que logres esquivar mis ataques, Mikoto. -Jadea un poco-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Eres una pared o qué? -Se soba la mano- No logro moverte, aunque solo tendré que cansarte como todas las veces. -Sus miradas fijan dieron como resultado que ambas empezaran cada vez más a acumular Ki en sus cuerpos terminado por ser rodeadas de una imponente cantidad de energía emanando de sus cuerpos que estaba sacudiendo el lugar-

 **Vegeta** : ¡Que asombrosa cantidad de Ki!, eso no es para nada normal.

 **Gokū** : Oye, Whis. -Voltea a verlo- ¿Esta presión es de ellas? -Asintiendo, voltean a ver que el báculo debajo de la proyección estaba rodeado de un escudo el cual retenía una cantidad inmensa de rayos y calor que emanaban de ahí- Creo que debo de entrenar aún más para pelear contra ellas.

 **Hit** : ¿Qué clase de chicas son ellas? -Su voz mostraba asombro por el constante choques de golpes y destello que creaban ambas- No son sólo protegidas de los dioses, son algo más.

 **Beerus** : Era de espérese de ella. -Con el ego en alto se levanta al igual que su hermano-

 **Champa** : Al fin y al cabo.

 **Champa y Beerus** : Ellas son candidatas para convertirse en diosas de la destrucción. -Los guerreros del Universo 6 que no conocían el titulo por el cual pelearía la chica que los recluto, voltearon a ver mecánicamente la pantalla-

 **Kyabe** : Entonces no bromeaba con lo que decía, Daiki-sensei. -Mira a su herido maestro-

 **Daiki** : Ese es el principal motivo por el cual quiero volverme fuerte, Kyabe-san, para poder ser digno de ella... -Voltea a la pantalla- ¡Tú puedes, Estela!

-Recibiendo, chocando, dando y esquivando potentes golpes fueron la orquesta que sonaba en todo el lugar, las potentes explosiones que ambas crearon cuando sus ataques chocaron. Deteniendo su pelea se estaban mirando mutuamente, sus cuerpos mostraban signos de daño y cansancio por la ardua pelea-

 **Estela** : No..., has..., decidido transformarte. -Jadeando- Creo que aún me falta volverme más fuerte.

 **Mikoto** : Este maldito lugar nos restringe mucho, Estela... (Aprieta su brazo lastimado) ¿Qué te parece si recibimos nuestro mejor golpe?

 **Estela** : En vez del mejor, uno muy potente. -Ambas asintieron y tomaron una gran distancia- ¡¿Estas preparada, Mikoto?!

 **Mikoto** : ¡¿En serio necesitas preguntarlo?! ¡Acabemos con esto!

-Estela empieza acercando sus manos a su pecho como si una esfera estuviera ahí, una gran cantidad de Ki en forma ígnea empezó a acumularse para luego ser comprimido en sus puños y crear una imponente bola de Ki con apariencia a un sol siendo cargadas por ambas manos, siendo esta una _Esfera de destrucción_ -

-Por su parte, Mikoto empieza a levantar ambas manos y su cuerpo empieza a expulsar una gran cantidad de Ki el cual se fue acumulando cada vez más en una grande e imponente _Genkidama_ -

 **Gokū** : ¡Esa es una _Genkidama_! -El asombro de todos fue tomado al verla crearla- ¡Y el mismo ataqué de Beerus-sama que por poco pude bloquear cuando peleamos la primera vez!

 **Vegeta** : Fue acumulada con la propia energía de su cuerpo de un momento a otro. -Ambas potencias de energía lograban sentirse levemente en el lugar- Es impresionante.

 **Beerus** : Eso no es nada. -Voltean a verlo- Si quisieran, podrían crearlas incontables veces antes de caer cansadas por la pérdida de energía... Lo impactante está por comenzar.

-Volviendo a la arena, las enormes esferas de energía empezaron a comprimirse cada vez más hasta estar del tamaño de sus manos, siendo rodeadas de aún más Ki y expidiendo más y más Ki logrando sacudir el lugar y el exterior-

 **Estela** : ¡ _Hakai no Kame hame ha_! -Expulsando la imponente cantidad de Ki de color amarillento con tonos rojizos avanzaba violentamente-

 **Mikoto** : ¡Genki no Kame hame ha! -Siendo ella quine expulsa una poderosa cantidad de Ki color blanco con toques de azul claro dio por concluido el claro choque de ambos ataques despidiendo tal onda que se podía sentir completamente en las gradas-

-Los espectadores no dioses de cada Universo estaban impresionados y aterrados al ver la tremenda cantidad de poder emanar, tanto que la presión se sentía. Pero, poco a poco el ataque de Estela empezó a ganar terreno al de Mikoto-

 **Champa** : ¡Eso es Estela!, ¡derrota a tu hermana! -Cada vez va tomando terreno a la peli azul provocando que ella frunce el ceño-

 **Mikoto** :*Maldición, si se ha vuelto más fuerte* -Poco a poco empieza distancia entre el choque de ataques, pero para su sorpresa y la de los demás, Estela empezó a deshacer su ataque- *Ya era hora*

-Del otro lado, tomaron un acercamiento para poder divisar que a la peliblanca su nivel de Ki disminuía considerablemente mientras seguía atacando-

 **Gokū** : ¿Qué le pasa a Estela?

 **Vegeta** : Se ve cansada.

 **Whis** : Lo que pasa es que ese lugar está hecho para entrenar y no tener combates, la presión es cientos de veces, el oxígeno es poco, y el Ki es drenado en cada movimiento. -Ahí los llevare cuando hayan alcanzado un cierto nivel en su entrenamiento-

 **Gokū** : Pero aún no sabemos el por qué se cansó tan rápido Estela. -Ladeando la cabeza, recibe un «Tchs» del dios destructor- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Beerus** : Aunque sean muy poderosas, cada una tiene sus defectos. -Recibe la atención de todos- Mikoto es fuerte, pero no lo es tanto como su hermana... es confiada y prefiere descansar que volverse más fuerte. Y Estela por su deseo de volverse más fuerte logro hacerse daño de tal manera que ahora tiene menos resistencia y energía que Mikoto. -Cada vez va perdiendo terreno hasta tenerlo a unos metros el ataque de su hermana y luego ser consumido por ello- Pero Estela lo compensa con su ingenio.

-Aparece enfrente de su hermana con el puño repleto de Ki morado a lo cual Mikoto se queda quieta para recibir en pleno estomago la potente explosión y ser lanzada violentamente para luego ella caer de rodillas al suelo-

 **Whis** : Parece ser que Estela es la ganadora. -Con su báculo, ambas hermanas salen de la arena todas dañadas y emitiendo gran calor de su cuerpo- Necesitan descansar.

-Ambas son acercadas a sus gradas donde la ayuda se les daría-

 **Mikoto** : Estela... desgraciada... eso dolió. -Apretándose el estómago apenas podía articular palabras viendo a Beerus y Whis- Creo que perdí. -Sonríe levemente-

 **Beerus** : Eso te pasa por confiarte otra vez. -La alza y la coloca en un asiento para recuperarse- Debes de comer para recuperarte.

 **Mikoto** : Es agradable ver su preocupación, Beerus-sama.

-En las gradas del Universo 6-

 **Champa** : ¡Bien hecho Estela¡, sabía que le ganarías a tu hermana. -Sacude levemente a la albina la cual no respondía- Oye, es de mala educación no celebrar con uno... ¿Mocosa?

 **Vados** : Debería de dejarla descansar, Champa-sama, ese ataque fue demasiado para ella. -Colocándole un paño en la frente y poniéndola en un mejor lugar para su recuperación, Estela se veía con un tono rojo y rígida- Su cuerpo se está recuperando.

 **Hit** : ¿No se supone que es una guerrera prodigiosa?

 **Vados** : Ella utilizo Ki destructor. -Eso callo a los guerreros- Un guerrero que maneje cierta cantidad de Ki destructor sin ningún entrenamiento termina siendo afectado por este. Además, ella sufre aún más estrés en su cuerpo cuando lo utiliza por un evento en el pasado.

 **Hit** : Entonces fue tan intensa la pelea que termino agotándose, debo admitir que es un nivel totalmente fuera de lo que tenía en mente.

 **Vados** : De hecho, esa fue una pelea en su estado base... Ellas se pueden transformar de la misma manera que lo hacen los saiyajins del 7 Universo.

 **Hit** : ¿Qué clase de chicas son ellas? -Mira a la lastimada guerrera- Un poder inmenso que logra ocultarlo en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-Y hablando de cuerpos pequeños con gran poder, el ambiente se tornó extrañamente calmado y a la vez tenso, ya que en el centro de la arena del planeta estaba el ser más poderoso de todos los universos-

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Son muchas palabras, casi el doble de un capítulo, pero era claro ya que resumí una saga.**

 **Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, ya pronto llegaran otros capítulos de otras historias y un nuevo y pequeño proyecto extra.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas e incoherencias que encuentren.**

 **Nos vemos en otro capítulo y hasta pronto.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10. -Rumbos distintos, un pedido problemático-**

* * *

 **Hola, parece que ya llevaba rato sin escribir aquí, pero me tienen, ¿oh no? Dejando todo de lado, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ahora este será el ultimo donde Estela tendrá protagonismo siendo ahora Mikoto quien este presente. Cabe afirmar que la historia donde esta en Fairy tail Xeno si es canon a esto, pero esperare a que lo vean con el pasar del tiempo.**

 **Sin más, disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Disculpen los faltas** **ortográficos, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Es claro que no me pertenece Dragon Ball Super, esto es con fin de entretener.**

* * *

 ***Pensamiento***

 **/Comentario mío/**

 **-Acción o narración de lo que pasa, descripción del personaje si es un P.O.V-**

 **(Aclaración)**

 _ **Técnica u otro idioma.**_

* * *

-En las gradas del 7 Universo, Mikoto estaba siendo atendida por Shin para ver que no hubiera un flujo desconsiderado de su energía y poder atender sus heridas por el golpe de su hermana-

 **Supremo kaio-shin** : ¿En verdad te encuentras bien Mikoto? -Aparece un brillo que le rodean las mano- Fue un golpe bastante fuerte el que te atino Estela-san.

 **Mikoto** : Hace falta más de esos golpes para poder causarme un daño verdadero. -Moviéndose un poco, suelta un leve, pero oíble quejido de dolor donde recibió el impacto- Sólo me agarro desprevenida, no volverá a pasar.

 **Supremo kaio-shin** : Mikoto, te golpeo con energía _hakai_. Me sorprende que aun sabiendo las contras de usarlo te decidió atacar con ello. -Desaparece el brillo en sus manos- Listo, no encontré nada fuera de lo normal en ti, creo que ya puedes o pueden curarte.

 **Mikoto** : Ya era hora. -Recibe un leve toque en su cabeza de un báculo y sus heridas fueron sanadas- Gracias, Whis-sensei. -Agradece al ángel que estaba al lado de su Dios destructor-

 **Beerus** : No agradezcas Mikoto, al no haber ganado, aun estas castigada. Así que más te vale volver con el Supremo kaio-shin para retomar tus clases. -La sonrisa de Mikoto fue borrada al recordar eso- Y más te vale que lo cumplas o me veré en la penosa necesidad de castigarte aún más con irte a vivir en el planeta sagrado hasta que cumplas el primer castigo.

 **Supremo kaio-shin** : ¿En verdad es un castigo estar conmigo? -Una gota de sudor rodea su rostro por ver que en verdad no le agradaba a ella estar con él-

 **Mikoto** : ¡Okey, usted gana! -Mueve sus manos rápidamente negando el posible castigo- No lo veas mal Shin, pero eres aburrido y no quiero pasar por ello.

 **Vegeta** : Tan exagerada y ruidosa tienes que ser. ¿Qué tan malo tiene que ser estudiar con ellos? -Sentado y cruzados de brazos, frunce el ceño por el alboroto que hacia la chica-

 **Whis** : Entran en una meditación que dura años para analizar y aprender sobre todo lo que habita en este universo, es mucho recordar y aprender, desde el lenguaje de los habitantes hasta la estructura que contiene el mismo universo.

 **Gokū** : ¿Y por qué no mejor le pasa el conocimiento a Mikoto como por telepatía o algo así? -Su comentario dejo estático a Mikoto y Beerus por la idea- ¿No sé puede así?

-Beerus voltea rápido para ver a la peli-azul sonriendo dando unos pequeños aplausos, pero fue borrada por la mirada fulminante de «Ni se te ocurra Mikoto»-

 **Xeno** : No suena tan mal... -Consiente de lo dicho, decide no pasarlo por alto-

…

-En las gradas del 6 Universo, Estela estaba recostada en un asiento con forma de camilla. Sudando, roja y envuelta en una leve aura morada se veía su dolor por moverse-

 **Champa** : ¡Oye, Estela! ¡Ya levántate de una vez! -La saiyajin soltaba quejidos de dolor al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse- ¿Estela?

 **Vados** : Champa-sama, ¿no ve que estela está sufriendo una descompostura en su cuerpo? -Le dice al Dios-

 **Kyabe** : ¿Qué le sucede a Estela-sama? -Al intentar tocara, su brazo es detenido por su maestro- Daiki-sensei.

 **Daiki** : No te lo recomendaría hacer eso. -Al ver su cara de duda- Bueno, creo que no les afectaría si supieran eso. - Mira al ángel parada frente a ellos- Vados-sama, podrías explicarles.

 **Vados** : Con gusto, Daiki-san. -Justo cuando iba a hablar, fue interrumpida por la aparición de un humo morado y oscuro-

-Un joven color lila, cabello blanco amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos rojos; con una camisa negra, pantalones recortados amarillos y una espada que aparentaba un filo corto. Aparece saludando con una sonrisa mientras extiende su mano al aire-

 **¿?** : ¡Hola! Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero primero será tratarla a ella. -Saca su espada y apunta a Estela sobresaltando a todos-

 **Champa** : ¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? Y ¿quién eres? Dilo o si no te destruiré aquí mismo. -Extiende su mano creando un orbe del mismo color del aura que rodeaba a Estela-

 **¿?** : Vamos, no tengo pensado hacer nada malo con Estela-san. Para empezar otra vez, ¡Yo soy Fu! Y soy un compañero/asistente/amigo de Estela-san. Vine porque Estela-san volvió a liberar su Ki destructor y me encargare de guardar el exceso innecesario. -Coloca su espada en el cuerpo de Estela y esta empieza a absorber el Ki destructor provocando que ella dejara de fruncir su ceño- (Silbido) Con eso bastara.

 **Estela** : Llegaste un poco tarde, Fu. -Abre sus ojos y débilmente se sienta- Anota que no vuelva a utilizar eso.

 **Fu** : ¡Anotado! -Saca una libreta de su bolsillo- Espera, se me olvido decirte que ya tengo los resultados de la información que querías, sólo será ver si no hay algún error. -Entrega uno papeles a Estela los cuales empieza a leerlos tras ponerse unos lentes-

 **Estela** : Muy bien Fu, ahora será momento de que...

 **Champa** : ¡Oye, ¿no se supone que estabas herida?! -Toma los papeles y le da un golpe en la cabeza a la albina la cual se soba rápidamente por el golpe más el hecho de que estaba aún lastimada- ¿Y qué son todos estos signos raros? Vados, traduce esta cosa.

-El ángel toma los papeles y los lee meticulosamente sorprendiéndose por el contenido-

 **Vados** : Déjame decirte, Estela-san y Fu-san, que esto está demasiado organizado y detallado. Las mediciones de Ki más la manipulación y derivados que pudo crear para ciertas circunstancias es impresionante, no cabe duda que ambos son unos genios en este campo. -Le devuelve la investigación a Estela y luego pone su báculo en su cabeza para ella soltar un destello débil y estar curada- Champa-sama, eso signos son el fruto de la investigación de Estela-san y Fu-san.

 **Champa** : Sigo sin entender.

 **Fu** : Bueno, creo que como Estela-san ya está sana, ella puede decir el porqué de su daño a quienes están en duda, yo me iré para seguir haciendo experimentos con esta nueva energía que almacene, nos vemos después. -Desaparece con una pose dejando un poco desconcertado a todos-

 **Estela** : Bueno. -Aclara su garganta- Cuando yo era más joven y pequeña, pensé que podía volverme más fuerte si podía utilizar la misma energía que Beerus-sama...

- **Flashback** -

-Sentada en el suelo, una joven Estela de 12 años prestaba suma atención a las enseñanzas que daba su maestro Shin, vestida con su Gi blanco y unas gafas, anotaba velozmente todo lo que decía cerciorándose de que no perdiera ningún dato-

 **Estela** : Esto es impresionante, no sabía que había tantas cosas que desconocía. -Abraza sus notas sonriendo arduamente- Muchas gracias, Shin-sama, por poder darme estas clases.

 **Shin** : Descuida, yo también me divierto haciendo otra cosa que no sean solamente revisar el universo. -Dándole una taza con té- Aunque esperaba encontrarte junto a Mikoto-san.

 **Estela** : Ella está durmiendo todavía, intente levantarla, pero me dijo que estaba reposando su cuerpo del enfrentamiento. -Da un sorbo- Por cierto, Shin-sama, ¿cómo puedo volverme igual de fuerte como Beerus-sama?

 **Shin** : Igual de fuerte que Beerus-sama... creo que con entrenar y manejar el Ki. -Se rasca la barbilla ante la pregunta de su aprendiz- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 **Estela** : Es que el tramo es muy largo, y ya seré muy vieja para cuando me convierta en diosa de la destrucción. -Aprieta sus puños con fuerza- ¡Necesito ser más fuerte para poder enorgullecerlo!

 **Shin** : Caray, creo que en verdad puedes ser más fuerte si pudieras manipular el Ki destructor.

 **Estela** : ¿Ki destructor? -Ladea la cabeza por no entender- ¿Qué es eso, Shin-sama?

 **Shin** : Es el Ki que manipula y emana del cuerpo de Beerus-sama o cualquier Dios de la destrucción. -Crea una imagen donde se ve al Dios de la destrucción emanando de su cuerpo un aura morada/oscura para posteriormente destruir varios planetas en un segundo- Es la energía que le permite tener un gran poder y a su vez destruir cualquier cosa en el universo.

 **Estela** : ¿Y yo puedo tenerla? -Mueve su cola de lado a lado como un cachorro emocionado-

 **Shin** : Creo que sólo pueden conseguirlo quienes ya son nombrados Dioses de la destrucción. -Amurada por ello, golpeaba levemente el suelo con su cola mientras hacia un puchero- Vamos Estela-san, todo a su tiempo. Creo que puedes volver con Beerus-sama, yo te diré cuando tengo más que enseñarte.

…

-Viajando en la espalda de Whis, Estela seguía amurada por el hecho de que el Supremo kaio-shin no pudo resolver-

 **Whis** : Te vez enojada, Estela. -Ella asiente aun con su puchero- Estela, recuerde que Beerus-sama le dijo que debe de comportarse, no como una niña pequeña.

 **Estela** : Lo siento, Whis-sensei.

 **Whis** : Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que te molesta, Estela? -Cuando iba a contestar, su báculo se vio iluminado a lo cual respondió- Espera un momento, dígame, Beerus-sama.

 **Beerus** : Whis, date prisa para poder entrenar con Estela antes de que sea mi hora de dormir. (Bosteza) Creo que dormiré un poco, tal vez unos 10 años, siento los ojos pesados.

 **Whis** : En seguida, Beerus-sama. -Corta la transmisión- Será mejor que te prepares Estela, tendrás una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento con Beerus-sama.

-Asintiendo, llegan al planeta del Dios de la destrucción y en una de las planicies se encontraba el dios gato esperando a su oponente-

 **Beerus** : Vamos Estela, demuéstrame el fruto de tu entrenamiento.

 **Estela** : Con mucho gusto, Beerus-sama. -Separando ambas piernas, su cuerpo empezó a ser envuelto en una ráfaga de aire intenso para posteriormente transformarse en un fuego rojizo y culminar con una explosión mostrando a la joven saiyajin con un tono de piel un poco más bronceado y su cabello se tornó de un rojo brillante al igual que el iris de sus ojos- Daré lo mejor que pueda, Beerus-sama. -Toma una pose de pelea-

 **Beerus** : Así que piensas pelear transformada en super saiyajin dios, bueno, por esta vez te daré una buena probada del poder de un Dios de la destrucción.

-Ambos adversarios cruzan miradas esperando la iniciación de su réferi. Con un silbato dio por comenzar la pelea, siendo Estela quien se abalanza velozmente a Beerus el cual la detiene con una mano. Seguido de un frenesí por parte de Estela, el dios frente a ella no se inmutaba ante la potencia que se creaba. Beerus saltando a la cabeza de Estela, da una vuelta y le da una patada en el rostro mandándola a estrellarse fuertemente en el suelo-

 **Beerus** : Sigues estando igual. -Del cráter sale una poderosa torrente de Ki ígneo y de ello sale disparada Estela del suelo mientras sus heridas se curaban. Apretando los puños con enojo, empieza a cargar Ki en una de sus palmas y se abalanza nuevamente a Beerus- Conque con eso tenemos.

-Moviendo un pie, el suelo se agrieta y de la punta de su dedo empieza a concentrarse cada vez más Ki terminando por disparar un poderoso rayo. Concentrada, Estela dio por necesario sacrificar uno de sus brazos para lanzar la ráfaga de Ki que sale disparada a otro lugar y recibiendo de lleno el ataque de su padre-

-Cayendo al suelo, apretaba su brazo destruido, la sangre y los pedazos de carne y huesos poco a poco se desvanecían para ser remplazados por otro brazo. Beerus le aplasta la cabeza a Estela provocando un grito de dolor por parte de ella mientras Beerus negaba-

 **Beerus** : No puedes confiarte de tu habilidad regenerativa, Estela. -Levantándola de su Gi semidestruido, ella sonríe levemente- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

 **Estela** : Logre esconderlo muy bien _..._ -Soltándose del agarre del dios gato, coloca sus manos cercas de su cara y cierra fuertemente los ojos- _¡Taiyoken!_ -Una poderosa luz ciega al dios el cual se cubre los ojos rápidamente, en ello la joven saiyajin le da un poderoso golpe en la barbilla mandándolo al aire mientras en la lejanía el mismo ataque de Ki regresaba con mayor velocidad y tamaño. Al desvanecerse el dolor, Beerus reacciona tarde y es envuelto en el ataque de la joven que culmino con una gran explosión- Se lo dije.

-El ataque se disipo mostrando a Beerus el cual estaba con una vena sobresaltando su cabeza-

 **Beerus** : Debo darte créditos, Estela. -Empieza a acumular una inmensa cantidad de Ki violeta oscuro- Te daré el obsequio de ser atacada con esto. -La imponente bola de Ki la cual impacta con Estela provocando que esta esté deteniéndola para no explotar con ella- Me dices si sobreviviste. ¡Oye, Whis! cuando despierte, volveré a pelear otra vez con ella. -Mientras ella estaba sosteniéndola con esfuerzo, se despide extendiendo la mano-

-Viendo que sus maestros se retiraban, ella veía con esfuerzo el imponente ataque tratando de tener una idea sobre qué hacer con ella-

 **Estela** : Tal vez pueda... -Cediendo sus brazos, es envuelta en el ataque. El dolor que sentía dio por resultado un gran grito por parte de ella, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, extendió sus brazos mientras poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a absorber aquel Ki- Lo...logre. -Des-transformándose de golpe, ella cae con un ruido fuerte al suelo, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y caliente por contener aquel poderoso Ki destructor. Extendiendo su mano con dificultad, pudo crear una pequeña esfera de Ki destructor- Genial.

-Levantándose, fue corriendo rápidamente a su cuarto para llevarse consigo su rastreador, cuadernos y otros atuendos de entrenamiento. Cuando iba a entrar en su cámara de entrenamiento es detenida por alguien-

 **Mikoto** : ¿A dónde vas hermana? -Sin despegar la vista de su libro, mueve su cola para tomar unas frituras que había guardado- ¿Acaso vas a ir a entrenar?

 **Estela** : Bueno, quería estudiar lo que me enseño Shin-sama. -Sonríe tratando de ocultar la verdad con sus notas-

 **Mikoto** : Aburrida. -Viendo que ya no iba a preguntar más, se adentra a la habitación dejándola sola-

-Dentro de cuarto, Estela estaba entrenando, aprendiendo e investigando sobre las nuevas cosas y usos que tendría el nuevo Ki que acababa de asimilar y ahora empezar a producir. Pasando unos 5 años en la cámara ( **/Cabe decir que aún siguen teniendo 12 años de apariencia, eso se debe a que son inmortales regenerativas por el Ki divino en su cuerpo y por saber usarlo en su cuerpo/** ) sale con una sonrisa de confianza, desconociendo lo que estaba por cambiar en su vida-

-Frente a frente, Estela estaba frente a Beerus el cual no concilio el sueño como esperaba y decidió esperar a ella para ver si por lo menos podía incrementar su nivel de poder entrenando 5 años (Son 5 días en una cámara del tiempo normal). Mikoto, Whis y el Supremo kaio-shin eran los espectadores el entrenamiento-

 **Beerus** : Vamos Estela, es momento de que vea lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo que entrenaste.

 **Estela** : Le aseguro que esta vez será diferente, Beerus-sama. -Apretando sus puños, ella fue envuelta en rayos azules y un destello amarillento la cubrió. Su cuerpo incremento un poco la masa muscular, su cabello se alboroto un poco mientras se volvía rubio y sus ojos rosados se tornaron color esmeralda- ¡Estoy lista!

 **Beerus** : Super saiyajin 2, pensé que irías por algo más elevado. -Extiende su mano- Da lo que puedas.

-Asintiendo, la joven coloca su pie en el suelo y drásticamente se te rompe para después ella abalanzar a Beerus sorprendiéndolo por un momento. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el incremento drástico que Estela tuvo, arrinconando a Beerus con sus ataques, este le da una patada a ella, pero aún más fue su sorpresa ver que ella detuvo la pierna de Beerus-

 **Beerus** : ¡Que! -Ella le inserto un poderoso golpe en el estómago a Beerus con lo cual este retrocede recuperándose- ¿De dónde sacaste tanto poder en tan poco tiempo?

 **Estela** : Es un secreto, Beerus-sama. -Sonriendo de lado, esta desaparece y al voltear abajo mirándola a ella mientras concentraba en sus manos un destello brilloso cegando a Beerus el cual cierra sus ojos-

-Un frenesí de golpes y patadas azules provocaron a Beerus que cayera al suelo-

 **Mikoto** : ¡¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte Estela?! -Asombrada por el nuevo nivel de su hermana- Debí haber entrenado con ella. -En cambio del entusiasmo de ella, Whis estaba mirando con seriedad a la joven peli-blanca-

 **Beerus** : Veamos si puedes nuevamente con esto. -Juntando ambas manos crea aquella imponente _Esfera de destrucción_ en sus manos- Probemos con esto, Estela. -Lanzando el ataque, Estela mira con determinación el ataque de su padre-

 **Estela** : Comprobemos mi nuevo ataque. -Juntando ambas manos empieza a cargar en ella una energía oscura y violeta que reaccionó violentamente con el ambiente. Ese Ki tomo por sorpresa a los dioses, aprendiz y ángel el cual fue mayor al ver que ahora empezó a envolverse en energía azulada y con un destello ella dio un poderoso grito liberando su ataque- _¡Hakai no kame hame ha!_ -Ese fue el nacimiento de una de las técnicas favoritas de Estela-

-Cuando el ataque de Estela y Beerus chocaron, la técnica de la joven empezó a disolver la esfera de destrucción de su padre, viendo eso y aun impactado, él extiende su mano conteniendo el ataque de su hija que termino por destruir su ataque-

-Al ver que su padre no recibía el impacto, siguió incrementando su ataque con un poderoso grito. Su cuerpo empezó a liberar tal energía que empezó a envolverse en un aura violeta oscura-

 **Beerus** : ¡Estela, detente ahora! -Gritando por ver que ahora su técnica empezó a distorsionarse y terminar por aumentar con una tonalidad rojiza. Tras transformarse ella en dios, la técnica empezó a consumir poco a poco el planeta y ganar terreno a Beerus-

-Mientras seguía, el ataque seso de golpe. Para temor de todos, Estela cayó al suelo escupiendo una inmensa cantidad de sangre, seguido de ello, su cuerpo empezó a sufrir contracciones y por ende ella soltaba grandes gritos de dolor-

-Rápido, todos llegaron después de Beerus el cual estaba sosteniendo con fuerza a la joven la cual seguía sufriendo-

 **Beerus** : ¡Rápido Whis, hay que atenderla! -Seguido, todos se alejan con preocupación por lo que paso-

- **Fin del flashback** -

 **Vados** : Después de ello, Estela-san tuvo un grave problema que le afecta hasta ahora. -Se veían aun confundidos- Ella está siendo constantemente dañada por el Ki destructor dentro de su cuerpo por tratar de ser más fuerte.

 **Estela** : Bueno, gracias a ello pude volverme rápidamente más fuerte. -Se rasca la nuca- Aunque no puedo liberar mucho Ki, ya que este evita que desaparezca.

 **Hit** : ¿Qué de bueno hay que tu propio Ki te mate? -Pregunta cruzado de brazos-

 **Estela** : Bueno, lo bueno es que nosotros los saiyajins tenemos algo llamado _Senkai_ , el cual nos da un incremento de poder cuando estamos sufriendo daño y cuando nos recuperamos, ese poder ya será parte de nosotros. Al yo tener un factor regenerativo por el Ki divino que tengo, este me recupera del daño continuo que me hace el Ki destructor y por ende puedo aumentar mi nivel de pelea todos los días.

 **Vados** : Y aún recuerdo cuando Champa-sama llego rápidamente el planeta de Beerus-sama cuando se enteró sobre el estado actual de Estela, no se alejó de ella si no fuera por Beerus-sama que compartía el mismo lugar que él. -Sonríe burlonamente por ver el sonrojo del Dios de la destrucción del 6to Universo-

 **Champa** : ¡Cállate! -Intenta borrar su sonrojo- Sólo me cercioraba que el inútil de mi hermano sepa cuidarla a ella. -Aunque cada quien estaba en lo suyo, algo llamo la atención de ambos bandos. En medio de la destruida pista, se encontraba un individuo el cual podía sentirse una inmensa presión; junto a su lado, estaban resguardándolo dos individuos altos con un traje amarillo con rosado-

-Beerus, Whis, Estela, Mikoto y los Supremos kaio-shins temblaron levemente al sentir a aquel ser-

Beerus, Champa, Estela, Mikoto y los Supremos kaio-shins: ¡Zen O-sama! -Abalanzándose rápidamente ante aquel ser todo poderoso que sonreía sin motivo-

 **Beerus** : ¡Que hermoso y glorioso día tenemos hoy para tener su presencia! -Arrodilla, saluda a Zeno O-

 **Champa** : Por favor, siéntase cómodo. -De igual manera saluda-

 **Zen O** : Mmmm. (Hace un ruido)

 **Vegeta** : ¿Quién es aquel sujeto? -Con su ceño en frente-

 **Whis** : Él es Zen O-sama, el Dios más importante de todos los universos. -Ante ello, todos vieron a aquel sujeto que seguía sonriendo- Será mejor si ustedes van y le demuestran su cordial y mejor salud-

-El miedo inundo el lugar por estar frente a la máxima autoridad, pero para la fortuna de todos, Zen O estaba interesado por el enfrentamiento previo que tuvieron los participantes, siendo el saiyajin del Gi naranja quien le propuso que sería divertido poder hacer otro torneo. El rey de todo emocionado acepta y se retira del lugar aliviando a todos-

 **Beerus** : ¿Entonces piensas quedarte más tiempo con aquel inútil? -Cruzado de brazos, miraba a la joven albina- Espero que se te haya pegado lo flojo de Champa.

 **Champa** : ¡¿Qué dijiste debilucho?! -Exalta eufóricamente-

 **Estela** : Lo siento mucho, Beerus-sama, pero necesito entrenarlos para el torneo que está por llegar. -Meditando un poco, da como resultado un largo suspiro- Entonces… ¿es un sí?

 **Beerus** : Más te vale volver más poderosa, Estela. -Voltea la mira da Whis- Oye, Whis.

 **Whis** : Sí, Beerus-sama.

 **Beerus** : Terminemos con esto, ya usemos las Súper esferas del dragón. -Acto seguido, tanto Whis como Vados usaron sus báculos para traer las esferas del dragón-

-El asombro de todos se agrando al ver aquellas imponentes esferas anaranjadas aparecer, siendo más grandes que el planeta, todos abandonan este para estar en un cubo transportador-

 **Estela** : Oye Xeno, necesito encargarte algo. -Se acerca al Changlong oscuro- Es algo que necesitaremos pronto.

 **Xeno** : Claro, dime, ¿qué necesitas?

 **Estela** : Necesito que consigas nuevamente las Súper esferas del dragón. -Eso lo sorprende- Como te dije, serán necesarias por lo que pudiese pasar antes del torneo universal.

 **Xeno** : Pero, el torneo será en este año, no alcanzaran a recobrar su poder. -Argumenta-

 **Estela** : Eso es cierto, por eso ocupo que vayas con Fu para que puedan acelerar el tiempo de uso y así pedir ese deseo.

 **Xeno** : ¡Que!, ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir con Fu?! Sólo retrasara la misión.

 **Estela** : Fu tiene conocimiento sobre el Ki y tiene almacenado mi Ki de tiempo… él sabrá cómo acelerar el tiempo de las esferas.

 **Xeno** : ¿Son tan necesarias? -Ella asiente- Muy bien, las conseguiré lo más rápido posible.

 **Estela** : Gracias Xeno, espero y puedas cumplir en tiempo y forma la recolección, yo iré a buscarte cuando ya las hayas encontrado. -Dejando el encargo a su mano derecha y después de haber pedido el deseo, cada quien se retiró a su Universo determinado-

 **Mikoto** : Las cosas se tornaran un poco aburridas si no estás pequeña copo de nieve. -Le da un leve codazo-

 **Estela** : No sabía que me extrañas tanto, hermana. -Arquea la ceja mientras sonríe por ello-

 **Mikoto** : Deja eso de lado, eres la única que puede darme una pelea, estar escuchando las constantes pedidas de pelea que Gokū me da y las proclamaciones de Vegeta sobre superarme… A veces extraño tu indiferencia a la mía. -Suspira-

 **Estela** : ¿Tratas de insultarme o de agradecerme? -Con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, toma sus últimas cosas antes de partir- Recuerda no confiarte Mikoto, aunque sea fácil, serán cosas delicadas las que están por venir.

 **Mikoto** : Lo que tú digas mamá… Vez, eso es de extrañar.

 **Estela** : … -Encapsulando sus cosas, sale a la puerta de su habitación- Creo que me iré yendo, nos vemos luego, hermana. -Despidiéndose, camina por los largos pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde había un banquete de comida y un gato humanoide sentado esperándola- Ya me retiro, Beerus-sama.

 **Beerus** : Oye, Estela.

 **Estela** : Sí. -Levantándose de su asiento, toma una caja la cual estaba en la mesa y se la entrega a ella- ¿Qué es esto? -Justo cuando iba a abrirlo, recibe un golpe en la mano- ¡Auch!

 **Beerus** : No lo abras aquí, ábrelo cuando este por llegar. -Asintiendo, no esperaba que el Dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo dijera lo siguiente- Si tienes algún problema, ya sabes a quien llamar.

-La albina saiyajin dibujo una leve pero tierna sonrisa en su rostro, eran poca las veces que su padre decía eso, aun sabiendo que no necesitaba decirlo ella sabía que él o su familia siempre estarían para ella cuando los necesitara-

 **Estela** : Muchas gracias, Beerus-sama. -Un rápido abrazo de su parte y sale corriendo del lugar dejándolo solo un momento, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero fue borrada al escuchar unos murmullos de la otra pared- Ustedes dos, salgan de ahí. -Ángel y saiyajin salen caminando-

 **Mikoto** : ¿No quiere darme a mí también un abrazo, Beerus-sama? -Extiende su brazo mientras pone ojos de cachorro, pero es detenida cuando le metieron una pierna de res en la boca-

 **Beerus** : No molestes, Mikoto.

 **Whis** : Vamos, Beerus-sama, no es necesario ocultar sus emociones.

 **Beerus** : Un Dios de la destrucción no puede comportarse así. -Cerrando los ojos, voltea la cara provocando la risa de su ángel-

 **Whis** : Pero un padre sí. -La risa de Mikoto indujo a un leve sonrojo del Dios-

…

-En el viaje al Sexto Universo, Estela estaba arrodillada como en un banco mientras sostenía el obsequio que Beerus le acabo de dar, mientras Champa comía sus raciones (y las de ella), Vados miro con algo de curiosidad a la joven-

 **Vados** : Estela-san, ¿qué es lo que tiene con tanto cariño en su regazo? -Acerca su cabeza tomando la atención de ella- ¿Es acaso un regalo?

 **Estela** : Podríamos decir que sí. -Sonríe ampliamente- Es un regalo de Beerus-sama.

 **Champa** : De seguro ha de ser algo horrible, sea lo que sea, yo puedo darte un mejor regalo de lo que él puede darte. -Sonriendo, se gana la mirada de desapruebo de su ángel-

 **Vados** : No diga eso, Champa-sama. -Volviendo a ver a Estela- ¿Te importaría abrirlo?

 **Estela** : Con gusto. -Abriendo el obsequio el cual estaba un poco mal envuelto, retira las capas hasta llegar a la tapa y al retirarla se lleva una gran sorpresa que llevo a un leve grito de emoción mientras se paraba de golpe y daba saltos como si le hubieran dado lo que siempre esperaba-

 **Vados** : ¿Qué es, Estela-san? -Calmando su emoción, Estela sonríe mostrándole las prendas que le habían dado. Un pantalón de pelea cian con la cintura azul oscuro que tenía varios rombos bancos y uno anaranjado, unas botas blancas;+ y un collar egipcio largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros y gran parte de su pecho, este tenía patrones de franjas negros con el mismo tono de azul y un gran rombo anaranjado representando el símbolo de su Universo- Vaya.

-Apretando las prendas con fuerza, Estela parecía una niña pequeña que no quería separarse de ellas provocando una risa en la ángel y un ceño fruncido en el Dios-

 **Vados** : Parece ser que no podrá superar eso, Champa-sama.

 **Champa** : Ganaste esta, Beerus, pero yo ganare todas las siguientes.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Aquí llegamos al final de capítulo, espero les haya gustado y parece ser que cada vez más podrán conocer el pasado de Estela y Mikoto, ahora qué cosas vendrán en la saga de Black y Zamasu siendo Mikoto la protagonista... Eso lo sabrán en su momento, sin más, me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra de mis historias.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **-Gastando el tiempo-**

 **«Una amenaza naciente del futuro»**

* * *

 **Hola, ya llevaba tiempo sin publicar un capítulo aquí y créanlo o no, ya lo tenía listo. Aun así después de todo, me dio un poco de flojera subirlo y más cuando aun estaba con todo el estrés de la universidad.**

 **Y prefiero decirlo ahorita que decirlo al final, quería hacer la saga de Black un poco resumida para pasar a una que explicara algo que estará para el final de toda esta historia.**

 **Sin más, disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

 ***pensamiento***

 **/comentario mío/**

 **-Acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(Aclaración)**

 _ **Técnica u otro idioma**_

* * *

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

 **Champa** : De seguro ha de ser algo horrible, sea lo que sea, yo puedo darte un mejor regalo de lo que él puede darte. -Sonriendo, se gana la mirada de desapruebo de su ángel-

 **Vados** : No diga eso, Champa-sama. -Volviendo a ver a Estela- ¿Te importaría abrirlo?

 **Estela** : Con gusto. -Abriendo el obsequio el cual estaba un poco mal envuelto, retira las capas hasta llegar a la tapa y al retirarla se lleva una gran sorpresa que llevo a un leve grito de emoción mientras se paraba de golpe y daba saltos como si le hubieran dado lo que siempre esperaba-

 **Vados** : ¿Qué es, Estela-san? -Calmando su emoción, Estela sonríe mostrándole las prendas que le habían dado. Un pantalón de pelea cian con la cintura azul oscuro que tenía 2 rombos blancos y uno anaranjado, unos zapatos cafés con un anillo amarillo; y un collar egipcio largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros y gran parte de su pecho, este tenía patrones de franjas negros con el mismo tono de azul y un gran rombo anaranjado representando el símbolo de su Universo- Vaya.

-Apretando las prendas con fuerza, Estela parecía una niña pequeña que no quería separarse de ellas provocando una risa en la ángel y un ceño fruncido en el Dios-

 **Vados** : Parece ser que no podrá superar eso, Champa-sama. -Aclara con diversión-

 **Champa** : Ganaste esta, Beerus, pero yo ganare todas las siguientes.

-Acostada en una silla de playa en uno de los balcones de la corporación capsula, se encuentra una saiyajin de pelo zafiro suspirando descolocadamente por el aburrimiento del momento. Sentada en una silla al lado de una mesa con sombrilla, estaba la cabeza de la corporación intentando ganarse la confianza de la poderosa chica-

 **Bulma** : Entonces, Mikoto… ¿qué te gusta hacer? -Ambas peli azules cruzan sus miradas a lo cual la saiyajin pensó su respuesta-

 **Mikoto** : Si piensas ganarte mi confianza como lo estás intentando con Beerus-sama o Whis-sensei, me pondré exigente en varias cosas. -Eso la sorprende-

 **Bulma** : ¡Qué?! No, nada de eso, hahaha… -Riendo nerviosamente se gana la mirada de duda de la guerrera- Sólo quería conversar entre chicas.

 **Mikoto** : Si lo pones así, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar? -Acomodándose en una mejor posición, toma uno de los tantos bocadillos que trajo consigo-

 **Bulma** : Qué tal… ¡Oh, lo tengo! ¿Por qué decidieron volverse tan fuertes? -Mikoto mira al cielo planteando la respuesta a su pregunta-

 **Mikoto** : Yo no decidí volverme fuerte, bueno, al comienzo sí por el simple hecho de competir contra ella cuando éramos pequeñas, pero después de alcanzar un cierto nivel, decidí que ya era suficiente para mí.

 **Bulma** : ¿Por qué decidiste eso? Digo, eres una saiyajin. ¿No se supone que ellos siempre buscan peleas y volverse más fuertes? -Hace énfasis en la actitud de los que ella conoce-

 **Mikoto** : Nosotras somos el prototipo del saiyajin actual, tenemos tanto similitudes como diferencias. -Levitando de su asiento aparece dos esferas, siendo una amarilla y la otra rojiza- Estela y yo tenemos la facilidad de estar más cercanas a nuestras raíces primitivas, provocando la nula o poca necesidad de volvernos más fuertes por el simple hecho de ya serlos. Los saiyajines actuales buscan volverse más fuerte una vez probaron que pueden superarse.

 **Bulma** : Entonces, ¿Estela-san es una de la raza actual?

 **Estela** : Sí, pero, no. -Se ve confundida- ¿Si te hablaron sobre nuestro origen, Bulma? -Coloca sus manos en su cintura a lo cual ella niega- Te lo resumiré rápido… Ella es poder antiguo manifestado en un cuerpo y yo soy el resultado de la separación del poder separa ya con un cuerpo.

 **Bulma** : Déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿ustedes no son como tales «seres nacidos»? -Ella asiente- ¿Tú hermana es poder de hace muchos años? -Vuelve a asentir- Aunque tengo una duda.

 **Mikoto** : Pues dila para que ya no sea duda.

 **Bulma** : Si me dijiste que tú eres el resultado de la manifestación de Estela-san, ¿quién era el principal…? -No termina su frase al ver que en el lugar se escucha el crujido del metal y el ruido de dejar un objeto pesado caer contra el suelo- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Mikoto** : Parece ser que mi descanso se terminó. -Voltea a ver a Bulma- Háblale a Whis-sensei y al resto para que vengan, dile que alguien rompió las «preciadas reglas». -Con sarcasmo en lo último, aun sin saber, Bulma va a llamarlos. Yéndose, Mikoto desciende a una maquina con apariencia de huevo cortado y ver a Trunks y la pandilla de Pilaf viendo dentro de esta- A ver chamacos, váyanse si no tienen nada que hacer aquí. -Los niños se apartan de su camino para que ella arrancara la puerta y sacara a Trunks de ahí- Y tú… diré que te mejores.

-Cargando con una mano a un inconsciente mestizo saiyajin, lo coloca en su silla mientras espera el arribo de los demás-

 **Mikoto** : No pensé que fue tan aburrido esperarlos, aunque podría usar la transmisión instantánea con ellos y traerlos aquí… Ay, ya empiezo a extrañar discutir con ella.

-Al poco rato, los presentes en el planeta del Dios de la destrucción arriban a la tierra llegando donde estaba ella-

 **Bulma** : ¿Se encontrara bien? -Dice con preocupación-

 **Mikoto** : Tal vez… -Pasa una hoja de una revista ignorándola- Me pregunto si tendrán un estilo distinto, ya me canse de estas prendas.

 **Bulma** : ¡Oye! -Le quita la revista- Acaba de llegar Trunks del futuro inconsciente mientras tú estás leyendo una revista. -Rompe la revista- ¿Acaso no estas preocupada de que algo pudo haber pasado?

 **Mikoto** : En primera, no paso en esta línea temporal y en segunda, pues, no hay nada de malo con verme con otro estilo. -Saca otra revista- Sí, definitivamente tomare este estilo.

-Viendo que no ganaría nada con discutir con ella, se percata que aparecen todos en un destello de luz en un pateo no muy lejos de ellos-

 **Gokū** : En verdad es Trunks. -Acercándose al joven, la revista de Mikoto es arrebatada nuevamente, pero la diferencia es que fue por alguien más-

 **Mikoto** : Vamos Beerus-sama, no molesto a nadie revisando los catálogos estacionales.

 **Beerus** : Te libere de tu castigo con la condición de que entrenaras a Gokū y Vegeta, pero terminaron por ir con Whis… No sé si castigarte con que te quedes con el Supremo kaio-shin o hacer que hagas todos los quehaceres en el castillo tú sola.

 **Mikoto** : ¡Esta bien! -Levanta ambas manos como si le apuntaran con un arma- Tendré que pensar en otras cosas que pueda enseñarles… -Suspirando ya resignada, observa el pequeño revuelto que sucedió tras el despertar de Trunks- *Ojala estuvieras aquí Estela, así tú podrías encargarte de ellos mientras yo descanso*

 **Beerus** : Y ni se te ocurra llamarla para que tú descanses. -Eso la tomó por sorpresa-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Acaso lees ya la mente? -Involuntariamente, los individuos con un poder de una deidad escuchan lo que digieren los demás presentes- ¿Acaso dijo, «viaje en el tiempo»?

 **Xeno** : ¿Estás seguro que de esta manera será mucho más rápido conseguir la última súper esfera del dragón? -En Ciudad Conton, en el nido del tiempo, estaba Xeno parado atrás de Fu mientras este trazaba varias líneas en el suelo con su espada- Algo me dice que es la primera vez que haces esto.

 **Fu** : Descuida, tengo pensado en todos los posibles escenarios que puedan suceder. -Tranquilo y con calma, termina de trazar- Y esto ya fue analizado en simulaciones de prueba con Estela-san.

 **Xeno** : Son pruebas Fu… Iré a recolectar más cosas, quien sabe qué cosas pudieran pasar. -Acercándose a varias cajas blancas con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, saca un estuche donde empieza a colocar varias de diferentes colores y tamaños- Con esto será más que suficiente.

 **Fu** : Oye, Xeno-san, ya está terminado. -Limpiándose el sudor, guarda su espada- Creo que ya termine. -Un gran heptágono donde los puntos de unión mostraban una versión miniatura de las Súper Esferas del Dragón- Ahora es momento de señalar la faltante y listo, apareceremos donde se encuentre.

 **Xeno** : Se ve muy planificado, pero aun así tendré que tomar mis prevenciones. -Adentrándose al círculo, se detienen a la llegada de alguien más-

 **Chronoa** : Espero y no tarden chicos, estamos por pasar uno de los momentos más cruciales en nuestra línea del tiempo. -La kaio-shin del tiempo se acerca a su guardián y a su científico- El plan, Zero mortales, de Zamasu.

 **Xeno** : Con más razón seré lo más rápido.

 **Fu** : Pero si están ellas 2 aquí, ¿acaso ellas no pueden solucionar esto? -Ladea la cabeza ante esa idea-

 **Chronoa** : Mikoto y Estela sí que son nuestros mejores pilares para defender todo nuestro universo y línea temporal. -Fu asiente dando énfasis en ello- Pero, Estela se encuentra en el Sexto Universo dejando a Mikoto sola.

 **Fu** : ¿Acaso ella no puede contra ambos? -Frunce el ceño en muestra de confusión- Según yo, ella es sólo un poco más débil que Estela-san.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Qué? No, Mikoto es lo suficientemente poderosa y apta para pelear sin entrar en una transformación, lo que me preocupa es su falta de interés ante los eventos latentes que surjan. -Cruza los brazos- Es Estela quien suele tomar las riendas de las misiones.

 **Xeno** : En resumen, Fu, Mikoto tendrás 2 opciones que tomara. La primera, es que ella no haga nada ya que no lo encuentra interesante y ese afecte a la línea temporal; Y la segunda, es que ella busque emocionarse por tener algo de emoción en una pelea por su sangre y la falta de entretenimiento sin Estela.

 **Fu** : Nunca comprenderé bien a los saiyajines. -Se rasca la nuca- Si es importante, lo mejor será empezar de una vez.

 **Chronoa** : Cuídense mucho… -Fu extiende su mano y un portal rojizo empezó a formarse en el terreno dibujado, las esferas se iluminan y donde falta la ultima es donde se postra la fisura. Cuando ya estaban por retirarse, ella detiene al demonio- Xeno. -Voltea a verla-

 **Xeno** : ¿Sí, Chronoa-sama?

 **Chronoa** : Espero puedas con ello y tengas la fuerza de seguir. -Sin entender, ambos son absorbidos por la fuerza del portal desapareciendo del nido del tiempo- Espero y tu idea sirva, Fu, de no ser así, tendremos muchos problemas.

 **Whis** : El viaje en el tiempo es algo que está estrictamente prohibido, inclusive para los dioses.

 **Bulma** : Pero ya hemos hecho viajes en el tiempo antes. -Explica señalando la máquina del tiempo-

 **Mikoto** : Eso lo sabemos Bulma, parece que tendremos que volverlo a explicar. -Se cruza de brazos-

 **Beerus** : Si vuelven a realizar viajes en el tiempo, me veré en la necesidad de destruirlos. -El ambiente empezó a tornarse pesado, todos voltearon arriba para ver que un enorme vórtice de luz se formó mostrando a un individuo en particular-

 **Whis** : Parece que tienen visitas. -Sin más preámbulos, toma asiente en una silla de playa y se dispone a comer- No te metas en esto, Mikoto, es una orden.

 **Mikoto** : No pensaba hacerlo. -Todos miraban al extraño ser que miraba a Trunks el cual estaba nerviosos y molesto por verlo aquí- Parece que ya empezó. -Sonríe con malicia mientras toma asiento-

 **Trunks** : ¡Black! -Mira con odio al saiyajin de prendas oscuras-

 **Gokū** : Así que ese es Black, si se parece mucho a mí. -Se gana una gota de sudor por lo obvio que fue- ¿Me pregunto si será igual de fuerte?

 **Beerus** : Escúpelo Mikoto, ¿qué sabes de esto? -La peli azul se señala a sí misma en señal de duda- No es momento de jugar, Mikoto.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué le hace creer que yo sé algo? -Finge no saber nada-

 **Beerus** : ¿Necesito decirlo? -Su mirada cambio a una de pocos amigos- Dilo.

 **Mikoto** : Bueno, usted gana. -Levanta ambas manos- Pero, será con juegos. -Sonríe maliciosamente- ¿Qué les parece?

 **Whis** : ¿Tiene que ser así?

 **Mikoto** : Pues tenemos «Prohibido» revelar cosas del futuro o cambio hechos en el nido del tiempo. No lo digo yo, lo dicen ellos. -Pone sus manos en su cintura- Primero empecemos viendo la mano de Black y ahí estará la primera pista.

-Ambas deidades miran la pelea de ambos Gokūs, siendo que el que estaba vestido de prendas oscuras tenía algo brillante en su mano-

 **Beerus** : Whis, ¿acaso es un…?

 **Whis** : Sí lo es, Beerus-sama. -El ceño del dios de la destrucción se frunció mientras un la pelea pareciera haberse detenido por una fisura en el espacio el cual jalaba a Black dentro de ella-

 **Black** : *Así que aquí está Beerus, el Dios de la destrucción de este Universo* -Mira detalladamente a Beerus, pero su mirada se postra en alguien más- *Y una de las candidatas a Dios de la destrucción, aquella saiyajin de cabello zafiro* Tuviste suerte Trunks en resguardarte con sujetos fuertes.

 **Gokū** : Todos cuidaremos de Trunks. -Ambas miradas se cruzan provocando tensión en ambos, pero al final Black sonríe-

 **Black** : Pronto, serán testigos de nuestro plan maestro, Augh… -Antes de ser jalado por completo de la fisura, extiende su mano y destruye la máquina del tiempo para luego terminar de ser absorbido y retirarse a su línea temporal-

 **Gokū** : ¿A qué se referirá con «nuestro plan»? -Dudoso, desciende al suelo donde estaban todos esperándolo-

 **Vegeta** : ¿Qué dijo ese tal Black, Kakarotto? -Cruzándose de brazos, el resto se acerca para escuchar- Dilo de una buena vez.

 **Gokū** : Pues hablo sobre un plan con alguien, no parecía que iba a decir ya que fue absorbido por el portal.

 **Bulma** : Pues sea lo que haya pensado, reconstruir la máquina del tiempo me llevara mucho tiempo. -Observa los restos destruidos de la nave- Veré que puedo recolectar.

 **Trunks** : Black es un ser desalmado que hará lo posible para arrebatarle la vida a cualquiera que encuentre, necesito volverme más fuerte y así volver al futuro para hacerle frente.

 **Gokū** : Nosotros te ayudaremos en combatir contra Black, anuqué cabe decir que en verdad era alguien fuerte. -Aprieta su puño- Me muero de gana de volver a pelear contra él.

 **Bulma** : No debes de estar hablando en serio… -Su expresión cambia al verlo dar unos golpes en el aire- ¡¿Es en serio?!

 **Vegeta** : No dejare que Kakarotto sea quien pelee, yo derrotare a Black antes que él. -Ante la afirmación, Trunks les agradece y se acerca al saiyajin del Gi anaranjado-

 **Trunks** : Disculpe, señor Gokū, quisiera pedirle algo.

 **Gokū** : Lo que quieras.

 **Trunks** : Me gustaría poder tener un combate contra usted, para poder saber sus fuerzas. -Con un poco de asombro, Gokū acepta- Muchas gracias, señor Gokū.

 **Bulma** : ¡Aguarden! -Se para en medio de ambos- No pueden tener una pelea así, terminaran destruyendo todo el lugar. -Saca un aparato de una de sus bolsas y al presionarlo, ambos son envueltos en una cúpula protectora- Ahora sí, ya pueden pelear lo que quieran.

-Asintiendo, ambos se adentran al escudo protector-

…

 **Mikoto** : Parecen algo inquietos, ¿será que sintieron algo? -Tanto el ángel como el Dios destructor estaban analizando lo sucedido-

 **Beerus** : Guarda silencio Mikoto…

 **Mikoto** : Yo sólo digo de que ningún mortal debería de tener un anillo de viaje del tiempo de un Supremo Kaio-shin… Sólo digo que es un poco curioso. -Se relaja en su silla- ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

 **Whis** : Ciertamente no debería de pasar. -Mira a su estudiante- Creo que deberías de hablar más de lo que sabes, Mikoto. -Jugando con un mecho de su pelo niega cualquier respuesta- Sí nos das más información, Beerus-sama le levantara su castigo.

 **Beerus** : ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir conque la exentare de su castigo?

 **Mikoto** : Me parece una propuesta razonable. -Levantándose, dibuja en el suelo varios círculos- Es mirarlo detalladamente, si fuera Son Gokū, no hubiera peleado de esa forma. -El Dios no comprendió el mensaje, pero su ángel sí y asiente-

 **Whis** : Eso es más que suficiente para poder formular mi hipótesis. Beerus-sama, necesitamos ir a revisar algo.

 **Beerus** : Espero y puedas decirme qué es lo que tienes en mente. -Ambos se levantan de para retirarse- ¿Vienes?

 **Mikoto** : Siento que me divertiré un poco más aquí que a donde vayan. -Sin más, cuando estaban por salir disparados al espacio, dice al más- No descuides a Shin… Padre. -Ante la repentina frase, salen a su rumbo determinado- Creo que podre entretenerme jugando un poco con ellos.

-Tirado en el suelo, Trunks se levantaba por la tremenda pelea que tuvo ante el súper saiyajin fase 3 de Gokū y el SSB de Vegeta-

 **Trunks** : Con tanto poder, podremos detener a Black sin ningún problema.

 **MIkoto** : No lo contaría como un hecho, pequeño Trunks del futuro. -Le extiende un a mano- No es bueno dejar que alguien más arregle tus problemas.

 **Trunks** : ¿Quién eres exactamente? -Aceptando la ayuda, se incorpora del suelo- Me dijo mi madre que tú me ayudaste cuando vine, déjame darte las gracias.

 **Mikoto** : Nhe, no fue para tanto. -Ambos saiyajines se acercan- Pero creo que ellos tienen algo que decirte.

 **Gokū** : De hecho, es a ti a quien debo pedirle algo. -Ella arquea una ceja mientras cruza sus brazos- Quería pedirte si nos pudieras entrenar, es que se me olvido pedírselo al Whis.

 **Vegeta** : Ni creas que yo te pediré ayuda, pero no puedo permitir que Kakarotto sea quien lo derrote, ese seré yo. -Se señala a sí mismo- Y luego serás tú junto a tu hermana a quienes derrote para ser el guerrero más poderoso del universo.

 **Mikoto** : Lo que digas campeón. -Dejado un poco de lado, Trunks decide hablar-

 **Trunks** : Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero… ¿quién eres exactamente?

 **Gokū** : Es cierto. -Se para al lado de la peli azul- Ella es Mikoto, es una de las hijas del Beerus y una candidata a Dios de la destrucción, por ello, es muy fuerte. -Eso lo deja con una expresión obvia de sorpresa-

 **Trunks** : ¿Dios de la destrucción? -Recordando un poco lo poco que conoció al Beerus, sintió un gran temor ante tremenda deidad- ¿Mikoto-san, en verdad es tan poderosa?

 **Mikoto** : No lo sé, pregúntales a ellos. -Señala a ambos adultos-

 **Gokū** : Ella en verdad es muy fuerte, aunque nunca la he visto pelear con todo su poder.

 **Vegeta** : ¡Humph! Aunque deteste decirlo, ni siquiera Kakarotto y yo juntos podemos igualar su nivel de pelea, pero eso cambiara luego.

 **Trunks** : Más fuerte que el señor Gokū y papá… Pero, no lo parece muy poderosa. -Eso provoco un pequeño tic en su ojo y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de ella-

 **Mikoto** : Mira, niño bonito. -Se para frente a él, a lo cual, Trunks siente una gran presión en el ambiente (y no sólo él)- Si en verdad dudas de lo que puedo hacer, eres libre de poder pelear contra mi…

 **Trunks** : Lo… lo siento mucho si es que la ofendí. -Una leve reverencia por su error, provoca un leve suspiro-

 **Mikoto** : Te diré algo, si en verdad quieres derrotar a Black, será mejor que decidas entrenar junto a nosotros. -Empieza a retirarse junto con los adultos- Y pienso que en verdad quieres, ya que es algo que anhelas. -Asintiendo, empieza a seguirla- Tienes suerte que no soy tan exigente como el copo de nieve de mi hermana.

- **Fin** -

* * *

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final, creo que ya explique arriba sobre cómo se va a llegar esto, pienso hacer uno que otro cambio. El lado bueno es que ahora que estoy libre podré seguir escribiendo más seguido como en el comienzo.**

 **Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en otro capitulo de otra historia.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **Saga de: Black y Zamasu**

 **«La batalla por el futuro comienza ya»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí les saludo trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta gran historia que espero les entretenga…**

 **Y ya… creo que no tengo nada más que decir por el momento en la parte alta.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 ***Pensamiento***

 **/Comentario mío/**

 **-Acción o narración de lo que pasa-**

 **(Aclaración)**

 _ **Técnica u otro idioma**_

* * *

 **Gokū** : Ella en verdad es muy fuerte, aunque nunca la he visto pelear con todo su poder.

 **Vegeta** : ¡Humph! Aunque deteste decirlo, ni siquiera Kakarotto y yo juntos podemos igualar su nivel de pelea, pero eso cambiara luego.

 **Trunks** : Más fuerte que el señor Gokū y papá… Pero, no lo parece muy poderosa. -Eso provoco un pequeño tic en su ojo y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de ella-

 **Mikoto** : Mira, niño bonito. -Se para frente a él, a lo cual, Trunks siente una gran presión en el ambiente (y no sólo él)- Si en verdad dudas de lo que puedo hacer, eres libre de poder pelear contra mi…

 **Trunks** : Lo… lo siento mucho si es que la ofendí. -Una leve reverencia por su error, provoca un leve suspiro-

 **Mikoto** : Te diré algo, si en verdad quieres derrotar a Black, será mejor que decidas entrenar junto a nosotros. -Empieza a retirarse junto con los adultos- Y pienso que en verdad quieres, ya que es algo que anhelas. -Asintiendo, empieza a seguirla- Tienes suerte que no soy tan exigente como el copo de nieve de mi hermana.

-En un destello que se movía velozmente por el universo, se trasladaba un Dios, un ángel y dos saiyajines con un rumbo en específico-

 **Gokū** : No pensé que te excederías con el entrenamiento Mikoto, aún me duele el cuerpo. -Acostado en una plataforma, se soba partes de su pecho- ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso?

 **Mikoto** : Puntos de presión, Gokū, son puntos de presión. -Da vuelta a una hoja de su revista- No parece ser tan caro. -Dice observando varios artículos en promoción-

 **Beerus** : Ni creas que te comprare eso. -Impaciente ya por la plática de ambos los voltea a ver- ¡Y ya guarden silencio!

 **Gokū** : Lo siento, pero creo que ni Vegeta se ha levantado de donde estábamos entrenando. -Mira a Mikoto la cual vuelve a pasar hoja sin despegar la vista- *Y pensar que sólo jugo con nosotros*

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué me dices, Whis-sensei? ¿Crees que podría tener todo lo que está en este artículo? -Whis voltea a ver la revista de su aprendiz mientras lee rápidamente- Podrá ser más fácil ya que ahora soy sólo una.

 **Whis** : No creo que a Beerus-sama le guste que haga tal cosa. Aunque, podríamos ir por aquella comida que aparece ahí y tal vez podamos ir por lo que quieres.

 **Beerus** : La consientes mucho Whis, por eso se está volviendo arrogante. -Simulando estar ofendida se cruza de brazos mientras no le dirige la mirada-

 **Mikoto** : No fuera mi hermana, a ella si le regalas algo. -Se gana la duda del saiyajin-

 **Gokū** : ¿Beerus-sama le dio un regalo a Estela? Vaya, nunca pensé que Beerus-sama fuera ese tipo de personas. -2 risas leves y un golpe fueron lo que se escuchó mientras Gokū se sobaba rápidamente la cabeza- ¡Ayayayaya! Eso dolió.

 **Beerus** : ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumba! -Le dirige la mirada a las otras deidades- ¡Y ustedes cállense!

 **Whis** : Parece ser que ya llegamos. -Aproximándose a un planea donde la vegetación eran árboles no tan grandes, llegaron a un claro donde estaba un templo perteneciente al Supremo kaio-shin del 10 Universo-

 **…**

 **Gowasu** : Parece ser que cada vez vas más aprendiendo sobre el labor de un Supremo Kaio-shin, Zamasu. -Ambos sentados enfrente de cada uno con una mesa en medio, miraban un orbe después de una clase-

 **Zamasu** : Agradezco estas clases mi señor, pero, hay algo que aun llama mi atención.

 **Gowasu** : Eres libre de preguntar, Zamasu. -Asintiendo, mueve el orbe mostrando a una especie primitiva parecida a dinosaurios humanoides anaranjados-

 **Zamasu** : ¿En verdad tenemos que proteger a los seres humanos? (/Pienso que cuando dice «seres humanos», se refiere a toda forma de vida pensante/)

 **Gowasu** : ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

 **Zamasu** : Estos seres no pueden gozar de nuestra gracia y divinos regalos, desperdiciándolos y manchando nuestra gran obra con guerras y matanzas ante los suyos y a quienes los rodean. -Gowasu se mantiene serio- Ello no merecen nuestra protección.

 **Gowasu** : Tu pensamientos están fuera de lo que puedes hacer, Zamasu, nuestro lugar como Kio-shin y supremo kaio-shin es crear. Nosotros no debemos de darles su castigo a los humanos.

 **Zamasu** : Entonces, ¿está diciendo que debemos de ignorar lo que ellos hacen? -Muestra signos de enojo-

 **Gowasu** : No diría ignorar, nosotros debemos de alentar y ayudarlos, es lo único que podemos hacer cuando queremos interferir en algo. -Zamasu no conforme con eso, frunce el ceño- Ten en cuenta tu lugar, Zamasu. Como dije, el únicos que pueden castigar a los humano por acto divino, es el Dios de la destrucción y su aprendiz. -Sorprendido por ese comentario, ambos escuchan un estruendo adentrarse a su planeta con lo que se ilumina y este desciende hasta estar a unos metros de distancia de ellos-

 **Whis** : Es grata la visita recurrida. -Saluda al mismo tiempo que Beerus alza la mano-

 **Zamasu** : ¿Quiénes son ellos? -Pregunta al nunca haber visto a aquellos seres-

 **Gowasu** : Zamasu, él es Beerus-sama, el Dios de la destrucción del séptimo Universo y su ángel, Whis. -Ambos hacen una reverencia a su vez que observan a otro destello aparece a su lado- Y parece que no vinieron solos.

 **Mikoto** : No puedo creer que me obligaras a llevarte a un baño… otra vez. -Lanzándolo contra el suelo ya que lo sostenía con una de sus manos- Espero y no se vuelva a repetir.

 **Gokū** : Lo siento mucho, pero tenía que ir. -Ambos voltean a ver que los estaban mirando- Hola, yo soy… ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! -Sobándose donde le habían pegado anteriormente, Mikoto se para delante de él- ¿Ahora qué hice?

 **Mikoto** : Eres divertido en ciertos momentos Gokū, pero, ahora es momento de mostrar algo de educación. -Limpiándose sus prendas se para frente a los kaio-shins y hace una pequeña reverencia- Un gusto verlo, Supremo kaio-shin sama y Zamasu-san. -Incorporándose, cruza sus brazos por detrás- Mi nombre es Mikoto Seyori, soy una de las hijas de Beerus-sama.

 **Zamasu** : No sabía que los dioses de la destrucción podían concebir descendencia. -Mirándola más detalladamente dirige su mirada al Dios gato- Y con grandes diferencias.

 **Gowasu** : Son adoptadas. Por cierto, recuerdas lo que estábamos hablando hace un momento. -Este asiente- Bueno, ambas son candidatas a convertirse en dioses de la destrucción. -Eso lo sorprende- Ellas son las responsables de la intervención de Tokapal con Ramushi-sama.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Tokapal? -Meditando ese nombre, es interrumpido cuando Gokū hace de las suyas. Mientras eso sucede, empiezan a brillar un collar que ella poseía- Parece ser que tengo que retirarme, Whis-sensei y Beerus-sama. Me llaman del nido del tiempo, dicen que ocupan mi presencia de inmediato.

 **Beerus** : ¿Acaso no está ese tipo de la raza de Frieza protegiéndolos? -Ella niega-

 **Mikoto** : A lo que sé, la bola de nieve lo mando a un mandado. -Se rasca la cabeza- A lo mejor se está demorando.

 **Whis** : Puedes irte Mikoto, presta atención en lo que diga la Kaioshin del tiempo.

 **Mikoto** : Gracias… ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿sí vamos a ir a comprar mis cosas? -Whis asiente mientras Beerus niega- Neh, 50/50, eso quiere decir que hay posibilidad. Adiosito. -Desapareciendo con un _Kai kai,_ los deja con el resto de la historia-

 **Gowasu** : Parece ser que no ha cambiado mucho su personalidad desde la última vez que las tuve enfrente, Beerus-sama.

* * *

Apareciendo con un destello multicolor y cuadrados envolviéndola, Mikoto llega a la plaza de la Ciudad Conton. Ahora, la ciudad era todavía aún más grande de lo que ya era, puesto que ahora había patrulleros de diferentes universos que servían a un único propósito, resguardar su línea temporal-

 **Mikoto** : Ahora hay más variedad. -Levitando un poco, ella emprende vuelo hasta llegar a las puertas para llegar al nido del tiempo el cual estaba resguardado por varios guardias-

 **Guardia 1** : Lo siento jovencita, aquí está estrictamente prohibido entrar si no es que hay una alteración en una línea del tiempo o es llamada por la Kaio-shin del tiempo. -Un gorila con 4 brazos, pelaje verdoso oscuro que llevaba una armadura moderna saiyajin color amarillo y blanco resguardaba el lado derecho-

 **Guardia 2** : Si tiene que hablar con la Kaio-shin del tiempo, necesitara escribirlo en esta lista para que pueda tener su cita uno de estos días. -Este era parecido a un marciano de color azul con ojos violetas, era un poco más alto que ella y tenía el mismo traje que el otro guardia-

 **Mikoto** : ¿En serio necesito hacer eso? -Ambos asienten- Era un pregunta retórica chicos, ahora, apártense de enfrente si son tan amables. -Al acercarse, es detenida- ¿Chicos, me están detenido?

 **Guardia 1** : Uh-uh-uh… Creo que no entendiste lo que te queríamos decir. -Ambos se interponen aún más- Tienes que seguir las reglas para que haya un orden. -Suspirando, en su cabeza pasa la idea de mandarlos a volar hasta el espacio, pero sabía que no debería de causar problemas ya que no le comparan lo que quisiera-

 **Mikoto** : Me hacen perder la paciencia, déjenme pasar y les prometo que no les hare nada. -Ambos fruncen el ceño hasta que alguien llega del otro lado-

 **Trunks** **(DBX)** : Que bien que ya llegaste Mikoto-san, estábamos esperándote impacientemente. -Sin su abrigo negro, Trunks la saluda-

 **Guardía 2** : Disculpe, Trunks-san, ¿acaba de llamar a esta chica Mikoto? -Este asiente mientras ella pone su mano en su cintura- ¿La misma Mikoto que es hermana de Estela-sama? -Vuelve a asentir-

 **Guardia 1** : ¿La misma que es miembro del legendario y más fuerte equipo de toda Ciudad Conton? -Vuelve a asentir-

-Ambos bajaron los brazos para mirarla rápidamente con más detalle y ver que era exactamente la misma que estaba en el centro de la plaza en forma de estatua junto a su hermana y otras personas-

 **Guardia 1 y 2** : ¡Nuestras más sinceras disculpas a su presencia, Mikoto-sama! -Arrodillados, empiezan a temblar al recordar su parentesco con uno de los dioses de la destrucción- ¡Prometemos nunca volver a molestarle y servirle en lo que desee!

 **Mikoto** : … -Al verlos temblar de miedo, Mikoto ensancha una sonrisa de satisfacción por el provecho que puede sacar- Muy bien, los perdonare con la condición de que me traigan todo los catálogos que estén en esta hoja y unas flores moradas, las mejores flores que puedan encontrar. -Entregándoles su revista, ambos miran los objetos marcados- Y si no me los traen antes de que me retire… -Se acerca mientras levanta la cara de ambos mientras su mirada se ilumina con indicios de poner causándoles aun mayor presión- Desearan que los destruya al instante.

-Como almas en pena, salen disparados en busca de los objetos que pidió la diosa-

 **Trunks (DBX)** : Creo que los traumaste de por vida, Mikoto-san. -Levantando los hombros con indiferencia se limita a suspirar- Dejaremos todo de lado ya que lo que pasa es realmente algo que nunca creímos que pasaría.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Ahora qué rompieron? -Rodando los ojos y con flojera, caminan ya al árbol del tiempo donde los estaban esperando- Además, tienen a muchos patrulleros que pueden pelear contra la amenaza, no veo la necesidad de que intervenga.

 **¿?** : Ese es el problema, Mikoto. -Reconociendo aquella voz, voltea atrás para verlo y soltar una leve sonrisa- A pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que nos vimos.

 **Mikoto** : Vaya, vaya, vaya... Miren quien decidió salir de la biblioteca, Zerlik. -Se acerca al namekiano el cual se acomoda sus gafas y estrecha su mano con ella- Me alegro de verte otra vez.

-Siendo un poco más grande que Gokū, su piel era un verde eléctrico un poco opaco con unas orejas más grandes de lo normal, sus almohadillas son amarillas y su frente tenía dos antenas. Estaba vestido con un traje de pelea azul oscuro y unos pantalones de entrenamiento blancos con líneas negras, unas cintas blancas en los brazos y unos zapatos de pelea-

 **Zerlik** : Lo mismo digo. -Soltando el saludo, su mirada se puso algo seria- Pero creo que aquí no es el lugar para hablar sobre lo que está pasando, Mikoto.

 **Mikoto** : Si te hablaron, creo que ya no me da buena espina lo que está por pasar. -Adentrándose a la biblioteca de pergaminos del tiempo, ahí estaba la kaio encargada de toda la ciudad y el tiempo- Hola Chronoa, ¿qué tanto alboroto les causa problemas?

 **Chronoa** : Hola Mikoto. -Su semblante cambia a uno serio- Quiero que veas esto. -Acercándose al pergamino, este estaba envuelto en una aura morada y negra burbujeante- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

 **Mikoto** : Esta difícil cuando no estudiaste, pero es una línea del tiempo alterada. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? -Toma el pergamino-

 **Zerlik** : Mira con más detalle el pergamino, Mikoto. -Abriéndolo, muestra la escena donde Beerus y Whis van en camino a la tierra después de que Gokū y Zamasu tuvieran su enfrentamiento-

 **Mikoto** : Es Beerus-sama y Whis-sensei, pero son de otra línea temporal. -Ambos niegan y ella vuelve a ver la escena-

 **Beerus** : Y tenías que retarlo a un duelo, uno de estos días acabaras con la poca paciencia que te tengo, Gokū.

 **Gokū** : Lo siento mucho, pero quería probar la nueva fuerza que obtuve al entrenar con Mikoto… Me pregunto, ¿a dónde habrá ido? -Se rasca la barbilla- Creo que dijo sobre ir a comprar algo.

 **Whis** : Ella fue al nido del tiempo por un llamado que recibió, Gokū. -Explica aclarando sus dudas-

 **Gokū** : Nido del tiempo, ¿qué es eso?

 **Beerus** : Algo que no te incumbe. Y tú, Whis, no estés revelando información confidencial. -Enojado, guarda silencio nuevamente- Más le vale que colabore, de lo contario se olvidara de las cosas que quería.

 **Whis** : Entonces si iremos por toda esa comida en la revista que destruyo, ¿No es así, Beerus-sama? -Provocándole un tick en el ojo al Dios, el saiyajin mira la escena-

 **Gokū** : Ya veo a que se refería Mikoto cuando hablo de usted cuando entrenábamos. -Eso tomo la atención de ambos- Dijo que usted era alguien terco, arrogante, mal perdedor y orgulloso. -Whis reía mientras Beerus se enfurecía- Pero también alguien que muestra justicia y bondad, alguien que si lo logran conocer a fondo, no tendrán de que preocuparse ya que usted estará para ayudar.

-Whis sonríe levemente al ver las palabras que pensaba su estudiante y Beerus volteaba la cabeza al haberse enrojecido levemente por el pensamiento de una de sus hijas-

 **Chronoa** : Esas fueron unas hermosas palabras, Mikoto. -La saiyajin estaba un poco roja por el hecho de que el concepto de su padre haya sido revelado- No te avergüences, todos sabíamos eso de ti.

 **Mikoto** : ¡No estoy avergonzada! -Tapándose con su cabello, escucha las risas de los otros 2 hombres- ¡Si se ríen, los destruiré ahora mismo! -Pisa el suelo con tal fuerza que termina destruyéndolo y asustando a los presentes- Y no estoy jugando. -El ambiente empezó a tornarse denso, provocando que se alarmaran-

 **Trunks (DBS)** : Creo que iré a hacer guarda afuera… ¡Adiós! -Sale del lugar a lo que ella reprocha calmándose-

 **Zerlik** : En verdad no has cambiado en nada, Mikoto. -Ladeando los ojos aun con su puchero, ambos ríen levemente para luego volver al tema- Pero, ¿vistes el pergamino?

 **Mikoto** : Pues, fueron ellos hablando después de irse del 10 Universo… Espera, ¿fue esta línea temporal? -Ambos asienten- Ya veo el problema.

 **Chronoa** : Causaste tú y tu hermana una alteración en su línea del tiempo. -Esas palabras causaron silencio en el lugar-

 **Mikoto** : Pero, nosotras resguardamos nuestra línea temporal con las Súper esferas del dragón… -Ella muestra un pergamino envuelto en un destello dorado- Ese es nuestra línea del tiempo, entonces…

 **Zerlik** : Se creó una línea alterna que puede resultar en cambio si haces presencia ahora mismo. -Pensando lo que pasa, medita las posibles soluciones- Mikoto, necesitamos que no participes en esta pelea.

 **Chronoa** : Sí eso pasara, podrías causar un enfrentamiento entre Dioses de la destrucción. -El sólo enfrentamiento causaría un gran problema. Ella sabía que podía omitir ciertas leyes por su poder y nivel entre los dioses-

 **Mikoto** : Bueno, creo que no he visto el lugar durante mucho tiempo. -Ambos sonríen levemente- Espero y la comida sea buena.

 **Chronoa** : Agradezco que comprendieras esto y no decidieras hacer nada loco como sueles hacerlo. -Suspira de agradecimiento al ver que pudo entender su preocupación-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Quién dijo que no haría nada? -Arquea una ceja-

 **Chronoa** : ¿Qué?

 **Mikoto** : Estaré aquí hasta que me aburra, no creas que dejare de lado un buen espectáculo cuando se puede. -Retirándose a la ciudad, el namekiano y la kaio-

 **Chronoa** : ¿Puedes vigilarla? -Suplicando, Zirlik asiente mientras intenta alcanzarla- Ay Mikoto, en verdad eres alguien despreocupada.

 **...**

-Caminando por los senderos donde había una gran diversidad de patrulleros que entrenaban, pasaban el rato o hacían compras, la saiyajin del 7 Universo se sentaba en una banca mientras la diversidad de individuos de diversos universos seguían con lo suyo. Cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, tocan su cara con un objeto frió tomando su atención-

 **¿?** : Me preguntaba si tenías hambre, Mikoto-sempai. -Una chica perteneciente a la raza «Monstruo Boo», tiene una piel rosada chicle claro, lo que sería su cabello terminaba en varias tiras en la parte posterior y 2 grandes en su frente, sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría mientras vestía un traje de su raza de colores celestes y blancos. Le extendía una paleta a la chica de cabello zafiro- Sigues viéndote igual de bien.

 **Mikoto** : Bizil. -Sonrie- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que siempre tengo espacio para helado? -Aceptando la paleta, se mueve para que ella tome asiente- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? Generalmente te encuentras enseñando a los más jóvenes guerreros.

 **Bizil** : Lo mismo digo, Mikoto-sempai, ¿usted no debería de estar entrenando para convertirse en Dios de la destrucción?

 **Mikoto** : Nhe, no soy tan estricta como mi hermana. -Estira los brazos hacia arriba- Ella es más estricta que yo en esos aspectos. -Bosteza-

 **Bizil** : Hablando de Estela-sama, ¿no deberían de estar juntas? -Ladea la cabeza-

 **Mikoto** : Ella está en el 6º Universo entrenando a los guerreros de ahí junto a Daiki. Lo más probable es que o los esté torturando por el entrenamiento, o esta de tontuela con su noviecito.

 **Bizil** : Cielos, sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi, espero y ella sea feliz en lo que hace, del mismo modo que también usted lo sea, Mikoto-senpai. -Su sonrisa mostraba el deseo de sus palabras, pero esta fue cambiada a una aun mayor al ver a alguien más acercarse-

 **Zerlik** : Creo que estoy un poco fuera de forma. -Se limpia el sudor de la frente mientras controla su respiración- Y pensar que sólo caminaste.

 **Mikoto** : El cardio aunque básico, puede servirte, querido Zerlik. -Burlonamente, se mueve permitiéndole sentarse él también- Quién pensaría que volveríamos a encontrarnos en este lugar.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

 **Bizil** : Creo que unos 40 años desde aquella vez. -La mirada de todos se pone un poco melancólica ante el recuerdo- Pero no es momento de recordar el pasado, muy pronto volveremos a visitarla… ¿verdad?

 **Mikoto** : ¿En verdad tienes que preguntarlo? -Riendo un poco, todos miran a varias personas que se les quedan viendo- Genial, estamos llamando la atención nuevamente.

 **Bizil** : Pensé que te gustaba llamar la atención.

 **Zerlik** : De los 5, tú siempre eras la que más gozaba de la fama y los beneficios de estas. -Ella bufa recibiendo una palmada leve en la espalda- ¿Qué tal si vamos a una misión? Para revivir los viejos tiempo.

 **Mikoto** : ¿En serio? -Su tono no era de emoción, sino de sorpresa- Digo, ¿podrán con ello?

 **Bizil** : Descuida, Mikoto-senpai, Zerlik-san y yo hemos estado entrenando lo más que nuestros cuerpos pueden tolerar. -Ambos se paran mientras aprietan sus puños con emoción- Daremos lo mejor que podamos para no ser un estorbo.

 **Mikoto** : Nunca lo han sido chicos… nunca lo han sido.

* * *

-En la Corporación Capsula, Trunks, Vegeta y Gokū se preparan para ir al futuro para combatir a Black y poder derrotarlo, pero estos se detienen al ver un destello arcoíris aparecer en el patio-

 **Mikoto** : Llegue en el momento adecuado. -Camina hasta el grupo-

 **Bulma** : Que bien que llegaste, ya casi están por irse sin ti. -Le entrega una caja- Aquí tienes otra caja extra con varias capsulas, por si les hace falta.

 **Trunks** : Me alegro que tengamos de aliado a una guerrera tan fuerte como el Dios de la destrucción. -Su expresión demuestra seguridad sobre lo que pasara- No perderemos.

 **Gokū** : Vamos Mikoto, ya quiero ir a pelear contra Black. -Señala que se suba a la nave-

 **Vegeta** : No tengo tiempo que perder esperándote, ¿vas a subir o qué? -Su semblante serio cambio a uno de sorpresa al quebrarse la tierra y la mirada de ella se volvió oscura-

 **Mikoto** : En primera, ¿acabas de mandarme, Vegeta? -El príncipe quieto por la presión, voltea la cara y casi tragándose su orgullo niega- Que bien, pensé que escuche mal. Ahora, les diré que no iré con ustedes por asuntos mayores que no les incumben.

 **Todos (menos Vegeta)** : ¡¿Qué?! -Vociferan por la sorpresa-

 **Mikoto** : Sólo vine para decirles eso, y como ya lo dije, adiosito. -Desaparece en un destello-

 **Bulma** : Esto es malo… y ni siquiera me regreso la caja con las capsulas. -Negando, la nave empieza a despegar- ¡Oigan, ¿acaso no harán nada para que ella vaya con ustedes?!

 **Gokū** : Prácticamente es una diosa, no podemos obligarla a la fuerza.

 **Trunks** : Es una gran pena que ella no venga, pero por eso no nos detendremos en ir y derrotarlos.

 **Vegeta** : No necesito de su ayuda para derrotar a insectos como aquel Black. -Con su orgullo en alto, ellos desaparecen del lugar en un destello blanco siendo que ya viajaron en el tiempo. Al irse, la jefa de la corporación se recuesta en una silla asimilando lo que pasó hasta que otro destello aparece-

 **Mikoto** : Si se fueron… Bueno, creo que no tardaron en llegar. -La toma por sorpresa-

 **Bulma** : ¡Ahhh! Me asustaste. -Recuperándose del susto, vuelve a tomar su postura- Oye, ¿por qué no fuiste con ellos?

 **Mikoto** : Porque no es algo que me incumba… bueno, no directamente. -Sentándose en el aire, saca una revista de su pantalón- Además, saldrán de esta. -Pasa página-

 **Bulma** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Mikoto** : Haces muchas preguntas… En verdad sería entretenido tener esta ropa. -Arrebatándole la revista, mira como es destruida-

 **Bulma** : ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que hay un loco asesinando personas en el futuro?! -Calmándose, le apunta con el dedo- Y no digas que hago muchas preguntas.

 **Mikoto** : En primera, nada de eso ha pasado porque es un futuro alterno y en segunda, modera el nivel en el que me tratas. Suelo ser un poco más flexible que la recta de mi hermana, así que no culmines el poco agrado que te tengo.

 **Bulma** : Lo siento, es sólo que nunca podemos tener paz ya que una amenaza suele aparecer. -Sentándose, empieza a encorvarse mientras postra su cabeza en sus manos- No sería malo estar en paz.

 **Mikoto** : … -Viendo a la genio, suspira mientras rueda su mirada y se acomoda mejor en el aire- Para calmarte, puedo seguir contándote sobre mí.

 **Bulma** : ¿En serio? -Ella asiente con su mano despreocupadamente- Muy bien. ¿Quería preguntarse si podías repetir con lo que nos quedamos la vez pasada?

 **Mikoto** : Mi origen… Bueno, es momento que alguien aparte de los dioses y mis colegas de equipo sepan la verdad. -Apareciendo un bastón parecido al que usa Whis (sólo que sin la esfera y el anillo) golpea el suelo mientras se ilumina un orbe que aparece arriba- Espera, ¿quieres escuchar el origen de todo, o cuando fue el evento?

-Antes que pudieran hablar, la máquina del tiempo regresa al presente y de esta salen los guerreros que fueron con las intenciones de vencerlo, sólo que estaban heridos hasta casi estar rozando la muerte-

 **Bulma** : ¡¿Tan rápido regresaron?!

 **Mikoto** : Es una máquina del tiempo Bulma, inclusive, pudieron regresar en cuanto se fueron. -Mientras eran llevados dentro de las instalaciones, un pilar de luz descendía velozmente al lugar- Hubiera ido a comer con ellos, pero creo que esto es más divertido.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega o llego el capítulo de hoy, creo que ahora es obvio que tardara como 2 semanas el siguiente por el hecho de que hay que actualizar las otras historias.**

 **Agradezco a un amigo por los nombre sobre los ex-compañeros de Mikoto, a su vez con la ayuda y organización de idea sobre la historia o historias.**

 **Sin más que decir, les agradezco que lo hayan leído, me gustaría saber qué opinan y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **Saga de: Black y Zamasu.**

 **«Un secreto revelandoce»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí les saludo trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta gran historia que espero les entrentega…**

 **Y ya… creo que no tengo nada más que decir por el momento en la parte alta.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **► -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

 **► **: Pensamiento.**

 **► «»: Resaltar algo.**

 **► (): Aclaración o significado.**

 ** _►Otro idioma o Tecnica._**

 **... _: Salto_ de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

 **►No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super.**

 **►Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Previamente...**

 **Bulma** : Lo siento, es sólo que nunca podemos tener paz ya que una amenaza suele aparecer. -Sentándose, empieza a encorvarse mientras postra su cabeza en sus manos- No sería malo estar en paz.

 **Mikoto** : … -Viendo a la genio, suspira mientras rueda su mirada y se acomoda mejor en el aire- Para calmarte, puedo seguir contándote sobre mí.

 **Bulma** : ¿En serio? -Ella asiente con su mano despreocupadamente- Muy bien. ¿Quería preguntarse si podías repetir con lo que nos quedamos la vez pasada?

 **Mikoto** : Mi origen… Bueno, es momento que alguien aparte de los dioses y mis colegas de equipo sepan la verdad. -Apareciendo un bastón parecido al que usa Whis (sólo que sin la esfera y el anillo) golpea el suelo mientras se ilumina un orbe que aparece arriba- Espera, ¿quieres escuchar el origen de todo, o cuando fue el evento?

-Antes que pudieran hablar, la máquina del tiempo regresa al presente y de esta salen los guerreros que fueron con las intenciones de vencerlo, sólo que estaban heridos hasta casi estar rozando la muerte-

 **Bulma** : ¡¿Tan rápido regresaron?!

 **Mikoto** : Es una máquina del tiempo Bulma, inclusive, pudieron regresar en cuanto se fueron. -Mientras eran llevados dentro de las instalaciones, un pilar de luz descendía velozmente al lugar- Hubiera ido a comer con ellos, pero creo que esto es más divertido.

 _ **...**_

 **Bulma: ¿** Súper saiyajin rose? Debe de ser una bruma de muy mal gusto. -Con esfuerzo, Gokū les explica todo lo que paso cuando fueron al futuro y revelar lo que creían- Ya oíste Mikoto, pudieron haberlos derrotado si hubieras ido. -Siendo ignorada por ella que estaba comiendo un postre helado- ¡¿Me estás oyendo?!

 **Mikoto** : Humm… -Responde con la boca llena para luego tragar- Disculpa, ¿decías algo? -Vuelve a probar otra cucharada-

 **Trunks** : Y un tal Zamasu estaba con él, aunque lo atacamos, él resulto tener una increíble capacidad regenerativa… Es casi como si no pudiera morir.

 **Mikoto** : Eso es porque es inmortal tontito. -Terminando su postre, levita en el aire- Una increíble capacidad divina, ¿no lo crees?

 **Gokū** : ¿Cómo es que sabias de su inmortalidad? -Dudoso, los presentes la miran-

 **Mikoto** : Upsi, creo que ya he dicho demasiado por el momento. -Bajando al suelo, camina hasta estar a cercas de la barandilla- Es recomendable que descansen por el momento, pronto tendrán mucho estrés tanto físico como emocional… Y lo digo por ti Trunks. -Desaparece en un destello de luz-

 **Trunks** : ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

-En el 10º Universo, Gowasu se encontraba en su templo frente a un televisor aparentemente de antaño mirando la pelea que tuvieron el Univers en su torneo. Siendo el actual donde Gokū peleo contra Hit. En ello, aparece Zamasu con tazas de té en una bandeja-

 **Zamasu** : Su excelencia Gowasu, parece que está viendo nuevamente el canal de Kami. -Dejando la bandeja, observa con odio a quien lo derroto- *Ese Son Gokū* -En ello, Gokū se transforma en _Blue_ \- *Y ¿qué es ese Ki que lo rodea?, ¿acaso será Ki divino? Cómo osa utilizar el preciado Ki de los dioses para absurdas peleas*

 **Gowasu** : Ven Zamasu, mira lo que sigue. -Ocultando su odio, toma asiente mientras ambos observan- Es el turno de las hijas de Beerus-sama. -Mostrando la escena donde Mikoto está frente a Hit después de que él le haya ganado a Gokū, el cuadrilátero cambia a un destello fragmentado de cristales y mostrar a Hit derribado-

 **Zamasu** : ¿Cómo pudo ganarle sin ni siquiera tocarlo?

 **Gowasu** : Según lo que dice la guía, ambos tienen una habilidad para retener cierta cantidad de tiempo en una dimensión, lugar donde pelearon y resulto ella ganadora. -Acto seguido, pasa la parte donde Xeno y Estela pelean- Y según lo que dicen los rumores y lo que recuerdo, la hija llamada Estela, es más fuerte que su hermana. -Un poco confundido al ver que no presentaba un cuerpo guerrero, su maestro le ayuda- Sólo observa.

 **Zamasu** : Como usted diga. -La televisión muestra una tremenda cantidad de energía mientras Xeno se trasforma en _Gold_ y aumenta la cantidad de energía- Su excelencia, ¿hay más mortales que tengan el Ki divino?

 **Gowasu** : Así es Zamasu, el Ki divino puede ser alcanzado solamente con la intervención de un Dios. -Justo cuando Xeno iba a atacar con una de sus mejores técnicas, Estela da un golpe con lo que se destruye la arena, la cúpula y parte del planeta- Es simplemente poderosa.

 **Zamasu** : ¿Cómo pudo ella hacer eso con un simple movimiento? -Anonadado, espera una después de su maestro-

 **Gowasu** : Esa es una pequeña muestra del poder que tiene un candidato a Dios de la destrucción, es una lástima que no pudiéramos ver la pelea entre ellas dos para proteger sus habilidades ante el torneo. -La escena cambia para mostrar las súper esferas del dragón-

 **Zamasu** : ¿Acaso son planetas? -Pregunta dudoso-

 **Gowasu** : No Zamasu, son las Súper esferas del dragón. De hecho, es la primera vez que las veo.

 **Zamasu** : ¿Y qué hacen exactamente?

 **Gowasu** : Pueden cumplir cualquier deseo. -Ante lo dicho, Zamasu asimila eso- Objetos con un poder increíble, tanto así que los Dioses de la destrucción del 6º y 7º universo tuvieron ese torneo para ganárselas.

 **Zamasu** : *Si los mismos Dioses se pelearon por ellas, deben de ser muy codiciadas* Si me permite, creo que voy a dar un paseo para poder recapacitar sobre mi actitud por lo que sucedió. -Despidiéndose, se aleja ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones-

* * *

-En la plaza de misiones del tiempo, esperando en la recepción, estaban Zerlik y Bizil con sus atuendos de lucha siendo uno de colores anaranjados y azulados con blanco respectivamente. Ya llegando con una camisa de entrenamiento azul, pantalones negros, tenis blancos con negro y unos guantes azul oscuro, Mikoto camina hasta llegar con ellos-

 **Mikoto** : En verdad estoy sorprendida, nunca pensé que en verdad fuéramos a hacer otra misión juntos… Bueno, excluyendo a Xeno y a mí hermana.

 **Bizil** : Estoy emocionada de estar en otra misión con usted otra vez, Mikoto-sempai. -Ajustándose su cinturón asiente- Estoy preparada para dar lo mejor de mí.

 **Zerlik** : Yo me prepare con varias capsulas por si las necesitáramos. -Guarda una bolsa en su cinturón- Es momento de escoger la misión, Mikoto.

 **Mikoto** : Descuida, no la necesitaras si es que voy con ustedes. -Los atiende un robot esférico con dos brazos y un ojo que tenía incrustado a un lado un radar. El robot abre una interfaz amarilla mostrando varias secciones que mostraban de una estrella, hasta 7; siendo que había otra donde mostraban otros grados de dificultad y otra que estaba con estrellas negras- Creo que una de 2 estrellas será suficiente para ustedes.

 **Zerlik** : Auch, duele que lo digas así tan deliberadamente Mikoto, y pensar que ahora tenemos que hacer de ese rango. Bueno, creo que podremos pelear contra el ejército de Frieza.

 **Mikoto** : Espero que algo divertido suceda… -Ya seleccionando, son trasportados a un planeta rocoso con basta vegetación y lagos verdes. Teniendo múltiples casas en formas de cochinillas y árboles largos con pocas hojas- Llevaba tiempo si venir a Namek. -Moviendo levemente las piernas, divisa varios puntos de luz acercarse a la distancia- Encárguense de ellos chicos, yo esperare. -Asintiendo, salen disparados contra ellos no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor sin ser vista-

-Escuchando los estruendos que provocaban las peleas, Mikoto camina con los brazos por detrás mirando el lugar sólo para ser detenida por uno de los subordinados de él. Era un humanoide alto, de color azul que usaba el traje de ejército de Frieza, un scuter verde y en su cabeza tenía una placa o coraza anaranjada-

 **Butter** : Alto ahí jovencita. -Ganándose su atención, le apunta con su dedo- Será mejor que te rindas ante las órdenes de Frieza-sama. De no ser así, pagaras las consecuencias.

 **Mikoto** : ¿En serio? -Arqueando una ceja- Oh, pobre de mí. -Tapándose la cara con su brazo, finge tristeza- Estoy frente a uno de los miembros más fuertes de todo el Universo, por favor perdóneme la vida. (Sollozo falso)

 **Butter** : Eres lista al decidir eso, tal vez el Capitán Ginyu. -Presionando un botón de su rastreador, dos brillos siendo morado y rojo se acercan velozmente- Mejor te vale ser educada.

 **Ginyu** : ¿Qué es lo que pasa Butter? -Un humanoide medianamente alto, con 2 cuernos negros en su cabeza y su piel lila que llevaba la misma armadura que ellos-

 **Jeice** : ¿Qué sucede Butter, acaso esta niña te causa problemas? -Burlándose, un humanoide de cabello blanco y piel roja se acerca a MIkoto la cual se había tirado en el suelo implorando perdón-

 **Butter** : ¡Cállate! Ella parecía ser una civil que decidió rendirse ante mi grandeza, no como tú. -Ambos empujándose, se detienen al escuchar que su capitán se aclara la garganta-

 **Ginyu** : Dime joven mujer, ¿qué hace una dama como usted en un campo de batalla?

 **Mikoto** : Yo sólo quería acompañar a mis amigos en un trabajo, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan peligroso…-Titubando, pareciera que esta convenciéndolo- Mis más sinceras disculpas, es un honor tener a alguien tan poderoso y con las mejores poses de todo el Universo.

 **Ginyu** : Parece ser que usted tiene unos gustos muy refinados y de calidad. -Levantándola, volea a ver a Butter- Butter, discúlpate con la joven. -Sorprendiéndose, estaba a punto de preguntar el motivo, pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera-

 **Butter** : Mis disculpas si es que la asuste… ¿joven? -Arrodillado, voltea esperando su nombre-

 **Mikoto** : Mikoto, llámame Mikoto y acepto sus disculpas. -Respondiendo, se inclina un poco- Así que Capitán Ginyu, ¿podría enseñarme sus mejores e increíble poses?

 **Ginyu** : Empiezas a agradarme chica, claro que te mostraremos lo mejor de las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu. -Acomodándose, en sus respectivas poses de presentación, / **empezaron a dar una serie de movimientos para terminar con poses que me dan flojera describir** /- ¿Qué le parece joven Mikoto?

 **Mikoto** : Esplendido, pero creo que alguien se acerca. -Cansados y golpeados, Zelik y Bizil se acercan hasta estar frente a ellos-

 **Zerlik** : Fue… más… difícil de lo que pensaba. -Sosteniéndose con sus rodillas, empieza a jadear- Tuvimos mucha suerte.

 **Bizil** : Mikoto-sempai, creo que fue un pescado más grande del que podíamos morder. -Sosteniéndose su brazo herido, mira a su amiga frente al último reto- ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

 **Mikoto** : Descuida Bizil, sólo estoy divirtiéndome un poco. -Levantándose, dejo sorprendido a las fuerzas especiales que tenía enfrente- Fue divertido verlos otra vez… bueno, no a ustedes como tal. Saben qué, creo que se me ocurrió algo divertido. -Mira a sus amigos- Pero primero terminare esto.

-Levantando la mano, una bola de Ki sale disparada de tal forma que impacta contra Jeice enviándolo a la lejanía y explotando junto al cuerpo de este. Reaccionando, Butter sale disparado contra ella. Lanzando sus golpes a la mayor de sus velocidades, ella simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados bloqueando todos con la punta de su dedo-

 **Butter** : ¡Que veloz eres! -Incrementando su velocidad, ahora se veía como un destello azul borroso- Pero yo soy el más rápido del universo… -Ella deteniendo su puño con dos de sus dedos, queda perplejo ante tal acción- ¿Cómo es que?

 **Mikoto** : Querido, hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y yo… Eres rápido, pero eso sólo fue por un tiempo antes de que conocieras la verdadera velocidad. -Recibiendo una sacudida en su cuerpo, este empieza a fragmentarse hasta romperse en pedazos y convertirse en polvo-

-Volteando a ver a Ginyu, esta esquiva un rayo morado que impacta contra una roca destruyéndola. Ginyu estaba temblando y con su rastreador roto por intentar medir el nivel de ella. Entrecruzando sus miradas, ella sonríe maliciosamente asustándolo más-

 **Mikoto** : Por el espectáculo que me diste, te daré el mismo. -Disparando dos rayos a las piernas de su oponente, las inutiliza y con un orbe lo ancla al suelo- Chicos, vamos a ver unos increíbles fuegos artificiales. -Poniéndose detrás de ella, son transportados una distancia considerable del planeta siendo este vista no muy lejos-

 **Zerlik** : La misión no dice hagamos esto, Mikoto. -Siendo curado por unas píldoras se rasca la nuca-

 **Bizil** : Eso sería un poco cruel, Mikoto-sempai.

 **Mikoto** : Puede que tengan razón, tal vez intento recordar lo que haría mi hermana… ¿Qué haría aquella bola de pelos blanca? -Aclarándose la garganta, imita su voz- Si vas a hacer algo hermana, hazlo. Como candidatas a Dios de la destrucción debemos de ser firmes y justos en lo que decidimos…

 **Bizil** : Se escuchó igual que Estela-sama, Mikoto-sempeai.

 **Mikoto** : Gracias, he estado practicando un poco. -Mirando el planeta, extiende su mano y sale disparado un pequeño rayo el cual impacta y empieza a desquebrajar el planeta por artes para terminar detonando en millones de escombros- Misión terminada.

 **Zerlik** : Pensé que no ibas a destruirlo. -Encogiéndose de hombros suspira- Acabas de destruir una misión Mikoto, creo que tendremos problemas cuando regresemos. -Envolviéndose en un aura blanca y azul, desaparecen del lugar-

 **…**

-En Ciudad Conton, aparecen en el centro de la plaza y pareciera que alguien los estaba esperando y no era con los brazos abiertos-

 **Mikoto** : Que cálida bienvenida, pero no veo el té en ninguna parte. -Enfureciéndola, le da un coscorrón el cual no la mueve- Oye, cuanta hostilidad.

 **Chronoa** : ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas e hacer Mikoto?! -Sostiene un pergamino el cual estaba envuelto en un aura morada burbujeante- ¡Responde!

 **Mikoto** : Pues fui a una misión con Zerlik y Bizil y termine destruyendo el planeta. -Todos asienten-

 **Chronoa** : No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que… Espera, ¿destruirte el planeta de una misión? -Ella asiente y el suelo en la pequeña Kaio-shin se rompe para sorpresa de los presentes- Mikoto…

 **Mikoto** : Pero completamos la misión en el mejor rango, claro fue que ellos hicieron todo el trabajo y yo sólo di el golpe de gracia. -Levantando la mano, hace como que crea algo y finge la explosión- Fue divertido, llevaba rato sin destruir un planeta.

 **Chronoa** : En serio Mikoto, ¿por qué no puedes ser más como tú hermana? -Sobándose la gabela, reprime su enojo- Sólo mira. -Extendiendo el pergamino, muestra una escena en el 7º Universo-

* * *

En un templo cubico en el Universo 7, estaba un kaio-shin de color verde intimidando a un sujeto gordo y rosado que estaba encima de un transporte en forma de ollá-

 **Zuno** : Pero, pensé que quería saber todo lo que sabía sobre las súper esferas del dragón, ese fue su pedido. -Titubeando, su miedo aumenta cuando una hoja con filo de Ki se pone en su garganta-

 **Zamasu** : No seas estúpido, dime cómo funcionan. -Deshabilitando su arma, Zuno se inspecciona el cuello esperando que no le haya cortado nada- Ahora.

 **Zuno** : ¿Cómo funcionan? Bueno, se deben de reunir las 7 esferas repartidas entre el 6º y 7º Universo y cuando estén todas reunidas, debes de resitar las siguientes palabras que son: «Sal de ahí, Dios de los dragones. No seas malo y cúmpleme mi deseo, Chonmage».

 **Zamasu** : ¿Tengo que decir «Chonmage»? -Frustrado, este asiente-

 **Zuno** : Y después, este hará acto de presencia para cumplirle un único deseo. Siendo que después de cumplírtelo, volverá a descansar dispersando las esferas por todo el Universo esperando a que otro incauto de un gran sueño las reúna nuevamente.

 **Zamasu** : ¿Dónde están las Súper Esferas del Dragón ahora?

 **Zuno** : Tus preguntas ya acabaron. -Frustrándolo, coloca su mano a punto de asesinarlo dándole un susto de muerte- No puede utilizarlas actualmente… no llevan mucho desde que fueron utilizadas. En este momento, no poseen demasiada fuerza para realizar deseos.

 **Zamasu** : ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar?

 **Zuno** : El tiempo de vida útil de una cucaracha. -No conforme con su respuesta, levanta nuevamente la mano- Un año aproximadamente…

 **Zamasu** : Bien, pero ahora debes de decirme dónde están cada una y decirme todo sobre un hombre llamado Son Gokū y las candidatas a Dios de la destrucción de su universo. -Sorprendido, asiente asustado-

-Cerrando el pergamino, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por ello-

 **Bizil** : Mikoto-sempai, Zamasu estaba preguntando por usted y Estela-sama… Eso no debería de suceder. -Ya recuperada, estaba al lado del namekiano-

 **Chronoa** : Ese es el problema. -Voltea a ver a la saiyajin- Escucha Mikoto, lo que está por suceder puede ser crucial para lo que está por venir, no quiero verme en la penosa posibilidad de hablarle a ella para que venga a arreglar lo que no pudiste hacer.

 **Mikoto** : Es claro que me gusta divertirme Kaio-shin del tiempo, pero, eso no quiere decir que no sepa hacerme responsable en las cosas que yo haga. -Su voz se volvió seria- No piense que nada más por ser más relajada, libre y menos seria que mi hermana dirá que no puedo serlo. -El ambiente se pone tenso- No necesito a Estela, yo puedo arreglar mis problemas. -Retirándose con su _Kai kai_ , deja a todos-

 **Zerlik** : No pensé volverla a ver con esa actitud de antes, ella no es así. Pero con todo esto, sólo sé que causara problemas de todas formas.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Crees que deba llamar a Estela?

 **Bizil** : Creo que no, puedo sentir que Mikoto-sempai puede ser lo suficientemente capaz para poder lidiar con lo que está por venir… espero y sea así. -Angustiados, la shinjin guarda el pergamino- Aunque creo que ella tampoco esté en condiciones.

 **Chronoa** : Esperemos y no haga nada malo… por cierto, nunca creí que volverían a hacer un trabajo desde la última vez que… ya saben.

 **Zerlik** : Se está acercando el día, tal vez eso pueda explicar un poco el mal humor de ambas y por eso se distanciaron. -Todos caminan al nido del tiempo- Y pensamos que creemos que tal vez podamos volver a empezar.

 **Chronoa** : Creo que el que podría estar más lastimado de todos podrán ser ellas y Xeno, ese también es uno de los motivos por el que le pedí a Estela que lo enviara.

-De regreso a la Corporación Capsula, Beerus, Whis, Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Shin conversaban sobre los eventos que pasaron en ausencia de ella-

 **Shin** : En efecto, el sabio Zuno se comunicó conmigo diciéndome que un kaio-shin llamado Zamasu fue a su templo pidiendo información sobre las súper esferas del dragón, el señor Gokū y sobre Mikoto-san. -Sentado junto a su opuesto Dios, platicaba lo sucedido-

 **Whis** : Creo que ya tenemos información interesante. -Agrava su voz-

 **Bulma** : ¿De qué estás hablando?

 **Beerus** : Deja de sonar tan misterioso y diles de una buena vez, Whis. -Dice mientras degusta su postre a lo que este asiente-

 **Whis** : Sí. -Toma distancia- Con todo lo que nos han dicho, pude formularme una idea de cómo Zamasu consiguió todas las piezas que necesitaba. Y empezó donde Zamasu se consideraba un Kaio-shin prodigioso, pero eso cambio cuando se vio de frente a Gokū y terminara obsesionándose con él, al grado de exigirle información al gran Zumo… Pero desconozco el por qué pidió información de Estela y Mikoto. -En eso, una silueta desciende hasta ellos-

 **Mikoto** : Es más que obvio el por qué pidió información de mi hermana y mía. -Se acerca a su maestro- Y es por miedo a que falle su plan.

 **Bulma** : ¿De cuál plan, Mikoto?

 **Beerus** : ¿Qué es lo que sabes Mikoto? -Mirándola, se lleva un sorpresa hierática al verla con un semblante serio- *¿Mikoto?*

 **Mikoto** : ¿Querían respuesta? Se las daré. -Dando un paso, el lugar fue repleto de una gran proyección- Más les vale tomar un buen asiento, porque les contare sobre el plan «Zero mortales»

* * *

-En el 6º Universo, en el templo del Dios de la destrucción, estaba recostada en una silla de playa, había cierto número de sirvientes los cuales estaban llevándoles comida rápidamente a quienes estaban ahí-

 **Champa** : ¿Qué sucede Estela, no se supone que los saiyajins comen mucho? -Sentada y envuelta en una pequeña sábana se abraza las piernas en silencio sin haber tocado su comida- Mocosa, te estoy hablando.

 **Daiki** : Si me lo permite, Champa-sama, Estela-chan ha estado actuando así desde hace unos días… -Bajando sus platos, un joven saiyajin lo mira con curiosidad-

 **Kyabe** : Daiki-sensei, ¿qué le sucede? ¿Acaso está enferma? -Este niega- No la he visto tan activa entrenándonos como en el comienzo.

 **Vados** : Creo que lo mejor sería que no la siguiéramos hostigando. -Se acerca a la albina- Estela-san, si quiere, puede ir a su habitación y yo me encargare de que nadie la interrumpa.

 **Estela** : Te lo agradezco, Vados-sama, pero es mejor para mí si estoy con alguien más. -Endeble, intenta tomar comida pero desiste- No tengo hambre.

 **Champa** : ¡Oye Estela!, ¡más te vale comer! De lo contrario, el estúpido de mi hermano estará fastidiándome porque no querías comer. -Ocultándose por completo, empieza a temblar un poco- ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa?!

 **Daiki** : Estela-chan, ¿puede decirnos qué pasa? -Descubriéndola, puede ver en sus ojos un gran miedo que fue visto por todos- Estela-chan. -Intentándola tomar de la mano, es empujado por Champa estrellándolo a la lejanía-

 **Kyabe** : ¡Daiki-sensei! -Corre tras su lastimado maestro-

 **Vados** : Estela-san, debes de decirnos qué te pasa. -Acercándose y sentándose a su lado, la envuelve en su brazo- ¿Puedes?

 **Champa** : No te hagas tanto drama y dinos rápido, que la comida esta enfriándose. -Ganándose una mirada de desapruebo de su ángel, los 2 saiyajins llegan- -Dinos de uno buena ves. -Descubriéndose la cabeza, su mirada mostraba cansancio y un gran dolor que cayó al Dios- Niña.

 **Estela** : Ella no se calla… No se calla. -Apretando sus puños, el lugar empieza a temblar sobresaltando a todos- Ella ha estado lastimándome con sus palabras y arrebatándome mi energía… -Aprieta sus dientes- ¡Ella se está burlando ahora! -Saliendo disparada del planeta, deja inquietos 3 de los 4 presentes-

 **Kyabe** : ¿Qué fue eso? -Dice confundido-

 **Daiki** : Nunca la había visto así desde… -Es callado por la mano del Dios destructor- ¿Champa-sama?

 **Champa** : Ve y encuéntrala niño, creo que ella preferirá escucharte a ti en vez de Vados o yo… ¡¿Qué esperas?¿Qué te diga dónde está?! ¡Ve por ella y rápido! -Asustándolo, sale en busca de ella-

 **Vados** : Nunca se puso así de grave, Champa-sama… ¿Cree que signifique algo? -Su expresión mostraba preocupación-

 **Champa** : Aunque no me guste, tendré que decirle a Beerus lo que sucedió… aunque creo que no es tan torpe al ver que a Mikoto le ha de suceder lo mismo. -Dejando la comida, se adentran al castillo-

* * *

-Dirigiéndose al 10º Universo, Whis llevaba a Beerus, Gokū y Mikoto la cual estaba callada en todo el viaje-

 **Beerus** : Y pensar que tenías información de ese guardándola, pudiste haberla dicho desde hace tiempo. -Al no recibir respuesta, este se enoja más- ¡No vas a decir nada Mikoto!

 **Mikoto** : ¿Oh que harás, Beerus-sama? -A regañadientes, se sorprenden por su actitud- Si lo hubiera hecho, ella no dejaría de molestarme y usted hubiera aceptado.

 **Whis** : Mikoto, modera tu lenguaje a quien le hablas. -Serio, ella le da la espalda a ambas deidades-

 **Gokū** : *¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ella no tiene esa actitud* -Mirando a Whis y Beerus los cuales intercambiaban unas palabras inentendible si no estabas cercas-

 **Beerus** : Esta niña, pronto recibirá un enorme castigo por lo como me respondió. -Siseando, su ángel niega al verla- ¿Ahora qué?

 **Whis** : Creo que se nos pasó por alto la fecha que se aproxima.

 **Gokū** : ¿Qué fecha se aproxima? -Al preguntar es recibido por un coscorrón- Ayayayaya, ¡¿eso por qué?!

 **Beerus** : ¡Nada que te incumba! Además, no debes de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, esto es un problema que los Dioses sólo pueden tratar.

-Ya arribando al planeta sagrado que era de Gowasu, este estaba recorriendo sus prados sin esperar lo que estaría por suceder-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego el capítulo, en lo personal, lo hubiera hecho aun más largo, pero por unas cosas decidi que sería mejor dejarlo así.**

 **Como no han de saber y yo se los voy a decir, llevare un orden en actualizar las historias para no dejar ninguna congelada por un rato, siendo que ya fue «DBS», sigue «Ancient» y de hay «FT y DBS».**

 **Sin más, pueden comentar si tienen alguna pregunta o demás, y nos vemos en otra actualización.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **Saga de: Black y Zamasu**

 **«Ustedes serán el nuevo equipo que buscaba»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la serie maravillosa y créanme, este capítulo es tan largo que lo dividiré en dos partes… Disfrútenlo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma u técnica.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball Super.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Previamente…**

 **Beerus** : Y pensar que tenías información de ese guardándola, pudiste haberla dicho desde hace tiempo. -Al no recibir respuesta, este se enoja más- ¡No vas a decir nada Mikoto!

 **Mikoto** : ¿Oh que harás, Beerus-sama? -A regañadientes, se sorprenden por su actitud- Si lo hubiera hecho, ella no dejaría de molestarme y usted hubiera aceptado.

 **Whis** : Mikoto, modera tu lenguaje a quien le hablas. -Serio, ella le da la espalda a ambas deidades-

 **Gokū** : *¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ella no tiene esa actitud* -Mirando a Whis y Beerus los cuales intercambiaban unas palabras inentendible si no estabas cercas-

 **Beerus** : Esta niña, pronto recibirá un enorme castigo por lo como me respondió. -Siseando, su ángel niega al verla- ¿Ahora qué?

 **Whis** : Creo que se nos pasó por alto la fecha que se aproxima.

 **Gokū** : ¿Qué fecha se aproxima? -Al preguntar es recibido por un coscorrón- Ayayayaya, ¡¿eso por qué?!

 **Beerus** : ¡Nada que te incumba! Además, no debes de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, esto es un problema que los Dioses sólo pueden tratar.

-Ya arribando al planeta sagrado que era de Gowasu, este estaba recorriendo sus prados sin esperar lo que estaría por suceder-

 **Continuamos** …

-Observando desde una distancia recomendable, veían a Zamasu asesinar a su maestro por la espalda comprobando lo dicho por Mikoto y sus sospechas. Retrocediendo el tiempo un poco, Whis aparece un guante con lo que se dirigen al planeta sagrado del 10º Universo, no sin antes decir algo antes-

 **Whis** : Lo que dijiste fue cierto Mikoto, pero por actitud actual tendré que mandarte de regreso a la tierra. No podemos arriesgarnos a que sucedan más eventos de estas magnitudes.

 **Beerus** : Ya escuchaste a tu maestro Mikoto, regresa antes de que lo haga más difícil para ti. -Aun con su actitud molesta, la saiyajin asiente de mala gana retirándose- Esta niña, esta vez es mucho peor que antes.

 **Whis** : Concuerdo con usted, Beerus-sama, pero ahora tenemos otro asunto que resolver. -Aun sin entender de lo que hablan, Gokū asiente y viajan al planeta aun con el tiempo en contra-

…

-Apareciendo en el planeta tierra, la saiyajin toma asiento mientras se cruza de piernas en forma india intentando meditar, cosa que no dura cuando cierta persona se acerca a ella, o mejor dicho, ciertas personas de pelo azul-

 **Trunks** : Mikoto-sama, me alegra mucho que haya regresado, tengo algo importante que pedirle. -Ignorándolo, vuelve a insistir- Por favor, Mikoto-sama, es algo muy importante.

 **Bulma** : Oye Mikoto, es de mala educación ignorar a las personas cuando te hablan. -Siendo ella ignorada, un leve tick en la mueca de Mikoto se formaba al igual que el enojo de Bulma lo hacía- ¡Me estás oyendo!

 **Mikoto** : ¡Silencio! -Su grito tuvo tal potencia en varios sentidos que una inmensa cantidad de poder pudo ser sentida por cualquiera que dominara el Ki, Trunks asombrado y asustado por tal acto toma a su madre y la coloca detrás de él. Los ojos rosados de Mikoto fueron remplazados por unos rojo intenso-

 **Trunks** : Lo siento si la interrumpí con mi insistencia, pero quiero preguntarle y es muy importante. Se lo suplico. -Juntando sus manos y arrodillándose, jala a su madre para que haga eso también- Por favor madre, discúlpate con Mikoto-sama.

 **Bulma** : Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por mi relación con Gokū y Vegeta, lo siento en verdad. -Suspirando, cierra nuevamente sus ojos cambiándolos a los rosados-

 **Mikoto** : No se preocupen, es que ahora estoy pasando por algo realmente tedioso y me gustaría estar meditando para intentar controlarlo. -Sentándose en una mejor posición, estira sus brazos- Díganme, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

 **Trunks** : ¿Es posible que usted pueda detener a Black?, sé que dijo que no debería, pero quiero hacerlos pagar por todo lo que han hecho.

 **Mikoto** : Oye niño, sería divertido hacer eso, pero tengo que seguir las reglas. Y eso se debe a que ya hice varias cosas. -Decepcionado, ella le mira intentando pensar en algo- Pero puedo ayudarte en algo.

 **Trunks** : ¿En qué sería?

 **Mikoto** : Puedo decirte ciertos puntos débiles y otros a favor que puedan ayudarte contra Black y Zamasu. Eso debería ser más que suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

 **Trunks** : Muchas gracias. -Cuando iba a volver a inclinarse, ella lo detiene-

 **Mikoto** : Me gustan los halagos, pero por ahora no son necesarios. -Extendiendo su mano, dos sillas más se materializan- Es momento de empezar con la ayuda que ocupas.

 **Bulma** : Oye Mikoto, quería preguntar algo. -Ella siente- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de clarividente?

 **Mikoto** : No lo soy, simplemente que esta parte de la historia ya la he vivido con mi antiguo trabajo de patrullera del tiempo… Fue hace mucho tiempo, así que aún recuerdo estos sucesos. -Mirándolo, parecieran que no conocen ese término- Creo que aún no te he hablado sobre eso, ¿verdad Bulma? -Ella asiente- Bueno, creo que es momento de continuar con esa pregunta, si es que no te molesta Trunks.

 **Trunks** : Para nada, por favor continúe. -Acomodándose mejor, Mikoto saca un pergamino de una pequeña fisura en el espacio- ¿Qué es eso?

 **Mikoto** : Esto es para ayudar a la plática de lo que viene. -Se aclara la garganta- Y todo esto comienza en con la formación de mi equipo…

* * *

-En un planeta verdoso, se encontraba corriendo por todas partes un joven verde de orejas puntiagudas, almohadillas amarillas, con 2 antenas y un traje de agricultor marrón desgastado un poco en las piernas. Juntando varias cosas en una gran mochila, alguien parecido a él de menor tamaño y un poco regordete sostenía un bastón para apoyarse-

 **Corup** : Siempre te emocionas por todas estas cosas, joven Zerlik. -Escuchando más ruidos de los otros cuarto, este sonríe- Debes de calmarte Zerlik, aún faltan varios días antes de que inicien las reclamaciones para la patrulla galáctica.

 **Zerlik** : Lo sé Corup-sensei, pero no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado. -Cargando más cosas, las seguía acomodando en su mochila- No puedo esperar para ser el primer Namekiano de este planeta en ser un justiciero de la galaxia.

 **Corup** : En verdad lo anhelas… Sé que enorgullecerás a tu padre difunto que protegió nuestra aldea ante esas amenazas del malvado emperador del mal.

 **Zerlik** : Le aseguro que vengare a cada namekiano que fue cruelmente asesinado ese día. -Aprieta su puño con determinación- Yo mismo protegeré a todo el planeta de cualquier amenaza… ¡Olvide guardar mi cepilla de dientes! -Corre as u baño-

 **Corup** : *Tan energético y joven* -Caminando por la sala, mira por la ventana para ver grandes prados de cultivos y construcciones que aunque un poco rupestres, se mostraba el deseo de avanzar- Joven Zerlik, tengo algo importante que darte, pero será cuando te retires del planeta.

 **Zerlik** : Esperare con ansias lo que me dará. -Mira las inmensas mochilas que había hecho- Fiu… -Se limpia el sudor de la frente- Es momento de hacer mi parte de la cosecha, construcciones, entrenar, estudiar y seguir preparándome. Lo dejare por un rato, Corup-sensei, el deber me llama. -Dejándolo solo, un grupo de nameks lo esperaban para retirarse-

 **Corup** : Este crio… -Sonriendo, avanza hasta sentarse en un sillón hasta percatarse de que un pequeño dispositivo entra volando por la ventana hasta estar frente a él- ¿Qué es esto? -Acercándose, el dispositivo emite un pitido para después proyectar un holograma en forma de pantalla mostrando una escritura- No puedo leer esto. -Como si lo entendiera, ahora lo escanean a él y el texto se traduce al idioma de la raza escaneada-

(Aspirante Namekiano Zerlik para formar parte de la gran patrulla galáctica, este mensaje tiene como objetivo informales que dado ciertas circunstancias que se están llevando por su cuadrante, una amenaza ha sido detectada y se le reclutara en 20 minutos después de haberle llegado este mensaje. Si no se encuentra ubicado junto al mensaje después de que se haya acabado el tiempo, su aceptación será removida y perderá la oportunidad de formar parte de nuestras tropas)

(Sentimos las noticias tan repentinas, pero esta nueva amenaza pone en riesgo toda vía que lo lleve a nosotros. Agradecemos su compresión y que tenga un buen día…)

-Terminando de leer la nota, Corup mira el tiempo en un temporizador para ver que ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que estaba leyendo el mensaje. Mira rápidamente a fuera para observar a Zerlik que estaba casi por subirse a un trasporte que lo llevaría al centro de la aldea-

-Por la noción, avienta todas las maletas de Zerlik cercas del dispositivo mientras se apresura rápido para llamarle. Derrumbando la puerta, se apresura a toda marcha mientras grita para llamar la atención del joven namekiano-

 **Corup** : ¡Zerlik, Zerlik! ¡Llego el momento, regresa a la casa ahora! -Aumentando la potencia, logra su objetivo mientras Zerlik lo mira con curiosidad al ver a su maestro apresurarse así a él-

 **Zerlik** : ¡¿Qué sucede Corup-sensei?! -Deteniéndose el vehículo, su maestro llega jadeando- ¿Qué pasa? -Recuperando el aliento, lo mira mientras le entrega una caja- ¿Y esto?

 **Corup** : ¡No hay tiempo para eso! -Señala a su casa- ¡Llego un mensaje que decía que el tiempo se recorrió demasiado y ahora tienes como 5 minutos para que seas trasferido a la academia!

 **Zerlik** : ¡¿Qué?!

 **Corup** : Si no llegas antes de que se acabe el tiempo, ya no tendrás otra oportunidad de… -No termino ya que el namekiano llego aún más rápido a su casa para ver que efectivamente aquella cosa estaba brillando-

 **Zerlik** : ¡Por kami-sama! -Siendo que quedaban 2 minutos, acomoda sus cosas, ya no tenía tiempo para cambiarse y tomar las cosas que pudieran faltarle- ¡No me rinde el tiempo! -En ello, el vehículo llega y baja su maestro- ¡Corup-sensei!

 **Corup** : Zerlik, creo que el momento ya a llegado. -Aun histérico, intenta buscar más cosas no sin antes de que lo detenga con su báculo- ¡Zerlik! Un patrullero galáctico no necesita de tantas cosas para demostrar sus habilidades, tu será más que hábil para mostrarlos.

 **Zerlik** : Pero Corup-sensei, aun no estoy listo. -Le da una bofetada- ¿Corup-sensei?

 **Corup** : Tonterías Zerlik, te has estado preparando para todo esto… Estoy más que seguro que podrás contra todo lo que viene. Todos los namekianos de este planeta contamos contigo. -El tiempo casi se acaba, calmándose, Zerlik asiente ya mejor- Toma este bastón, piensa que es un recuerdo de toda tu gente.

 **Zerlik** : Muchas gracias por todo, Corup-sensei. -Empezando a desparecer en un aura de luz, todos sus amigos y su gente llega lo más rápido- Volveré como un patrullero galáctico y los protegeré a todos… ¡Lo juro! -Levantando sus manos, su gente grita de regocijo mientras desaparece de su planeta-

 **…**

-Apareciendo en una gran base con edificaciones en cúpulas y cubicas blancas, había un gran número de especies alienígenas corriendo de un lado a otro mientras otros estaban marchando siguiendo a un líder. Las luces y las naves pasando por encima de todos-

-Zerlik voltea para ver que era el único que estaba dentro de un gran círculo amarillo. Mirando a sus alrededores, alguien se acerca a él tranquilamente vistiendo un traje estilo militar con una armadura blanca y el símbolo de la patrulla galáctica estampado en el pecho-

 **Comandante** : Así que tú eres el nuevo recluta que tuvo que venir ya que vivía en una zona de peligro. -Lo mira detalladamente al ver que aún seguía con sus prendas de trabajo y sus maletas- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, namekiano?

 **Zerlik** : Mi nombre es Zerlik señor, un gusto estar presente aquí. -Extendiendo su mano, el comandante lo mira con indiferencia- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

 **Comandante** : Te falta adiestramiento y modales, soldado Zerlik. Recoge tus cosas y sígueme, tu adiestramiento empieza ahora. -Asintiendo, empieza a caminar hasta llegar a los cuartos de los nuevos, claro era que él es el único por ahora-

-Las luces se apagaron y el namekiano se encontraba ya con otras vestimentas que le dieron, acostado, miraba el velux que dejaba pasar el brillo de las estrellas-

 **Zerlik** : Por fin logre mi objetivo… no los defraudare. -Decidiendo dormir, no sabía el peso que iba a sufrir cuando el llamado empezara-

-El entrenamiento comenzó con un balde de agua en forma de broma por los más viejos al nuevo recluta. Despertándose de golpe, jadea por el susto helado. Llegando el comandante lo llevan a comer rápido e iniciar con su entrenamiento que consistía correr bajo una gravedad mayor y obstáculos difíciles de pasar, luego tener un enfrentamiento contra unos veteranos y después armar y desarmar su artillería. Todo el día fue bastante pesado, pero no tanto sabiendo que se estaba preparando para eso-

-Mientras acomodaba y limpiaba los trastes, recibía constantemente la burla de sus superiores que desgastaban un poco la emoción que sentía al haber estado ahí-

 **Zerlik** : *Descuida Zerlik, esto es nada más porque estas comenzando. Pronto tendrás su respeto y te verán como su compañero* -Cargando los platos, estos le tapaban la vista con lo que un grupo aprovecho para ponerle el pie y callera provocando un ruido sordo de porcelana y metal cayendo al suelo-

 **Sujeto 1 (/No le pondré nombre a un personaje que tal vez nunca vuelva a usar/)** : Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece ser que un torpe no puede con unos simples platos. -Burlonamente patea los petados. Este tenía la forma de un hombre pez de color amarillo- Recógelos de inmediato nuevo.

 **Sujeto 2** : ¿Oh acaso no puedes porque te lastimaste? -Sonriendo con arrogancia, le empuja cuando intentaba levantarse- Patético, no sé el motivo de que quedaras, pero me asegurare de que te vayas. -Este tenía la apariencia de un Micheline, pero morado y con dos cuernos en la cabeza-

 **Sujeto 3** : ¡Oye!, ¡voltea a ver a tus superiores cuando te hablan! -Cargándolo de la camisa, le da un golpe en el estómago a Zerlik para luego tirarlo- Tenlo como una muestra de misericordia, ahora sigue con tu trabajo esclavo.

-Alejándose un poco, el namekiano se levanta poco a poco sosteniéndose el abdomen tomando la atención de sus agresores-

 **Sujeto 2** : Parece ser que deseas una golpiza. -Acercándose, levanta su puño dándole otro golpe, pero este fue en el rostro dejando una profunda cicatriz- ¿Qué pasa, acaso no tienes las fuerzas para levantarte?

-Cayendo al suelo, empiezan a patearlo dañando aún más su cuerpo de lo que ya estaba. Los ruidos de sus regocijos fueron detenidos cuando uno de los sujetos fue golpeado por un rayo morado-

 **Sujeto 3** : ¡¿Qué?! -Volteando para ver que otro de sus compañeros fue golpeado por un puñetazo lanzándolo contra una pared destrozándola por el impacto- ¡Pagaras bastardo! ¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo! -Lanzando su puño, fue detenido por el brazo de aquel sujeto- ¡¿Qué?!

…: No me apetece de lo más ético atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse… pero es momento de que yo haga eso… y lo voy a disfrutar. -Vestido con un manto negro, tuerce el brazo del sujeto a lo cual lo alza y lo avienta contra el techo- Que débiles… -Mira al namekiano- Oye, chico verde, ¿puedes masticar?

 **Zerlik** : Sí… sí… sí puedo… gracias por la ayuda. -Acomodándolo y recargándolo en una pequeña repisa, saca de su bolsillo una semilla- ¿Qué es eso?

…: Es una semilla del ermitaño, tú cómetela para que te mejores. -Dándosela de comer, poco a poco el cuerpo de Zerlik empezó a recupera fuerzas y se podía levantar con fuerzas- Bien, creo que con eso bastara.

 **Zerlik** : Muchas gracias… hem, ¿cómo te llamas? -Descubriendo su cabeza, muestra dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza con otros dos pequeños. Su piel era oscura y su bio-armadura era un gris oscuro, tenía una máscara en su rostro y mostraba unos ojos rojos rasgados y una gran gema morado oscuro en la parte superior de su cabeza-

 **Xeno** : Mi nombre es Xenomorfo, pero puedes decirme Xeno. -Un joven Xeno estaba parado mirando por el pasillo- Parece ser que el poco esfuerzo que hice fue más que suficiente para que llegaran las demás personas. -Los ruidos en el exterior llamaron la atención de ambos-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? -Voltea para ver a Xeno, pero este estaba corriendo por los pasillos- ¡Oye, no me dejes! -Acercándose, estaba ambos viendo por las puertas que las bocinas marcaban una señal de alarma- ¿Qué está pasando Xeno?

 **Xeno** : Lo temía, jejeje. -Una gran explosión amarilla ilumina el área- Espero y puedas contra lo que está pasando, joven namekiano. -Una nueva explosión ilumina el cielo- Esta cosa sí que traerá problemas.

-En ello, una serie de disparos de energía fueron disparados a un punto fijo en el cielo mostrando un rastro de polvo rosado. Creándose un remolino que cae en picada al suelo, empieza a materializarse una figura humanoide con varios de goma en su cabeza, harapos blancos, su piel era un rosa claro y sus ojos eran azules con un fondo negro. Esa cosa suelta una risa maniática con lo que extiende sus manos y dispara una serie de ataques de Ki-

 **Zerlik** : ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! -Señalándolo, este sigue destruyendo las construcciones y seguía atacando a todos quienes intentaban detenerlo- ¡Está destruyendo todo!

 **Xeno** : No lo creas, sólo está jugando con ellos. -Desprendiéndose de sus prendas, muestra una armadura de pelea negra con un logo blanco en la espalda- Y es momento de que yo haga lo mismo. -Dando un paso, voltea a ver al namekiano- Me agradas chico verde, mantente vivo por el momento. -Dando un salto, destruye el suelo acelerándose con aquella cosa y chocando con ella en el suelo-

 **…**

 **Xeno** : Hola tesoro, tu serás el premio quien me fue encargado. -Tomando una postura de pelea, pareciera tomar la atención de esa cosa- Una majin, jejeje, será una pelea conmigo como desventaja.

 **Majin** : ¡Guaaaaahhhhhhh! -Lanzando varias ráfagas de Ki rosadas que fueron bloqueadas por una serie de golpes- ¡Jujuju!

 **Xeno** : Si me entiendes, creo que te diré que yo no te entiendo nada. -Una gota de sudor aparece en su rostro, pero fue dejada de lado cuando ella extiende sus brazos y lo toma con fuerza- *Maldición* -Acercándolo con fuerza, le da una increíble patada en su estómago para luego ser mandado en el suelo-

 **Majin** : ¡Guaahhhhh! -Arremetiendo con un sinfín de ráfagas de Ki, esta crea un cráter donde estaba Xeno cubriéndose con un escudo azul-

 **Xeno** : *Es mucho más violenta que el pequeño Boo* -Sabiendo que el escudo no duraría para siempre, decide empezar con lo fuerte- *Suficiente de juegos* -Saliendo disparado, carga su puño con Ki rompiendo su ataque dándole en el rostro y pateándola a ella al cráter- Es ahora. -Juntando sus brazos en el frente de su cuerpo, empieza a acumular una mayor cantidad de Ki amarillo- ¡ _FINAL FLA…_!

-No termina de hacer su ataque cuando fue tacleado con fuerza y derribado por unos patrulleros-

 **Xeno** : ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Eso dolió. -Sobándose el brazo, fue arrestado con unas esposas inhibidoras de Ki- ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

 **Comandante** : Usted no tienes jurisdicción en este lugar, sin contar que está rompiendo la ley y será llevado ante la justicia por el uso de técnicas que sobrepasan el nivel 2 (Destrucción de un planeta grande)… ¡Llévenselo!

 **Xeno** : ¡Sobre pasa el nivel 2 mis polainas! ¡No podrán contra ella, sólo yo puedo! -Siendo arrastrado, se escuchó un golpe seco en quienes lo llevarán para mostrar a Zerlik quien fue el responsable del ataque- Chico verde.

 **Zerlik** : Tengo que devolverte el favor Xeno. -Mira a su comandante que intentaba no quedar inconsciente- Lo siento comandante, pero él tiene razón.

 **Comandante** : Tú… Nunca serán un patrullero galáctico mientras yo viva. -Aquellas palabras calaron en la moral del namekiano entristeciéndolo, pero no dura cuando Xeno pone su mano en su hombro- ¿Xeno?

 **Xeno** : Quien los necesita, si me ayudas en esto chico verde, yo te daré algo mejor que un patrullero galáctico. -Extiende su mano a Zerlik- ¿Qué me dices? -Un poco indeciso, pero viendo la situación donde la Majin volvía a destruir las cosas con más furia, este asiente y estrechan manos- Perfecto.

 **Zerlik** : Vamos, Xeno. -Ambos toman una postura de pelea tomando la atención de la majin quien sonríe con malicia- ¿Cuál es el plan, Xeno-san?

 **Xeno** : Me harás sonrojar. -Mirándola a ella, esta defiende y camina hacia ellos- ¿Puedes hacer una distracción y tenerla quieta mientras preparo otra vez mi ataque?

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué tipo de distracción?

 **Xeno** : Una grande, espero y sepas de qué hablo. -Asintiendo, Xeno salta detrás de Zerlik el cual se abalanza a la majin quien lo detiene con su brazo y ambos empiezan a chocar golpes siendo Zerlik quien recibía más daño por ser claramente inferior a ella- *No pierdas a tu compañero, Xeno* -Ajustando su mirada, junta sus brazos mientras carga más Ki y es envuelto en rayos morados que se tonaban poco a poco rojos- ¡KAIŌ-KEN! -El suelo de destruye mostrándolo envuelto en un aura rojiza que tomo la sorpresa de varios por el incremento de poder- ¡Vamos, chico verde!

-Zerlik cae después de haber perdido momentáneamente el primer enfrento, asiente y se limpia la sangre morada que brotaba de sus heridas y su boca. La majin se abalanza con una esfera de Ki en su mano para impactar al namek, pero esta suelta un poderoso grito mostrando ampliamente sus colmillos y venas por el incremento de poder que di por envolverse en una enorme nube blanca-

 **Majin** : ¿Uhhh? -Esquivando por poco de ser aplastada por una gigantesca mano, la mayoría de patrulleros que veía la escena se sorprendieron y otros se asustaron al ver a Zerlik levantarse entre la nube de polvo para ver que creció lo mismo que un Ozaru- Grrrrrr.

 **Zerlik** : ¡Ahhhhhhh! -Tomándola de un zarpazo, empieza a estrellarla con fuerza contra el suelo destruyéndolo en el proceso y aunque ella intentaba soltarse, él enroscaba más su brazo como si de una constrictora se tratara- ¡Listo, Xeno-san! -Asintiendo, carga nuevamente su ataque definitivo en su momento más el plus que le daba el Kaiō-ken se mostraba el poder que este emitiría-

 **Xeno** : ¡Listo! -Tal Ki que tenía en sus manos estaba en su tope, se toma la sorpresa de que Zerlik se arranca los brazos lanzando a la majin atrapada en estos mientras el cae con un gran ruido y grita un: ¡Ahora!, con lo que Xeno da su grito- ¡FINAL FLASH! -El poderoso rayo de energía sale disparado de sus manos e impacta en la majin lanzándola al cielo y detonando en una poderosa explosión deja con un silencio en el lugar-

 **Zerlik** : Lo logramos. -Ya creciendo sus brazos, vuelve a su tamaño original jadeando por el cansancio- Oye Xeno-san, ¿no tendrás otra de esas semillas?

 **Xeno** : Las semillas del ermitaño no crecen en los árboles, chico verde. -Aliviándose, le lanza una- Espero y puedas con lo que seguirá.

 **Zerlik** : ¿A qué te refieres? -Xeno señala al cielo mostrando a una pequeña cantidad de goma rosada juntar más masa- ¡Todavía esta viva!

 **Xeno** : Sí, y no nos detendremos hasta que… -Deteniendo sus movimientos, rápidamente gira para encontrarse en una de las puntas de unos de los edificios destruidos a una figura vestida de un traje negro con varios patrones azules en su cuerpo, un casco oscuro con un lente azul que le tapaba el rostro. Se encontraba dando unas pequeñas palmadas con sus guantes negros provocando la incomodidad de Changlong-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Sucede algo, Xeno-san? -Mira la figura a la distancia que ahora miraba a la majin ya formada- ¿Quién es él? -Le señala, pero algo rápido en Zerlik hizo que desistiera- *¿Qué es esta presión que siento?* -Mira a su amigo- ¿Xeno-san?

 **Xeno** : De todas las líneas de tiempo que pudo haberme enviado, me envió a la de ellas… -Temblando un poco, retrocede- Hagas lo que hagas, no te acerques a ella.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Espera, ¿es una chica? -No termino cuando vio que ambas figuras se miraban frente a frente, la majin jadeaba por usar tal energía para recuperarse mientras la otra se mantenía inexpresiva-

 **…**

 **Majin** : Grrrrrrr…. ¡Guaahhhh! -Levanta su mano creando una inmensa Bola evanescente rosada y morado oscuro. Su risa maníaca se cambió a una seria al ver que seguía igual de inexpresiva su contrincante- ¡Guayayaya! -Lanza la enorme esfera de Ki la cual ilumina de rosa gran parte del planeta-

-Muchos de los presentes corrieran despavoridos por ver que sería su fin, hasta Zerlik pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero desiste al ver a su amigo quieto con los brazos cruzados y pareciendo que sonríe-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Xeno-san? -Mira a donde miraba él y junto con todo la patrulla más la majin que aquella mujer sostenía el ataque de aquella chica con una mano evitando su paso- ¡¿Qué?! -Esa fue la expresión de todos y más cuando la esfera desapareció de un momento a otro- ¿Cómo…?

-Viendo que no funciono, la majin se abalanza dando un frenesí de golpes con los que la otra chica los bloqueaba con suma facilidad o esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno cabreándola más. Duraron así un rato hasta que la vestida de negro la toma y la acerca a su rostro-

 **…** : ¿Eso es todo? -Esta se libera y al darle una patada, ella da un golpecito con la punta de sus dedos haciéndola girar y con un golpe de karate la manda al suelo creando un mayor cráter-

-La majin se levanta temblando por todo el daño que su cuerpo no podía recuperar, pero viendo que sus esperanzas de ganar eran reducidas a cenizas, opto por una salida que siempre le dio la victoria… y una dulce-

 **Majin** : ¡Conviértete en caramelo! -Cagando un rayo rosado en la punta de su cabeza, lanza su haz bajo la manga, cuando el rayo impacta en la chica, este fue anulado al hacer contacto con su cuerpo- Ah… Ah… -Titubeando, da unos pasos retrocediendo con miedo invadiendo su cuerpo-

 **…** : Si así son las cosas… -Mira a su alrededor para ver a Xeno el cual sostenía en alto la bandera con un símbolo que reconoció- Un misión de patrullero… Le mandare un regalo. -Una cruz con varios círculos de luz se formó en su espalda, su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse con un aura blanca. Extiende su mano creando un pequeño sol en está causando una mayor presión en el ambiente provocando la huida de la majin, pero sería en vano- ¡Ira divina: Purificación! -Su voz imponente fue lo último que escucho cuando la majin fue envuelta en aquella inmensa e imponente ataque destruyendo gran parte de su cuerpo dejando un pedazo-

-Cuando el ataque seso, todos están quietos y asustados por aquella demostración de poder enfrente de sus ojos. La chica desciende donde cayó lo que quedo de la majin-

 **Sujeto 4** : ¿Quién es ella? -Pregunta asustado-

 **Sujeto 5** : Creo que ya había escuchado de ella antes.

 **Sujeto 6** : Sólo hay una posibilidad de que sea ella… -Su voz muestra temor- Y no es una buena.

 **Sujeto 4** : No te lo quedes, ¿sabes quién es? -Lo sacude un poco-

 **Sujeto 6** : -Traga saliva nervioso- Podría ser aquella asesina que estaba bajo las órdenes del emperador del mal… La ultima luz. -Aquel nombre resonó en todo el lugar provocando el desmayo de muchos y el pánico de otros por tener a alguien con el poder de destruir planetas y sistemas solares sin esfuerzo-

 **…**

-En un cráter, estaba una forma más reducida de la majin descubierta por completo quien se levanta muy adolorida con lo que se recarga en una roca con esfuerzo-

 **Majin** : Duele mucho… -Apretándose su brazo por el dolor, ve como aquella chica con la que peleo se acercaba a ella con lo que esta se asuste- Lo, lo siento mucho.

 **…** : Parece ser que he eliminado todo vestigio malvado de tu cuerpo… -Extiende su mano creándole un traje simple blanco- Con eso será suficiente, ya he hecho mi trabajo. -Retirándose, se detiene al ver que la tomaron de la punta de su uniforme de 4 estrellas- ¿Acaso quieres que te elimine?

 **Majin** : ¡Para nada! -Dice asustada- Sólo quería agradecerle por haberme liberado de todo aquel mal que estuvo dentro de mi… ¡Muchas gracias! -Inclinándose en el suelo, ella suspira pidiéndole que se levante- ¿Eh?

 **…** : Dime, majin, ¿quieres remedir todo lo que has hecho? -Esta asiente a lo que mira a Xeno- Si no quieres que te elimine de igual manera, ven aquí. -Asintiendo, jala a Zerlik consigo- Hasta cargo de ella. -Caminando a su lado, es detenida nuevamente- No me gusta que me toquen.

 **Xeno** : Lo siento, pero no sé cómo se llama ella. -La señala- Además, creo que tendría que agradecerte de igual manera.

 **…** : No me interesan sus gracias, ya hice mi trabajo. -Vuelve a mirar a la Majin- Tu nombre, ahora.

 **Bizil** : ¡Sí! A lo que recuerdo, me llamaron Bizil. -Mira al namekiano y al changlong- ¡Mucho gusto y disculpen las molestias! -Reincorporándose, varios soldados de la patrulla galáctica llegan apuntando sus armas a ellos-

 **Comandante** : ¡Todos están bajo arresto! -Acercándose con sus esposas se detiene observándolos- Un traidor a la paz, un intruso peligroso, un monstruo que ha arrebatado miles de vidas y tú… -Señala a la enmascarada- Tú eres el pez más gordo del ejercito del despreciable Frieza. -Justo cuando la iban a tocar, todos a su alrededor caen inconscientes menos él, pero no se podía mover- ¿Qué… pasa?

 **…** : Extendiendo su mano con los dedos juntos y con el pulgar dentro de la palma, fue rodeada con un aura morada rojiza impactando al Changlong por reconocer aquel Ki. Justo cuando iba decir aquella frase, son tele-transportados los 4-

 **…**

-Apareciendo en una plaza, la enmascarada mira alrededor ya sabiendo donde estaba con lo que desaparece su aura y baja el brazo. Con lo que aparece una sin-jin rosada con un ave amarilla en su hombro-

 **Khronoa** : Misión cumplida Xeno, lo lograste en tiempo y forma. -Felicita al demonio del frió- Un gusto en verte a ti también. -Extiende su mano a la enmascarada a la cual se le queda viendo- Oye, pensé que eras más educada que tu hermana.

 **…** : Khronoa-sama, me encuentro actualmente en un entrenamiento con Frieza-san, no puedo recurrir otra vez como patrullera. -Quitándose su casco, revela su cabellera blanca, su piel pálida y unos ojos rosados intenso- No puedo dejarlo de lado.

 **Khronoa** : Lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que fue por alguien más quien me pidió que hiciera eso. -Unos confundidos, miran que llegaban caminando por detrás tres figuras. Un hombre bastante alto de piel azul, cabello blanco, traje rojo y bastón; una chica de pelo azul intenso, ojos rosados, traje negro de pelea con una cola café moviéndose de lado a lado; y un gato egipcio antropomórfico morado, que vestía prendas azules con un collar dorado y brazaletes de igual manera- Llegaron a tiempo.

 **Beerus** : Y yo que estaba pensando en destruir este lugar. -Su bostezo cambia a uno de sorpresa al ver que la joven albina se precipita arrodillándose mientras se inclina- Y es bueno ver que sigues igual de educada, ya iba a destruir Frieza si te cambiaba algo.

 **…** : Nunca cambiara mi forma de verlo, Beerus sama. -Levantándose, mira al asistente del Dios de la destrucción- Whis-sensei, es agradable volver a verlo después de años.

 **Whis** : Lo mismo digo Estela. -Asintiendo, la otra joven se abalanza a su hermana apretándola del cuello-

 **Mikoto** : Ay hermanita, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita. -La estruja más, pero con malas intenciones- ¿Acaso sabes todo el entrenamiento que me hicieron pasar porque te fuiste a volverte más sanguinaria?

 **Estela** : ¡Suéltame Mikoto! -La empuja mientras ambas se ponen en pose de pelea- No es mi culpa que siempre te descontroles.

 **Mikoto** : Tú me descontrolas, alfombra blanca. -Ambas chocan cabeza creando chispas por la tensión-

 **Estela** : ¡¿Qué dijiste, simio azul?! -Empujándose con sus brazos, crea una incómoda situación que llama la atención de varias personas que estaban ahí. Cosa que no duro ya que fueron golpeadas con un periódico envuelto en Ki que causo que ambas soltaran un leve ruido tierno de parte de ellas-

 **Beerus** : ¡Ya dejen de pelear! -Ambas sobándose la cabeza, su ángel suspira mirando a la kaio-shin- Whis, dile a lo que venimos.

 **Whis** : Como usted ordene, Beerus-sama. -Acercándose, acomoda su bastón a un lado- Beerus-sama y yo hemos estado pensando de que Mikoto y Estela deberían de volver a hacer su trabajo en el nido del tiempo.

 **Khronoa** : Ya veo. -Mira a ambas jóvenes que seguían siendo golpeadas por el Dios de la destrucción cómicamente mientras ambas soltaban una pequeña lágrima- Si es así, creo que podrían ayudar a alguien. -Ahora mira a los otros 3 espectadores que se mantenían en silencio- Xeno, ven acá.

 **Xeno** : En seguida. -Se acerca a su maestra inclinándose en el proceso- ¿Qué pasa, Khronoa-sama?

 **Khronoa** : Actualmente sólo tiene a un compañero contigo, ¿no es así? -Este asiente- ¿Te gustaría hacer equipo con ellas? -Mira a ambas hermanas que ahora les estaban jalando las mejillas por el Dios- Parecerán poco expertas, pero son realmente fuertes.

 **Xeno** : Creo que no me molestaría, digo, ya vi que tan fuerte es ella. -Señala a Estela- Pero también tenía algo que decirte, y sobre él. -Señala al namekiano- Él me ayudo en algo, así que lo sacare de la patrulla galáctica para hacerlo también mi compañero.

 **Khronoa** : No veo ningún problema. -Mira a Zerlik- ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Zerlik** : Mi nombre es Zerlik.

 **Khronoa** : Muy bien Zerlik-san, ¿te gustaría ser un patrullero del tiempo? -Eso lo desconcierta a lo que ella lo ve- Un patrullero del tiempo es un grupo de guerreros liderados por mi quienes se encargan de arreglar los errores en cualquier línea temporal afectada. -Muestra el logo que estaba en la espalda de Xeno-

 **Zerlik** : Desde el incidente que paso en mi planeta, quise ser un patrullero galáctico… Pero viendo las cosas y este lugar, me gustaría ser parte de la patrulla del tiempo. -Asintiendo, ella sonríe-

 **Khronoa** : Muy bien chicos. -Mira a los dioses- Parece ser que ya tenemos el equipo para ellos. -Levantando su pulgar, estos asienten-

 **Beerus** : Más les vale no hacer un escándalo, de ser así, ambas sufrirán un gran castigo. -Acomodándoles sus uniformes, le entregan una bolsa a cada uno- Ya saben qué hacer cuando ocupes algo.

 **Whis** : Cuídense, Mikoto y Estela. -Poniendo sus manos en cada hombro de ellas, estas asienten guardando las cosas- Las dejare en su manos, kaio-shin del tiempo. -Retirándose, salen disparados en un destello dejándolos solos-

 **Khronoa** : Mikoto y Estela-san, ellas serán parte de su nuevo equipo. Espero se lleven bien y que si hay problema, sabré que ustedes podrán salir de ellos ayudándose entre ustedes. -Despidiéndose, se aleja junto al ave amarilla-

 **Mikoto** : Así que son nuestro nuevo equipo… -Mira al namekiano y al demonio del frió- No se ven tan fuertes.

 **Estela** : No seas tan grosera Mikoto. -Mira al resto- Disculpen la falta de modales de mi hermana. -Se aclara la garganta mientras se inclina un poco- Mi nombre es Estela Kushto y ella es Mikoto Seyori, somos saiyajins y hermanas.

 **Xeno** : Con que saiyajin, eso explica la cola de ambas. -Ambas voltean a ver sus colas- Entonces somos un equipo… Dejen que yo me presente. Hola, mi nombre es Xenomorfo, pero díganme Xeno. -Extiende su mano a la que la albina lo acepta-

 **Mikoto** : Entonces, tu eres un namekiano de nombre Zerlik… -Empieza a mirarlo detalladamente- No pareces un chico fuerte, pero si uno listo.

 **Zerlik** : Tiene razón, Mikoto-san. Pero, ¿puede preguntarle algo? -Ella asiente- ¿Cómo es que su hermana es tan fuerte? -Señala a la albina que hablaba con el alienígena azabache- Cuando llego a la pelea, ella estaba luchando sin ningún esfuerzo y más cuando lanzó un ataque que le dio a ella.

-Con la cabeza agachada y llorando un poco, sus sollozos fueron haciéndose cada vez más grandes. Aun culpándose por todo, los 4 se acercan a ella tomando su atención mientras se limpia su rostro-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué pasa, pequeña majin? -Con ambas manos en la cabeza, le pregunta señalándose- ¿Puedes hablar?

 **Estela** : Déjala Mikoto, ella está todavía en duelo por haberla purificado. -Tomándola por sorpresa, se acomoda de una mejor manera- Oye Bizil-san, ¿aun sigues triste? -Esta asiente aun con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo? -Eso sorprende a todos-

 **Xeno** : Espera Estela, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que ella fue el principal problema de nuestra misión? -Esta asiente con indiferencia- Muy bien, si dices que podrá formar parte de este loco equipo.

 **Estela** : ¿Qué me dices, Bizil-san? -Le extiende su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro-

 **Bizil** : Estaría más que honrada para seguir con ustedes, muchas gracias, Estela-sama. -Tomando de su mano, todos se reincorporan mirándose entre ellos- No espero ser ninguna carga.

 **Mikoto** : Bueno, el equipo está formado por una majin, 2 saiyajins, un namekiano y un demonio del frio… Ñe, suena divertido todas las cosas que podremos hacer.

 **Xeno** : De hecho, hay alguien más en el equipo. -Desde lo lejos, se acercaba corriendo con cuidado una chica delgada y joven. Ella tiene el pelo verde y ondulado que llega hasta los hombros con dos mechones de cabello que enmarcan su cara y llegan hasta los hombros, tiene un conjunto de mechones que oculta la mayor parte de la frente con el copete prominente en el medio que llega hasta la parte superior de la nariz. Sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello son grandes con largas pestañas y las cejas son muy finas. Sus ropas eran una chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra con un short blanco con unos pantalones negros y sus zapatos eran blancos con guantes negros- ¡Hola, Fi!

 **Fi** : ¡Xeno-chan! -Se acerca hasta estar frente a él mientras sostiene sus brazos- Me alegra mucho ver que llegaste sano y salvo. -Mira al resto de compañeros que seguía a Xeno, hasta que se topó con las 2 saiyajins- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso son ustedes las protegidas del Dios de la destrucción del 7º Universo?!

-Un poco descolocadas, ellas asienten y más cuando el público vuelve a tomar camino-

 **Zerlik** : Disculpe, Fi-san… ¿A qué se refiere?

 **Mikoto** : Se refiere a que Beerus-sama es nuestro padre… -Eso hizo caer la boca de todos-

 **Estela** : Y más porque somos actualmente candidatas a Dios de la destrucción. -Al decir eso, el gran número de patrulleros que estaban rondando se quedaron helados por tremenda explicación-

 **Fin**

* * *

 **►Hay varios puntos que quiero aclarar, pero es más que claro que esta es una serie de historia en la saga de Zamasu donde explicare el pasado del equipo de Estela.**

 **►Aún falta una parte en la que explique otras cosas, pero eso será en otro capítulo.**

 **►Siendo sincero, me emocione mucho al escribir este capítulo y la emoción crece aún más cuando el tiempo se acaba,me gustaría saber qué les parece.**

 **►Este capítulo la haré en honor a mi mascota que tuvo que ser dormida por una infección de almacenamiento de agua. Él ya no comía, no se movía tanto y sólo tomaba agua. Todo no pareció mejorar después de llevarlo al veterinario, tuvimos la última y desgarradora opción de dormirlo… Pensé ser fuerte, pero fue peor cuando fui yo quien lo llevo. Su mirada que me dio antes de caer dormido por el tranquilizante, más la aguja clavada en su corazón que se iba volviendo cada vez más lento… No intente llorar, pero no pude cuando uno de sus ayudantes me dijo que si quería podría irme al otro cuarto, ahí fue cuando empecé a llorar.**

 **Siempre te recordare Kaicer, mi querido hermano que ahora yace en paz.**

 **►Y después de ello no tenía ganas de escribir o hacer muchas cosas, pero yo mismo me divierto cuando escribo y sé o puedo sentir que puedo entretener a alguien con mis historia y eso es más que suficiente para mí para seguir con esto.**

 **►Gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **Saga de: Black y Zamasu**

 **«Necesitamos un buen nombre, la pelea en el futuro»**

* * *

Si que ha pasado el tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, pero había varios motivos los cuales desechare ahora para poder seguir con la historia con un tiempo de actualización más corto. Y todo este problema se debe a que quería relacionar la historia con la FT y DBS en los mismos tiempos (por eso sacaba más capítulos de la otra) para que entendieran mejor y que no hubiera spoilers al respectos, pero ya no importa.

Yo sé que quieren leer el capítulo y sin más, comencemos...

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma o técnica.**_

► **... : Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball Super.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentran.**

* * *

 **Previamente ...**

 **Fi** : ¡Xeno-kun! -Se acerca a estar frente a él mientras sostiene sus brazos. Me alegra mucho de lo que llegaste sano y salvo. -Mira al resto de compañeros que siguen un Xeno, hasta que se llega a las 2 saiyajins- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso son ustedes las protegidas del Dios de la destrucción del 7º Universo ?!

-Un poco descolocadas, ellas asienten y más cuando el público vuelve a tomar camino-

 **Zerlik** : Disculpe, Fi-san ... ¿A qué se refiere?

 **Mikoto** : Se refiere a que Beerus-sama es nuestro padre ... -Eso hizo caer la boca de todos-

 **Estela** : Y más porque somos actualmente candidatas a Dios de la destrucción. -Al decir eso, el gran número de patrulleros que estaban rondando se quedaron helados por tremenda

 **Continuamos** ...

 **Zerlik** : Espera, ¿qué quiere decir eso de candidata a Dios de la destrucción? -Dudo, ambas hermanas le voltean a ver-

 **Estela** : Es simple, nosotras somos guerreros entrenados por el ángel que cuida al Dios de la destrucción del universo. Tenemos pruebas para ver cómo somos capaces de apelar por un puesto entre los dioses.

 **Zerlik** : ¡¿De verdad ?! Eso explica lo exageradamente fuerte que era.

 **Mikoto** : Y créeme que tal vez se estaba conteniendo, namekiano. -Este la mira con confusión- Estos brazaletes y cadenas que poseemos restringen nuestra fuerza. Si nos lo propusiéramos, terminaríamos con todos los patrulleros de aquí. -Mirando a su alrededor, el número no era tanto, pero si suficiente como para llenar los edificios y el lugar- Aunque tal vez nos cueste un poco.

 **Xeno** : Creo que ya debemos dejar de parlotear y pensar qué hacer ahora. Si tenemos varias cosas que decirnos, pero tenemos que organizarnos.

 **Mikoto** : Oye, changlong, no creas que puedas darme órdenes. -Apuntándolo con su dedo, lo empuja un poco- El hecho de que Khronoa nos uniera no quiere decir que mandas ahora.

 **Fi** : Por favor, Mikoto-san, no era intención de Xeno-kun decir eso. -Juntando sus manos, empieza a pedir disculpas-

 **Estela** : Disculpa por lo que dice, Fi-san, pero mi hermana tiene un carácter un poco… salvaje. -Mirándola, esta estaba cruzada de brazos- O bastante.

 **Mikoto** : Lo dice la chica que destruiría un planeta habitado si Beerus-sama lo pide sin alegar nada. Admítelo, copo de nieve, somos iguales en cuanto a nuestro instinto de pelear. La única diferencia es que yo soy más libre en expresarlo.

 **Estela** : En verdad quieres pelear… -La mirada seria de Estela contra la mirada retadora de Mikoto puso nuevamente tenso el ambiente- Beerus-sama se sentirá muy mal si tuviera que ir por tu cuerpo.

 **Mikoto** : Parece ser que la pobre niña se pondrá a hacer una rabieta como antes, ¿en verdad crees poder superarme? -La electricidad en ambas altero a todos alrededor escapando de la posible pelea-

 **Fi** : Ehmm… ¿No deberíamos de hacer algo? -Mirando a su equipo, estos no parecían tener una respuesta- Xeno-kun.

 **Xeno** : Yo me hare cargo… Oigan, ¿qué tal si ustedes demuestran su poder en una misión con condiciones? Y la que haga el mejor trabajo mandara el equipo, así nos ahorramos que destruyan Ciudad Conton. -Ambas se calmaron-

 **Mikoto** : Puede que funciones, parece ser que tuviste una gran idea, Chanlong.

 **Estela** : Si así podré darle la lección que merece Mikoto, lo hare. -Aliviados, todos se dirigen a la sala de misiones- Escojan la misión que más les apetece.

 **Bizil** : Disculpe, Xeno-san, ¿qué es esto? -Señala al panel que se acababa de desplegar- Es confuso.

 **Xeno** : Esto es una interfaz que nos permite simular batallas en diferentes líneas del tiempo con el fin de ganar experiencia, pelear un rato y no tener de que preocuparse si destruimos algo o a alguien. -Moviendo una gran lista, busca una categoría en particular- Probemos una en el infierno, ¿les parece?

 **Mikoto** : Cientos de espíritus de malvados que quieran pelear, buena elección.

 **Estela** : Por favor, procede, Xeno. -Tocando el panel, aparece un pergamino enfrente del grupo mientras fueron succionados por este enviándolos al lugar-

 **…**

-En una tierra rojiza con varias partes metálicas, objetos de gran tamaño parecidos a dulces y varias esferas con espinas, el grupo llega a una sección donde parecía no haber nadie-

 **Estela** : Llevaba tiempo sin venir aquí, no después de que nos prohibieran la entrada. -El namekiano la mira con duda-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Cómo que no pueden entrar? ¿Acaso fue un castigo injusto?

 **Mikoto** : No, si no lo merecíamos… -Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras camina al lado de su hermana, el suelo empieza a temblar y el sonido invade el lugar- Y parece que el primer platillo está por venir. -El cielo se ilumina con cientos de soldados pertenecientes a las fuerzas de Frieza armados y listos para la batalla-

 **Bizil** : Son muchos… -Retrocediendo, la toman de los hombros sobresaltándola- ¡No me lastimen!

 **Fi** : Descuida, Bizil-san, si te sientes insegura, podemos estar juntas. -Su cálida sonrisa y el aura que desprendía, tranquilizo a la majin- Y para ser sincera, yo también me siento un poco insegura. -Una risa con pena se mostraba en su rostro-

 **Bizil** : Muchas gracias, Fi-san.

 **Zerlik** : Oye, Xeno-san. -Volteando mientras acomodaba unas cosas en sus guantes- No te importaría si yo me quedo a tu lado, digo, aún son demasiados y creo que pueda estar en problema.

 **Xeno** : Descuida Zerlik, creo que no habrá mucho que tengamos que hacer. -Acercándose cada vez más, ambas saiyajins dan un respiro profundo antes de salir disparadas al grupo- Ella harán la gran mayoría.

-Como un tractor pasando por un campo, ambas hermanas acaban velozmente con las tropas enemigas. Separándose para ver quien ganara, los mismos soldados hicieron lo mismo-

 **Mikoto** : Bailemos caballeros. -Incrementando su aura, desaparece para sorpresa de todos mientras los atraviesa con su brazo o los golpea de tal manera lanzándolo contra el suelo. Este proceso se repitió varias veces acabando con el número- Lo siento chicos, pero no pudieron seguirme el ritmo. -Mira a su hermana quien estaba creando una esfera de Ki morado con lo que la dispara al cielo que termina explotando en cientos de rayos que atraviesa a todos sus enemigos- Presumida.

 **Estela** : No era quién los derrota con estilo, sino quien derrota más. -Limpiándose el polvo, por encima de ellas una enorme sombra empezó a caer- Y viene el enemigo mayor.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Tienes que decir lo obvio? -Al caer al suelo, el ambiente se tensa pesado mientras unas partículas como estática de cuadros empieza a inundar el lugar- Es un poco molesto esperar a que ataque.

 **Estela** : Entonces debemos de ser las primeras. -Un demonio rojo de gran tamaño con armadura lila, 2 grandes cuernos, una cola larga demostraban la malicia recorriendo su cuerpo siendo una sonrisa sádica que adornaba su actitud- Janemba, llevaba rato sin verlo o verte.

 **Mikoto** : No estamos para presentarnos y estar al día, tenemos una apuesta hermana. Así que dejemos que terminemos con esto. -Extendiendo su mano, un destello sale disparado al demonio el cual desaparece- Cierto, es molesto cuando hace eso.

-Reconstruyéndose a sus espaldas, su golpe es detenido por Estela quien da un giro mientras en su mano cargaba una esfera de Ki que lo lanza a un poco lejos. Levantándose de un salto, saca su espada empezando a crear múltiples cortes con lo que ambas empiezan a esquivarlos-

 **Mikoto** : Vamos, nos has causado más problemas de lo que haces ahora. -Aburrida, sigue esquivando los cortes de Ki- Como aquella vez que te quedaste sola hermana contra él, fue divertido.

 **Estela** : En ese momento sí que no sabía qué hacer, pero pudimos después crear una estrategia. -Disparando ráfagas de Ki, estas explotaban al hacer contacto con los ataques del demonio- Aunque no como aquella vez que nos restringieron gran parte del daño que podíamos hacer.

 **…**

 **Zerlik** : ¿Ellas están teniendo una conversación casual mientras luchan? -Un poco incrédulo y cansado por haber peleado contra varios soldados, estaba siendo atendido mientras veía el panorama- ¿No saben que es un demonio con una de las armas más poderosas del Universo?

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué esperabas de alguien que puede convertirse en un dios? (/Aclaro que en su momento, ellas eran las únicas con ese poder/) Esto no es nada para ellas, pero eso no deja que las cosas puedan salírseles de control.

 **Bizil** : Creo que ya están sanados todos ustedes. -Desapareciendo el brillo rosado de sus manos, se limpia el sudor de la frente- ¿Se encuentran bien todos?

 **Fi** : Muchas gracias Bizil-san, ahora me siento mucho mejor. -Su cabello esmeralda se mueve con fuerza tras el choque de poder previo- Mikoto-sama y Estela-sama demostraron que no nos ocupaban.

 **Zerlik** : Pues aunque no pareciera que hiciéramos mucho, yo me siento bien por ayudar.

 **Fi** : Parece que te gusta ayudar lo más que se pueda, ¿no es así, Zerlik-san? -Mirando al namekiano, este asiente- Es bueno ayudar a todos. Eso me recuerda cuando Xeno-kun me ayudo a mí.

 **Bizil** : Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo… ¿Cómo es que se conocieron ustedes? -La cola de Xeno dejo de moverse de golpe- Parece que llevan tiempo juntos.

 **Fi** : Bueno, de hecho, si llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero también como pa… -Siendo callada por la mano de Xeno, este la jala un poco-

 **Xeno** : ¡No tenemos que dar muchos detalles! -Mira a sus compañeros- ¿Qué les parece si luego platicamos todo lo que queramos después, les parece? -Un poco confundidos, estos asienten- Perfecto. -Un poco aliviado, mira a la humana la cual estaba sonriendo por la actitud del changlong-

 **Fi** : Ay Xeno-kun, de haber sabido que eras tímido en esos sentidos me lo hubieras dicho, aunque creo que si tenía mis sospechas. -Un poco nervioso, ella estaba divirtiéndose por la actitud que tenía, pero no duro mucho el jugo cuando un destello morado oscuro les llamo la atención- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Zerlik** : Ehm… chicos. ¿Es normal que ellas estén tiradas en el suelo mientras el villano empieza a reír? -Señalando la escena los deja perplejos-

 **Xeno** : ¡Eso no debería de pasar! -Mira al namekiano- Fi, ve por ellas y trátenlas mientras yo y Zerlik intentamos detenerlo. -Este asiente mientras salen corriendo-

 **Fi** : Bizil-san, es momento de ayudarles a ellas. -Un poco indecisa, la majin asiente mientras se acercan cautelosamente. Un poco cercas de ellas, Xeno y Zerlik luchaban contra Janemba el cual un poco fastidiado, empieza a luchar contra ambos dándoles la oportunidad de tomarlas a ellas y arrastrarlas-

 **Bizil** : ¡Estela-sama! ¡Mikoto-sama! -Moviéndolas un poco, estas abren sus ojos con ojeras- Es un alivio que aún siguen vivas.

 **Fi** : ¿Cómo es que terminaron así? -Varias explosiones y ataques se escucharon por el lugar provocando que ella los cubriera con una barrera dorada-

 **Mikoto** : Fue tu culpa… hermana. -Molesta con su hermana, su mirada amenazadora no causaba el efecto que quería- Tú me hiciste esto a mi hermoso ser.

 **Estela** : Cállate Mikoto, fuiste tú quien le dio la idea. -Bizil pone sus manos en cada una de ellas tratando de eliminar la toxina- Gracias, Bizil-san.

 **Bizil** : Sigo confundida, pensé que no tendrían ningún daño. -Extrañada por las hazañas que le habían contado sobre ambas, nunca pensó que fueran a ser intoxicadas-

 **Mikoto** : Bueno, es un poco gracioso si lo pones así. -Rápidamente cuenta que ya estaban aburridas porque Janemba no podía hacerles nada, cosa que no duro mucho ya que le dieron una ventaja cuando empezaron a discutir entre si y aprovecho en atinarles una esfera burbujeante morada- Y fue así como nos logró dar.

 **Estela** : En serio hermana, dañaras mi reputación como siempre.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Yo dañar tu reputación? Por favor Estela, eres tú la aburrida que me ancla siempre. -Ambas chocan cabezas mientras las otras dos se quedan un poco dudosas por interferir en otra rabieta-

 **Fi** : Por favor Estela-sama y Mikoto-sama, debemos de ayudarlas para que puedan ayudarles a ellos. -Todas miran a sus compañeros varones que estaban literalmente restregando el suelo con ambos-

 **Mikoto** : Quizás quisieras curar a una de nosotros rápido, ellos no podrán aun contra él. -Se gana la mirada de asombro de su hermana- Aunque me duela decirlo, podremos tener nuestras peleas después.

 **Estela** : Has madurado un poco hermana, tengo que agradecerle a Shin-sama por ello. -Fi se pone en frente de todas mientras su barrera sigue intacta- ¿Vas a ir con ellos?

 **Fi** : Así es, como un equipo es nuestro deber apoyarnos los unos a los otros. -Su sonrisa de determinación más la mirada que tenían aquellos ojos jade brillante lograron mover algo en ambas hermanas- Yo haré tiempo mientras se recuperan. -Salta mientras corre junto a sus amigos-

 **Mikoto** : Sabes Estela, creo que en verdad no teníamos un equipo que no fuéramos nosotras 2… Es sorprendente ver las personalidades de quienes lo conforman.

 **Estela** : Tal vez tengas razón…

 **…**

-Siendo derrotado Xeno y Zerlik contra Janemba, este los levantaba del cuello sofocándolos mientras su rostro mostraba satisfacción y arrogancia-

 **Janemba** : Se los dije, nadie puede vencerme. -Arrojando al namekiano, toma al changlong con más fuerza- Su arrogancia será pagada con la perdida de sus almas.

 **Xeno** : ¿Vas a… decirnos tu plan… o vas a parlotear? -Los brillantes ojos rojos de Xeno miraban a los ojos amarillos de Janemba. Ambos demonios no se despegaban la vista-

 **Janemba** : No eres nada para tener mi atención, ahora, perecerás por tu arrogancia. -Extendiendo su mano mientras materializaba su espada dimensional, la acercaba poco a poco contra Xeno, pero no duro cuando este se detuvo-

 **Fi** : ¡No lo hagas!... -Su rostro mostraba duda, pero la situación y quien estaba en problemas la llevo a hacer algo que nunca pensó que hiciera- ¡Torpe! -Janemba suelta a Xeno mientras se voltea a ella con una ligera mueca de desagrado- ¡Lo... lo que oíste! ¡Tonto!

 **Janemba** : Insolente humana, tú será quien morirá primero para el horror de tus colegas. -Empezando a disparar varias ráfagas con lo que ella los bloqueaba con una barrera de Ki amarilla- ¡No retrases lo inevitable!

 **Fi** : ¡Eres un inútil! -Janemba retrocede mientras partes de su cuerpo se desprenden mientras se desequilibra- *¡Lo siento tanto!* -Llorando internamente por decir tales palabras-

 **Janemba** : Lo pagaras… ¡Lo pagaras con tu vida! -Creando múltiples portales, Fi logra envolverse en una gruesa barrera de Ki mientras era golpeada por las ráfagas y ataques del demonio- ¡¿Dónde quedaron tus agallas de antes?! -Desquebrajando su barrera con sus ataques poco a poco, esta se detiene para hablar-

 **Fi** : Es cierto que no tengo tanta valentía para enfrentarte… pero ellas sí la tienen. -Fi es dejada atrás mientras Mikoto y Estela se levantan después de haber sido atendidas por Bizil- Se los dejamos a ustedes, Mikoto-sama y Estela-sama. -Reduce su barrera cayendo algo agotada-

-La mirada seria en cara de ambas y la facilidad con la que las envenenaron fue más que suficiente para enojarlas-

 **Estela** : Qué me dices Mikoto, ¿nos convertimos en dioses y acabamos la situación? -Cruzándose de brazos mira a su hermana mientras el demonio irradiaba su ira al ver que el mayor peligro volvía a ser una amenaza-

 **Mikoto** : Sería demasiado fácil, mejor démosle más emoción. -Una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en su rostro mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura-

 **Estela** : Pues entonces pasemos a una transformación. -Ambas son rodeadas de una gran aura amarilla que empezó a destruir el suelo poco a poco. El aire estaba moviéndose bruscamente mientras el clima del lugar se enloquecía generando electricidad y un tornado que envuelve a cada una-

 **Mikoto y Estela** : 1, 2, 3… ¡Vamos! -Un gran destello sacude el lugar cegando a todos. Ya despejándose, una tremenda presión se expandió por quienes estaban presentes-

 **Janemba** : ¿Qué…? -Su voz vacilaba, el aire dejaba de alborotarse mostrando a aquellas chicas las cuales estaban paradas una al lado de otra- Imposible… ¡No hay nadie más poderoso que yo! ¡Estás en mis dominios! -Apuntando con su espada a aquellas saiyajins las cuales estaban con una mayor masa muscular, su cuerpo irradiaba rayos y sus cabellos estaban en puntas y largo con un fleco que pasaba por su frente sin cejas-

 **Mikoto y Estela** : Oh, así que estamos en tus tierras… Perfecto, será perfecto si las destruimos junto a ti. -Su similitud en el habla las relacionaría con la similitud de una gota de agua con otra-

 **Estela** : Estoy en busca de diversión y tal vez por mi mera satisfacción lo concluiré con tu destrucción. -Desapareciendo en un borrón, el demonio voltea para recibir tal golpe que termina destrozando el lugar lanzándolo a la distancia-

-Mientras este estaba en el aire, Mikoto desciende bruscamente golpeando repentinamente en el pecho y rostro de Janemba terminando con una patada impactando en unos cristales de colores-

 **Estela** : ¿Qué paso? -Lo levanta ahora a él del cuello mientras este intentaba en vano soltarse- ¿Acaso no escuchaste que me divertiría destruyéndote?

 **Mikoto** : Deja de jugar con las esperanzas de tu juguete, quiero deshacerme de él ahora. -Tronando sus nudillos, Estela lo lanza con fuerza al límite del infierno- Sabes, ya no me importa quien gane…

 **Estela** : Ha logrado hacernos daño, creo que merece un premio por ello. -Extiende su mano creando un orbe violeta y negro- ¿Qué me dices, le damos un espectáculo a nuestro equipo?

 **Mikoto** : Amigos hermana, amigos. -Ella crea un orbe blanco y celeste- ¿Quieres iniciar? -Asintiendo, ambas hermanas empiezan a dar una especie de danza donde movían cada orbe de un lado a otro mientras se lo pasaban entre sí. Janemba caía con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo viendo a lo lejos lo que ellas hacían-

 **…**

 **Bizil** : ¿Qué están haciendo ellas? -Cada vez aumentando el tamaño de cada orbe mientras seguían danzando y lanzándoselos- ¿Acaso es algún tipo de baile de victoria?

 **Zerlik** : No sé por qué, pero siento que esto no terminara para nada bien. -Observa a la humana la cual estaba maravillada en un sentido y asustada en otro- Fi-san, ¿acaso tienes una idea de lo qué va a pasar?

 **Fi** : Bueno… a veces me gusta investigar y aprender sobre quienes están en la jerarquía de los dioses. Es una tarea que estado haciendo con la ayuda de Xeno-kun para acceder a la central de pergaminos del tiempo. -Cada vez más cercas de concluir el baile, se levanta poniéndose frente a todos creando nuevamente su barrera- Si las cosas son como creo, están creando una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

 **Xeno** : Fi-chan, cuando dices «técnicas más poderosas» ¿A qué te refieres? -Acercándose a ella, esta creaba varias barreras más delante de esta- Creo que con eso me basta. -Extiende su mano creando más barreras moradas- Será mejor que nos ayuden.

 **Zerlik** : Sí en verdad ocupas de nuestra ayuda para fortalecer la barrera, creo que será un espectáculo sin precedentes. -Una barrera verde cubre el exterior de todas- Bizil-san, ¿podrías?

 **Bizil** : Por supuesto. -Envolviendo a cada uno de ellos en un aura rosada, la barreras empezaron a engrosarse- Puedo ver que soy mejor como soporte, cuento con ustedes amigos.

 **…**

 **Mikoto** : ¡¿Listo hermana?! -Cada una tenía una mano sosteniendo por la parte posterior la combinación de ambas esferas de Ki violeta y blanca, y con la otra le cubrían por los lados-

 **Estela** : Parece ser que apenas está por llegar… ¡Terminemos con esto…!

 **Mikoto** **y Estela** : _¡HAKAI GENKI NO KAME HAME HA!_ -Ambas empujan con su brazos el imponente ataque de Ki que empieza a consumir todo a su alrededor. Los ojos de Janemba sólo pudieron divisar aquel brillo oscuro consumiéndolo en un instante a otro. La barrera que dividía al infierno del mundo terrenal termino por ceder y ser consumido en parte al igual que gran parte donde estaban ellas-

-Durando unos pocos segundo, el ataque termina y ambas defienden sus brazos que emanaban calor y se des-transforman cayendo la albina mientras la peli azul se sostiene de sus rodillas-

 **Mikoto** : Creo que no fue tan buena idea hacer eso en estado base. -Recuperando un poco el aliento, toma asiento en una roca- ¿Qué opinas hermana?

 **Estela** : El súper saiyajin 3 es una carga para mí, pero valió la pena. -Tirada en el suelo, su mirada se voltea donde sus compañero se acercan a ellas- Al menos están bien.

 **Zerlik** : Eso fue aterradoramente increíble… Y pensar que ese es su ataque más fuerte.

 **Estela** : De hecho, es una parte del ataque más fuerte que tenemos juntas. Aunque no estábamos en toda nuestra potencia. -Siendo levantada por la humana y la majin, la última empieza a curarla- Muchas gracias.

 **Xeno** : Típico de los saiyajins… Fue un gran espectáculo. -Siendo Mikoto quien envuelve su brazo en el demonio del frío, este se agacha-

 **Mikoto** : No son tan malos peleando, pensé que esta sería nuestra última misión. Pero me equivoque contigo… no, con todos ustedes. -Lo suelta mientras sonríe con suficiencia- Será muy divertido pelear a su lado.

 **Estela** : Recibir un elogio de Mikoto es raro. -Levantándose, una aura con forma de engranes empieza a rodearlos- Espero seguir teniendo misiones con ustedes.

-Todos regresan al nido del tiempo donde fueron a un pequeño claro por la montaña donde estaban recostados en el césped-

 **Xeno** : ¿Un nombre? -Dudoso, estaba cruzados de brazos-

 **Bizil** : Sí, así nos podrán identificar como los muchos equipos que existen actualmente. -Saca un pintarrón con su magia- Será divertido.

 **Fi** : Creo que sería una gran idea… pero, ¿cuál sería el nombre?

 **Zerlik** : Sería obvio decir algo que nos represente o la forma en que nos conocimos, tal vez tener un símbolo nos ayude más. Sólo será pensar en cuál. -Dudoso, le ponen una aureola en su cabeza tomando su atención-

 **Bizil** : Nos vemos muy bien con estos adornos. -Le entrega uno a cada uno de sus compañeros- Creo que podríamos ser el equipo de los guerreros celestiales… ¿Qué opinan?

 **Mikoto** : Nada mal pequeña Bizil. -Colocándose la suya, la mueve un poco a un lado- Ahora es perfecto.

 **Estela** : Guerreros celestiales… bueno, así seremos llamados.

-Fin de la historia-

-Un poco sorprendidos por lo visto, el pergamino se cierra después de haber reproducido su contenido-

 **Mikoto** : Si son lo bastante inteligentes ya habré respuesta a su pregunto del por qué se tanto de ciertos eventos. -Guardando el pergamino, Bulma y Trunks logran asimilarlo un poco-

 **Trunks** : Tú haces viajes en el tiempo con el fin de resguardan la historia y reparar daños en ella. -Ella asiente- Entonces eso explicaría varias cosas.

 **Bulma** : Entonces sabes cómo terminara todo esto. -Vuelve a asentir- Y no nos dirás el final, ¿verdad?

 **Mikoto** : El final puede ser incierto por varios factores, y uno de esos factores soy yo. -Se acomoda en la silla- Los eventos que yo sé son de una línea temporal donde mi hermana y yo nunca existimos, ya que hemos hecho tantos cambio que esta se volvió la realidad principal dejando a la otra como su hermana opuesta.

 **Bulma** : Pero aun así, ¿por qué no sabes qué pasara?

 **Mikoto** : Porque estamos hablando que somos una fuerza tan poderosa que el resto de universos decidió tener también sus fuerzas poderosas, eso incluye al universo donde esta Black o eso quiero creer, por eso iré con ustedes.

 **Trunks** : Pensé que no querías ayudarnos ya que estabas enojada y que era algo que no te convenía.

 **Mikoto** : Tienes razón, pero creo que ya se me paso el berrinche… Además, tengo que revisar si es que no hay una fuerza mayor de la que puedan controlar. -Levantándose, empiezan a seguirla hasta la máquina del tiempo. Colocando su mano en esta, un aura dorado metálico opaco empezó a rodearla y en un momento a otro se encendió- Es momento de que vuelvan al futuro.

-Unos cuantos preparativos y con la espera de que los demás regresaran para ver si Black había desaparecido por la muerte de Zamasu de esta línea del tiempo, ya estaban listos-

 **Beerus** : Sigo en contra de que vayas, pero creo que iras de todas formas. -Al frente de su hija, le pone su mano en su hombro- Nada más recuerda que cualquier error o alteración mayor pondrá en riesgo muchas cosas… se precavida.

 **Mikoto** : Lo entiendo, Beerus-sama.

 **Beerus** : Por cierto, ¿ya te sientes… «mejor»?

 **Mikoto** : Aparentemente deje de sentirlo al ver un evento en un pergamino del tiempo, no me ha estado molestando… pero desconozco si a la bola de pelos este igual que yo.

 **Whis** : Esperamos que contesten en el Universo 6, por el momento, recuerda mantener un margen cauteloso. -Asintiendo, los 3 saiyajins, el hibrido y la científica se adentran para volver nuevamente al futuro-

 **…**

-Mientras Trunks y Bulma fueron en busca de los sobrevivientes, mientras Gokū y Vegeta salieron en busca de Black y Zamasu mientras Mikoto estaba a la distancia siguiendo a Bulma-

 **Superviviente** : Me alegro mucho de este a salvo Trunks-san, gracias por volver y déjeme decirle que pudimos cuidar de Mai mientras lo esperábamos. -Aliviado, se acerca a aquella chica de pelo negro- Por cierto, ¿quién es la invitada?

 **Trunks** : Su nombre es MIkoto, ella es una saiyajin de otro tiempo la cual se ofreció para ayudarnos. Por favor demuéstrenle el debido respeto, es más de lo que creemos. -Un poco dudoso, la saiyan se acomoda observando las puertas-

 **Mikoto** : Parece que ya está sucediendo, recomiendo que se queden aquí por dé mientras que voy a ver mis sospechas. -Cuando iba a avanzar, es detenida por alguien-

 **Superviviente** : No salga afuera, es demasiado peligroso. -Un poco sorprendido por esa acción, Bulma iba a decir algo, pero la detiene ella- Una joven como usted no merece morir.

 **Mikoto** : Descuida, soy lo bastante hábil para cuidarme a mí misma. -Abriendo las puertas da unos pasos antes de girarse nuevamente- Lo mejor que les puedo decir a ustedes es que convivan y muestren sus deseos de sobrevivir.

 **Bulma** : Mikoto, ¿vas a enfrentarlos?

 **Mikoto** : Ya te dije que iba a hacer, pero primero será ver que todos los factores sigan intactos. -Mira al estruendo- Y creo que están a salvo, n siento ninguna muestra de un Ki que pueda rivalizar conmigo en este universo.

 **Bulma** : Espera un poco más, ¿acaso hay personas que son igual de fuertes que ustedes? -Deteniéndose, se toma su tiempo en responder-

 **Mikoto** : Esa es una historia que luego te contare, Bulma, sólo se paciente, no falta mucho para que te la cuente… Creo que puedes ser alguien de confianza para ello. -Despegando de un brinco, ella cerraba nuevamente las puertas-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que las cosas emocionen al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Tengo que admitir que el capítulo ya lo tenía, pero había varios motivos los cuales me frenaban: Uno de ellos es que volví a la universidad, actualmente donde vivo esta pasando por una temporada de calor que limita mis horas en la computadora (odio el calor, prefiero el frío), que queria actualizar «FT y DBS» para que estuvieran a la par y creo que ya.

►Mí amigo y el co-productor de las historias siempre esta ayudandome para distribuir el peso de las historia, y creo que gracias a él podré actualizar un poco más seguido ya quqe tengo en espera 2 capítulos de «Ancient», de HdA y el nuevo de esta... caracoles.

►Si si tienes un corazón grande, puedes pasar a otras cosas en esta plataforma como en Wattpad (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les pareció o alguna duda , gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia...

 **Hasta pronto.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **Saga de: Black y Zamasu / El evento.**

 **«Parte 1»**

* * *

Hola a todos, quciera decir que ya tenía este capítulo avanzado, pero decidí esperarme un poco mientras formaba el borrador de toda la saga para no cometer errores de continuidad o cosas por el estilo.

Aparte de que me tarde en formarlo porque está el vicio de jugar (pero se me daño el PS4), la escuela (practicas) y los momentos donde no había inspiración.

Pero lo que importa es que hay una actualización al igual que en las otras historias donde aclare que ya entraremos en sagas sacadas de mi mente y no guiarme tanto en los capítulos como hacerlo hacerlo.

Ya terminando, disfrutado del capítulo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un POV**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _**Otro idioma u técnica.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena alcalde.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball Super.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentran.**

* * *

 **Previamente ...**

 **Superviviente** : No salga afuera, es demasiado peligroso. -En poco sorprendido por esa acción, Bulma iba a decir algo, pero la detiene ella. Una joven como usted no merece morir.

 **Mikoto** : Descuida, soy lo suficientemente hábil para cuidarme a mí misma. -Abriendo las puertas de unos pasos antes de volver a subir. Lo mejor que puedo decir es que convivan y muestren sus deseos de sobrevivir.

 **Bulma** : Mikoto, ¿vas a enfrentarlos?

 **Mikoto** : Ya te dije que iba a hacer, pero primero es que todos los factores sigan intactos. -Mira al estruendo- Y creo que están a salvo, y siento que no hay imagen de un Ki que pueda rivalizar conmigo en este universo.

 **Bulma** : Espera un poco más, ¿acaso hay personas que son igual de fuertes que ustedes? -Deteniéndose, se toma su tiempo en responder-

 **Mikoto** : Esa es una historia que luego te contare, Bulma, solo se paciente, no falta mucho para que te cuente ... Creo que puedes ser alguien de confianza para ello. -Despegando de un brinco, ella cerraba nuevamente las puertas-

 **Continuamos** ...

 **Zamasu** : Ustedes los mortales no son más que formas de vidas impuras. -El ahora Supremo Kaio-shin sermoneaba a los presentes-

 **Negro** : No merecen ser parte de nuestra gloriosa utopía. -Al lado suyo, ambos estaban levitando-

 **Vegeta** : Digan lo que quieran, pero no saldrás de está. -Con un tono amenazador, toma postura de pelea-

 **Gokū** : Han causado mucho daño a todo el planeta. -Con el ceño fruncido, su doopelgänger empezó a ser un poco en forma de burla -

 **Zamasu** : ¿Todo el planeta? Tu minúscula mente nunca entendió la complejidad de nuestras acciones. -Su rostro postra una sonrisa de malicia y satisfacción-

 **Negro** : No solo es este planeta, el resto de universos lo han sufrido por lo mismo.

 **Gokū** : ¿Qué quieres decir? -Aún con la guardia en alto, su duda gano terreno-

 **Zamasu** : Todos los kaio-shins han muerto y con los dioses de la destrucción también.

 **Negro** : Al matar al resto de las imágenes, no habrá candidatos y con los ángeles estarán inactivos ... una estrategia espléndida que dará paso a nuestro plan.

 **Vegeta** : Ustedes son enfermos. -Vocifera enojado-

 **Negro** : Tus palabras no tienen el valor necesario para las personas, no hay ningún dios aparte de nosotros en todos los universos. -Ambos como un reír hasta que se detienen al ver que alguien llega-

 **Mikoto** : Yo no contaría con eso querido. -La joven de pelo azul desciende levemente hasta estar del lado de los 2 saiyajins-

 **Zamasu** : Tú ... -Expresa molestia- Tú eres la mortal criada por el que fue el Dios de la destrucción de este universo.

 **Mikoto** : Cercas, pero no. -Da una mirada al lugar- Me sorprendió que encontraran una realidad donde ella y yo no estuvieramos, digo, así que la única manera que pudiesen realizar todo a su plan.

 **Gokū** : ¿A qué te refieres Mikoto? -Relaja un poco su cuerpo-

 **Mikoto** : Simple, si mi hermana y tú no hubiésemos nacido, varios eventos de gran escala y poder sin haber recibido. -Se acomoda un mechón de cabello-

 **Vegeta** : ¿Eventos de gran poder? ¡Explícate y déjate de tonterías! -Bajando su postura, reclamar más información-

 **Mikoto** : Calma tus palabras. -Este se calla- Bueno, después de haber tenido más poder después de un evento, fue a dar una demostración a todos los dioses que no esperaban que alcanzáramos cuentos niveles. Así que al ver que el 7 Universo tenía sus propios monstruos, decidieron hacer los suyos.

 **Gokū** : ¿Entonces ...?

 **Mikoto** : Si eres un poco lento, pero digo que eso crea los nuevos candidatos a Dios de la destrucción de cada universo ... Somos 15 poderosos candidatos y contándonos a mi hermana y yo. Pero hemos hablado demasiado, es el momento en que tienen mucha gente mientras que los miro.

 **Zamasu** : ¿Qué te hace creer que te salvaras de morir? -Aun escupiendo cada palabra al hablar con ella, su confianza se hizo notaría

 **Mikoto** : Simple, ninguno de ustedes es un rival digno para pelear contra mi ... de hecho, que no hay más formas de vida en los Universos, eso me pone en la cima como la diosa más fuerte. -Postra sus brazos en su cintura en señal de superioridad- Ahora me toca ser alabada.

 **Negro** : Asquerosa simia, tu mera presencia, la perfección de los dioses. -Su cuerpo empieza a ser rodeado de Ki oscuro-

 **Mikoto** : Lo que tenía que quería que robar un cuerpo o pedir un deseo para un poco. -Llenos de rabia, se abalanzan a ella no sin antes a los 2 saiyajins a a pelear contra ellos. Mirando a los alrededores, decide regresar a donde estaban los sobrevivientes-

 **Bulma** : ¡Mikoto, yo alegro que estés bien! -Se acerca de ella tomándola de las manos-

 **Mikoto** . Descuida, recuerda que ya dijiste que no podía hacerme nada. Así que dime Bulma, ¿quieres que continuemos la charla que haya dejado? -Soltándose de su agarre, camina hacia adentro del hangar-

 **Bulma** : ¿En serio podemos seguir? -Ella asiente- Por favor continua.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Ustedes también quieren escuchar? -Varias personas aceptan y se acercan con lo que una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ropas algo desgastadas se adelantan hasta estar frente a ella- ¿Qué me dices niñita?

 **Niña** : ¿Hay mujeres bonitas como usted, Mikoto-chan? -Juntando sus pequeños brazos, Mikoto sonríe un poco y da un golpe pequeño en el suelo con su pie varias sillas se formarón siendo la de ella más grande. Se sienta y toma la niña para sentarla en sus piernas-

 **Mikoto** : No tanto como lo eres tú pequeña. -Esta sonríe y ofrece las sillas a los demás- Bien, la historia también contiene un rey demonio que buscaba el poder y exterminar a todos para que los suyos gobernaran, pero un grupo de amigos lo derrotaron. -Cuando iba a comenzar, es interrumpida-

 **Niño** : Espera, ¿Acaso la historia termina con que ganan ustedes? -Un joven niño con prendas de igual desgastadas que la niña habla desde su lugar-

 **Mikoto** : bueno, es un "gliche" muy usado en enfrentamiento, pero la idea es que sí, sí ganamos esa pelea. -Pensando un poco en lo que dijo, pensé que no me gustaba la idea de que me dijera la próxima historia- Bueno, solo una vez que estaba junto a mi hermana y mi equipo.

 **Bulma** : Un momento, ¿estás hablando que fueron vencidas? -Pregunta algo incrédula-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Tengo que repetirlo? -Ella niega a lo que Mikoto da una leve risa- La respuesta es que sí, de hecho, fue la mayor, pero eso sí, la vez que tenía yo y mi equipo junto a todo el tiempo de los dioses ... Y tiene de todo.

 **Bulma** : Pensar que hubo alguien que pudo vencerlas ya es una locura. -Su imaginación no alcanzaba cuentos los parámetros- Inclusive incluso cuando son más fuertes que Beerus-sama.

 **Mikoto** : Es curioso que muchas personas crean que ella y tú nacimos con este poder, pero tenemos un riguroso y difícil entrenamiento para poder tener la fuerza que tenemos actualmente ... -Mirando el techo, da un leve suspiro- Éramos muy confiados en ese entonces por ese pensamiento, nunca pensamos que tenía algo así como poderoso aparte de los ángeles y dioses destructores.

 **Bulma** : Entonces, ¿puedes decirnos qué pasó en esa historia?

 **Mikoto** : Es una historia traumatizante que decidimos nuca hablar de ella, pero creo que está bien que alguien más la sepa. -Aparece un pergamino el cual estaba rodeado de cadenas las cuales desaparecieron al ser ella quien lo toma. Todo empezó hace varios años, ese mismo día que disfruta la playa después de varias batallas y entrenamiento. -Abriendo el pergamino, este empieza a mostrar el evento-

* * *

 **-Hace más de 80 años-**

-En una vasta playa tropical donde el agua era cristalina con olas a la lejanía y la tranquilidad cuando se acercaba a tierra firme. Un grupo de amigos se encontraban descansando -

-Una joven peli azul zafiro estaba recostada en una camilla de playa con un traje de baño negro de una pieza con varias partes exponiendo su cuerpo. Ella estaba leyendo una revista a la sombra de una sombrilla blanca mientras que daba cuando era un sorbo a una copa que tenía un lado

 **Mikoto** : Sí que es relajante. -Deja la revista mientras se recuesta aún más en la silla- Ya decía que me faltaba descansar. -Su mirada se posa en una joven majin rosada con traje magenta que cubría gran parte de enfrente, pero exponiendo la espada- ¿Qué me haces en Bizil?

 **Bizil** : Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una playa y relajarme en ella. -Saca un balde con el que está haciendo un castillo de arena- Pero es mejor estar junto a ustedes chicos.

 **Mikoto** : Y que digas Bizil ... -A la lejanía, una gran ola comenzó a formarse a la distancia- Y ahí van ellos 2.

-Deslizándose por las olas, un joven saiyajin de cabello negro con una pequeña disfrutaba realizando varias acrobacias, pero su sorpresa fue una mano enorme obstruyendo su mano con lo que perdió el poder de la ola y el término por disiparse-

 **Daiki** : Eso fue impresionante, Zerlik-san. -Sacudiendo su cabello, una enorme figura emergente del mar hasta que se encogió su tamaño para mostrar un nombre verde de almohadillas amarillas que tenía una camisa anaranjada hawaiana anaranjada y una crema corta

 **Zerlik** : Casi era la ola perfecta, pero creo que necesitó más poder. -Sacando el exceso de agua de sus orejas, se acercan a las 2 chicas- Oye, Mikoto-san, ¿sabes dónde están los demás?

 **Mikoto** : Dijo la bola de pelos que iban por un refrigerio, aunque desconozco si van a ir por otra cosa. -Con su cola para la copa- Aunque no tardaran.

 **Daiki** : Creo que debemos preparar la mesa para cuando lleguen, me muero de hambre.

 **Zerlik** : Deja tu ayuda, Daiki-san. -Sacando una cápsula, la habitación al suelo después de apretar y en una nube de humo, una cabaña con la suficiente grande para entrar a todos, aunque pensé que comeríamos en la nave de Xeno-san y Fi-san.

 **Mikoto** : Nhe, desde que esos 2 tienen la casa sin poder ensuciarla, de ser así, tener que escuchar los regaños de Estela y no tengo ganas de eso. -Sacando unos lentes negros, ¿no es así? Creo que nadare un rato, ¿vienes Bizil?

 **Bizil** : Por supuesto, Mikoto-sempai. -Dejando su castillo a medio terminar, ambas se adentran al mar no sin antes ver una gran nave acercarse y aterrizar a la lejanía- Ya llegaron.

-Arrotar la gran nave de color negro con patas de insecto, esta abre sus compuertas las cuales deja salir a 3 figuras siendo 2 mujeres y un hombre-

 **Xeno** : Pensar que tuve que viajar hasta ahí por un pedazo de carne. -Día mientras carga una enorme pierna marrón- Pudimos llegar justo rápido con tu teletransportación. -Expresa algo molesto el arcosiano que no tenía su armadura negra con pinchos-

 **Estela** : Siendo sincera, no tenía tantas ganas de viajar así, prefería viajar en ese cuarto con música. -La albina que poseía un bikini de igual color color que el que aún más la blancura que emitía- Además, no quería enmascararme en un lugar al azar.

 **Xeno** : Pero el que se ensucio fui yo. -Ya resignado, una mano cálida se postra en su brazo-

 **Fi** : Yo pienso que fue divertido poder hablar tranquilamente, ¿no lo crees, Xeno-kun? -Aquella humana con una blusa amarillenta con un pantaloncillo corto color blanco sonreía con su inocente y apacible voz-

 **Xeno** : Al menos podremos comer. -Ocultando su rubor, ella cruza con el resto avergonzándolo más. Su rubor y aquel momento fueron interrumpidos cuando la saiyajin sonreía con cámara en manos- Ni se te ocurra Estela.

 **Estela** : Vamos Xeno, algunas veces puedes tener esos momentos con Fi-chan, es para tenerlo de recuerdo. -Viendo que no puede decirle nada a Fi y no podría obligar a Estela que no lo hiciera, se tragó su orgullo hasta que llegó con el resto-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Cómo les fue fue chico? -Sacado la parrilla, pica un botón con lo que se prende la llama con lo que la entregan la pieza- Será un exquisito bufet el que haga, denme una hora y estará listo.

 **Xeno** : Tomate tu tiempo Zerlik, creo que iré al agua para limpiar la suciedad. -Asintiendo, se adentra a la caballa- Ahora, es momento de relajarme.

 **Estela** : Creo que me falto una cosa ...

 **Xeno** : Ni creas que iré por ello. -Ella sonríe con malicia hasta que la humana interrumpe- ¿Qué sucede Fi?

 **Fi** : Nada, simplemente quiero pasar el día con todos ustedes y en especial contigo. -Tomándolo de la mano, este intentará volver a ver su vergüenza- Te ves realmente lindo cuando haces eso, Xeno-kun.

 **Xeno** : No sé de qué hablas ... -Aunque no lo admitía, su cola se movía con la velocidad de las emociones que cruzaban su mente-

 **Estela** : No deberías de enviar así Xeno, al final y al cabo ustedes ya están comprometidos. Es normal que hagan eso.

 **Xeno** : Oh, ¿en serio? -Siendo un tono de voz diferente, se cruza de brazos- Entonces tú y Daiki deben de ser iguales. -La cola de ella se detiene- * Te tengo *

 **Estela** : No sé de qué hablas ... -Arqueando su ceja, Xeno mira a lo lejos que Daiki estaba recogiendo algunas cosas por la playa- ¡Oye Daiki, ven! ¡Estela tiene algo que decirte!

 **Estela** : ¡¿Qué ?! -Mira al joven saiyajin asentir para trotar y llegar a ellos-

 **Daiki** : Si Xeno-san, ¿qué sucede?

 **Xeno** : Sucedió que Estela estaba hablando en el viaje sobre estar a tu lado todo el día y que quería que las abrazaras contuviera tus brazos. -El blanco de su rostro se cambió a un rojo intenso mientras intentaba ocultar su cabello y cabello Daiki estaba con un gran sonrojo-

 **Daiki** : No pensé que querías eso, Estela-chan. -Algo apenado, se acerca a ella, pero la razón es que se puede escapar, pero la razón por la que no se pudo y termino por ser envuelto en los brazos de él. Lo siento tanto, solo pensé en mi cuando podía disfrutarlo más a tu lado.

 **Estela** : Ah ... ah ... -Agitada, su respiración se acelera y su mirada se cruza en Xeno el cual está con cámara en mano- Daiki-kun ... Yo ... -Como un susurro, fue ignorada por Daiki el cual sigue abrazándolo-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué sucede estela, no querías que también te dijera algunas palabras?

 **Daiki** : Disculpame, sigo intentando ser alguien digno a esta hermosa joya frente a mí, que necesita más gente para cuando tengo mejores opciones ... Estoy tan enamorado de ti que lucha por seguir aún más digno de ti, mi diosa. -Susurrándola al oído, se desespera para verla a ella echando vapor por los oídos hasta caer desmayada- ¿Estela-chan?

 **Xeno** : Jajajaja, no puedo creer que sigo funcionando. -Limpiando las lágrimas de la risa, comprueba que ahora se había grabado todo- Tengo que publicado esto. -Al cerrar la cámara, se percata de la humana de cabello esmeralda ya no está parando de la armadura- ¿Fi?

 **Fi** : Que hermosas palabras ... -Incrédulo, su mandíbula ¿Podría haber recibido un mensaje por su máscara? Xeno-kun, ¿también tienes palabras así de bellas para mí? -Era el turno de Xeno para expulsar vapor por su cuerpo, y aún más cuando ella lo baja para ser abrazado por ella y estar cara a cara- Creo que Xeno-kun no es alguien que dice eso, pero tengo suerte de tener un mi propio caballero blindado.

-Un ligero beso en la máscara estremeció el cuerpo del changlong con lo que termino por caer de espaldas. Al ver que su pareja cayo, miro alrededor para ver que Mikoto, Bizil, Zerlik, Daiki y Estela miraron la escena-

 **Mikoto** : Esto no es una cita, tontuelos, estamos aquí para divertirnos como amigos y compañeros. -Saliendo del agua, el atardecer se hacía visible en la playa-

 **Bizil** : Yo creo que fue muy lindo, ojala yo tuve a alguien así.

 **Mikoto** : Mejor no entremos en detalles. -Mira al nemekiano- ¿Ya está listo? Tengo hambre.

 **Zerlik** : Oh, claro. Estaba por decirle, pero me topé con esta escena. -Quitándose el delantal de cocina blanca, comienza a sacer varios platos- Ya puedes venir, espero disfruten la comida.

 **Mikoto** : Muy bien. -Mira a las parejas- Oigan, dejen sus dramas de novela y vayamos a comer. -Asintiendo, cada quien se adentra al lugar- Espero hayas hecho aquel platillo.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Cómo no hacerlo? -Sonriendo, el cuarto estaba lleno con varias mesas repletas de comida- Provecho. -Justo cuando iban a tomar asiento y empezar a comer, una llamada como pergamino frente a todos. «Quién había pensado que ese era el comienzo del desastre» - Yo lo atiendo, ustedes coman.

-Zerlik toma el pergamino dejando al resto de sus colegas, abriéndolo un poco a una leída. El namekiano quedo quieto al ver el contenido con lo que regresa alterado-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué sucede Zerlik? Parece que viste un fantasma. -Apunto de dar otro mordisco, muestra el pergamino el cual muestra la grabación-

\- **Grabación** -

 **Chronoa** : ¡Chicos! Sé que están descansando por las misiones que tuvieron. ¡Pero los necesitamos ahora! -Apunta al nido del tiempo donde todos los pergaminos estaban envueltos en auras oscuras burbujeantes-

 **Trunks** **PT** : No sabemos qué causo todo esto, pero los pergaminos están cambiando abruptamente y perdiendo su esencia. -Tomando varios pergaminos, estos se vuelven polvo- Y no solo eso.

-Toki toki estaba muy intranquilo con todas sus plumas erizadas tomando una postura amenazadora-

 **Chronoa** : Toki toki ha estado actuando así antes de que pasara ... pero eso no es lo peor.

 **Trunks** **PT** : Estamos atrapados en la Ciudad Conton ... Parece ser incluido El reloj interno de la ciudad está pasando por varias fallas. Ocupamos que regresen de inmediato.

 **-Fin de la grabación-**

 **Mikoto:** Y pensar que puedasmos comer. -Levantándose, es envuelto en un destello cambiando sus ropas a un Gi negro-

 **Estela** : ¿Alguien tiene una idea de lo que está pasando? -Al igual que su hermana, cambio a un Gi blanco con gris claro- Se veían muy alterados.

 **Xeno** : Tengo una idea, pero no creo que sea correcta. -Colocándose su armadura cósmica, ya todos están vestidos con sus prendas de misiones-

 **FI** : ¿Qué crees que sea, Xeno-kun? -Con su uniforme de patrullera se acerca al demonio del frío- ¿Acaso podría ser ...?

 **Xeno** : Demigra ... -Aunque podría ser una posibilidad, había una que no estaba segura de ello-

 **Estela** : No se puede ser Demigra ... Él fue destruido por nosotros hace tiempo, además, Ara-chan no ha sido cambios. -Una mano es puesta en su hombro con lo que voltea-

 **Zerlik** : Entendemos que al demo ... digo, un Araxiel-san puede ser parte o no. -Esas palabras no están tan buenas para la saiyajin-

 **Estela** : Yo sé que él no es eso eso ... no lo eduque así. -Algo molesta, ahora era su hermana quien le da una palmada- Mikoto.

 **Mikoto** : Deja tu sobreprotección a un lado hermana, dijo que es una idea. Además, no es la primera vez que alguien más comparte parentesco con alguien.

 **Estela** : Lo siento.

 **Fi** : Descuida, Estela-sama, cualquiera pensaría así si incriminarían a su hijo. -Su gran calma logro hacer efecto en la joven diosa la cual asintió- en ir más rápido.

-Colocándose en un círculo, hijo rodeados de ondas verdes y azules con forma de engranes para desaparecer-

* * *

-En otro universo, en un planeta en particular, estaba una joven recostada en un árbol y la calmada de lo que estuvo atormentándosela-

 **Daiki** : ¿Ya estas mejor, Estela-chan? -Asiéndole compañía, esta asiente más calmada- No creí que sintieras esta vez más fuerte el recuerdo.

 **Estela** : Mikoto también tuvo que haber sentido eso ... y me preocupa. -Acercando su cola a su mano, ella la acicala. Creo que también esto sintiéndome un poco mal por haberlo enviado.

 **Daiki** : Pero fue por el bien de Xeno-san, es lo mejor que acordamos todos para él. -Ella se recarga un poco- Me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo él ahora?

 **Estela** : Posiblemente una locura con sus cambios de actitud. -Mejor, ambos rien un poco- Ya puedes salir, Kyabe-san. -El joven saiyajin del 6 Universo sale de unos arbustos-

 **Kyabe** : mis más sinceras disculpas, no fue mi intención espiarlo, pero me gano la curiosidad. -Se inclina ante ellos-

 **Daiki** : Descuida, Kyabe-san, aun eres joven -Pidiendo que se acerque, se para frente a ellos- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

 **Kyabe** : Que Estela-sama estaba preocupada por el dolor que tenía al igual que su hermana. -Viendo que no era ya tan secreto, ella lo medita un poco-

 **Estela** : Lo diré una vez, Kyabe, ¿quieres escuchar una historia que se pone en peligro a todos los universos? -Eso lo sorprende-

 **Kyabe** : Sería un honor, pero ... ¿Cómo es que todos los universos estaban en peligro? -Pidiendo que se sienta, se sienta en forma india-

 **Daiki** : ¿Estas segura Estela-chan? -Ella asiente- Entonces ocuparas más que palabras. -Estela aparece un pergamino con un seguro el cual desaparece y lo abre-

 **Estela** : Todo comenzó a tener tiempo, todo el problema cuando se accedió a una falla en el tiempo, el lugar donde trabajamos ...

* * *

-Ya llegando a la Ciudad Conton, el ambiente se sentía tenso y pesado. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose y el enorme Shenlong no estaba presente y una gran presencia estaba por las puertas que mandaban al árbol del tiempo ...

 **Estela** : Es impresionante toda la energía que se siente ... -Varios patrulleros volando de un lado a otro con rapidez- Hay que ir con Chronoa-sama.

 **Mikoto** : Pues no te quedes parada, vamos. -Corriendo por las largas escaleras, entran por el portal para darse la sorpresa de que el árbol del tiempo está empezando a perder hojas-

 **Bizil** : ¿Es normal que este marchitandoce? -Tomando unas hojas, estas se despedazan en sus manos-

 **Xeno** : Para nada, este árbol lleva millas de millones de años existiendo ... -Saliendo de la entrada a la Bóveda, la venta junto a su asistente- Chronoa-sama, ¿qué sucedió?

 **Chronoa** : Es lo que estamos intentando descubrir. -Se veía cansada- Nunca ha sucedido un registro de algo así ...

 **Trunks** PT: De hecho, sí, algo parecido, pero a menor escala. -Mira a Estela- ¿Sabes dónde está él?

 **Estela** : Se lo dijo varias veces ... -Vuelve a molestarse un poco- Ara-chan no es el responsable de esto.

 **Chronoa** : Entendemos que te molestan estas acusaciones, pero que sí sí ... -Es interrumpidas-

 **Estela** : ¡No! Yo sé que nunca lo hice eso ... él ya no es parte de Demigra, Ara-chan ahora es alguien libre que busca pasar sus metas para bien, eso fue lo que le enseñó.

 **Mikoto** : Estas poniendo tus sentimientos sobre tu trabajo, hermana. -Se pone en frente de ellos- ¿Acaso no eras tú la que apartaría sus pensamientos para lograr sus metas?

 **Estela** : ¿Qué tanto corta a Mikoto?

 **Mikoto** : Digo que si en verdad crees en él, no hay nada que tenga que ver con que no esté haciendo nada. -Le entrega un hombro parecido al deseo, pero parecía no querer hacerlo- Si tienes esa actitud, tendré que obligarte.

 **Xeno** : Y pensar que estoy divirtiéndonos hace unas horas ... -Rascándose la nuca, la humana se acerca a las hermanas- ¿Fi?

 **Fi** : Estela-sama, aunque no me guste esas acusaciones y crea en su palabra, ¿podría hacerlo para poder calmar a todos? -Estala suspira calmándose un poco para tomar distancia y hacer la llamada- Y Mikoto-sama, es entendible que no es el momento para que ella actúe así, pero sabe por qué lo hace.

 **Mikoto** : Siempre eres la voz intermediaria, Fi-san. -Relajándose, mira a la shin-jin que miraba la escena- Estábamos pensando que podría ser Demigrar al igual que ustedes.

 **Trunks** **PT** : De hecho, pudimos revisar por poco tiempo unos rollos con o sin sus guerreros derrotados.

 **Zerlik** : ¿Estás diciendo que algo derroto a todo un universo? -Este asiente- Pues solo hay pocos individuos que pueden hacer eso.

 **Chronoa** : Intentamos hablar con Beerus-sama, pero sí con el sueño, no hay esperanza dentro de unos años, pero sí el intento.

 **Daiki** : ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo en estas situaciones?

 **Xeno** : Tal vez porque estamos llenos de confianza por su poder, digo, tenemos un 2 personas con ese complejo. -Señala con su pulgar a la albina y luego a la peli azul-

 **Mikoto** : Auch, diría que es falso, pero tienes toda la razón. -Viendo con su hermana, recibe el cetro que le fue lanzado- ¿Entonces ...?

 **Estela** : Creo que tengo que ir con él ...

 **Bizil** : ¿Sucedió algo malo? -Su preocupación no fue ignorada-

 **Estela** : Pues ..., yo estaba diciendo que hace unos días se sentía muy extraño, decía que se sentía como una encerrada e incrementaba su poder.

 **Chronoa** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Estela** : Piénsalo un poco, Chronoa-sama, Ara-chan es el equivalente a lo que yo soy, pero viéndolo desde el otro lado del reino de los demonios.

 **Bizil** : Siempre tuve dudas con ese tema, ¿podrías explicarlo? Por favor, digo, si no te molesta.

 **Estela** : Por supuesto. -Sonriendo levemente su rostro en la prisión- Ambos somos poderosos, un poder que puede ser almacenado en cierto individuos. En mi caso, son los saiyajins ... Y en su caso ...

 **Xeno** : Demonios ... Pero, ¿quién sería el demonio que podría realizar tal acción? Mira y Towa fueron destruidos cuando Mira absorbió un Towa y ... -Antes de que siguiera, una grieta fue abierta y una venta alguien estrelló contra el terreno. Todos se acercaron para ver que era nada más que- Fu.

 **Chronoa** : ¡Fu! ¡¿Tú hiciste todo esto ?! -Reclamando, se percata que estaba muy mal herido- ¿Fu?

 **Xeno** : Oye niño, ¿qué te sucedió? -El hibrido abre levemente los ojos-

 **Fu** : Lo ... lo siento. -Se aprieta su abdomen sangrante- Nunca pensé que en ese esora resultadora sí ...

 **Mikoto** : Fu ... ¿Qué hay? -Su rostro se llenó de culpa hasta que alguien le entregó una semilla-

 **Estela** : Por favor Fu, explica qué hiciste. -Comiéndola, pareciera mejorar poco a poco, cosa que fue raro al ser una semilla zensu la que comió-

 **Fu** : Bueno, yo experimento varios experimentos con las muestras de Ki residual tuyo, Estela-san, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor al darme cuenta de algo con una pregunta, ¿en verdad tenía tanto potencial? Así que me dedique a experimentar para qué era esa chispa de talento que tenías.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Qué más viste?

 **Fu** : Descubrir tras investigar con unos términos que lo que es Estela-san y Mikoto se debe a que parte en un equilibrio en el universo.

 **Xeno** : ¿Ellas ya has dicho eso, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

 **Fu** : Eso es cierto, pero nunca hay que decir quién es la otra cara de la moneda. -El silencio se hizo aun mayor- Queriendo sacar notas, usar un pergamino para ir al pasado donde era un cuerpo pasado el que tenía encerrado en Estela-san, pero nunca me dejó estar en esa realidad ...

 **Chronoa** : ¡¿Qué hiciste qué ?! -Ahora sí estaba enojada- ¡Encontraste una realidad donde Demigra seguía encerrado y no lo avisaste!

 **Fu** : Pensé que podría necesitarlo, pero nunca me dejaría pasar la idea en la mente que ese Demigra era más inteligente y poderoso que el que enfrentaron. Pero aun con su poder, logre acorralarlo.

 **Daiki** : Pues lo venciste. -Este niega- ¿No fue así?

 **Fu** : Para nada, él tenía una persona que logro distraerme por un segundo, ese segundo basto para arrebatarme mi espada y lograr absorber el poder de la falla que estaba creando.

 **Estela** : ¿Qué tan grande fue esa falla en el tiempo? -Seria, su voz mostraba preocupación- Fu, ¿qué absorbió?

 **Fu** : Absorbió la falla cuando una de tus anfitriones derrotó al sujeto con quien estaba destinado a pelear ... Intente detenerse, pero no pude contra todos y se fue con mi espada ... eso es todo lo que paso.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva intentando llegar aquí?

 **Fu** : Unos 10 días… viendo lo que le pasa al nido del tiempo, creo que fue a todos esas líneas del tiempo tomando más poder. -Al finalizar, unos estaban impactados, otros decepcionados y unos cuantos con intenciones de asesinar a Fu por su error-

 **Bizil** : Chicos… ¿es normal que eso también suceda? -Todos miran para ver que una enorme fisura se propagaba por la cúpula del árbol del tiempo adentrándose por el portal a la ciudad-

 **Chronoa** : ¡Para nada! -Todos van corriendo a la entrada, pero se detiene- Si esto no empeora, tendremos una plática con severas repercusiones, Fu. -Decaído, asiente sin poder defenderse-

-Todos salen a la ciudad donde se encontraron con un espectáculo sin precedentes. Las grietas temporales que estaban dispersas empezaron a aumentar su tamaño distorsionando el lugar con rayos rosados pequeños, el ambiente empezó a tornarse morado y el ambiente ese sentía aún más tenso-

 **Daiki** : ¡¿Qué les sucede a las grietas?! -Todos los patrulleros estaban al ras del suelo y mirando fijamente a un punto en particular- Esto no es nada bueno.

-Las grietas temporales empezaron a girar en órbita de una fisura que se formaba al desprender la energía de las otras. Encima del pedestal de dragón donde se juntaban las esferas encontradas empezó a descender una figura que al tocar el suelo, el silencio se hizo-

 **Fin**

* * *

 **►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que las cosas emocionen al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.**

 **►Es la primera saga de gran tamaño de 2, ya vista la temática de cómo se llevara a cabo el relato, también habrá otro cambio o explicación en la otra historia con cruce de FT.**

 **►Si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en "Wattpad" (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una canción del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo, pero la sorpresa es que también está en esta plataforma con el mismo nombre, para que no tenga que cambiar de pagina.**

 **►Comentar qué les afecte y qué más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 18. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **Saga de: Black y Zamasu.**

 **«El evento, parte 2. La batalla comienza»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos en este nuevo capítulo. En verdad me estoy esmerando por hacer esta saga la mejor por el momento, muchas cosas estarán por pasar que son necesarias para lo que viene, sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma u técnica.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, hora o evento de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball Super/Z.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Previamente…**

 **Mikoto** : ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando llegar aquí?

 **Fu** : Unos 10 días… viendo lo que le pasa al nido del tiempo, creo que fue a todas esas líneas del tiempo tomando más poder. -Al finalizar, unos estaban impactados, otros decepcionados y unos cuantos con intenciones de asesinar a Fu por su error-

 **Bizil** : Chicos… ¿es normal que eso también suceda? -Todos miran para ver que una enorme fisura se propagaba por la cúpula del árbol del tiempo adentrándose por el portal a la ciudad-

 **Chronoa** : ¡Para nada! -Todos van corriendo a la entrada, pero se detiene- Si esto no empeora, tendremos una plática con severas repercusiones, Fu. -Decaído, asiente sin poder defenderse-

-Todos salen a la ciudad donde se encontraron con un espectáculo sin precedentes. Las grietas temporales que estaban dispersas empezaron a aumentar su tamaño distorsionando el lugar con rayos rosados pequeños, el ambiente empezó a tornarse morado y se sentía aún más tenso-

 **Daiki** : ¡¿Qué les sucede a las grietas?! -Todos los patrulleros estaban al ras del suelo y mirando fijamente a un punto en particular- Esto no es nada bueno.

-Las grietas temporales empezaron a girar en órbita de una fisura que se formaba al desprender la energía de las otras. Encima del pedestal de dragón donde se juntaban las esferas encontradas empezó a descender una figura que al tocar el suelo, el silencio se hizo-

 **Continuamos…**

 **[** Universo 6/Planeta del Dios de la destrucción **]**

 **Kyabe** : No puedo creer que de estar tan tranquilo pasaron a un caos. -Dice sorprendido por lo que veía-

 **Estela** : Es más de lo que te imaginas, joven Kyabe. -Detiene la grabación del pergamino-

 **Daiki** : Kyabe-san, esto está por ponerse peor, ¿seguro que quieres seguir con lo que sigue? -Pregunta con algo de preocupación a su estudiante con lo que él se lo pregunta hasta dar su respuesta-

 **Kyabe** : Lo entiendo, estoy preparado para escuchar lo que sigue. -Asintiendo, vuelve a tomar asiento-

 **Estela** : Pues sigamos… -Moviendo el pergamino, este vuelve a seguir donde se quedó-

* * *

 **[** Ciudad Conton/Reino celestial **]** -Pergamino del tiempo-

 **Mikoto** : Chronoa, espero y sepas qué es todo esto. -El caos cesa mientras las grietas seguían girando-

 **Chronoa** : No tengo idea de lo que pueda ser. -Con una gran intriga de saber qué era lo que sucedía en su ciudad, se reflejaba poco a poco en enojo-

 **Zerlik** : Parece un portal. -Voltean a ver a la Majin- Creo que es un portal por la forma en la que se creó, se parece a los portales que usamos nosotros, pero distinto.

 **Estela** : Si es un portal, la siguiente pregunta es, ¿a quién trajo? Y ¿de dónde? -El humo y la luz empieza a disiparse- Prepárense. -Todos suben su guardia hasta que la figura sale revelando su identidad-

 **Demigra** : Parece que la Ciudad Toki-Toki sufrió un gran cambio. -Mira el alrededor- Diré que fue un gran toque el que aumentaran el tamaño, así me divertiré un poco más destruyendo su preciada ciudad. -Dirige su mirada por la escalera que dirigen al nido del tiempo- Y parece que su jefa decidió salir a saludar. -Se dirige hacia ellos-

 **Xeno** : Al parecer si era Demigra… -Sin dejar de verlo, su mirada se afila- Pero se siente diferente.

 **Fi** : ¿No será porque él es de otra línea del tiempo? -Se coloca a un lado de su cónyuge- Xeno-kun.

 **Xeno** : No lo creo Fi, aun cuando vamos a otras líneas del tiempo y vemos a alguien conocido, el cambio es muy leve. -Pone a su esposa detrás de él Pero se siento un cambio masivo en él.

 **Chronoa** : ¡No eres bienvenido aquí! -Se adelanta enfrente de todos- Así que retírate de una vez.

 **Demigra** : Chronoa, siempre tan mandona como siempre, no importa en cual línea del tiempo vaya, siempre será un dolor de muelas. -Con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su boca de maldad se acerca, pero las 2 saiyajin y el arcosiano se ponen en frente de ella- Vaya, parece ser que tienes perros guardianes.

 **Chronoa** : Ellos no son perros guardianes, son mis mejores patrulleros del tiempo. -Emboza una sonrisa de confianza- Ellos te pondrán fin.

 **…**

 **Zerlik** : Saben, me sentiría muy ofendido por su comentario, pero es cierto. -Detrás de ello, le dice al resto del equipo-

 **Daiki** : Yo si me ofendí, y eso que aún estoy en prueba para entrar al equipo. -El saiyajin es consolado por la mano de su verde compañero- Pero no puedo negarlo.

 **Bizil** : Creo que no deberíamos entrar a la conversación…, pero si fue algo brusco lo que dijo la. -Triste, una mano cálida la toma de la mano llamando su atención-

 **Fi** : Descuiden chicos, creo que lo dijo para ver si eso lo hacía retroceder o dudar, yo creo que son ustedes los mejores. -Con su cálida voz, logra calmar la mente triste de su amiga rosada- Pero es momento de dejarles a ellos el trabajo hasta que nos ocupen.

 **…**

 **Demigra** : Tus mejores guerreros, ¡jajajaja! Puedo dudar del chico con armadura. -Mira a Mikoto y Estela- Pero de ellas no, se nota desde aquí que si son una gran muralla enfrente de mí.

 **Chronoa** : Parece que nunca las has visto, te sorprendería saber quién las entreno. -Aun con su sonrisa de confianza, se borra al ver que el rey demonio también emboza una-

 **Demigra** : Tienes razón de que es la primera vez que las veo, pero con lo otro es una idea que pasa muy rápido en mi cabeza, pero es de poca importancia. -Chasquea los dedos para aparecer su báculo- Pero tomare en cuanta tu advertencia de que ellas son un peligro, así que como último acto de gratitud te diré que lo que está por pasar también es una de mis mayores carta de triunfo.

 **Chronoa** : ¡Deténganlo! -Los 3 asintieron y salen disparados a Demigra el cual desaparece para aparecer en medio de la estatua del héroe de la ciudad de Toki-Toki. Ellos lo logran ver, pero antes de acercarse, Demigra clava su bastón en el centro del pedestal-

 **Demigra** : ¡Su final llega ahora! -El portal jala nuevamente las fallas temporales con lo que son absorbidas por el báculo y este crea una enorme fisura- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Todos sean testigos del poder del reino de los demonios!

-La fisura aumenta más de tamaño hasta desgarrar el cielo de la ciudad opacando el sol existente. La enorme grieta toma aún más tamaño hasta que de esta salen disparados una inmensa cantidad de demonios de armadura roja con la marca del imperio oscuro y una máscara respectiva-

-Todos los patrulleros del tiempo que estaban presentes, salían corriendo mientras los demonios destruía la ciudad-

 **Demigra** : ¡Dime, Chronoa! ¡¿Acaso todos tus títeres podrán contra ellos?! -Viendo a la Kaio-shin del tiempo, esta saca un dispositivo parecido a un comunicador- *Todo va de acuerdo al plan*

 **Chronoa** : ¡A todos los patrulleros del tiempo, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro! -Todos miran a la cabeza de la patrulla del tiempo- ¡La ciudad está en peligro, es momento de hacerle frente a ellos!

-Unos se miran entre sí, hasta que poco a poco salen volando a enfrentarse a la amenaza. Los números de ambos lados eran diferentes, siendo más de los demonios, pero es no los detuvo a defender aquella ciudad y todo lo que lleva a costa de sus vidas-

 **Chronoa** : *Ojala no haya bajas, nunca me lo perdonaría* -Guardando el dispositivo, su mirada se volvió a Demigra- Equipo celestial, es momento de que detenga a Demigra otra vez.

 **Mikoto** : Con mucho gusto. -Truena sus nudillo con fuerza- Ya me hacía falta una buena pelea.

 **Estela** : Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mikoto. -El equipo se acerca a ellas- ¿Alguna idea líder? -Mira a Xeno-

 **Xeno** : No creo que usar la misma táctica de antes pueda funcionar, Zerlik, ¿qué has visto? -Mira al nemekiano-

 **Zerlik** : Estos demonios se ven más fuertes y resistentes, y creo que es por ese sello. -Todos miran que este se iluminaba tenuemente al recibir cada golpe de los patrulleros- Creo que una primera barrera que los protegen, sólo será destruirlo para poder atacarlos a ellos.

 **Xeno** : ¿Alguna idea de cómo destruirlo?

 **Zerlik** : Si es que son por conteo de golpes, bastara con varias ráfagas consecutivas. Pero si es de tiempo, tendremos que ganarlo hasta que se desactiven. -Ajustándose sus lentes, se cruza de brazos- Pero si inmovilizamos a uno, Fi-san podrá revisar mejor su barrera, ella sabe más que todos de barreras.

 **Xeno** : Ya veo, ¿hay algo más?

 **Zerlik** : La forma de pelear de ellos suele ser monótona hasta cierto punto, pero aprenden los movimientos cambian su forma de pelear en un descuido. -Sin despegar su mirada del cielo, ve como a los peleadores les dificultaba la pelea- Además, poseen técnicas de veneno.

 **Xeno** : Protegidos, engañan al pelear y no los podemos atacar tanto de frente. -Cierras sus ojos ideando un plan- Lo tengo. -Mira a su compañeros- Estela y Mikoto, ustedes encárguense del mayor número de demonios, y cuando Demigra se distraiga, van y lo atacan ambas, pero separadas.

 **Estela** : Entendido, vamos Mikoto. -Sale volando dejando a su equipo-

 **Mikoto** : Pensé que me pondrías contra él solo, eso hubiera sido divertido… Pero tú mandas jefecito. -Desapareciendo en un destello, Xeno mira al resto de sus compañeros-

 **Xeno** : Zerlik, voy a ocupar que vayas a las puertas del nido del tiempo y protejas la puerta, no debes permitir que nada entre o salga. -Luego mira al saiyajin- Felicidades Daiki, ya estas dentro del equipo.

 **Daiki** : ¡Genial! Digo, te lo agradezco. -Se inclina, pero es detenido-

 **Xeno** : Lo agradeces luego, tu trabajo será atrapar a uno de ellos y con la ayuda de Bizil probaras la teoría de Zerlik. -Ambos asienten y salen del lugar-

 **Fi** : ¿Yo qué voy a hacer, Xeno-kun? -Acercándose al demonio del frío, él la mira a sus ojos esmeraldas/jade- Xeno-kun.

 **Xeno** : No quiero ponerte en peligro Fi, pero sería egoísta de mi parte hacer eso. -Se rasca la nuca-

 **Fi** : Xeno-kun, no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él, además, tú muy bien lo dijiste, somos un equipo y como equipo es mi deber ayudar de cualquier forma a mis compañeros.

 **Xeno** : Odio cuando tienes razón en estos temas. -Ella le da un abrazo- Fi…

 **Fi** : Descuida, me alegro el saber que te tengo a ti y a todos en el equipo que se preocupan por mí y por cada uno. -Se separa para poder escuchar lo que diría después Xeno- ¿Cuál es mi trabajo, capitán?

 **Xeno** : Tu trabajo será cubrir y ayudar a Zerlik en proteger las puertas del tiempo, y cuando Bizil y Daiki consigan al demonio tendrás que descubrir como inhibir o destruir sus barreras con facilidad. -Asintiendo, ella extiende sus manos al pecho de Xeno donde estaba su gema- ¿Fi?

 **Fi** : Clin clin, ahora estarás protegido con mi súper escudo, no quiero que te lastimes también. -Toca la gema de Xeno mientras da una leve risa enternecedora- Te amo Xeno-kun. -Sale volando en busca del namekiano-

 **Xeno** : Yo también Fi… -Mira su anillo que los comprometía para cerrar su puño y concentrar una gran barrera en su mano- Yo también te amo, Fi. -Su mirada se centra en la shinjin la cual sonríe-

 **Chronoa** : Parece que tendré un nieto muy pronto. -El negro del casco de Xeno se cambió a un rojo intenso- ¿También quieres un sello de parte de tu madre?

 **Xeno** : ¡Chronoa-sama, no juegue con eso! -Echando vapor por sus orificios auriculares, ella se ríe por la acción de su hijo adoptivo- ¡No es gracioso!

 **Chronoa** : Vamos, vamos, sólo me alegro el ver que en verdad pudiste conseguir a alguien que te amé tal cual como eres, Xeno. -Calmándose un poco, desvía su mirada de la kaio-shin con molestia- No me digas que estas molesto, aún recuerdo cuando te desvelabas haciendo todos esos dibujos de ella por no poder verla de lejos, o las veces que ella te veía a lo lejos y tú te hacías el desinteresado.

 **Xeno** : ¡Podríamos dejar eso, hay un rey demonio en la ciudad! -Gritando, ella seguía divirtiéndose por la actitud de su Changlong-

 **Chronoa** : Ya, ya… Pero hablaremos después, dime Xeno, ¿qué harás tú? -Controlándose, vuelve a tomar su postura de líder-

 **Xeno** : Mi trabajo será protegerla y servir como distracción hasta que ellas puedan atacarlo. -Poniéndose frente a la kaio-shin del tiempo, el rey demonio voltea a verlos- No baje la guardia, presiento que apenas seré algo para él.

* * *

 **[** Universo 7, tierra del futuro alterno **]**

 **Bulma** : Esto es tan… wow. -Asimilando lo visto, se da su tiempo de pensar-

 **Mikoto** : Se los dije, es una larga historia. -Toma un trago de un refresco que trajo- Y eso que no hemos llegado al inicio real de la historia.

 **Bulma** : Pero son muchas cosas las que vimos, como el hecho de que Xeno tenga esposa, Estela tenga novio, tengan a un namekiano y a una Buu como compañeros. -Algo del dialogo hizo fruncir el ceño a Mikoto- ¿Dije algo malo?

 **Mikoto** : Pasaron muchas cosas Bulma, cosas de gran calibre que no son temas fáciles de tocar… pero creo que deberíamos seguir, porque están por derrotar a tu amigo, hijo y esposo. -Golpeando al suelo con un simple toque, la proyección sigue-

* * *

 **[** Ciudad Conton/Reino celestial **]** -Pergamino del tiempo-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo acabar con ellos? No tengo ganas de pensar en algo. -Ambas se detienen por encima de ellos-

 **Estela** : ¿Qué te parece algo grande y explosivo? -Extiende su mano creando una pequeña esfera ígnea de Ki-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Habrá una gran destrucción con daños colaterales? -Ella siente- ¿Tendremos que repararlos luego? -Vuelve a asentir- Me lo temía, terminemos de una vez.

-Ambas hermanas se alejan un poco para acelerar una a la otra y chocar con los pies e impulsarle con ello para alejarse aún más. Deteniéndose, ambas chocan sus manos respectivamente y una esfera azul celeste brillante y la otra una esfera ígnea anaranjada se formaban-

 **Estela** : ¡Vamos! -Lanzando con fuerza, el imponente sol creado de Ki se acercaba con rapidez a su hermana-

 **Mikoto** : ¡Ya te estabas tardando! -Soltando la esfera de Ki puro, le da una patada con lo que sale de igual manera disparada e impacta con la de su hermana creando una enorme explosión- Creo que debimos advertirle al resto de lo que haríamos.

 **Estela** : Creo que no pensé en eso… upsi. -La onda expansiva lanza lejos tanto a demonios como a patrulleros-

 **…**

 **Xeno** : Estas saiyajins siempre excediéndose. -Cubriendo a Chronoa, Demigra miraba a las saiyajins con molestia- *Parece ser que ya tomo su atención*

 **Demigra** : *Son más fuertes de lo que esperaba…* -Sonriendo, chasquea sus dedos tomando la atención de Xeno- Chorona, no tienes unos simples perros, tienes a unos monstruos como subordinados, debo darte créditos.

 **Chronoa** : Ellas son el dúo más poderoso de toda la ciudad, nadie ha podido derrotarlas.

 **Demigra** : Bueno, cómo tú tienes a tus propios monstruos invencibles, yo traeré a mis demonios invencibles. -Del centro del rey demonio, una gran cantidad de rayos negros se juntan para condensarse y aparecer 4 orbes negros con auras rojas que caen con fuerza en varias partes de la ciudad- Pudieron contra mis demonios de juguete, veamos que harán ante verdaderas armas.

 **Xeno** : Esto no pinta nada bien. -Uno de los orbes negros se rompe liberando una explosión la cual empieza a convertir partes del lugar en enormes objetos flotantes de colores y el lugar empezaba a llenarse de enorme bolas de pinchos- Por alguna razón esto se me asemeja al…

-Sin poder terminar, una figura se materializa cuadro por cuadro al lado del Rey demonio. El individuo era un demonio en todo su resplandor, era de gran tamaño con una armadura violeta claro que resaltaba su roja piel. En su pecho tenía incrustado con varias fisuras y venas el símbolo del reino de los demonios-

 **Demigra** : Antes de venir aquí, decidí venir y traer conmigo varios preparativos. -El demonio golpea el espacio desquebrajándolo como cristal y de este se materializo una espada- Esto será entretenido.

 **Xeno** : ¡Chronoa-sama, salga de aquí! -Asintiendo, Janemba centra sus amarillos ojos en los ojos rojos del demonio del frío- Has vuelto a ser un dolor de cabeza. -Gruñendo, seguía inactivo- Lo tienes muy bien educado.

 **Demigra** : No permitiría que se me revelaran, así que son recipientes vacíos. Son el cuerpo y la energía de lo que alguna vez fueron todos ellos. Pero es momento de que mueras. -Chasqueando los dedos, el demonio desaparece de la vista de Xeno- Me divertiré viendo esto.

-Sin verlo, el mango de la garra de la Garra de Ráksasa da de lleno en un costado del pecho de Xeno rompiendo en parte su armadura de Ki que llevaba lanzándolo contra las montañas-

 **Xeno** : *¡¿Qué poder?!* -Levantándose con dolor, su contrincante se acercaba dispuesto a seguir atacando al arcosiano- Esa espada…

 **…**

 **Bizil** : Las cosas se han puesto muy mal con ellos, Xeno-senpai no fue capaz de ver el movimiento de Janemba. -Dice mientras observaban el duelo que se estaba por llevar- Creo que debemos ayudarlos.

 **Daiki** : Xeno es lo suficientemente capaz para poder derrotar a Janemba, pero creo tener mis dudas contra ese… se siente muy diferente. -Meditando un poco, su mirada se dirige a un demonio que estaba levantándose del suelo por la onda expansiva y explosiva que hicieron ambas hermanas- Ese es el indicado, Bizil-san.

 **Bizil** : No me siento muy segura, creo que ocuparemos ayuda. -Retrocediendo, es detenida por el joven saiyajin-

 **Daiki** : Bizil, es momento de demostrar que nosotros somos capaces de poder ayudar al equipo, debemos de confiar en nuestra capacidad. -Apretando su puño, ella asiente con un poco más de confianza-

-El demonio alza levantarse sin mucho daño, pero sus sentidos le hicieron voltear para arriba y ver que Daiki se acercaba cargando sus 2 puños unidos como un mazo dándole en la cabeza y creando un cráter por el impacto-

 **Daiki** : Te lo dije, va a ser fa… -No termino la oración ya que un puño dio de lleno en su abdomen sacándole el aire por la fuerza del golpe- ¿Qué…? -Aquel demonio estaba frente a él y extendiendo su mano un brillo rojizo envolvió el cuerpo del saiyajin mientras gritaba-

 **Bizil** : ¡Daiki-san! -Disparando múltiples ráfagas de Ki, el dominio retrocede dejándolos solos con lo que ella fue a auxiliarlo- ¿Estas bien? -Moviéndolo un poco, el joven saiyajin reacciona violentamente con golpes que logró esquivar- ¿Qué te sucede Daiki-san? Soy yo, Bizil.

-Los ojos del saiyajin estaban blancos mientras un aura oscura anaranjada cubría su cuerpo. Su cuerpo gano un poco de masa muscular y las venas se hinchaban en su cuerpo. Pero resulto que no sólo fue él, varios patrulleros terminaron en el mismo estado que estaba Daiki-

 **Daiki** : ¡Ahhhhhhh! -Cargando su puño para atrás, la majin logra esquivar el puño comprimido del pelinegro que generaba ahora más daño- Grrrrrrr… ¡Ahhhhhh! -Lanzando varias ráfagas, Bizil se cubre con sus brazos en forma de X recibiendo el impacto que destruía poco a poco sus antebrazos-

 **Bizil** : ¡Daiki-san, reacciona por favor! -Terminando las ráfagas de Ki, ella mira que sus brazos estaban desgarrados, pero nada grave para que su factor regenerativo la curara- ¡Reacciona!

 **Daiki** : ¡Ahhhhh! -Golpeando ambas manos entre sí, una descarga eléctrica verde empezó a formarse mientras encorvaba su cuerpo a un lado-

 **Bizil** : Esto no es nada bueno, no puede lanzar ese definitivo. -Mirando para cada lado logra ver que ya había sido despejado en su mayoría el lugar- Lo siento Daiki-san, pero la única manera de liberarte de ese control mental es reiniciando tu cerebro. -Ella levanta su mano y una esfera morada rosado empezó a formarse y a tomar tamaño- Una _súper bola evanescente_ será más que suficiente para tu _súper golpe eléctrico._

-Ambos ataques terminan de cargarse y son lanzados creando una onda de choque mientras luchaban ambos porque el suyo sea quien domine al otro-

 **Daiki** : Grrrrrr… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! -Envolviéndose en un brillo amarillento y terminando su grito se trasforma en súper saiyajin. Ahora empujando con ambas manos empezó a ganar terreno con la majin-

 **Bizil** : Daiki-san. -Siendo empujada por el ataque del saiyajin no contó que otro controlados se acercaban y apoyaban el ataque de él- Tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. -Superada por el número es consumida por el ataque creando una gran explosión-

 **…**

-Lanzado contra los edificios, la armadura de Xeno ya se encontraba muy dañada y con varios cortes. Levantándose de los escombros, el demonio creado por el mal se acercaba blandiendo su espada carmesí-

 **Xeno** : En efecto, él es ahora más poderoso. -Janemba apunta su espada al arcosiano- Si es lo que pides lo hare. -Golpeando un costado el espacio empieza a materializar algo, pero demonio rojo se abalanza con su espada-

-La punta de la espada del demonio choca con algo creando un ruido de metales chocando. El humo se disipa para mostrar a la Garra de Ráksasa siendo bloqueada por una gran espada de una gran hoja plateada y mango de cuero, esta era la Espada Z-

 **Xeno** : Mi turno. -Empujando al demonio hace girar su espada para tomarla con la otra mano y ambos empiecen a chocar el filo de las espadas-

 **Janemba** : Es una buena espada, casi como la mía. -Admitiendo la realidad, el movimiento de estas eran tan fluidos como la suya-

 **Xeno** : Al fin hablas, pero tienes razón en lo de la espada. -Tomándola con ambas manos empieza a girar para empezar una danza de espadazos donde esquivaban y bloqueaban el ataque del otro-

-Desapareciendo del lugar, aparecen aleatoriamente creando cráteres y ondas expansivas con el choque de sus armas hasta que están bloqueándose mutuamente y ponen sus rostros serios frente a frente-

 **Janemba** : Eres un gran espadachín. -Las chispas y los pedazos de ambas espadas empezaron a salir disparados por el continuo uso- Pero no importa que tan bueno seas, yo soy mejor. -La puna del demonio empezó a crecer una especie de estaca la cual se acercó rápidamente al pecho de Xeno, pero fue bloqueada por la cola blindada del arcosiano- Desgraciado.

 **Xeno** : Una ventaja de tener cola. -Las colas de ambos empiezan a chocar, pero la cola de Janemba empezó a envolver a la de Xeno- Eso es tan repugnante.

 **Janemba** : Habla lo que quieras. -Cuando iba a jalarlo, se detiene cuando un punzante dolor lo invade. Girando levemente sus ojos mira que su cola estaba desgarrada y perforada por los pinchos retractiles de la armadura de Xeno-

 **Xeno** : Sorpresa. -Dándole una patada en el estómago provoca que ambos se separen, Janemba furioso da un corte al espacio desquebrajándolo como un cristal y con otro movimiento lanza los fragmentos al demonio de frío- Genial. -Clavando su espada en el suelo, una barrera verde se crea bloqueando los ataques que se dirigían a él-

 **Janemba** : ¡¿Por qué no mueres de una buena vez?! -Liberando su Ki rojizo, Xeno toma nuevamente su espada y libera su Ki morado-

 **Xeno** : Porque a diferencia tuya, yo tengo a alguien que me está esperando. -Envolviendo su espada con Ki, aprieta el mango con fuerza- Y prometí que estaría siempre a su lado.

-Ambos demonios cargan sus espadas y con fuerza chocan entre sí, el filo de ambas cortaban el espacio y las cosas cercanas. Las auras de Ki chocaban iluminado el lugar mientras las cosas iban en un punto donde se verá que ninguno retrocedería-

-Todo siguió así hasta que el ruido metálico de algo rompiéndose sonó y termino con un destello concentrado. Ambos se separan y al apaciguarse la luz observan que la Espada Z era la que había cedido y se encontraba en pedazos dispersos por el lugar-

 **Xeno** : Genial… -Tirando su espada, Janemba emboza una sonrisa al ver que el arma de su enemigo estaba destruido, pero no duro al ver que la suya estaba casi por destruirse- Casi no fui el único.

 **Janemba** : El combate aún sigue. -Su mirada seria cambio a una de leve duda al ver que Xeno se quitaba las manoplas de sus manos- ¿Acaso estas por sacar otra espada?

 **Xeno** : Para nada. -Vendándose su puños, toma postura de boxeo- Pienso resolver esto a puño limpio, sin trampas o ayuda.

 **Janemba** : Seguiré tu juego como último acto de misericordia que tendrás antes de que te mate. -Clavando su espada en el suelo toma la misma pose de pelea que él- Comencemos. -Ambos demonios se abalanzan chocando sus puños empezando un nuevo tipo de pelea no armado-

 **…**

 **Zerlik** : Las cosas se han complicado más de lo que esperábamos. -Observando desde las puertas del lugar, había varias barreras creadas por varios patrulleros que estaban respaldando el lugar junto a ellos- Primero fue Daiki, luego Bizil y ahora parece que Xeno está en problemas.

 **Fi** : Las cosas podrán tener un tropiezo ahora mismo, pero eso no es un impedimento para que mejoren. -Con su actitud positiva, las explosiones se divisaban en el cielo-

 **Zerlik** : Bueno, al menos Mikoto-san y Estela-san no se han visto en problemas, esperemos que dure así.

 **Chronoa** : Yo no contaría con eso. -Ella señala el semblante serio de Demigra al mirar a las hermanas acabar con el gran número de demonios que había traído- Si pudo traer a Janemba como tal, ¿qué otros peleadores trajo?

 **…**

 **Mikoto** : Oye hermana, tú noviecito acaba de acabar con Bizil. -Golpeando sin mucho interés a un demonio, este cae junto a la pequeña montaña que llevaba de ellos-

 **Estela** : Creo que tendré que hablar con él al respecto, creí haberle dicho sobre no confiarse. -Viendo a los alrededores que la mayoría de demonios ya estaba sucumbiendo por la tremenda ayuda de ambas- Es momento de ir con Demigra.

 **Mikoto** : Ya era hora. -Ambas se acercan con tranquilidad al rey demonio quien no despego la mirada de ambas-

 **Demigra** : Son más perspicaces de lo que esperaba, además de que presiento de que no es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara. -Moviendo su basto de lado a lado no parecía incomodar a la plática-

 **Estela** : Tienes razón y no.

 **Mikoto** : Es la primera vez que te vemos a ti, pero no a tu persona.

 **Demigra** : Estos viajes en el tiempo son tan confusos, pero creo que no querían hablar por un rato más. -Deja de jugar con su bastón- Veo que quieren saldar cuentas por lo que le estoy haciendo a su ciudad.

 **Mikoto** : Ni tanto, la ciudad se repondrá como lo ha hecho siempre.

 **Estela** : Pero las bajas que pudiste causar si serán juzgadas con un castigo. -Truena los huesos de su mano- Espero y seas un buen costal de boxeo.

 **Demigra** : Presiento que ocultan más poder del que tienen, por eso les mostrare a mis subordinados más poderosos. -Antes de clavar nuevamente su bastón voltea a verlas- Les recomiendo alejarse. -Sonríe con arrogancia-

 **Mikoto** : Hazlo de una buena vez o me arrepentiré de darte mi preciada paciencia. -Ahora siendo una sonrisa de arrogancia, el báculo se clava abriendo un nuevo portal-

-Poco a poco la cara inexpresiva de ambas cambio a una que se tornaba sería poco a poco. El portal tomo gran tamaño mientras el viento rugía nuevamente-

 **Estela** : ¿Acaso es? -Ambas dan un largo salto para esquivar una enorme mano que salió de la grieta mostrando a un descomunal monstruo con apariencia de insecto con una armadura ámbar amarillento, cuernos negros, alas plegadas y una enorme cola que terminaba con una enorme punta- Hildegarn…

-El enorme monstruo rugió tomando la atención de toda la ciudad, golpeando con su cola el suelo empezó a partirlo mientras un aura maligna empezaba a invadirlo-

 **Demigra** : Parece que si lo conocen. -Apuntando con su dedo índice, el enorme monstruo/demonio empezó a gruñir con furia mientras se abalanzo con rapidez a ambas hermanas-

 **Estela** : La siguiente pregunta es, ¿quién va con quién? -Esquivando los agarres del monstruo, estos eran más rápidos de lo que recordaban-

 **Mikoto** : Tú te quedaste con gloria de acabar con él la vez que lo derrotamos. -Disparando una ráfaga de Ki que impacta en la cara del monstruo lo sega temporalmente- Encárgate del rey y déjame a la bestia a mí. -Asintiendo, este desaparece- Muy bien querido, comencemos.

-El enorme monstruo carga su puño contra la peli azul la cual se cubre con ambos brazos recibiendo el impacto cayendo al suelo con fuerza-

 **Mikoto** : Eso sí que dolió. -Viendo sus brazos mostrando signos de dolor, dirige su mirada al monstruo- Pero te dolerá más a ti. -Cargando nuevamente su golpe, un brillo amarillento cubre el cuerpo de Mikoto mientras su puño impacta con el de Hildegarn creando tal onda- Parce que la fase uno es más que suficiente.

 **…**

 **Demigra** : Basto con una trasformación para poder luchar contra él… -Apretando sus puños, mira a la albina que se acercaba-

 **Estela** : Mi hermana tiene más poder del que crees, Demigra. -Extiende su mano mientras acumula Ki- Detén todo esto y recibirás un castigo indoloro.

 **Demigra** : Eso debería de decirte yo a ti, es verdad que este descomunal monstruo está recibiendo batalla por un simple simio, pero para mí suerte no fue mi carta maestra.

 **Estela** : ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Demigra** : Estaba guardándolo para cuando tenga que luchar contra los Dioses, pero algo me dice que tú eres la más apta para luchar contra él. De no ser así me decepcionara la alta expectativa que te tenía.

 **Estela** : ¿Te basta con decirte que soy la guerrera más poderosa que tiene Chronoa-sama? Muestra aquella carta de triunfo tuya.

 **Demigra** : Como tú lo ordenes, guerrera. -Dando un leve toque con su bastón al suelo, empezaron a salir varios portales que mostraban unos pilares con cadenas encarcelando a alguien- Este es el verdadero monstruo que logre controlar, mi carta de triunfo.

-Bravas ráfagas de aire comprimido a alta temperatura empujaban a todos siendo que Estela tenía que cubrirse. Las cadenas de aquel ser empezaron a ceder por la presión que este mimo ejercía, sus ojos con pupila negra y su cabello alborotado eran indicios de la locura que lo dominaba-

 **Estela** : … -Algo dentro de ella cambio, era como si su actitud tranquila cuando peleara se esfumara y cambiara a una de alerta. Todos sus instintos se tornaron a la defensiva y ataque cuando aquel individuo dirigió su mirada a ella- Broly…

-Como si no se pudiera decir su nombre, el saiyajin rompe sus amarres de golpe mostrando su enorme cuerpo lleno de cicatrices-

 **Demigra** : Diviértete y no muestres compasión. -Apretando sus dientes, Broly da un grito para lanzarse y golpear a Estela quien no alcanzo a cubrirse y fue lanzada al suelo-

 **…**

 **Broly** : Tú… -Caminando sin preocupación a la saiyajin quien se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo- Tu oler… tu presencia… tu Ki… ¡Me molestan! -Tomándola de la cabeza, empieza a arrástrala por el suelo- ¡Me irritas!

-Clavando su pie en el suelo logra detenerse y con el otro lo golpea en el estómago para así librarse de su agarre. Ella se enderece y mira sus manos las cuales temblaban un poco-

 **Estela** : No puedo concéntrame. -Mira a su alrededor y ve que su hermana estaba teniendo dificultades con Hildegarn, los patrulleros siguen aún luchando con demonios, Xeno aún está luchando con Janemba y otros quieren entrar al nido del tiempo- Aun cuando el resto tiene su trabajo, no puedo concéntrame.

 **Broly** : ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! -Elevando cada vez más su nivel de pelea, ambos acceden de golpe al súper saiyajin mientras sus ondas de Ki chocan creando tal presión- Eres un insecto fuerte, pero sigues siendo inferior.

 **Estela** : Yo no soy ningún insecto, mi nombre es Estela y voy a acabar contigo. *Debes concentrarte* -Toma una pose de pelea mientras los ojos esmeraldas de ambos se cruzan-

 **Broly** : Grrrrrr ¡Estela…! -Ambos se lanzan entre si creando nuevamente una onda expansiva-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si tienes un gran corazón, puedes pasar a mis demás historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan) donde publico una del fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 19. De DBS. -El camino de un Dios-**

 **Saga de: Black y Zamasu.**

 **«El evento, parte 3»**

 **«Rojo y verde, una pelea que prevalece»**

* * *

 **Ha todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Si que ha pasado un poco desde que actualice un capítulo, pero véanme aquí con uno** **nuevo, sacando lo más rápido mientras las vacaciones siguen. Creo que lo escribí al final, pero como me gusta hacerme un poco de Spam, diré que para entender unas referencias de «FT y DBS», deben de leer esta historia, pero eso se reducirá con la siguiente saga que se llevara a cabo. Ya dejando el resto, sé que quieres continuar con la lectura.**

 **Sin más, disfruté el capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma u técnica.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, hora o evento de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball Super/Z.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Previamente…**

 **Broly** : Tú… -Caminando sin preocupación a la saiyajin quien se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo- Tu oler… tu presencia… tu Ki… ¡Me molestan! -Tomándola de la cabeza, empieza a arrástrala por el suelo- ¡Me irritas!

-Clavando su pie en el suelo logra detenerse y con el otro lo golpea en el estómago para así librarse de su agarre. Ella se enderece y mira sus manos las cuales temblaban un poco-

 **Estela** : No puedo concentrarme. -Mira a su alrededor y ve que su hermana estaba teniendo dificultades con Hildegarn, los patrulleros siguen aún luchando con demonios, Xeno aún está luchando con Janemba y otros quieren entrar al nido del tiempo- Aun cuando el resto tiene su trabajo, no puedo concéntrame.

 **Broly** : ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! -Elevando cada vez más su nivel de pelea, ambos acceden de golpe al súper saiyajin mientras sus ondas de Ki chocan creando tal presión- Eres un insecto fuerte, pero sigues siendo inferior.

 **Estela** : Yo no soy ningún insecto, mi nombre es Estela y voy a acabar contigo. *Debes concentrarte* -Toma una pose de pelea mientras los ojos esmeraldas de ambos se cruzan-

 **Broly** : Grrrrrr ¡Estela…! -Ambos se lanzan entre si creando nuevamente una onda expansiva-

 **Continuamos…**

-Las miradas de estos 2 saiyajins se cruzaba, el sonido que no fuera proveniente de ellos se anuló y una tranquilidad inquietante dominaba el lugar. El viento soplo en la cabellara erizada de ambos peleadores quienes estaban estáticos-

 **Estela** : Tú… tú eres muy diferente a todas tus versiones con los que me he enfrentado, tú eres alguien muy particular… Broly. -Respirando con algo de profundidad, el guerrero de Ki esmeralda parecía estar en mejores condiciones-

 **Broly** : Te daré el lujo de decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo, y te mostrare el poder de un saiyajin. -Creando una onda de choque, Estela se cubre con sus brazos formando una X-

-Lanzándose hacía ella, ella da una voltereta en el aire para dar una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, su idea era lanzarlo, pero no fue ya que el golpe apenas le movió el rostro sorprendiéndola-

 **Estela** : Esto va a doler… -La mirada serie de Broly cambio a una sonrisa sádica-

 **Broly** : Y mucho. -Con su enorme brazo golpea el rostro de la albina quien cae en picada al suelo creando un cráter en el proceso- ¡Y esto aún no termina! -Lanzando varias esferas de menor tamaño color verde brillante, estas chocan con su objetivo levantando el polvo y provocando que temblara por la ametralla de disparos-

…

 **Zerlik** : Ahora esto sí que es malo, Estela-san, está siendo golpeada por Broly y ya perdimos a varios de nuestro equipo. -Actualmente la barrera que cubría la entrada al nido del tiempo estaba reteniendo a varios demonios que intentaban pasar- Es una pena que no podamos ayudarlos.

 **Fi** : Zerlik-san, es verdad que si estamos en problemas, pero creo que ellos podrán con lo que está por venir. -Su mirada se dirige a las múltiples batallas que estaban, siendo la principal en Mikoto quien estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad contra el enorme monstruo-

 **Zerlik** : Creo que él estará bien, no por nada es el tercero más fuerte de nosotros. -Poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, miraba la serie de cortes y choque que se veían mientras una luz morada y rosa rojiza iluminaba una parte de la ciudad. Aun preocupada, el namekusei suspira con una sonrisa tranquila- Xeno me mataría si te dejara ir con él, tendrás que disculparme por ello.

 **Fi** : Descuida, puedo entender la preocupación de Xeno-kun, pero siento que nos ocupan. -Poniendo la mano en la barrera que los separaba del exterior, explosiones y gritos de batalla reinaban el lugar-

 **Zerlik** : Si es así, iré contigo a auxiliarlos, pero ahora debemos proteger este lugar. -Viendo a su amigo saiyajin controlado, este estaba luchando contra otros patrulleros- Tú puedes, Bizil-san.

…

-Un poderoso grito resonó el aire con lo que la saiyajin de pelo azul se cubrió del golpe-

 **Mikoto** : Este desgraciado sigue volviéndose humo antes de que lo golpee. -Con varios golpes, no parecía molestarle tanto- Y pensar que este monstruo estaba dentro del héroe de mi hermana.

-Gruñendo mientras escupía saliva en forma de rabia, su cola empezó a golpear los edificios cercanos-

 **Mikoto** : Fingiré que te entendí… Bueno. -Tronándose la espalda y los brazos, el monstruoso ser dirige su mirada a ella- Si no puedo con un súper saiyajin normal, tendré que duplicar el poder. -Hildegarn es empujado por la ahora nueva aura duplicada de poder de su oponente- Muy bien grandulón, bailemos.

-Siendo ahora más rápida, no logro convertirse en humo y fue golpeado en el rostro con tal fuerza que pedazos de su armadura facial y dientes se despostillaron liberando varios pedazos-

-Dando un salto al desplegar sus enormes alas, el rostro del monstruo empezó a regenerarse. Teniendo nuevamente sus dientes, ruge en señal de odio, pero la peli azul da varias volteretas con lo que una carga de Ki en forma de una espada de Ki se incrusta en el hombro de Hildegarn con lo que da un fuerte alarido e intenta quitársela al ver que no podía transformarse en humo-

 **Mikoto** : Veamos si te puedes curar de esto. -Volando para atrás, Hildegarn intento atraparla con sus fauces a lo que ella junta sus manos cargando 2 esferas azules las cuales convino en una ráfaga esférica de mayor tamaño- _¡CAÑON BUSTER!_ -El haz de energía impacta en el tórax del monstruo insecto con lo que cae al suelo con un ruido fuerte-

-Con su pecho expuesto y con la espada de Ki en su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron con ira y con dolor, pero la sorpresa le llego al ver que Mikoto se lanzó ella misma con fuerza a la estocada introduciéndola aún más hasta tal punto que lo clavo en el suelo-

 **Mikoto** : Esto aún no termina. -Alzando su mano al suelo, apunta con fuerza al demonio quien logro ver varios destellos que terminaron por verse como pilares punzantes los cuales atravesaron en diferentes puntos a Hildegarn clavándolo en el suelo- Y no te muevas. -Incapaz de moverse, forcejea bruscamente con intenciones de liberarse y segur peleando- Les di algo de tiempo, aunque podría ir contra Demigra, debo volver con ellos. -Sale volando dejando al monstruo-

 **…**

-En una parte algo lejos del duelo del titán, los controladores o los saiyajins estaban 2 individuos teniendo un enfrentamiento salvaje cuerpo a cuerpo. La sangre magenta oscuro y pequeños pedazos de cristales multicolores estaban regados por todo el suelo donde estaba el foco del combate-

-Xeno estaba con gran parte de su armadura rota al igual que uno de sus cuernos mayores, su cuerpo mostraba graves signos de hematomas y heridas que brotaban algo de sangre, pero su rival no estaba en esplendidas condiciones-

-El cuerpo de Janemba tenía varias partes con fisuras como de cristal roto, aun mostrando los mismos daños que su adversario, parecía aun tener la fuerza para continuar la pelea-

 **Xeno** : Yo y mi boca al querer terminar esto a golpes. -Ya sin su máscara puesta, escupe algo de sangre- Eres realmente bueno, Janemba.

 **Janemba** : Aunque no sea de mí decir esto, tú tampoco lo haces mal. -Ojos amarillos y rojos se cruzan sin despegarse de ver- Pero sólo uno de nosotros saldrá vivo de aquí.

 **Xeno** : Pensaba que si sobrevivíamos podríamos tener otro combate, no me había emocionado desde hace tiempo. -Respirando con cansancio, el demonio rojo da una leve sonría seria- ¿Ahora sonríes?, debo de sentirme alagado.

 **Janemba** : Un demonio del frío contra uno del infierno, eso es gracioso. -Un choque verde y amarillo ilumina el cielo con lo que ambos voltean- Antes de que decida matarte, ¿por qué peleas por ellos? Siento un tremendo mal que esta resguardado en tu interior.

 **Xeno** : Eso es algo de mi pasado, cosa que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

 **Janemba** : Únetenos, juntos podemos acabar con todos. -Ambos bajan la guardia poco a poco- Con nuestro poder seremos invencibles.

 **Xeno** : Es tentador, pero tengo que negarme. Ellos han hecho mucho por mí como para unirme a Demigra. -Eso que dijo causo una leve risa al demonio rojo- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

 **Janemba** : Y que lo digas. -Dirige su mirada a Demigra quien estaba viendo las otras batallas- Ese error del reino celestial no es el motivo por el cual hago lo que pide, por mí ya lo hubiera matado.

 **Xeno** : ¿Pero él no los está controlando con ese símbolo? -Señala al logo de infinito que estaba incrustado en el brazo de Janemba-

 **Janemba** : Él es un makaio-shin, nacido de un plano puro y de corazón pacifico, pero exiliado por el error de su nacimiento con energía inversa. -Xeno recuerda vagamente una conversación con su madre sobre ese tema- Él en el fondo es cobarde y anhela poder que busca con maldad, no es alguien que merezca que lo siga.

 **Xeno** : Ahora la pregunta que me has dejado es, ¿a quién sigues? -Janemba sonríe nuevamente y señala a Broly- ¿Broly?

 **Janemba** : No sé cómo explicarlo, pero él realmente es alguien a quien debes de temer… Intente darte una oportunidad contra ese monstruo, pero veo que quieres morir en sus manos junto a todo este lugar. -Mira a su alrededor- Este lugar es más relajante que cualquier otro lugar que haya estado, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué peleas por ellos?

 **Xeno** : Si lo deseas saber, es por ella. -Señala a una humana en específico de cabello verde esmeralda- Ella es el motivo principal por la cual luchare todas las peleas para que ella no pelee ninguna. -Demigra se le queda viendo a Fi a la lejanía hasta concluir una opción-

 **Janemba** : Nunca había conocido a alguien tan puro y blanco en toda mi existencia… Esa saiyajin que pelea contra el otro también es alguien realmente puro, pero manchada por el paso del tiempo. ¿Esa humana es muy especial para ti, no?

 **Xeno** : Lo es. -Afirma sin pensarlo 2 veces-

 **Janemba** : Arcosiano Xeno, lo que está por pasar es realmente malo. -Eso no le agrado a Xeno- Pero ella es un motivo el cual vale la pena sacrificarse.

 **Xeno** : ¿A qué quieres llegar?

 **Janemba** : Espero y puedas con lo que sucederá. -Materializando su espada, Xeno toma postura de pelea- Tómala, creo que puede serte de ayuda. Después de todo, eres un reconocible espadachín. -Dudoso, Xeno toma la Garra de Ráksasa- Eres alguien realmente admirable, Xeno.

 **Xeno** : Aunque esto es raro… Debo decirte que eres el Janemba más poderoso, civilizado, comprensible y amable que he conocido.

 **Janemba** : Una gran parte de mi desearía matarte por lo que has dicho… pero otra está agradecida. -Separándose en cuadros, se va uniendo a la espada escarlata- Cuidado con ese saiyajin, es más poderoso de lo que aparenta… -Dejando de hablar, termino por unirse a la espada-

 **Xeno** : -Mirando la espada por un momento, varias ideas cruzaron su cabeza como el hecho de que pudo haberse escondido en ella para atacarlo después, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que decía la verdad- Gracias por la advertencia, Janemba.

-Nuevamente el choque de poder toma su atención con lo que pone 2 dedos en su frente y desaparece en un borrón para aparecer dentro de la barrera con lo que sus amigos corren a él-

 **Fi** : ¡Xeno-kun! -Xeno al verla, una parte de él se había olvidado de todas las heridas y el desgaste de energía que había hecho- No te muevas, yo me encargare de curarte.

 **Zerlik** : Amigo, debes de estar muy cansado, deja voy por algo para que puedas comer. -Va corriendo en busca de las provisiones donde estaban atendiendo a los patrulleros heridos-

 **Chronoa** : Xeno, lo hiciste bien. -Poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo, Xeno suspira al ver que todos estaban preocupados por él-

 **Xeno** : Basta, harán que me sonroje. -Ya comenzando Fi a curarlo, había alguien que se le quedo viendo con desapruebo- ¿Qué?

 **Mikoto** : Wow, por eso eres el tercero. -Retirándose con unos pasos, los presentes se quedan pensando si fue un cumplido o un insulto-

 **Xeno** : Espera… ¿qué quisiste decir? -Sin saber si estar ofendido o no, no recibe respuesta- Oye…

 **Mikoto** : Guarda silencio, Xeno. -Sin despegar la mirada de su hermana quien estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada siendo ella que también estaba defendiéndose- Hermana…

 **Chronoa** : ¿Te preocupas por tu hermana? Eso sí que es nuevo. -Intentando jugar con ella, la peli azul se mantenía seria- ¿Hola?

 **Mikoto** : Creo que no es momento de jugar ahora, Chronoa. -Sin despegar su vista del saiyajin legendario, parecía que algo le estaba haciendo un llamado- Esto no me gusta.

 **Fi** : ¿Qué sucede, Mikoto-sama?

 **Mikoto** : Ella ya debería de haber ganado, ¿por qué está tardando tanto? -Un golpe a la barrera donde estaban ellos sorprende a unos- Estela…

 **Zerlik** : ¡Oye, ¿acaso no estás viendo qué es Daiki-san quien está atacando la barrera?! -Dicho y hecho, el saiyajin controlado estaba golpeando violentamente la barrera aun trasformado- ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

-Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Mikoto lo toma del cuello con fuerza sorprendiéndolo inclusive a él y con un golpe fuerte y rápido en el rostro lo deja inconsciente-

 **Mikoto** : Listo. -Lo lanza tal cual muñeco de trapo al suelo-

 **Zerlik** : No me refería a ese tipo de ayuda… -Inconsciente, intenta curar a su amigo- ¿Cómo sabemos que no sigue bajo el efecto de aquel Ki? -Dudoso, Mikoto apunta con su mano creando una esfera de Ki azul- Espera, ¿qué haces?

 **Mikoto** : Si ataca lo destruiré, luego lo revivimos con las esferas. -Habiendo olvidado la actitud algo violenta de su amiga saiyajin, una mano baja el brazo de Mikoto-

 **Fi** : Creo que no será necesario hacer eso, él ya está bien. -Viéndola a sus ojos esmeraldas, Mikoto suspira y deshace su ataque- Gracias.

 **Xeno** : Bueno, al menos ya tenemos a Daiki, sólo falta Bizil y Estela. -Un poco mejor, ya puede ponerse de pie- Pero, ¿dónde estará la primera?

 **Chronoa** : Creo que ella está aquí. -Todos menos Mikoto y Daiki voltean para ver que la shin-jin sostenía una pequeña masa chiclosa con 2 ojos celestes- Debía haberse resguardado en las ropas de Daiki cuando él junto a los otros destruían gran parte de su cuerpo.

 **Zerlik** : Una buena ventaja de ser una majin. -La pequeña Bizil asiente- Deja te ayudo a recuperar tu forma. -Tomándola, se retira en busca de una cosa que pueda comer-

 **Chronoa** : Entonces Mikoto, ¿qué te mantiene tan seria? -Toma lugar al lado de ella-

 **Mikoto** : Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta… Tan sólo mira. -Chronoa observa la batalla aun sin comprender del todo- Lo supuse. -Suspira resignada- Mi hermana es realmente fuerte, más fuerte de lo que creen.

 **Xeno** : ¿Y hay algo malo en ello?

 **Mikoto** : ¿Tú qué crees? De entre todos, ella es la que más entrena, tiene más poder y conocimiento en batalla. ¿Por qué no lo ha derrotado? -Confusa por la actitud de su hermana, alguien más habla-

 **Fi** : No sólo eres tú, Mikoto-sama. -Ella voltea a verla- Él también está igual que tú. -Señala a Demigra quien se veía serio viendo la batalla- Había dicho que Broly era su mejor carta, pero no logra la victoria como lo cree.

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué quieres decir Fi? -Mira a su esposa-

 **Fi** : Pienso que los únicos que sabrán esa respuesta son ellos mismo, pero no algo que comprendan del todo, en especial de Estela-sama.

 **…**

-Aterrizando con fuerza, el súper saiyajin de estela demostró ser brutalmente inútil contra el súper saiyajin de Broly. Levantándose con fuerza y limpiándose los hilos de sangre de su boca, el guerrero desciende un poco-

 **Broly** : Y dices ser el guerrero más poderoso de todo este incompetente lugar… patético. -Tomándola de la cabeza, ella forcejea, pero lanzada nuevamente al suelo- Me das pena, no mereces la sangre guerrera que corre por tus venas.

 **Estela** : Yo… yo sólo… yo sólo estoy distraída. -Poniendo un pie en su estómago, empieza a pisarla con fuerza con lo que da leves gritos de dolor-

 **Broly** : Pensé eras un reto… ¡Yo busco un reto de verdad! -Antes de dar otro golpe, un destello amarillento ilumina el lugar cegándolo levemente- ¿Qué? -Sin previo aviso, fue golpeado con lo que retrocede un poco-

-Parado frente a él, estaba ahora Estela con una cabellera en puntas larga y dorada, los rayos recorrían su cuerpo un poco más musculoso y su mirada se volvió más afilada con un contorno negro y sus cejas se volvieron muy delgadas-

 **Estela** : Eres el primero enemigo quien me lleva a tales extremos. -Moviendo sus pies, los rayos se intensificaron- Veamos si esta forma es capaz de pelear. -Viendo sus manos, estas aún estaban temblando- *Deja de temblar Estela, ahora no es momento*

 **Broly** : Tienes más poder, lo admito, pero sigues siendo un insignificante insecto. -Dando una señal provocativa para que ella atacara, ella se abalanza a su descomunal adversario el cual estaba confiado. Grave error, despareciendo con la _Trasmisión instantánea_ , Estela aparece con un poderoso gancho que da en la parte lateral del rostro del saiyajin el cual es lanzado contra el suelo-

-Antes de que cayera, aparece nuevamente con lo que le da una fuerte patada lanzándolo al cielo y nuevamente aparecer arriba cargando sus puños en forma de Mazo estrellándolo contra el suelo-

 **Estela** : Eso no bastara. -Acomodándose en una pose conocida para muchos, une sus manos creando un orbe azul blanquecino el cual va tomando fuerza y tamaño-

-Del otro lado, el saiyajin se levanta algo incrédulo por lo que paso, pero el detonante de su locura fue ver su propia sangre saliendo de su nariz, oreja y boca. Limpiando el exceso, sus ojos mostraban un instinto asesino que no se saciaría con matarla, pero esos mismos ojos se iluminaron por aquel brillo azul muy claro con blanco-

 **Estela** : _¡Kamehameha explosivo!_ -Aquella onda de energía impacta en Broly quien no logro cubrirse a tiempo con lo que recibió de lleno el ataque hundiéndolo en la tierra. El flujo de energía continuaba y cuando parecía que iba a detenerse, el saiyajin se levanta con bastante esfuerzo del lugar, viendo eso, ella aplica la segunda explosión del ataque que aumento la potencia y termino creando un enorme agujero llevándose consigo a Broly-

-Toda la ciudad se sacudió con fuerza y el cielo se ilumino tenuemente con un brillo azul que se fue disipando poco a poco. Cansada y con sus manos emanando una niebla azulada, baja sus brazos de la misma forma que desciende al suelo-

-Ya en el suelo, los patrulleros empezaron a celebrar por la aparente victoria que ella había ganado, aun estando uno que otro enemigo siendo Hildegarn el último controlado de gran poder antes de llegar con Demigra-

-Dando un suspiro por ello, empieza a dirigirse con sus compañeros, pero se detiene al sentir aquel sentimiento inquietante que se reflejaba en sus brazos temblorosos-

-Pero ella no fue el único caso, todos aquellos saiyajins que estaban consientes sintieron el mismo miedo e inquietud que inundo el cuerpo de ella, todos aquellos guerreros observaron que nuevamente la tierra temblaba, el cielo empezó a tornarse oscuro y pequeños rayos verdes empezaron a agrandarse cada segundo que pasaba-

-Y luego… la explosión-

-Cubriéndose del brillo naciente del enorme agujero, el poder eran tal que un poderoso pilar de energía fue expulsado destruyendo poco a poco el lugar del origen. Cubriéndose y aun atónitos por lo que pasaba, una figura ahora más grande y musculosa se elevaba con su cabellera teñida de un verde brillante, sus ojos perdieron un color para tornarse blancos mientras una poderosa aura de Ki lo rodeaba-

-Retrocediendo un poco, un instinto dentro de ella le gritaba alejarse, pero otro le evitaba irse y le reclamaba que debía enfrentarse a él. La poderosa fuente de energía estalla destruyendo ahora si gran parte de toda la ciudad-

 **Broly** : Ahora… morirás… -Aun distraída por lo visto, el inmenso saiyajin da un golpe en pleno abdomen de ella tan fuerte que primero fue el aire comprimido el que golpeo siendo después su puño-

-Lanzándola con tal fuerza pierde su trasformación al impactar, escupiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre de su boca, su débil mirada se dirige a su contrincante quien ahora estaba mandando una ráfaga inmensa de ataques de Ki verdosos brillantes que al tener un mínimo roce explotan con basto poder-

-Siendo dañada continuamente por aquellos ataques, estos dejaron de aparecer cuando el monstruoso saiyajin caminaba a paso lento hacia donde ella estaba, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sádica cuando más se acercaba-

 **Broly** : Patética. -Respirando con dificultad, ella logra levantarse con mucho esfuerzo- ¿Acaso deseas tanto morir? -Escupe burlas a ella- Si es así, déjame ayudarte con ello.

 **Estela** : En verdad eres alguien muy diferente al resto de igual a ti… son pocas los individuos que me arrastraron a lo que voy a hacer, deberías sentirte honrado. -Entrecerrando sus ojos, el magenta de sus ojos brillaron para cambiar a un rojo escarlata intenso, su cuerpo empezó a liberar tal fuerza de un golpe que inclusive Broly retrocedió por su cuenta-

-El suelo vibro de tal manera que todo organismo vivo no locomotor se mecían sutilmente, pareciendo que aquel poder era una suave brisa. Un circulo de llamas anaranjadas empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Estela el cual fue cubierto de golpe por un flujo de Ki ígneo, la presión siendo ahora mayor altero el clima despejándolo de las nubes oscuras que junto Broly al entrar en su trasformación-

-Una luz anaranjada que empezó a iluminar el lugar tomo tamaño cegando levemente a unos que no se cubrieron, el brillo disminuía mostrando ahora a una saiyajin con la piel un poco más bronceada, su cabello blanco fue cambiado a un rojo carmesí intenso, sus heridas fueron rodeadas de un fuego que empezó a cerrarlas. Ya completado su trasformación, unas brazas de Ki color bermellón explotaron en una imponente aura de Ki-

 **Estela** : Disculpa la demora, pero quería que vieras la diferencia actual. -Con una voz algo sería, Broly temblaba de ira mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza y apretaba sus dientes por verla en ese estado-

 **…**

 **Demigra** : Impo… imposible. -Incrédulo, su mirada estaba fija en aquella chica- Cómo… ¿cómo un mortal puede tener Ki divino? -Siendo que él nunca vio a un usuario que no fuera del territorio de los dioses usar aquel poder, esto era una clara sorpresa- Y uno inmenso… -Escuchando una leve risa desde la barrera, observa a Chronoa quien sonreía victoriosa- ¿Lo sabías…?

 **Chronoa** : No por nada ella es la patrullera del tiempo más poderosa de todos los universos ( **/Me refiero a los patrulleros del juego… saben qué, lo explicare mejor al final/** ) Además, alguien que su hermana, ellas tuvieron el acceso al poder de los dioses por quienes la entrenaron.

 **Demigra** : ¿Quién las entreno? -Tomándose su tiempo, esto empezó a frustrarlo- Dilo ahora, te lo ordeno.

 **Chronoa** : Y la mandona soy yo. -Burlándose del rey demonio que tenía de frente-Bueno, fueron entrenadas por el Dios de la destrucción del 7mo Universo, Beerus-sama y su ángel, Whis. -Aquel nombre fue algo que no esperaba, un dios destructor que decidió entrenar a unos simples simios, eso era algo que no era creíble aun viendo las pruebas-

 **Demigra** : Mientes.

 **Chronoa** : Depende de ti si me crees o no, pero es triste que aun viendo la verdad delante de ti aun dudas. -Cambiando su vista a la potencial nueva pelea, algo aun le causaba cierta duda- *Sí que se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero algo me dice que es por mucho diferente a lo casual*

 **…**

 **Broly** : ¿Por qué no siento tu Ki? -Molesto por ello, su aura incrementaba- ¡Responde! -Ella da un suspira para luego dar una leve risa- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

 **Estela** : Es gracioso por tu falta de conocimiento, pero es claro que no todos están cercas de este poder. -Ella levanta levemente sus brazos como su fuera a abrazar algo- Esto es el poder de los dioses, para ser exactos, es Ki divino. Una fuerza absoluta que sólo puede ser percibida por deidades. -Su roja mirada se cruza con la blanca de él- Pero no es momento de hablar.

-Moviéndose a tal velocidad, un puño cargado de Ki divino impacta en el estómago del saiyajin quien escupe una bocanada de saliva y sangre con lo que retrocede apretándose el área dañada. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la saiyajin golpea múltiples veces al coloso esmeralda dejando en claro la superioridad de poder-

 **Broly** : Imposible… ¡Imposible! -Explotando en ira, su Ki es expulsado tiñendo de verde el lugar mientras el lugar se movía violentamente- ¡Nadie me ha ganado!

 **Estela** : Sólo mi padre, maestro y en algunas ocasiones mi hermana son los únicos que me han podido ganar en este estado. -Expulsando de igual manera su Ki, ambas fuerzas chocan entre si combinando el color rojo y verde en el cielo. La fuerza de ambos aumentaba cada vez más siendo la de Estela la más dominante-

-Los presentes sólo se limitaron a ver al guerrero más poderoso que trajo Demigra contra la guerrera más poderosa que tenía Chronoa-

* * *

 **[** Universo 6/ Planeta del Dios de la destrucción **]**

 **Kyabe** : Un momento, ¿los saiyajins podemos tener Ki divino su cambiamos nuestro cabello a un rojo? -Dudoso, Estela detiene la reproducción del pergamino- Pero si ellos tenían su cabello azul.

 **Daiki** : No exactamente, es algo más complicado. -Viendo a la albina, ella decide hablar- Estela-chan es la indicada que puede resolver tu duda.

 **Estela** : Eso que ves, Kyabe san, es la trasformación del dios súper saiyajin, es la fase anterior para conseguir el comúnmente llamado blue.

 **Kyabe** : Entonces tengo que alcanzar esa transformación antes de poder llegar al mismo nivel que Vegeta-shiso. Un momento, ¿cómo se accede a ese poder? -Con la duda en mente mira a su maestro- Daiki-sensei, ¿sabe cómo conseguirlo?

 **Daiki** : Claro que lo sé, lo único que se necesita es reuni… ¡Ayayayayay…! -Siendo interrumpido por un pellizco en la clavícula por parte de la albina, este dan varios gritos de dolor- ¡Estela-chan, ¿ahora qué hice?!

 **Estela** : No recuerdo haberte dicho que revelaras esa información. -Este palidece cuando ella sutilmente aumenta la fuerza del agarre- Debes disculparlo, Kyabe-san, a veces se le olvida que hay cosas que no se deben de decir tan a la ligera, ¿verdad, Da-i-ki-kun? -Con una aura oscura, Daiki llora un poco por el dolor, por lo que únicamente pudo hacer era intentar soportar el dolor-

 **Daiki** : ¡Lo siento! -Ella suspira a lo que lo suelta para acto seguido él se sobara la marca de dejo ella con sus dedos- No debiste ser tan ruda. -Tomándolo del rostro, ella lo jala hasta estar muy cercas del tuyo-

 **Estela** : Y lo seré si sigues diciendo las cosas que no debes de decir. -Seria, este asiente sin soltarse del agarre- Bien. -Sonriendo, lo suelta a lo que suspira aliviado- Disculpa por ello, pero aún no es momento de revelar tal información.

 **Kyabe** : Bueno, creo que debería descubrirlo por mí mismo. -Algo decepcionado porque le cortaron las alas al saber cómo conseguir un poder sin igual, su actitud positiva seguía adelante hasta que una sensación de peligro le domino-

 **Estela** : Por cierto… -Viéndola, ella daba una sonrisa que ocultaba vagamente sus intenciones oscuras asustando al joven saiyajin- Si se te ocurre preguntarle a Vegeta, escuchar que él diga cómo lo consiguió o inclusive hacer mención de ello, bueno… -Su mirada se enseria- yo misma me encargare de extinguir tu planeta como sucedió en mi universo, ¿comprendes?

 **Kyabe** : ¡Si, Estela-sama! -Asintiendo y parándose con un saludo militar, ella vuelve a sonreír inocentemente-

 **Estele** : Me alegra que entiendas, bueno, sigamos viendo lo que sucede. -Después de la amenaza, todos vuelven a acomodarse para seguir viendo aquella grabación del tiempo-

* * *

 **[** Universo 7/ Tierra de futuro alterno **]**

 **Bulma** : Entonces… ¿qué sucedió después? -Dice al ver que la proyección dejo de verse- ¿Mikoto-san? -Mira a la saiyajin la cual estaba distraída mirando el techo- ¿Hola?

 **Mikoto** : ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, sólo me llego a la mente ese mismo recuerdo cuando vi a mi hermana luchando… debí haberlo visto antes.

 **Bulma** : ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Mikoto** : Bueno, en ese entonces no éramos tan poderosas como lo somos actualmente, pero si estábamos en la cima de todos. -Parecía no entender- La trasformación del Dios súper saiyajin era lo más poderoso en ese momento, y mi hermana y yo éramos las únicas que podían acceder a ese poder.

 **Bulma** : Entonces tenían un gran poder… un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que si algo las llevaba a tal extremo es porque en verdad era algo grande? -Ella asiente-

 **Mikoto** : Exacto… me hubiera gustado haberme dado cuenta concentra mente de ello, pero sólo pensaba en lo particular que era su enfrentamiento. -Suspirando, se acomoda nuevamente- Será mejor que sigamos viendo lo que pasa, ya están por casi matarlos.

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado.

►Púes a aclara unas cosas siendo la primera que ambas son las más fuertes en ese momento (y aun lo siguen asiendo) en la realidad de mi historia, también aclaro que ese Demigra no había luchado contra Goku (el que había luchado contra Beerus), por lo tanto, él no conocía el poder divino del DSSJ.

►Es más que obvio que tuvo muchas referencias el capítulo con el de «FT y DBS», y aunque me quede con algo inconcluso, luego se resolverá... Casi lo olvido, había dicho que pausaría un poco la historia con Xeno, pero si tu la estas leyendo y también esto, déjame decirte que seguirá sin ninguna pausa.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, Usted puede pasar a mis demás historias, tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (estoy con el mismo nombre y preguntan) donde publique una fin del mundo con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

►Comenten qué les gusta y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto.


End file.
